Harry Potter and the Serpent's Eye
by Marauder9744
Summary: A 7th year fic in which Harry, Ron and Hermione search for Voldemort's Horcruxes and, in the end, do battle with Voldemort himself. Post HBP. In canon, no slash. HG RHr
1. Chapter 1: Return to Privet Drive

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Privet Drive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Well, here's Chapter 1 – it's a bit short, but once the story gets going, around Chapter 4, or so, the chapters will be much longer. I hope everyone is enjoying so far and please leave a review, if you can. Also, thanks to my beta, LucyLupin… I couldn't do it without you. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 1 - Harry returns to his hated childhood home with some obvious problems along the way; Harry is paid a visit by some old friends.

* * *

Harry sat in the back seat of his uncle's car as it came to a halt behind a long line of other cars.

"Ruddy traffic," exclaimed Uncle Vernon from the driver's seat. "What in blazes is the hold-up?"

Aunt Petunia said something that Harry did not care to hear. His head was leaning against the window in the backseat; his thoughts drifting from Sirius to Dumbledore to Ginny, all the while listening to rain splash the roof of the car. He had just left Ron and Hermione at King's Cross Station and was making the all too familiar car trip back towards Surrey; back to Number 4 Privet Drive, for what would be the last time in his life. It would be about a month before he would see Ron and Hermione again at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Almost a month before he would have to face Ginny again. His thoughts drifted back towards her and he sighed sadly as he stared out the window at the other motionless cars. This would be harder than he thought.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not, boy?" snapped Uncle Vernon, jostling Harry from his brooding state.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you," Harry replied honestly.

"I _said_, isn't that one of your lot?" Harry looked forward through the front windscreen and, sure enough, there was Nymphadora Tonks with her bubble-gum pink hair and leather boots, rushing from car to car and looking in the back seats of each.

"There you are, Harry," she cried, as she finally reached Uncle Vernon's car and opened the back door. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Harry moved swiftly out of the car, and was just about to ask what was going on when he glanced further down the highway. Cars were being thrown through the air with ease and Harry could see three or four of them on fire near the closest exit.

"Harry, come on," Tonks said again desperately. "We would have been here sooner had we been able to find your car quicker."

"Death Eaters?" asked Harry gravely, as he and Tonks hurried through the maze of cars.

"Naturally," she replied, sighing as she grabbed Harry's upper arm. "Ready for side-along? I know you can Apparate by yourself, but we can't afford a mistake."

"Sure, but where are we going?" asked Harry, looking at her quizzically.

"You're not going to like what I'm going tell you," she replied, trying to smile.

Sure enough, moments later Harry was staring at his aunt and uncle's house.

"What about them?" Harry asked. "They're still in danger."

"Not to worry, Harry, two teams of Aurors arrived just before we Apparated; they'll be fine, as will everyone else. From what little information we have it seems to be a mere coincidence that you were on that highway. It appears that it was a random attack," Tonks replied in her best Auror voice. She noticed Harry's depressed look, looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"I can't imagine why they'd be interested in you anyway." At this, Harry smiled up at the young Auror.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you inside the house. At the very least, this should give you some time to yourself before your loving family returns."

"I can hardly wait," replied Harry sarcastically.

Tonks led Harry into the house and attempted to warm-up a bit of stew that was in the refrigerator but only succeeded in igniting the oven mitt that she was wearing. She didn't seem _too_ put out and giggled as she said, "Maybe I'll just let Remus do the cooking for me." Harry grinned at this and got up to warm the stew himself.

"Well you seem to have everything under control here, and it's high time I got back to the highway. See you soon, Harry," said Tonks, as she made her way to the front door.

"Can I ask you something, Tonks?" Harry asked as she neared the door.

"Anything," she replied.

"Would you have done what I did with Ginny?"

"Well, truthfully Harry, I myself would have been more interested in a man in the first place," replied Tonks cheekily.

"I meant…" started Harry but Tonks cut him off.

"I know what you meant, and no, I would not have," she stated simply.

"Thanks," replied Harry gloomily.

"Listen," said Tonks, putting a companionable arm on his shoulder. "What you did was extremely noble and intelligent…and a right bit stupid."

"Thanks again," said Harry smiling now.

"Don't worry, Harry, who knows what might happen when a _slow_ love song begins to play at the wedding," she said and she kissed the top of his head and swept from the house. Harry sat back down at the kitchen table, thinking of what she said with a small smile tickling the edges of his face.

* * *

It wasn't long before Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came trotting into the house, looking absolutely furious. Uncle Vernon strode to where Harry was sitting and looked down at him in disgust.

"If you ever endanger my family again, boy, it will be the last thing you ever do," he snarled menacingly.

Harry didn't feel up to fighting with his Uncle and without a word went to retrieve Hedwig and his trunk from the back of the Dursleys' car. He lugged his things up to his bedroom without a word to his relatives, flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The weeks passed in a daze for Harry, the same thing, day in and day out, every day. After two weeks of loneliness at Privet Drive, with no outside contact from Ron, Hermione or anyone for that matter, Harry began to worry. He had things that he had to do; he needed to be prepared for his hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. He needed to prepare himself for the final battle with Voldemort. Yet here he sat, as June melted into July, alone, with no outside contact from his friends and not a word from the Order of the Phoenix. He had, of course, written countless letters to Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin and Mrs. Weasley and had received no reply from any of them.

It was on a warm night on the 8th of July that Harry would discover the answer to these strange events. As he sat at his desk staring out into the night sky he noticed a small flicker of light coming from the far end of Privet Drive. He focused his gaze at this light but did not see it again and he simply assumed that he was imagining things. But at that very moment there was a knock at the door. Harry sprinted from his bedroom to the stairs and reached the bottom as Uncle Vernon reached for the doorknob.

"Who could be calling now?" he said to himself but when he opened the door it was obvious who it was. Four redheads were standing at the Dursleys' front door all staring at Uncle Vernon as a purple vein appeared on his forehead.

"Harry!" cried Ron as he pushed passed Uncle Vernon and clapped Harry on his back. "We thought something happened to you, mate."

"Why would anything have happened to me, and why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Harry asked staring at his best friend.

"I did, we all did, mate," Ron replied gesturing to his family behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the Dursleys' hall and Harry saw them clearly for the first time. Mrs. Weasley had a worried frown on her face as she rushed forward and grabbed Harry.

"Oh, Harry dear, we thought…" but what exactly Mrs. Weasley thought would not come out of her. Instead she began to sob into Harry's shoulder.

"Err…nothing happened to me, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, really, I'm alive," Harry tried his best to comfort her but she continued to sob.

"Molly dear, it's alright, come here," said Mr. Weasley, crossing the room past a still inaudible Vernon Dursley, grabbing his wife and gently smoothing her hair. When he moved, Harry caught sight of the fourth, much shorter, Weasley who had been standing behind her father.

"Hi, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Chapter 2**

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you're at all upset about the length of the chapters – don't worry. I've written 17 chapters as of now and they're all roughly 3500-4000 words a piece. Finally, a special thanks to my beta, LucyLupin… you're awesome! Thanks again, to everyone, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Harry discovers why he hasn't received any letters; he also learns something he did not expect.

* * *

Harry stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring at Ginny, her long scarlet hair blowing slightly from the wind coming through the open front door. The momentary silence shook Uncle Vernon from his reverie as he moved behind Ginny and shut the door with a snap.

"Why in the _hell_ are you lot standing in my house in the dead of night?" Vernon demanded, glaring at Mr. Weasley.

"We are here because Harry hasn't returned any of our letters," replied Ginny, rounding on Uncle Vernon, "and do not speak that way in front of my mother!"

"Ginny, calm down," said Mr. Weasley quietly, steering his youngest child away from Uncle Vernon. "Please, Mr. Dursley, we don't mean to intrude but everyone has been so worried. No one has been able to contact Harry for the past two weeks."

"Mr. Weasley… I _have_ been writing to you, to everyone, and I haven't received any letters in return," Harry said uncertainly, moving closer to where the Weasleys and his uncle were standing.

"But…" However, before Mr. Weasley could get out what he had to say, Harry saw Ron and Ginny striding into the living room and moving towards a small box that was resting on the sofa in clear view, pieces of parchment sticking out of every end.

"What the bloody hell is this?" yelled Ron, opening the box and pulling out a handful of parchment, which Harry could clearly see had his writing on the front.

"These are our letters, you…" cried Ginny as she drew her wand and pointed it squarely at Uncle Vernon's chest.

"Ginny!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, moving forward swiftly to stand in between her daughter and Uncle Vernon.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Dursley," said Mr. Weasley, as menacingly as Harry had ever heard.

"Look, I had to, I had to protect my family, just as you would have done," Uncle Vernon retorted defensively, moving away from Mr. Weasley. "_He_ said if I didn't, then Petunia and Dudley would be in danger".

"Who?" asked Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon did not answer.

"Who?" said Harry angrily, moving forward.

"Do not speak to me like that, boy!" yelled Vernon, his face growing purple.

"I said, WHO?" cried Harry, now drawing his own wand. "If someone is threatening you, it's because of me. We all might be in danger here. You need to tell me what happened. Now!"

"You are in no danger, boy," said Uncle Vernon, waving his hand. "All we were asked to do was to steal all of the letters that your bloody bird brought you or carried off and to write on a stupid piece of paper that _Harry Potter resides here_."

Harry turned towards Mr. Weasley, horror struck, as a jet of green light ripped through the living room window and connected with the grandfather clock in the corner on the room, reducing it to splinters. Another beam crashed through the house, this time through the front door, and hit the front of the staircase, which erupted into flames. Harry instinctively grabbed Ginny and covered her with his body while Ron rushed to his side and dived on top of both of them. Two more jets of light burst through the front window, hitting the wall on the opposite side and blowing two massive holes into it. Then, with no warning, the flashes of light from the street stopped and the six occupants of the living room lay in dead silence.

"Do you suppose it's over?" asked Ron, poking his head up from his position covering Harry.

"Ron, get down!" cried Mr. Weasley but there was still no sign of movement from outside, nor was there any noise. Mr. Weasley stood up from his position covering both Mrs. Weasley and Uncle Vernon and moved cautiously towards the front door.

"Dad, be careful," cried Ginny from somewhere under Harry. Mr. Weasley reached the shattered front door and peered out. Harry could hear voices now, and movement from the front porch but he did not dare move.

"Arthur," said a familiar voice "is Harry alright?"

"He's fine, Kingsley," replied Mr. Weasley, relaxing his posture as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Charlie and Bill Weasley entered the Dursleys' front hall. "What happened?"

"From what we can tell, it was a small band of Death Eaters, three or four of them at the most, who Apparated directly in front of the house, fired four Killing Curses through the window and door and then Disapparated before we could engage them," replied Kingsley, shrugging slightly.

"Oh Ginny… Harry," cried Mrs. Weasley, hurrying towards them both. "You, you saved her, dear, sweet boy." Mrs. Weasley reached Harry and Ginny and engulfed them both in a massive hug.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine too, Mum, thanks," said Ron sarcastically, standing up, dusting himself off and receiving a reproachful look from his mother.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry, as he wiggled his way out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp. Ron gave him a 'don't mention it' shrug and continued dusting the soot and debris off his robes. Harry knew that Ron would die for him and while Harry hated to think about that, he was grateful all the same. Tonks and Kingsley said their goodbyes and walked back out of the house and Disapparated. Harry turned his attention back towards Ginny, who was fighting off her mother as she tried to stand up. Harry caught her gaze and she smiled at him. His heart leapt… maybe she doesn't hate me, he thought. Harry dwelled on this thought a moment until he heard shouting coming from the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Uncle Vernon had gone.

"HE HAS ENDANGERED MY FAMILY LONG ENOUGH!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, as Harry pushed the kitchen door open. Uncle Vernon was also brandishing the blender and waving it threateningly at Mr. Weasley.

"Please, Mr. Dursley…" tried Mr. Weasley, but it was Aunt Petunia who spoke up.

"Vernon's right, I think we've had just about enough of Lily and James Potter's mistake." Harry stood in the open doorway, his mouth open, staring at his aunt. Mistake?

"You absolute horse," cried Ginny, pushing roughly past Harry. "_Densaugeo_!" And just as Hermione's teeth had done almost three years ago, Aunt Petunia's front teeth began to rapidly enlarge. Harry was forced to stifle a laugh, as Uncle Vernon dropped the blender and rushed forward to help his wife whose face now very much resembled a chipmunk.

"Ginevra Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, rushing into the kitchen, followed closely by Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron, fighting back laughter; his smirk was quickly wiped off his face by the look he received from his mother.

"I cannot believe you, you're going to be in so much trouble. Underage magic, Ginevra!"

"Not necessarily, Molly," countered Mr. Weasley slowly. "We just have to act quickly. The only thing that the Ministry can detect is that magic was done inside this house. With enough luck, I can smooth it over so that it looks like one of us cast that spell. Let me send a quick owl to the Ministry." He swept from the room quickly.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure they don't talk, either," said Bill menacingly, as he moved closer to the Dursleys. His expression, matched with the scars on his face, made him a rather frightening figure. Aunt Petunia tried to make a noise of protest but failed, seeing as her two front teeth had now reached her collarbone.

"Bill," warned his mother sternly, and with that Bill stepped away from the Dursleys, smiling.

"Gotcha," he said, grinning, while Vernon backed further away from him, as if he was poisonous.

"Thank you, and Bill, will you please reverse that spell, her teeth will hit the floor before long," finished Mrs. Weasley, but she did not look too upset about Aunt Petunia's predicament. Bill complied and quickly muttered the countercurse. Mr. Weasley re-entered the kitchen and gave his wife a small nod.

"Good… and, young lady, no more magic," said Mrs. Weasley firmly. Ginny raised no argument.

"What about me, Mr. Weasley? Is it still safe for me, or anyone, here?" asked Harry.

"Can he come back with us, Dad?" asked Ron, quickly. Harry noticed Ginny put her head down slightly and move behind her mother. Maybe she does hate me.

"Well… Dumbledore didn't want him to leave Privet Drive, but it's clear that he's no safer here than he would be at the Burrow, and the wedding is in a week, so I suppose it should be alright."

Ron looked ready to respond but as he looked towards Ginny, who was now glowering at him, he fell silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, staring between brother and sister.

"Nothing," replied Ginny quickly and she swept out of the kitchen. No one said anything nor looked towards Harry.

"Come on, mate, I'll help you get your stuff ready," said Ron, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs together.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, once they reached his bedroom. Ron's ears reddened quickly.

"Nothing, didn't you hear Ginny?" replied Ron, trying to deflect the question. "Is this all of your stuff?"

"I'm not packing until you tell me what that was back there," replied Harry smiling. "It can't be that bad." Ron was silent for a moment or so, as he bent over Harry's trunk and threw a few robes into it.

"Well, don't tell Ginny I told you, she didn't want to hurt you, but… well… you broke up with her in the first place, right?" Harry nodded slowly, not catching on. "Well, she, um… well… found someone else."

"What!" cried Harry.

"Shh, quiet down, she'll hex me if she hears I told you," replied Ron, covering Harry's mouth with his hand.

"Who?" Harry asked, slightly less loudly.

"You think she'd tell me, Harry?" he said smiling. "She's been writing to Hermione ever since they started going out though," Ron added. Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. Well, he thought, she's nearly a grown women and she can date whomever she wants… why did I break up with her again?

"Come on, mate," said Ron consolingly. "I bet he's a real git though," he added with a smile. Harry and Ron packed the rest of Harry's things in uncomfortable silence, until he was sure he had everything. They carried the trunk together, with Hedwig's cage on top, down the stairs and set it in the living room, where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. Ginny didn't look up at Harry once he and Ron had returned.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mr. Weasley enthusiastically, as he motioned towards the door.

"Wait a second, Mr. Weasley, I have to do something first," Harry said, walking into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon, a normal toothed Aunt Petunia and Dudley sat.

"What do you want?" said Vernon scathingly.

"I just wanted… wanted to… well, I wanted to say goodbye. Bye," Harry replied and he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Harry looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Say goodbye to him," said Mr. Weasley simply. Uncle Vernon glanced sideways at his wife with a look of utter disgust. It was quite clear that he would rather hang himself than say goodbye to Harry.

"Please, Mr. Weasley, it's really alright," Harry pleaded, however, Mr. Weasley held his hand up and stared expectantly at Uncle Vernon.

"Well… goodbye then," Vernon said difficulty, the vein on his forehead becoming more noticeable by the second.

"Thanks," replied Harry, and with that he strode confidently out of the Dursley's kitchen for, hopefully, the last time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Burrow

**Chapter 3**

**Back to the Burrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N**: Thanks to all the readers, you guys are great. Also, double thanks to my great beta LucyLupin... glad you're feeling better. I couldn't do it without your help. Please review if you get a chance and I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 3 – Harry returns to his favourite family's house where he sees a few familiar faces. Ron and Hermione argue over something stupid, and the trio (+ Ginny) discovers whether or not Hogwarts will remain open.

* * *

Harry and Ron both lifted Harry's trunk and they set off into the night; Ginny next to Ron, with Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley surrounding the three youngest in a protective circle. They reached the middle of the street and Mr. Weasley held up a hand, indicating to them that it was time to stop.

"This spot is as good as any," he said. "Ginny, you grab hold of your mother's arm and Side-Along Apparate with her. Harry, Ron, neither of you has passed your test yet, so I think it would be safest if you grab hold of Bill and Charlie and Side-Along with them."

The Weasleys and Harry did as they were told, and within moments, Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of Apparation as he and his trunk were planted firmly in front of the Burrow, his second favourite building in the world.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she and Ginny appeared next to Harry. "You didn't leave any lights on in the house, did you, dear?"

"No," replied Mr. Weasley. "I didn't," he added, drawing his wand. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys followed suit.

"I'll handle this," said Mr. Weasley, as they passed through the garden. He made his way to the front door, followed closely by Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley nudged the slightly ajar front door even wider and peeked inside. He let out a gasp.

"Err…perhaps we should come back later, Molly," he said, turning towards his wife with reddening ears.

"We live here," she replied shortly. But as she made her way past him he grabbed her arm.

"Molly, really we should just…" but Mrs. Weasley elbowed him out of the way, marched to the front door and kicked it wide open, so that everyone in the garden could see what was inside. There, in clear view, was Fred Weasley and a very pretty young woman engaged in very serious snogging on the Weasleys' sitting room sofa.

"MUM!" cried Fred, as he quickly covered himself and the young woman up. "You said you wouldn't be back till morning!"

All of the Weasley boys, Ginny, and Harry were all now doubled up in fits of laughter; Mr. Weasley looked apologetic and stared up at the night sky and Mrs. Weasley was looking daggers at Fred.

"Were you cold a moment ago, Fred?" asked Bill cheekily.

"Oh, shut it," replied Fred, as Mrs. Weasley entered the sitting room.

"Don't worry, Fred, I always knew you'd be the one to make Mum finally… _crack_," said Ginny, and then she to fell the ground in a fit of giggles. It was at that precise moment that George chose to come down the stairs, with an equally beautiful brunette at his side, wearing his father's robe.

"Done yet, Fred?" he asked, not noticing the others standing in the doorway. "I was about to tell Elizab… oh… Mum." He stopped dead in his tracks, staring open-mouthed at his family.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't worry," he said, moving towards his mother. "Fred and I cleaned all the dishes away after we had dinner."

"Why, you two," cried Mrs. Weasley, advancing towards them. Fred (still wearing a blanket), George and the two young girls were too quick for her and dodged her as they ran from the house.

"Nice to see you all," yelled Fred over his shoulder as the four of them Disapparated once they had gotten far enough away from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley stood in the hall of her home, horror-struck, as everyone else, including Mr. Weasley, giggled uncontrollably.

"Come now, Molly," placated Mr. Weasley. "They're young".

"They were… were… _fornicating_ in our house! Probably in our bed," she cried, and she sank onto the sofa. "Ah!" she cried quickly and jumped up from the sofa. At this point, Ron was howling, and both Ginny and Harry had tears streaming down their faces.

"Come on, Mum," said Ginny, through her laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Mrs. Weasley didn't look like she thought it was as funny as Ginny did, and she gave her daughter a stern look before setting off into the kitchen.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and rolled her eyes making it seem, for a moment, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend again. Ginny, however, quickly followed her mother into the kitchen before Harry could even smile in return.

"Come, dears," she called, as she began setting the table. "I'll whip you up something quickly and then it's off to bed with the lot of you. It's getting late." They ate in silence, unless you included the shriek from Mrs. Weasley as she pulled what looked like one of the twins's socks out of the flour jar.

"Everyone, up to bed…now," she said, authoritatively as she cleared the table. "Harry, dear, I made up the other bed in Ron's room for you. Sleep well; it's good to see you again." She gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, once she released him from her grasp. "Goodnight." Harry, Ron and Ginny trooped up the stairs and reached Ron's room.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Ron called, as he opened his door.

"Goodnight… to both of you," she replied quickly, hurrying into her room without a look back.

"Sleep well, Ginny," Harry replied to her back, before following Ron into his room. He would not act like a child, he thought. He was going to be adult about this. It was he, Harry, who had broken up with her and it was he, Harry, who would have to deal with the repercussions of that, however bad they made him feel.

"Harry?" Ron called, as they both slide into their beds and turned out the light.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going back to Hogwarts, are we?"

"I'm not," Harry replied. "You shouldn't be stuck with my burden."

"I'm coming with you, mate. Hermione and I are with you until the end." Harry said nothing and merely smiled to himself in the darkness.

"Speaking of which, what about you and Hermione?" asked Harry, now grinning from ear to ear. He heard Ron's head hit the underside of the bunk.

"Err… umm… what umm… what do you mean?" he replied, his voice squeaking for the first time, that Harry had heard anyway, in the past couple of years.

"You know what I mean, mate, between you two, what's going on there?" Harry prompted again through the darkness. He never liked to talk about things like this to Ron, but it did help him get his mind off Ginny, which was better than nothing.

"Nothing," Ron replied, much too quickly.

"Is that a real nothing, or a Ginny nothing?" asked Harry, smirking to himself.

"A real one," said Ron, though he did not sound at all convinced.

"Alright, well, goodnight, mate," said Harry, rolling over on his side.

"Yea… 'Night."

No matter what Ron said, Harry thought to himself, his two best friends did have feelings for each other and Harry would just have to wait and see what Bill and Fleur's wedding had in store.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he sat up slightly, only to be grabbed by two arms and have a mane of brown, bushy hair hit him square in the face.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione said, releasing him from her grip and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "How have you been?"

"Spectacular, Hermione," replied Ron sleepily, from his bed. "He's only been attacked by Death Eaters twice."

"What?" she replied, nervously. "Were you on that highway the day we left Hogwarts? Oh, Harry. Where was the second attack?"

"At Privet Drive," Harry replied dryly. He did not want to talk about this. "My Uncle told the Death Eaters that I lived there. I suppose what he told them weakened the magic that protected me there. Not enough for them to enter the house itself, but obviously enough to cast about five Killing Curses and send them into the living room," he added angrily, getting up and walking to the bathroom. When he returned, he was met with the sound of Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Why would Crookshanks have stolen your _Special Award for Services to the School_?" Hermione said acidly.

"Don't ask me," replied Ron angrily. "All I know is, it was on the dresser, right here, and now it's not."

"Ronald, the award is the same size as Crookshanks. How exactly do you think that he would have managed to steal it?" Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up his hands.

"Look, Hermione, you've been here for three minutes and you and Ron are already fighting. Ron, it would have been physically impossible for Crookshanks steal it. Did you look under your bed?" Ron reached under his bed and pulled out his award.

"Ah," said Ron sheepishly, "I've umm…found it. Sorry, Harry. Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him but quickly softened after an annoyed looked from Harry. Harry smiled at the pair of them.

"Now, if I have to listen to you two like this for the rest of the year, then you're not coming with me, and I mean that." He let a smile creep across his face. "Come on, I think I can smell breakfast, Ron."

"Wicked, I love breakfast!"

* * *

The three of them reached the kitchen in silence, where they found a very angry-looking Ginny, still in her pyjamas, and a busy Mrs. Weasley setting breakfast on the table.

"Stop making so much noise so early," said Ginny angrily to Ron, giving him a glare that reminded Harry very much of Mrs. Weasley.

"But it was her fau…" he began, pointing at Hermione, but quickly changed his tune. "Yeah, sorry, Ginny."

He gave Harry a look and a thumbs-up while Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance, rolled their eyes and mouthed something that sounded to Harry like _boys_.

They ate in silence for a few moments until the post owls arrived through the open window. A tawny owl dropped the _Daily Prophet _in front of Hermione and she placed a few coins in the pouch on its leg.

"Anyone we know died?" Ron asked as he swallowed a piece of bacon.

"No, but oh… this is interesting," Hermione replied, opening the paper wider so that everyone could see. Harry looked at the article in the centre of the page.

**HOGWARTS TO REMAIN OPEN**

_Even after the death of widely-respected Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain open, newly appointed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said in a brief statement this morning. Half Giant, Rubeus Hagrid, will take over as Head of Gryffindor House, replacing Professor McGonagall, while Professor Horace Slughorn will take over as the Head of Slytherin, replacing Albus Dumbledore's murderer, Severus Snape._

Harry stared at the paper. He did not know what to think.

"Well, that's excellent," said Mrs. Weasley, from over Hermione's shoulder. "I didn't know what I was going to do with you two," indicating Ron and Ginny, "if they had closed Hogwarts. Not to mention you, Harry, dear."

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron fervently shook his head. _Later_, he mouthed and Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny looked between her three friends frowning.

"You'd better tell her soon, Harry," she whispered while her mother left the kitchen. It was the first time she said more than 'hello' or 'goodnight' to him. "She's going to be worried sick when you do, mind you. Not to mention how worried I'll be," she added, and she went back to her breakfast.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione share a smiling glance. No, Harry…he thought to himself, you broke up with her for a reason. She's with someone else now, anyway. With that uncomfortable thought in his mind, he rose from the table, cleared his dishes and stalked off into the living room without a word to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4: The Serpent's Eye

**Chapter 4**

**The Serpent's Eye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Once again, thank you all for reading. If you can, please do leave a review; it would be fantastic. Thanks again! Also, special thanks to my wonderful beta, LucyLupin. You're the best… I couldn't do it without you!

Chapter 4 – Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys prepare for Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding; Harry meets Ginny's new boyfriend (the slimy git); Harry learns a piece of very important information concerning Lord Voldemort.

* * *

The days passed quickly as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began to prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry still had not uncovered the name of Ginny's new boyfriend, but inside, he was itching to find out. Mrs. Weasley had the four of them set to various tasks, including de-gnoming the garden, which Hermione, with some encouragement from Ginny, learned to thoroughly enjoy. Ron and Hermione's bickering had somewhat subsided and they were much more careful to be pleasant to each other around Harry. This, however, came to a crashing halt on the day before the wedding. Harry had been helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny move tables and chairs out into the garden, where Ron and Hermione were supposed to be setting up one of the tents. To Harry's surprise, however, when he, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny reached the garden they could hear raised voices.

"What do you mean, _Vicky's coming to the wedding_?" roared Ron.

"Do not call him _Vicky_," Hermione retorted angrily. "And of course he's coming to the wedding. He's good friends with Fleur, and he's good friends with me as well!"

"Good friends! Good friends! Oh, of course, good friends. If you two are only good friends, then I'm a dung beetle!" And with that, he stormed off into the house, his ears as red as a beet.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one," said Hermione angrily to his back. She lowered her arms to her side and sank into a chair in defeat, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Ginny rushed over to console her, while Mrs. Weasley and Harry looked anxiously at each other.

"He's a great, insensitive git, Hermione," said Ginny. "Don't worry about him." Hermione nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm fine, thanks, Ginny," she said, giving Ginny a brief hug. "Now, let's get to work on this tent." Harry smiled at her.

"All right there, Hermione?" he asked, helping her with the tent as well. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, giving him a small, toothy smile.

After a while, with the tent not looking very good despite the use of magic, Ron came trotting out of the house with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Harry saw Ginny stand up and march over to Ron and kick him squarely in the shin.

"Oi, what was that for?" he yelled angrily, hopping up and down on his other leg. Harry fought very hard to stifle a giggle.

"You know what that was for," replied Ginny, giving him a glaring stare and turning back towards Hermione.

"Well, thanks," he said angrily, still rubbing his shin as he turned towards Harry. "I'm supposed to come and get you, Harry, come on."

Harry looked quizzically at his best friend but followed him into the house, leaving Hermione and Ginny to finish with the tent.

"What's up?" asked Harry, catching up with Ron as they entered the kitchen.

"Mum wanted me to wash the dishes, and I didn't want to do it alone," he said sombrely.

"Oh, yeah, of course I'll help. It shouldn't be too hard, I just can't use magic yet," Harry replied grabbing a dish and scrubbing it.

"Thanks," said Ron.

Harry looked up at him with a look of interest. He had a feeling that Ron had something on his mind and that Ron wanted to share it, but Harry did not press him. He merely waited patiently.

"I really made a fool of myself, didn't I?" Ron finally said, grinning slightly.

"Well, a bit, yeah," replied Harry, smiling at his friend in return.

Ron, however, did not respond and continued to wash the dishes in silence. Harry, again, did not push Ron and, instead, went back to the dishes as well.

"I don't know why we fight so much," Ron said after a few more minutes of quiet cleaning.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her about it?" Harry offered.

"Are you mental?" Ron said, letting out a sharp laugh. "We get along all right sometimes. I mean, whenever we had prefect duty at night together we always ended up having a good time… laughing and joking around and all. Well, it was mostly me doing the laughing and joking, but still, I don't know."

He looked somewhat defeated.

"It'll be all right, mate," Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning. "I mean, both of you have been friends for a long time and I've always thought you two would be good together."

Ron fumbled with the plate he was washing and it shattered on the floor.

"Shit."

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Mrs. Weasley, coming into the room and using her wand to clean up the pieces of porcelain. "Watch your language… _and_ be careful!"

Ron mumbled angrily behind his mother's back, but did not say anything else to Harry about Hermione. In truth, Harry knew that both Ron and Hermione had always had feelings for one another and if they just accepted that, it would be good for both of them. He thought, especially after last year's fiasco with Lavender, that it would have been easy for Ron to finally tell Hermione how he felt. It was quite clear, to Harry anyway, that Hermione had liked Ron for years but it was not his place to say anything. Now, Ginny… if only that was as simple.

* * *

That night, many members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Burrow, including Remus and Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Fleur, and all of the Weasleys, except Percy of course. The twins had entered the house cautiously, but it seemed, to Harry at least, that Mr. Weasley must have talked to Mrs. Weasley and calmed her down, because she said nothing to the twins as they sat down at the outside dinner table.

"This is delicious, Molly," said Lupin, sipping some of the warm soup that Mrs. Weasley had made. Lupin looked haggard and tired as usual, and even more of his brown hair had been prematurely greyed. He did, however, look much happier now that he was with Tonks and this pleased Harry quite a lot. Tonks, today, was sporting bright orange hair that fell just below her shoulders and a vivid yellow t-shirt that made it hard for anyone to look at her for more than a few seconds. If they did, there was a good chance that they would go momentarily blind. She was talking hurriedly to Hermione and Ginny and making them giggle uncontrollably, as usual.

"Thank you, Remus," said Molly as she ladled more soup into his bowl. "You need to eat more, you look thin."

He merely smiled in return and took a bite of some of the warm bread that Mrs. Weasley had made as well. Ron was talking to Charlie and the twins, all of them with large smiles plastered across their faces; Mad-Eye and McGonagall had joined in the conversation that Lupin had been having with Mr. Weasley and Hagrid about werewolf movements. Lupin had explained that, while he could not continue his work as a spy now that Snape had surely blown his cover, he had still convinced other werewolves to join their cause and he was now relying on them for information. Bill and Fleur, meanwhile, were sitting on the end of the table and engaging in some serious snogging, while receiving threatening looks from Mrs. Weasley all the while. Harry sat quietly for most of the dinner, enjoying the company of everyone that he considered to be his family. It was during dessert, however, that Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

A tall, well-built, very handsome boy with sleek, black hair had entered the garden where everyone was eating and he approached the table very cautiously.

"Ahh, Davey, it's been too long," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, getting up and Conjuring a chair for him. "Please do sit down. Ginny told us you might be stopping by. It's truly a pleasure to see you again."

Mrs. Weasley placed his chair in between Ginny's and Hermione's as he went around and exchanged pleasantries. Harry was fuming on the inside. He could see that this Davey was taller, more muscled, and better-looking than he was and that Ginny really must care for him, for she had given him a hug and was now showing him off to everyone around the table. Hermione had blushed the minute Ginny introduced her to Davey, much to the dismay of Ron, and Tonks nearly fell out of her chair when Ginny snuck Davey up on her. If it weren't for Lupin's quick reflexes she certainly would have fallen. He raised his eyebrows at Tonks after putting her chair back in place but she smiled warmly at him and kissed him on the forehead. Harry did not want Ginny to bring Davey over to where he was sitting and thankfully she did not.

He did notice, however, that not everyone was quite so taken with Davey. From the way that Mrs. Weasley had greeted him, Harry assumed that Davey had met the Weasleys before. Fred and George were staring at him with a smirk. They caught Harry's eye and winked. Harry also noticed that Bill and Charlie were not quite so thrilled that Davey had arrived… but neither was as upset as Ron. Ron looked like he wanted to hit Davey, and, as far as Harry was concerned, he wouldn't mind that in the least.

"You'll be at the wedding tomorrow, I trust, won't you, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly to Davey. _That's how she talks to me_, Harry thought to himself.

"I'd be delighted to, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want to impose, though," he said, smiling towards her.

"No, it's not a problem, dear. The more the merrier."

Harry looked up from his chocolate gateau and caught Ron's eye. Ron dropped his angry demeanour and gave Harry a sympathetic look before going back to devouring his own cake. Harry looked further down the table and caught Lupin's eye. Lupin gave him a very knowing look and a small wink. Harry then looked towards Hermione, who had been trying to catch his eye. _Come on_, she mouthed and she excused herself from the table, taking her plate inside the house. Harry quickly followed suit and they both sat on what Ron now called 'Fred's Sofa'.

"You do know what happened here, don't you, Hermione?" said Harry cheekily.

"Sadly, it was the first thing Ron felt the need to tell me," she replied, looking up at him and letting out a small laugh.

"Speaking of which…" Harry began, but the look Hermione gave him made him fall silent.

"We're not talking about Ron, we're talking about you," she said firmly. "How do you feel?"

"Well, Hermione, how would you feel?"

"Not very good," she said. "Probably hurt, sad, a little angry and definitely jealous," she added, smiling.

"Well then, why did you have to ask the question?" said Harry irritably, getting up and pacing a bit.

"Do you still have feelings for her, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what his response would be. Harry said nothing but he was sure she took that as a 'yes'.

"But there's nothing I can do about it, Hermione. You saw her; you saw how happy she is with _Davey_."

Hermione giggled a little and Harry gave her an angry look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but now you _do_ sound like Ron."

This got a smile from Harry, and Hermione gladly returned it. They got up and returned to the dinner table in silence, where, by the sound of it, Davey had just told a very funny joke. The twins, Harry was happy to see, did not seem to think that the joke was very funny, and he gave them a quick smile that they returned knowingly.

"Have something to eat, won't you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Davey. Davey tried to refuse but it seemed Mrs. Weasley had already decided that he needed to eat something.

"Would you please pass the pie, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley said.

This seemed to be exactly what the twins were waiting for, and Harry was sure that if Mrs. Weasley hadn't had three glasses of wine she would not have trusted Fred to pass her anything. Harry saw Fred slip something deep into the pie before passing it to his mother, who had not noticed. She cut Davey a generous piece and handed it to him on a plate.

To the twins' and Harry's delight, Davey took a bite and immediately turned into a large, feather-covered canary. Harry, Ron and the twins had to stifle a laugh, as did, to Harry's surprise, Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

"Oh… oops," Fred said, feigning worry. "I must have dropped our canary cream pill in there by mistake. Sorry."

Ginny looked absolutely furious, as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Davey, I'm so sorry," Ginny said, trying to catch Davey, who, in canary form, began running around wildly on the ground.

"Put him back right now!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed angrily.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, drew his wand and flicked it under the table, toward the frantic canary. A jet of yellow light left Fred's wand, and a second later, a disheveled-looking Davey crawled out from underneath the dinner table.

Ginny was fuming, but it was Mrs. Weasley who tried to calm the situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, helping Davey to his feet. "I'm sure it was a complete accident… right, Fred?"

"Oh, of course," Fred said, "I'm dreadfully sorry, Davey."

Harry could see him crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Oh, yes… not a problem," Davey replied, flattening his hair and brushing the mud off of his shoulder.

* * *

After what turned out to be a rather pleasant dinner, which Harry did not enjoy, it was time for Davey to go. Ginny walked him to the edge of the garden where Harry was surprised to see her give him a kiss on the cheek instead of the lips. _Hmm_… he thought to himself.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something, Harry," said Moody, once Ginny had returned to the table. Mad-Eye gave Lupin and Mr. Weasley a knowing glance and motioned for Harry to come inside.

"Can we come too?" asked Ron, standing up and motioning to himself and Hermione. Mr. Weasley shook his head and, along with Lupin, followed Mad-Eye and Harry into the house.

"Arthur, what's going on?" his wife called before he reached the house, yet he did not answer. The four of them made their way into Mr. Weasley's office (which happened to be a converted water closet) and each of them grabbed a chair.

"I have to ask you something, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking into the young man's eyes. "You're not going back to Hogwarts, are you?"

Harry said nothing at first and then looked up at him and shook his head.

"That's what we thought," Mr. Weasley said, looking between Lupin and Mad-Eye.

"Did Albus give you something to do, a quest of some kind?" asked Moody, his magical eye staring fixedly at Harry.

"In a way, yes," Harry answered, not looking at anyone in particular.

"We can help you, Harry," said Lupin, looking concerned. "We're not going to make you tell us where you're going, but at least let us help you."

"I can't," Harry responded. "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone."

Lupin nodded and held up a hand, as Mad-Eye was about to say something.

"Are Ron and Hermione going with you?" he asked calmly, as if he already knew the answer. At this, Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley.

"I tried to tell them that they couldn't… but… they insisted, and frankly, I need them," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley, however, did not seem angry.

"We thought as much, Harry. Ron and Hermione are both adults and they would follow you to the ends of the earth, I know it," Mr. Weasley replied. "But I don't think Molly will be so understanding, and it is not my place to tell her." He looked at Harry and Harry nodded.

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Mad-Eye.

"Not until after my birthday. It wouldn't make much sense to set off before then," Harry replied.

"That's not too far from now, Harry," said Lupin, trying to look the young man in the eyes.

Harry remained silent and kept his head down. He had already dragged Ron and Hermione into this. He was not going to allow anyone else, including Mr. Weasley or Lupin, to be put in any more danger.

"I have to do this," said Harry stoically.

"The prophecy?" asked Lupin, again as if he already knew what the answer was.

Harry knew that the only other person who knew of the prophecy, besides himself, was Dumbledore. Nonetheless, Harry nodded affirmatively to Lupin's question. Harry heard Mad-Eye begin to speak, but again Lupin held up his hand.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling us, Harry, then we won't make you. We can help, though," Lupin said with a slight frown.

"I know," replied Harry, looking away from everyone again and staring at his trainers.

"That's not why we needed to talk to you, though," said Mad-Eye roughly. "We knew you were getting ready for something like this, and there's something you need to know."

Harry looked up from the floor.

"Lord Voldemort has obtained the Serpent's Eye," began Lupin gravely.

"What's the…?"

"The Serpent's Eye," said Moody, cutting Harry off, "is the sister gem of the Sorcerer's Stone. I hear that you are quite familiar with that," he added with a grave smile.

Harry nodded.

"The Serpent's Eye," continued Moody, "possesses many of the same powers as the Sorcerer's Stone. It is, however, used in quite a different manner."

"The Serpent's Eye can be used to revive a person who has been killed," said Lupin. "Not someone who has been dead for any long stretch of time, Harry," noticing Harry's brightening face. "No, for the Serpent's Eye to revive you, the potion that it is used to create must be administered within _seven_ minutes of your death." When Lupin mentioned seven, Harry could have sworn he saw Lupin wink at him but he concluded that he must have imagined it.

"As we said, it has been brought to our attention, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Lord Voldemort has acquired the Serpent's Eye and, with it, we are sure he has begun to concoct the Draught of Life, the opposite to the Draught of Living Death, in that the Draught of Life, if administered within seven minutes, will bring one back to life, while the Draught of Living Death will put the drinker in a deep sleep."

"If you are to confront and defeat Lord Voldemort, then you must make sure that he does not have the Draught of Life with him, or the Serpent's Eye for that matter," said Mad-Eye.

So, he had to destroy the five remaining Horcruxes and steal the Serpent's Eye before attacking Voldemort, Harry thought to himself. This was becoming impossible.

"How long does it take to brew the Draught of Life?" Harry asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"_Seven_ months," answered Lupin with emphasis, again, on the word seven.

"Do we know when Voldemort got the Serpent's Eye?"

"From all accounts," said Lupin, "it was within the past week."

Harry nodded.

"So, I have seven months to steal the Serpent's Eye back?" asked Harry, looking for clarification.

"Yes… or you must make sure that during your final confrontation, Lord Voldemort does not have access to the Draught of Life," answered Mr. Weasley, a grim look on his face.

Harry nodded affirmatively again and stood up.

"We can help you, Harry," said Lupin, again looking concerned.

"Before the end, I have a feeling I might need your help," replied Harry, looking at Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody in turn.

With that, Harry walked out of the room and up the stairs into his bedroom where he heard Ron's loud snores. He went to his bed, collapsed on it and fell into a very deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

**Chapter 5**

**The Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! Also a big thanks to my beta, LucyLupin – I couldn't do it without you. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far... please, please review if you can. Thanks again!

Chapter 5 - Bill and Fleur's wedding (if you couldn't gather that from the chapter title lol), a very famous International Quidditch player returns.

* * *

Harry was awoken the next morning by Ron and Hermione whispering in the corner of his room.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up," whispered Hermione.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, trust me, Hermione," whispered Ron angrily, reaching for a tray of food Hermione was holding, grabbing a piece of bacon, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"What will I tell you when I'm ready, and is that my bacon you're eating?" said Harry, sitting up in his bed.

Hermione hit Ron in the stomach, causing him to drop the bacon out of his mouth, and then carried the tray of food over to Harry.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron, rubbing his stomach, "you slept past breakfast and Mum wanted us to bring that up for you."

"Yes, but not eat half of it on the way up," replied Hermione angrily, throwing Ron an evil look.

"Would you two give it a rest?" said Harry, taking a bite of his muffin.

Both of his friends muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' and each sat down, Ron on his bed and Hermione on the edge of Harry's.

"How late did I sleep?" asked Harry, taking a sip of chilled pumpkin juice.

"It's almost noon, mate," said Ron, glancing nervously over at Hermione. She gave him a small nod in return.

"Umm, Harry…" began Hermione but Harry cut her off. He did not want to share what he heard last night just yet.

"Where is everyone else?"

Hermione looked slightly defeated but answered his question nonetheless.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Charlie are downstairs, getting everything ready for the party. Tonks is at work. Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and the twins have been gone since before I got up, I don't know where they went, and McGonagall left last night right after you went inside. Where did you and…"

"You left out Ginny," Harry said, deliberately cutting her off again.

"Oh, well…" she turned a shade of pink and gave Ron another look. "She and Davey have gone off somewhere," she said hastily.

"He's an ugly, old git, you know that," said Ron, grabbing another piece of Harry's bacon.

"Ron…" Hermione began threateningly, "well, yes, I suppose you're right."

She smiled at him and grabbed the end of his bacon, breaking it in half, and ate it. Ron didn't say anything, but a strangely happy looked was plastered across his face.

"Harry," Hermione began again cautiously. "What did you talk about last night?"

Harry didn't think that he could put it off any longer so he told his two friends about the Serpent's Eye and what he talked about with Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Moody the previous night.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron, once Harry had finished telling his tale. "I bet Snape's helping him brew the potion."

Harry nodded in agreement and looked towards Hermione to get her point of view. She had a glazed look across her face. She seemed to notice that she was under Harry's gaze and quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Well," she said, "it's just one more thing that we'll have to do."

"How, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Something as important as the Serpent's Eye will be under heavy guard by Death Eaters. I'd be willing to bet that Voldemort's not going to let it out of his sight."

"Well, like you said, we don't necessarily have to get hold of the stone. It would make it much easier, but as long as we, somehow, prevent someone from administering the Draught of Life to Voldemort for seven minutes after he has died then it wouldn't matter if he had the potion or not," Hermione replied, a pensive look on her face. "I do think you should tell someone what we're going to do, Harry. I mean, I know Mr. Weasley or Lupin would both be willing to help us."

"I know, Hermione, but I can't endanger any one else," replied Harry. "I'm still not comfortable with you two coming with me."

"Oh, now don't start that again, mate," said Ron quickly. "We're with you until the end, right, Hermione?"

"Until the end," she agreed and the three of them carried Harry's tray down the stairs together, smiling.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley, decorating and putting the finishing touches on the garden for the wedding that evening.

"'Ow do you 'zink my 'air will look like 'zis?" asked Fleur to Hermione, moving her hair around with her hands.

"Er… maybe Ginny would be more suited to help you with that, Fleur," Hermione replied while Harry and Ron shared a grin.

"Where is she, anyway?" said Ron, looking towards the front of the house. "How long has she been gone?"

"A while now, I think," said Mrs. Weasley, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Well, I don't like that Davey," said Ron. "He seems a bit – I don't know – off."

Harry didn't give any sign of it, but he agreed with Ron and was glad that Ron had voiced his opinion. Harry was sure that Hermione was about to say something but she didn't. Maybe those two have finally stopped bickering, thought Harry.

"I'm going to go and look for her," said Ron, after another half an hour of placing balloons and setting up tables around the newly constructed tent.

"She's fine, Ron, honestly. Leave her be," said Hermione, blowing up five balloons at once with her wand and levitating them so that they hung just above the opening to the tent.

"I'm telling you, that boy is…" Ron began, but Hermione angrily grabbed his arm above the elbow and pulled him away from everyone else.

"Those two!" exclaimed Charlie, smiling and levitating some more balloons above the tent.

Ron and Hermione returned a moment later, and Ron looked as if he'd reached some sort of giant epiphany. Mrs. Weasley gave him a knowing look and they went back to work. The sun had begun to lower on the horizon before Ginny, finally, trooped back towards the house.

"Hello, all," she called before sliding into the house, presumably to get ready for the wedding.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could be excused to get ready as well?" asked Hermione, once she finished blowing up all her balloons and using a sticking charm to attach them to the now clothed table.

"Yes, of course dear, I'll join you," replied Mrs. Weasley, and both she and Hermione walked back towards the house together.

"I 'zink I will go and get ready as well, my dear, au revoir," said Fleur, kissing Bill on the cheek and following Hermione and Mrs. Weasley into the house.

"You boys should get ready as well," called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen window.

"Mum, we've got two hours," cried Ron indignantly, "we don't have to get ready for at least another – well – two hours."

This got a laugh out of the other Weasleys and Harry. They passed the time by throwing a spare Quaffle around and rolling around in the grass; all in all they had a lot of fun. Throwing the Quaffle, however, made Harry's heart ache for Quidditch, especially now that he knew he had already played his last game for Hogwarts. He lost some of the giddiness he was experiencing after this revelation. However, Lupin, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and the twins soon arrived with a pleasant surprise.

"Fireworks!" exclaimed Ron, as Fred let off a large rocket into the sky, creating a shower of red and gold sparks. "Wicked!"

"And this, Harry, is for you," said Lupin, smiling and handing Harry a leather-bound notebook.

Harry looked at it with interest and opened it to the first page to see that it was blank. Harry flipped through the other pages and saw that they were all blank.

"This wouldn't be a diary would it?" asked Harry teasingly, "I've had bad experiences with those."

"Trust me, Harry, it's not that kind of diary," replied Lupin, smiling. "On your quest," he said more quietly, "if there's anything you might need to write down this would help. It's charmed somewhat like the Marauder's Map, simply tap it three times to reveal what you've written and tap it three more to make it blank again. It will only work with yours, Ron's or Hermione's wand."

"Thanks, this will be really useful," said Harry enthusiastically.

He and Lupin walked into the house, leaving the Weasleys and Hagrid outside with the fireworks.

"Your mother had one that was very similar which she would take notes in," Lupin said as he removed his travelling cloak and poured himself a small cup of tea, "James and Sirius would always steal it, at least once a week, and it would drive poor Lily crazy," he added chuckling.

Harry always enjoyed these small travels back into his parents' past. Lupin poured Harry a cup of tea and Harry took a seat at the kitchen table, letting his thoughts drift to his parents.

A few moments later, Tonks came in through the front door followed, closely by Viktor Krum.

"Hello, luv," said Tonks, kissing Lupin on the cheek and then moving over to Harry and kissing his cheek as well, "Look who I found."

Krum moved into the kitchen and Harry greeted him warmly.

"How are you, Viktor?"

"I am not bad," replied Krum slowly. "I have improved my English, no?"

"Very much so," said Harry, smiling as he introduced Krum to Lupin and to Bill and Charlie who had just walked in from the garden. The six of them conversed happily for a few minutes before Tonks startled them all.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, staring at spot behind Harry's head. "Do I get to look like that too?"

Harry turned and looked up the stairs where Tonks was staring and his jaw dropped. Hermione and Ginny, both wearing matching dresses of brilliant gold, were both more beautiful than Harry had ever seen them. Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny much longer than he had intended them to and he sincerely hoped she didn't notice. He smiled at Hermione and she gave him a quick wink.

"Her-my-o-nee," said Viktor, staring at her much the same way that Harry had stared at Ginny.

"Hello, Viktor," she said once she reached the bottom of the stairs. It was at that inopportune moment that Ron, his father and the twins decided to enter the kitchen. Ron took one look at Hermione and slipped on the rug. He would have toppled over had it not been for his father, who caught him.

"Wow!" said Fred, staring between Hermione and his younger sister, "what have you two done with Hermione and Ginny?"

"You said it, bro," said George, with much the same expression as his twin.

Ron said nothing and swept by both the girls without a word, making sure to bang roughly into Krum on his way past. Hermione turned her hurt eyes towards Harry who smiled sympathetically. Ginny opened her mouth to yell after her brother but Davey chose that moment to enter the house as well. He was wearing spectacular robes of glistening blue that matched perfectly (of course) with Ginny's bridesmaid dress.

"I have to get ready," said Harry automatically and he rushed up the stairs before anyone could say anything. He reached his and Ron's room and opened the door to find Ron punching a pillow rhythmically.

"You alright, mate?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded silently, grabbed his dress robes and stalked off into the bathroom to change. Harry changed into his robes in the room quickly and waited patiently for Ron finish. In a way, he thought, he knew exactly how Ron was feeling. Harry knew Ron had feelings for Hermione, ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and yet Hermione was downstairs, looking breathtaking, with another man. Ron skulked out of the bathroom wearing his new dress robes, which were a massive improvement from the frilly ones he had worn during their fourth year. Harry did notice, however, that Ron's robes looked nowhere near as good as Krum's.

"Those are better than the old ones, wouldn't you say mate?" said Harry trying, to cheer Ron up.

"I suppose so," he said quietly. "Ready?"

Harry nodded and they made their way back downstairs and out into the garden. Harry saw several old faces in the large crowd, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Gabrielle Delacour (Fleur's younger sister, who came over and greeted Harry with a kiss), and even Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, who was dressed in robes of deep magenta. Harry and Ron went over to each of them a spoke for a few moments, exchanging pleasantries. Harry noticed that Ron was craning his neck, looking for Hermione, but he was unsuccessful in finding her.

"Reckon we should sit down and get ready for dinner?" asked Harry, after a few minutes of walking around and talking with old friends.

"Might as well," he replied. "Where in the hell is Hermione?"

Harry looked around in search of his friend but didn't see her either. So far, Harry was not enjoying himself. Harry eventually spotted Hermione sitting at a table with Krum, Ginny, Davey, Lupin and Tonks. Hermione gave him an excited wave that he did not return with quite as much fervour. Lupin caught his eye as well and excused himself from where he was sitting. Lupin made his way over to Harry and Ron and sat down next to Harry.

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Harry," he said.

"Was it that obvious?" Harry said, a little more impolitely than he had intended "Sorry, I just…" his voice trailed off and he glanced over at Ginny again.

"She misses you too, Harry," said Lupin, staring at the young man's face. "More than you may know."

"Is that why she refuses to speak to me?" Harry replied frowning.

"I think tonight is as good night as any for us to try Firewhisky," said Ron, more to himself than to Harry and Lupin.

He turned around in his chair and looked towards the bar – he seemed hopeful.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Ron," said Lupin, chuckling to himself. "Something tells me Molly wouldn't approve of that."

With that, Lupin gave both Harry and Ron a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and went back to his table.

"Why so down, you two?" said Fred, coming over and taking Lupin's now empty seat.

"Yeah, you two look about as happy as Mum did the night she found us with our very lovely lady friends," added George, kneeling in between Harry and Ron.

"Nothing," Harry and Ron said angrily and surprisingly in sync.

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist," said George as he and Fred jumped up.

"Lighten up, will you?" added Fred over his shoulder and the twins disappeared from sight.

"Really helpful, those two," said Ron sarcastically, still staring fixedly at Hermione, who seemed to be truly enjoying herself.

Finally, most of the guests sat down at their respective tables. Harry and Ron were joined by Kingsley and Charlie as well as Flitwick and McGonagall. Harry and Ron carried on a rather pleasant conversation with Kingsley and Charlie about Quidditch that Harry wished could have continued. It was soon time, however, for the ceremony.

Harry, having never been to a wizard wedding, was genuinely interested in how the ceremony was performed. It was rather normal, he thought. An appointed Ministry official stood up and did his bit about what marriage was. Fleur and Bill each exchanged vows that they had written (Ron was overcome with fits of laughter when Bill was delivering his vows, which earned Ron a very reproachful look from Professor McGonagall), and then the two exchanged rings and were married. After Bill had kissed Fleur, a little too fervently by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, he and his new bride walked to the centre of the dance floor and everyone quieted down.

The band, which Harry thought must have materialized from out of thin air, began playing a very slow song. Bill and Fleur danced together while everyone watched, smiling. Harry had a hard time paying attention and, instead, he tried to catch a small fly that was buzzing around.

Finally, the song ended and everyone began clapping for the newlyweds. Bill held up his hands in thanks and then said with a smile,

"Who else is ready to dance?"

"Not me," whispered Ron as he slumped down in his chair after seeing Krum escort Hermione onto the dance floor.

"Me either," replied Harry as he watched Davey do the same with Ginny.

After only two rather faced-passed songs, however, Hermione came striding over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and looked squarely at Ron, her cheeks a light shade of pink. Ron looked like he was getting ready to yell at her, and frankly, Harry wasn't going to stop him. What Hermione did say, however, surprised both of them.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked innocently, shuffling her feet slightly.

Ron seemed to be at a loss for words. When he found his voice again, it came out a little squeaky.

"Wouldn't… umm… wouldn't you rather dance with Vicky? It looked as if you were having a pretty good time," he said sourly.

"No, I'd rather dance with you – but if you want me to go back and dance with him…" she said, turning around.

"No, wait, Hermione. I'd umm… I'd like very much to dance with you."

She smiled at him and helped Ron off his feet. Harry gave Ron and encouraging push and his two best friends were off on the dance floor. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable at first, but he settled down eventually and it seemed he was rather enjoying himself. Harry then sat there, alone, watching Ginny dance happily – and far too closely for his liking – with Davey, who he was beginning to loathe entirely. Harry noticed Lupin and Tonks standing by the makeshift bar off to the side and decided to go join them.

"Wotcher, Harry," yelled Tonks, waving, from across the garden. Harry waved back meekly and reached them within seconds.

"Hi, Tonks," he said lamely.

"I told you that you made a mistake, didn't I?" she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks… now I feel much better," said Harry sarcastically, as Lupin handed him a glass of Butterbeer from the barman.

Harry glanced up to thank Lupin and he saw him give Tonks a small nod.

"Come on, Harry," Tonks said, grabbing his elbow. "You need to dance."

"But I don't want…" he began; however, Tonks was dragging him forcefully to the dance floor until they were in the centre of it.

"There, isn't that better, Harry?" she asked, smiling as she began to dance.

"Not much," he replied quietly, but he began to dance as well.

As the first song ended, Tonks twirled Harry around in an impressive manoeuvre that landed him right in front of Ginny. It seemed Davey had done the exact same manoeuvre as Tonks because Ginny seemed a little wobbly as well. Harry stood silent for a moment and then he heard the music slow down considerably and everyone seemed to draw each other close. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do; Tonks and Davey were both smiling triumphantly, as Lupin made his way over to Tonks' side.

"I see it worked quite well," he said, reaching Tonks.

"Told you it would – now you owe me five galleons. Come on, I'll knock it down to four if you dance with me."

And with that, Lupin and Tonks drew in close to each other and began to slow dance. Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder, for a moment, and laughed out loud at the sight of Ron and Hermione trying to figure out what to do with their hands. He then looked at Davey, who gave him a small wink and then turned on his heels and walked towards the bar. Harry's eyes then locked back onto Ginny, who was still standing in front of him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Harry replied, his heart in his throat. She really looked beautiful.

They held onto one another and danced to the song without speaking. Harry couldn't help thinking just how perfectly she fit in his arms. Finally, as the song ended, Ginny looked up at him.

"Fancy a walk?" she asked, in another sheepish voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied lamely.

They walked off the dance floor, out of the garden and down the road leading up to the Burrow.

"Are you sure Davey won't miss you?" asked Harry, more angrily than he wanted to. "Sorry," he added.

At this Ginny began to giggle a little and then she burst into all out laughter and it was a few moments before she finally calmed down. Harry was staring at her – completely dumbstruck.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed now.

"Oh, Harry, he's our neighbour," she confessed, and then fell into more fits of giggles.

"Your neighbour… well… what's so funny about that?"

"Our _gay_ neighbour, Harry," she replied, through her laughter. "I've known him for years, Davey Fawcett. He's such a sweet boy too. I'm sure you've seen him at school; his sister is in your year and he's in my year, in Ravenclaw. I met him the year before I went to Hogwarts. I was alone with just Mum and Dad and I needed someone my age to keep me company and that's how I met Davey. Before you got here, I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so that… well… to get _you_ to decide for yourself whether or not you still had feelings for me and he happily agreed."

Harry slowly began to understand.

"Did everyone know?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she said, "it was Hermione's idea. I had been writing to her about it all summer."

"Even Ron knew?"

"Well not at first, he'd never met Davey before either, but I think Hermione told me she got upset with Ron and finally told him."

That must've been what Hermione told Ron when she pulled him aside earlier in the day, Harry thought.

"You did all this to find out if I still liked you or not?" asked Harry after a minute or so. "Wasn't that obvious? Of course I still liked you… I just didn't want to put you in harm's way. Now… well, I realize that… you're already in harm's way. I need you in my life."

Ginny looked like she was about to cry and Harry moved in close to her and hugged her.

"Why didn't you just ask me how I felt?" Harry asked, rubbing her back.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have lied and said that you didn't still like me, in order to protect me," she said, smirking slightly and raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well… you could have… umm…" but he had nothing to say.

He knew, now more than ever, that he needed Ginny in his life. He needed her joy and her warmth if he was going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort. Wasn't it Dumbledore himself who said the one thing that Voldemort didn't understand was love?

"Ginny, I…" Harry began, but Ginny put both her hands on the side of his head and kissed him soundly, finally coming up for air a few minutes later.

"That's what I was about to say," teased Harry, kissing her on the forehead and holding her gently in his arms.

They made their way back (as slowly as possible) to the wedding where everything was in full swing and Harry, for the first time that night, thought he might actually enjoy himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait – my beta was running a little behind. She's still the best though – you're great, LucyLupin! Thank you all, once again, for reading and reviewing, and I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next update. Chapter 7 was just sent to my beta. Thanks again, to all. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying!

Chapter 6 – The Burrow is attacked; Harry learns that there are two unexpected visitors at Grimmauld Place; the trio finally tells Mrs. Weasley their plans.

* * *

_"Severus," called a high-pitched voice._

_Severus Snape swiftly entered a cold, dark room, his black cloak billowing behind him. In the centre of the room was Lord Voldemort, sitting in a high-backed armchair, his large pet snake coiled on a hearthrug next to the chair. _

_"Yes, my Lord?" replied Snape, his face expressionless._

_"How far along are you in the preparation of the Draught of Life?"_

_"It is… not going as well as expected, Master. It may take more time than I had originally planned," Snape answered coldly. _

_"I don't like being disappointed, you know this, Severus," said Voldemort. _

_"Yes, of course, my Lord. I shall double my efforts."_

_He showed no sign of fear._

_"Good. It has also come to my attention that Potter is currently at the Weasley residence. Bella is planning to lead a raid on the Burrow as soon as possible, inform her that she is to bring the boy back alive. I still may have some use for him."_

_"What of the others, my Lord?" Snape asked lazily._

_"Tell her to kill anyone who gets in the way. Perhaps if we dispose of those close to Potter, we will force him into the open – he may come looking for me."_

_Snape's lip curled._

_"Yes, my Lord. Is that all?"_

_"No, make sure that – wait a moment. Severus! The boy is here!" _

Harry immediately awoke to the sound of Ron's loud snores as his scar burned white-hot. He instinctively grabbed his forehead with his hand, trying to quell the pain. Surprisingly enough, it soon subsided.

Harry's eyes quickly shot open and he threw the covers off himself, trying to remember what he had just seen. Voldemort and Snape had been talking about the Draught of Life and then about Harry himself. Voldemort knew where Harry was and Snape was going to lead a raid on the Burrow.

Harry leapt out of his bed and hurried over to where Ron lay sleeping.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry yelled as he pulled the covers off of his best friend. "Ron!"

"'Ermione?" Ron asked groggily, his eyes still shut.

"RON!" yelled Harry louder still, shaking his friend awake.

"What… what is it, Harry? Are you all right?" he asked, sitting up straighter and rubbing his eyes.

"No, I've just had a vision. I mean… I've seen what Voldemort is planning. We have to get everyone out of as fast as we can."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Ron, evidently still tired. Harry lost his patience and pulled his best friend out of his bed.

"Ron, we're in danger – everyone is. Go and wake up Hermione and Ginny while I go and tell your parents."

Harry rushed out of the room, followed closely by Ron. Harry reached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and banged on the door loudly three times. He heard shuffling footsteps behind the door and Mr. Weasley opened it.

"Harry… what's the matter?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry to wake you but I've had a dream. Voldemort and Snape are planning a raid on the Burrow. We have to get everyone out of here as quickly as we can."

Mr. Weasley's eyes grew wide and his face turned a pale white.

"Harry, listen carefully, here is what I need you to do. There are two Aurors stationed in the garden right now. I need you to tell Ron to go and warn them while you move all of your trunks into the kitchen. Don't leave _anything_ important! There has been an emergency Floo connection set up between the Burrow and Grimmauld Place… we'll use that to escape. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry and he rushed to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

He told Ron what Mr. Weasley had told him and then told Hermione and Ginny to grab their trunks as quickly as they could and to meet him at the top of the stairs in three minutes. He turned on his heels and dashed into his room to do the same.

"Harry, be careful!" he heard Ginny shout before he reached his bedroom door, but he had no time to respond.

It had sounded, in the dream anyway, like the raid would take place almost immediately. He could not let anyone get hurt. If anyone, especially a Weasley, died because of him, Harry didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.

Harry had his trunk packed within seconds, and soon he was hauling it and Hedwig's cage out of the bedroom and onto the landing. There was no sign of either Ginny or Hermione. Harry was on the verge of running down the hall and banging on their door until he saw a flash of red light illuminate the Weasley living room, forcing the front window in with an almighty crash. Harry quickly covered his face and threw both his trunk and Hedwig's cage roughly down the stairs.

He himself tore down the stairs, taking four at a time until he had reached the bottom landing. He grabbed his trunk and forced it into the kitchen where he met a stern looking wizard standing in front of fireplace, his wand drawn. The wizard, whom Harry recognized at once to be an Auror, had a bag of Floo Powder in his hand.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry to the Auror, who had grabbed the trunk and the cage and was forcing it through the green flames which had erupted in the fireplace.

"Out back with Dawlish," the Auror yelled, trying to force Harry into the fireplace as well.

Harry heard the sound of shattering glass coming from somewhere near the back of the house.

"No!" Harry yelled, fighting off the Auror and drawing his wand. "There are more people upstairs. Make sure they get through safely."

The Auror released Harry and nodded as Harry sprinted towards the back door. He reached the door within seconds, threw it open and immediately ducked as a jet of green light flew over Harry's head and struck the wall behind him.

Harry looked up and saw Ron, who was engaged in a vicious duel with a tall Death Eater, and Dawlish, who was battling three at once. Harry saw Ron Stun the Death Eater he was fighting, as four more rushed into the garden, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's Potter!" she shrieked. "Don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him alive! _Stupefy!_"

A jet of red light raced towards Harry, who barely was able to dodge it.

"RON, RUN! Get back into the house and help Hermione and Ginny!" Harry yelled, sending a Stunner at the closest Death Eater.

Ron adamantly shook his head.

"You first!" he yelled back and fired a Stinging Hex at another Death Eater, hitting the Death Eater squarely in the eyes.

"Don't let him get away! Kill the others if you must!" cried Bellatrix, aiming her wand this time at Ron, who was not ready.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shrieked, sending the Unforgivable Curse at Ron.

Harry didn't have time to react but Dawlish did. He dove in front of Ron and was struck squarely in the chest by the Killing Curse.

"RON, COME ON, GET BACK INSIDE!" yelled Harry, rushing over to his friend and pulling him back towards the house.

Harry and Ron raced back to the back door, dodging stunners all the way. They reached the door and dove inside as another Killing Curse connected with the side of the house, above their heads. They reached the fireplace and saw that the Auror who had been there before was no longer there. Harry rushed into the living room, leaving Ron to guard the fireplace, only to see Mr. Weasley battling with two Death Eaters on the staircase.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley cried over his shoulder. "Get to the fireplace. Everyone is safe. GO!"

"Not yet!"

Harry fired two stunners in quick succession at the Death Eaters battling Mr. Weasley and they dropped to the ground. Mr. Weasley rushed down to Harry and pulled him into the kitchen where he tried to usher Harry and Ron into the green flames

"Go – now!" he cried, trying to push them through.

"No… you first!" Harry replied earnestly.

He was going to make sure that no one else died.

Suddenly, the back door was forced in by a flash of red. Bellatrix rushed in, followed closely by at least half a dozen Death Eaters. The moment she caught sight of them she aimed her wand squarely at Harry's chest.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled, sending a stunner through the kitchen.

Harry dodged it and prepared to fire a spell back at her, but Mr. Weasley firmly pushed Ron and then Harry into the flames. Harry landed a second later in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, next to Ron. He looked up to see ten wands aimed directly at him.

"Hold it!" growled Mad-Eye Moody, lowering his wand with a crooked smile. "They made it."

"Harry!" cried Ginny, rushing over to him and helping him to his feet.

"It's all right… I'm all right," he said, holding on to her while trying to catch his breath.

A second later Mr. Weasley came hurtling through the flames. He raised himself up off the floor and looked quickly at Lupin.

"Close it! Close the connection, Remus!"

Lupin tapped his wand on the fireplace mantle and the lights in the kitchen flickered.

Harry and Ron remained on the floor for a moment, trying still to catch their collective breaths. Ginny was kneeling next to Harry, her hand gently rubbing his shoulder. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and McGonagall were surrounding Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley with worried looks on their faces. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were kneeling next to Ron, both of them tending to a nasty gash on his forearm.

"It looks pretty bad, doesn't it?" asked Ron gravely, staring at his own arm and then at Hermione.

She gave him a very Hermione-ish stare and raised her eyebrows.

"I think you'll be fine," replied Hermione, dabbing Ron's cut with a damp washcloth. Ron looked slightly disappointed.

Harry turned to Ginny who had not let go of him since he came through the flames; he smiled at her.

Mrs. Weasley soon finished with Ron and moved over to where Harry sat.

"Harry…" she began and then dissolved into sobs on his shoulder, "you – you – you saved my family… again. Oh, Harry."

Harry patted her on the shoulder consolingly, all the while smiling at Ginny who was smiling at him as if to say 'sorry'.

"Come, Molly, let's get you cleaned up," said Mr. Weasley, lifting her off the ground and steering her towards the kitchen table. Harry and Ron got up off the floor as well and took seats at the table along with Hermione and Ginny.

"Do we know how they got past the wards, Remus?" asked Mr. Weasley, pouring numerous cups of tea.

"No," replied Lupin shortly, handing Hermione a bandage for Ron's arm. "Someone who knew that Harry was at the Burrow must have divulged that to Voldemort. Who – we don't know."

"We may never know," Mr. Weasley responded, before turning towards Harry.

"Do you remember what you saw, Harry?"

Harry nodded in response, a grim look on his face, and he recounted what he had seen to everyone at the table.

"Snape said he was having trouble with the potion?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," clarified Harry. "He said it would take him longer than expected to make the potion."

"That is saying quite a lot," Lupin said, frowning slightly "Of all the potion-makers able to brew the Draught of Life, Severus would be the best."

Everyone let this sit for a moment. Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by his wife.

"Come on now, you lot. It's the middle of the night and you need your sleep," she said, standing up from the table. "Remus, are their bedrooms prepared?"

He nodded 'yes' to Mrs. Weasley and she quickly ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron half way up the stairs, motioning towards the bandage on his forearm.

"Don't mention it – I'm just glad everyone's all right," she replied with a sigh, and bid Harry and Ron goodnight at the top of the stairs.

Ginny grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him deeply.

"That's for scaring me," she said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Maybe I'll scare you more often then," he teased, smiling back at her. She kissed him again.

"A simple handshake will be just fine for me, Ginny," joked Ron, trying to avert his eyes from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny quickly punched him in the arm before kissing Harry goodnight. Harry watched her walk to her and Hermione's room before he and Ron walked the other way back into their room.

Once Harry had settled into bed he asked Ron something that he had been meaning to ask him earlier. The night's events, however, prevented him from thinking of it.

"What happened between you and Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, settling into his bed before turning off the light.

"At the wedding… you know what I mean," replied Harry, slightly annoyed.

"Oh… well, we had a good time. And umm… she's never snogged Krum, I meant to tell Ginny. It was fun – we had fun. Goodnight, mate."

Harry smiled to himself as he rolled over. Well, he thought to himself, it's a start.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Harry awoke the following morning, a slight twinge of pain on his scar and a thick mane of red hair in his face.

"Good morning, you," said Ginny brightly, leaning over and kissing him.

Ginny pulled up from the kiss, and snuggled up next to him, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"Oi!" called Ron sleepily from his bed, having just woken up.

"What?" retorted Ginny angrily, snuggling even closer to Harry. Ron looked over at them, merely grunted and got up out of his bed.

"I like that you two are back together again and all, but honestly, can't you wait till I'm at least out of the room before… well, you know," he added walking towards the bedroom door.

"Why don't you go and find Hermione and do the same?" replied Ginny irritably.

Ron turned round on a sixpence, his mouth gaping.

"That's… you… I… we…" but he seemed to be at a loss for words. He turned back around and walked quickly out of the room.

"Trouble-maker," teased Harry as he leaned in to kiss Ginny again. "Did Hermione say anything about Ron last night?"

Ginny looked at him for a second before answering.

"Yes – but I'm not telling you what she said."

"Why not?" Harry asked, letting out a bark of laughter.

"Because I told her that I wouldn't," Ginny answered, enjoying herself immensely.

Harry raised himself up a little so that he could look her square in the eye.

"She said that she had fun – but that's all I'm telling you," Ginny said, forcing Harry back down so that she could lie down next to him again.

The two of them lay contently in Harry's bed for a long time, but Ginny had to quickly get out of the bed and into a nearby chair when she heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley marched into the room and looked suspiciously between Harry and Ginny for a moment but said nothing except:

"Breakfast, dears."

Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs and into the kitchen. At the kitchen table sat Ron, Hermione, the twins and Hagrid (who looked rather strange as he was twice the size of the table).

"How are yeh feelin'?" asked Hagrid, getting up and clapping Harry on the back, before clearing his plate at the sink. Harry winced slightly in pain as Hagrid's large hand hit him on the shoulder. Harry said nothing. Hagrid frowned at Mrs. Weasley and then exited the kitchen without another word.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_, a concerned look in her eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he said quickly, taking Hagrid's empty chair and noticing Hermione give Ginny a small, worried glance.

"Oh, leave the man alone, you two," said George bracingly, standing up from the table.

"I mean, who knows how long he'll still be among the living. You might as well be as nice to him as you can," Fred added, smiling at Harry and following his brother out of the kitchen quickly.

"Fred, George!" cried Mrs. Weasley heatedly after them.

"We're kidding, mate," George yelled from the living room, apparently intent on staying as far away from his mother as possible.

"Harry, dear, don't listen to them," Mrs. Weasley said, throwing the twins an angry glance.

"They're only kidding, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mind," Harry replied, a smile on his face.

"Either way, I bet you'll be glad to get back to Hogwarts and away from these two," she said, turning back towards the sink.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked between each other worriedly. They had to tell her soon. Ginny poked Harry in the ribs.

"I wanna go with you," she whispered to him once he turned around towards her.

"No!" he whispered back at once. "I'm not going to put you in that kind of danger. I don't know what I would do with myself if something ever happened to you."

Ginny looked away, scowling, but Ron caught her attention.

"Harry's right," he whispered, looking towards Hermione for support.

"Harry is right," Hermione began, as Mrs. Weasley had now left the kitchen to go into the washroom. "If anything…" but whatever Hermione was going to say was drowned out by the clatter of Ron's dishes as he stood up quickly, his wand drawn.

"Malfoy?" he exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy slither into the room.

"Ah ha, my four favourite people; let's see… Weasel, Potty, Weaselette and Mudblood," he drawled, indicating the four of them as insulted them in turn.

"You –" Ron began, raising his wand to perform a curse.

Luckily, for Malfoy anyway, his arm was grabbed by Mr. Weasley, who strode into the room followed closely by his wife.

"Ron… no!" Mr. Weasley said, moving Ron's arm down to his side as Hermione grabbed Ron by the front of the robes.

"Sit down!" she whispered angrily, under her breath.

"Why are you here?" said Harry, glaring at Malfoy, his hand gripping his own wand inside his robes.

"It's a necessity, Potter. Surely you're not _that_ thick. Leave it to you to be unable to understand why my mother and I must live in this hell hole."

"This is my house and I want to know why you're here," Harry said angrily, this time turning to look at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley looked slightly defeated.

"He's here on Dumbledore's orders, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "Dumbledore's _last_ orders. The night Dumbledore was… the night he died, he gave Professor McGonagall specific instructions that Draco and his mother were to be protected at all costs."

"But it's his fault," said Harry angrily, pointing at a smug Malfoy. "It's his fault that Dumbledore's not here to see those orders carried out."

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny who both wore identical looks of complete rage.

"Harry, he and his mother have been vital in helping us to understand Voldemort's plans. Voldemort has no use for them anymore. If we let them go, Voldemort would surely kill them both, as punishment for Lucius' failures," Mr. Weasley explained, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry did not like the idea of Malfoy living in his, Harry's, house nor did he like the fact that he wasn't warned about this; however, he simply nodded at Mr. Weasley, quickly cleared his plate and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny managed to stay out of the Malfoy's way for most of the next few days, much to Harry's delight. On the Friday before Harry's seventeenth birthday, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the library together. Hermione was poring over a very old and very large book that she said may have something in it about the Serpent's Eye. Ron lay on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep while Harry and Ginny sat quietly in the corner of the room, each it seemed, lost in their own thoughts.

"I want to go with you," Ginny said, not looking at Harry.

Harry turned towards her and looked up at her face. Her red hair was dancing beautifully in the light created by the burning candles. Harry looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Ginny… you can't come with me."

"Why not?" she said angrily.

"Shhh," scolded Hermione irritably, from across the room.

"Why not?" Ginny said again, a little quieter this time. "You're letting Ron and Hermione go with you."

This was true, Harry thought. But no, he said to himself, shaking his head.

"Ginny, first of all, your mother would never let you leave Hogwarts and go off on a dangerous adventure with me. There's nothing she can really do about Ron or Hermione; they're both of age; but you're not seventeen yet."

Ginny said nothing to this. She turned her gaze away from Harry for a moment and then she looked back at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I… I… I just don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know," Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back as Hermione looked on anxiously. "I know."

Ginny sat up straighter and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, I'm being stupid," she said sniffling, "you must think I'm an idiot."

Harry looked her in the eyes and grinned.

"The only idiot in your family is over there, snoring on the couch."

Ginny let out a small laugh.

"Oi, I heard that!" Ron replied angrily, opening his eyes and looking over at Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled at his best friend and then grabbed Ginny and kissed her soundly. When they came up for air, she let out a small laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Hermione came over to where they were sitting and rubbed Ginny on the back.

"When are we going to tell Mrs. Weasley, Harry?" she asked looking a little worried.

Harry looked between Hermione, Ginny and then at Ron before answering,

"Tonight."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione lingered a bit, helping Mrs. Weasley cleanup, after dinner that night.

"Thank you, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the glasses that Hermione handed her.

Hermione turned on the spot and gave Harry a look as if to say 'now'.

"Umm… Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, unsure of what exactly he was going to say.

"Yes, Harry, dear?" she replied, turning around and smiling at the young man.

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts before he said anything. He might as well just come out and say it.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley looked startled as she gazed quizzically at Harry.

"Come again?"

"I'm not either, Mum," said Ron, moving to stand loyally at Harry's side.

"Nor am I," said Hermione, taking her place on the other side of Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. They were in this together – until the end. Harry looked to his left and he saw Ginny's head poking around the kitchen door and she gave him a small nod. He returned it and then turned his attention back towards Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you mean 'you're not going back to Hogwarts'?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her temper beginning to fume. "You're _all_ going back to Hogwarts."

"Er… Mrs. Weasley, I don't really know how to say this. Dumbledore gave me a job to do and I have to do it. I can't return to Hogwarts," Harry replied, doing his best to quell Mrs. Weasley's anger.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was beginning to build up steam.

"Mum," Ron interjected before she could say anything, "he has to do this. We have to do this. We're not kids anymore."

"You _will_ be going back to Hogwarts, all of you!" she said with a tone of finality in her voice.

Harry looked at his friends, not knowing quite what to say.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley, entering the kitchen, followed closely by Lupin. "Harry's right, he has to do his job."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband as if he were insane. She looked at Lupin.

"Surely you think Harry should return to Hogwarts, don't you, Remus," she said in an attempt to sound more confident.

Lupin took a moment before answering.

"I know you fear for them, Molly – we all do, but Harry needs to do what is required of him and we need to do what is required of us," he said, offering her his handkerchief.

"They're not children anymore, Molly. They have their own destiny that they have to follow and we have ours," said Mr. Weasley.

It was clearly evident that Mrs. Weasley was not going to win this battle. Ginny then walked into the room, tears streaming down her face as she moved to stand next to Harry.

"Sometimes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, inching closer to her, "we have to do things that other people may not like, not for ourselves but for others. I'm doing this for you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm doing this for you, for Ginny, for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Cedric and for everyone else that Voldemort has ever harmed, so that maybe he won't have a chance to damage anymore families or ruin anymore lives."

No one spoke for a few moments as they digested what Harry had said. Finally, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry around the neck and hugged him in a way he could only imagine that his own mother would have hugged him had she been alive.


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday Surprises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all, once again, who read and reviewed… I'm really glad so many of you have enjoyed the story so far. Also, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, LucyLupin, for editing this story for me. You're the greatest – luv ya, LucyLupin! Enjoy, everyone.

Chapter 7 – Harry comes of age; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spend their last restful days together at Grimmauld Place; Narcissa Malfoy revels something important.

* * *

Harry awoke early on the rain-soaked day before his birthday. He heard the all too familiar loud snores coming from Ron's bed and he tried to block them out. He rolled over in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but there was too much going through his head. For the past week and a half, he had been spending much of the free time that he was lucky enough to have with Ginny. He wished there was some other way to get around it but there wasn't. He had to leave Ginny behind while he, Ron and Hermione went off into the face of danger.

While he hadn't admitted it to either Ron or Hermione, Harry did not think that he would make it out of this final adventure alive. He had imagined what a final confrontation with Voldemort would look like, and each time he imagined that he had to sacrifice himself in order to destroy Voldemort.

He roused himself from these dark thoughts and quietly crept out of his and Ron's room and down the stairs. He figured he could at least get breakfast going before everyone else woke up.

He entered the kitchen, however, to find that he was not the only one who had woken up early. A fully-clothed and tired-looking Remus Lupin was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Lupin glanced up from the _Prophet_ once he saw Harry enter.

"Up a bit early aren't you, Harry?" he said, smiling warmly.

"So are you," said Harry, returning the smile and taking a seat across from Lupin.

"One of the many inconveniences of lycanthropy, I'm afraid," he answered, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He may have realized this because he smiled again and added, "What's your excuse?"

"Er – would you believe me if I said it was because if lycanthropy, too?"

Lupin looked up from the _Prophet_ and into Harry's eyes, a knowing glance plastered across his face. Harry felt as if Lupin were reading his mind.

"It's natural to be worried, Harry," Lupin began, pouring Harry a cup of coffee.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He really didn't want to think about it or talk about it. Lupin seemed to have gotten the point and he didn't press the issue.

"Is there anything interesting in there?" Harry asked, pointing at the _Prophet_ in an attempt to change the subject.

"There's a small snippet in here about the attack on the Burrow," answered Lupin, handing Harry the paper. Harry took the _Prophet_ and laid it out across the table.

**DEATH EATERS ATTACK MINISTRY OFFICIAL'S HOME**

_The home of Arthur Weasley, Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, was attacked by a band of Death Eaters during the early hours of the morning on the 19th of July. While Weasley and his family escaped unharmed, two unnamed Aurors were killed on the scene. According to eyewitnesses, the Dark Mark could be seen from miles away in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. The Ministry believes that this attack could be related to the attack earlier this summer on the nearby Fawcett household. The attack on the Weasleys has prompted the Ministry to increase the number of Aurors stationed at Azkaban Prison as well as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"The Fawcetts?" asked Harry after he finished reading the article. "Isn't that Davey's family?"

"Yes," replied Lupin. "They were attacked in much the same way you were attacked at Privet Drive. From what we learned, a small group of Death Eaters attacked the Fawcetts' home and demolished much of their living room, but, surprisingly, no one was harmed."

"Why didn't the _Prophet_ report the attack on the Burrow when it happened?" Harry asked, now backtracking and trying to figure out how long ago the attack was. "It's been what, eleven weeks?"

"Arthur tried to keep it quiet, but the _Prophet_ finally got wind of the attack. He was afraid that it would be reported that you were involved in the attack but obviously, it wasn't."

Harry nodded in response. He figured that he might as well continue asking questions if he was going to continue to get answers.

"Do we have any idea who tipped off the Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Not a clue," replied Lupin frowning slightly. "The only people who knew you were at the Burrow were all in the Order. Arthur made a point to tell everyone at the wedding that you were only at the Burrow for the wedding and that you would be leaving afterwards. Voldemort must have found out that you were there another way."

Harry let this bit of information settle for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Lupin cut him off before he could ask.

"Sorry, Harry, but your question will have to wait. I have to get going," he said, checking his watch and then standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"Order business," he answered and then quickly swept out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Harry sat alone again and mulled over his thoughts. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun had not yet risen. He looked at his watch… 5:45. He had no sooner decided to make breakfast for himself when heard footsteps and a voice coming down the stairs. He turned to see who it was and saw a thick mane of bushy hair turn the corner.

"Honestly, he's worse than a six year old with… ah, Harry!" yelped Hermione, looking up and noticing Harry standing there. "Uh… why… why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," replied Harry pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh… yes, me neither," she said rather lamely. Harry could see that her face had a slight pinkish hue to it. He raised his eyebrows at her but she said nothing. He'd be willing to bet most of his gold that there was more going on than she was letting on.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with a certain heavily snoring redhead?" Harry asked innocently, not looking Hermione in the eyes.

He would not have ordinarily asked Hermione, but he was almost sure that she knew he had heard what she said.

"I couldn't sleep through it," Hermione finally replied, looking annoyed and taking the coffee that Harry offered, "I don't know how _you_ manage. I mean, honestly, Harry, he has got to be one of the –"

"Look, if you two are going to bicker the whole time, then neither of you are coming with me," Harry said irritably. He really was getting tired of listening to his two best friends snipe at each other constantly. A small grin suddenly crossed Harry's face as a thought appeared in his mind. He looked up at Hermione and, with a wink, said, "Or better yet, I'll make you two sleep in the same bed."

Hermione choked on her coffee and sprayed it all down her front. Ironically enough, however, she came up for air with a look on her face that made her resemble a bushy-haired, freckle-less Ron. She quickly regained her composure and gave him a disapproving glare before responding.

"That won't be necessary, Harry."

Harry gave her another small wink, basking in the satisfaction that he had incited her, before he remembered what he had been thinking about before she came down.

"Here, take a look at this," Harry said, showing her the article in the _Prophet_. "Lupin was reading it before you came down."

She read through in quickly and then asked, with a frown, the same question that Harry had asked Lupin.

"Did Lupin have any idea who tipped off the Death Eaters?"

"Could've been Krum," said Ron, startling Harry and Hermione as he walked into the kitchen, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"What? How does that make any sense at all?" said Hermione vehemently, glaring daggers at Ron.

"Now wait, just hear me out. Krum went to Durmstrang where Karkaroff was Headmaster, right? How do we know that the Death Eaters, no, Snape, how do we know that Snape didn't –"

"Why are you up so early?" asked Harry, trying to divert another argument as. He poured Ron a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, sitting down on Harry's other side and taking the coffee that Harry offered him. "Thanks, mate. Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Ginny was making funny noises."

Harry was quite sure that steam would soon start pouring out of Hermione's ears.

"Ginny!" she said angrily, "You think it was _Ginny_ who was making funny noises?"

"Well yeah, she was snoring a bit loudly; it woke me up. Why are you awake this early, Hermione? Er, Hermione?"

But it was no use, she had already got up from the table, absolutely fuming, and stormed off into another part of the house.

Ron turned to Harry, utterly perplexed.

"What did I say?"

* * *

The day passed quietly enough, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione bickered endlessly. All through lunch and partly through dinner, they went at each other, until, finally, Harry had had enough and was forced to put a stop to it.

"Look, Ron, I honestly don't think that Crookshanks would have eaten the last chocolate frog that you were saving," he said angrily, as the three of them, and Ginny, cleared the dirty dishes from table. "Are you sure you didn't eat it?"

"How thick would I have to be to have forgotten something like that?" Ron replied scathingly, rounding on Harry.

"Well…" Hermione said slowly, raising her eyebrows.

Ron turned back around quickly and opened his mouth to say something but Harry's attention was refocused on a small redhead at his side.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him out of the kitchen.

She led him away from the loud voices of Ron and Hermione, which were now ringing throughout the house, and up the stairs. Ginny pulled Harry into the library and shut the door behind him.

"_Colloportus_!" she said, tapping the doorknob with her wand and turning back to Harry with a twinkle in her eye. "There, that's better, now come here, Potter."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, her eyes glistening in the candlelight. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, biting her lower lip, before she pushed him down onto the sofa. They engaged in some very serious snogging for a long while, but Harry was finally forced to stop when his hands began to explore more than they should. He looked at Ginny, who was now lying on top of him, scared that he had gone too far.

Ginny looked down at him, panting slightly, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Harry said, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"You should have seen your face," Ginny replied, once she had controlled her laughter.

"Ho ho," Harry replied, regaining his confidence, "and what exactly did I look like?"

"Well, you kind of looked like Hedwig."

Harry considered this for a moment, looked up at Ginny, who was evidently highly amused, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

Once they had both calmed down, Ginny wiggled up closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest.

She lay there for a moment, allowing her head to rise and fall with Harry's breathing, before she spoke again.

"I'll miss you, Harry."

He waited a moment before he answered.

"Me too," he said, twirling a strand of her long, red hair around his forefinger.

"When will you visit?"

Harry waited another moment, still twirling her hair around his finger.

"Whenever we have time we'll visit; holidays, Hogsmeade weekends, whenever we can."

Ginny raised her head slightly and spoke softly in his ear.

"I know," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her and she smiled back before lying back her head back down on Harry's chest.

"I'll be expecting a present every time you visit, though," she said teasingly, "just thought I'd let you know.

"I'll try to remember that," Harry replied softly, rubbing her back.

He wrapped his arms around her and, within minutes, he could hear her soft breathing that indicated she had fallen asleep.

Harry stayed awake, however, and mulled over his thoughts. The only concrete thing that he concluded, however, was that Ginny did not make loud noises when she slept – he made a mental note to tell Ron.

Harry soon fell asleep himself but was awoken, what seemed like only a few minutes later, by a noise at the door.

"_Alohomora_!" said the voice, and Harry looked up to see Ron peer around the door.

"Mum's about to come check on you two," he said softly, "just thought I'd give you fair warning."

He made to withdraw his head but then looked back up.

"Oh and uh… I found the chocolate frog I'd been saving. Turns out I put it in my pocket this morning… it's not really fit for eating anymore, though. Hermione wasn't too pleased about it – tried to get me apologize to Crookshanks – absolutely mental."

With that, Ron ducked his head out of the doorway and Harry heard his footsteps fading away as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry woke Ginny up just as Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them. She looked down at them and smiled warmly at them both.

"Goodnight, dears," she said and she continued on to her bedroom.

Harry helped Ginny up and steered her to her bedroom where he kissed her goodnight before walking down to his room, lying down on his bed and falling straight to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, mate!" yelled Ron, waking Harry up.

Harry rolled over in his bed, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, wake up!" yelled Ginny, jumping onto his bed and shaking him awake.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see Ron and Hermione smiling at him while Ginny bounced up and down, happily, on his bed.

"Happy birthday, sleepy head," said Ginny, kissing up on the forehead.

"How does it feel to be an adult, like me?" said Ron, coming over and punching Harry on the shoulder.

At that, Ginny snorted.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," said Harry, trying to divert an early morning duel between brother and sister.

The four of them made their way downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the table, both of them with unmistakable Malfoy scowls plastered across their faces.

"Potter," drawled Malfoy, "they tell me it's your birthday today. How old are you now, twelve?"

"If that's the best you can up with, Malfoy, then…" Ron began, but Malfoy cut him off.

"Then what, Weaselbee, what are you going to do to me? I have more magical talent in my ring finger than you have in your entire body. I could make you feel more pain than you could possibly-"

"And you'd be dead before you muttered a single word, Malfoy," spat Hermione, stepping in front of Ron.

"Oh ho, would you look at this," Malfoy drawled, mocking excitement, "Weaselbee's gone and got himself a girlfriend."

Ron's ears reddened and Harry reached for his wand but was distracted by Malfoy's mother, who spoke for the first time.

"Come, Draco, there is no need for us to associate ourselves with…" she gave Hermione a contemptuous smirk, "people like this."

Malfoy nodded, and he and his mother swept out of the room.

"Let's go," said Ginny irritably, "I'm not about to let _him_ ruin your birthday, Harry."

The four friends spent the rest of the morning relaxing around the house. Harry left the other three after just before dinner under the ruse of taking a shower, but what he really wanted to do was be by himself for a few while. He, Ron and Hermione would leave early the following morning for Godric's Hollow, and, to put it delicately, Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of being out on his own, even with Ron and Hermione.

He went up into his and Ron's bedroom, sat down on his bed and reached down into his trunk. He rummaged around for a few seconds before he pulled out a small velvet pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out the fake locket that he and Dumbledore had taken from the seaside cave at the end of the previous year.

He opened the locket and unfolded the note he had found inside, left by the mysterious R.A.B. Harry sat on his bed for what seemed like hours, staring at the note and the locket, and was finally jostled from his musings by Ron's voice.

"Are you coming down, mate?" he asked, "Dinner's almost ready and I could use some help setting the table."

Harry nodded, quickly stuffed the locket and note inside his jeans pocket and hurried down the stairs after Ron. Together, he and Ron set the table, while Mrs. Weasley cooked.

When Harry asked Ron where Hermione and Ginny had gone, he shrugged and replied with a grimace, "Girl stuff".

Harry and Ron finished setting the table and passed the time until dinner by playing chess (Ron won twice, in spectacular fashion). Hermione and Ginny returned home just after the sun had set, followed closely by Tonks. Ginny rushed over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek that seemed to cause his lips to tingle.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks yelled from across the hall as she and Hermione entered the house. Sadly, that yell was enough noise to set off Mrs. Black.

"Filthy, nasty, blood traitors!" she bellowed, before Harry and Ron could get the curtains around her closed again.

"Sorry," said Tonks sheepishly, walking through the entrance hall and tripping magnificently over her own feet. Harry moved forward and helped Tonks up on her feet as Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the corner.

"Come on, you lot, dinner's ready," she said.

At the mention of dinner, Ron pushed past Harry to get to the kitchen first, while Hermione rolled her eyes. They all moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Mr. Weasley, Charlie, the twins, and Lupin were already gathered.

After they all took the time to congratulate Harry on 'making it this far', as George so delicately put it, they started on the feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"We've got some good news, Harry," said Charlie, passing the bread across the table to Hermione, "It seems it's going to take Snape even longer to brew the Draught of Life than we originally thought."

"How did you manage to find that out?" Harry asked, somewhat stunned at the news.

"A team of Aurors captured four Death Eaters who were caught breaking into one of the Ministry's warehouses," Charlie replied, an unmistakable smile growing across his face.

"It turns out that the warehouse held some very rare potion ingredients that Snape would need to brew the potion," Lupin continued.

"Is that the only place where Snape can get the ingredients?" Harry asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"No, but this will slow down the process considerably," Lupin answered, taking a bite out of his meal.

"This may buy you some more time, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and was about to ask another question, but Ginny spoke first.

"We don't have to talk about this do we? I mean, its Harry's birthday."

Harry smiled at her and, thankfully, no one mentioned Voldemort, Snape or the Draught of Life for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"It's time for presents!" squeaked Ginny excitedly once she had cleared her plate from the table.

"All right, all right," placated Mrs. Weasley. "Take Harry into the living room. We'll be there shortly."

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and went to wait in the living room while everyone finished cleaning up. They both took a seat on the sofa and one wicked smile from Ginny was all Harry needed to engage in some serious snogging.

"Wait, I think I hear someone coming," said Harry quickly, looking around Ginny, who was perched on his lap, and towards the kitchen door.

"No one's coming, Harry," she replied, and grabbed him with both hands and kissed him deeply again.

"All right, I believe you," Harry said, breathless and panting heavily.

"I thought you might," Ginny replied teasingly, now trailing kisses down Harry's neck. She pulled back once again and looked into his eyes.

_Blimey, she looks beautiful_, Harry thought.

"I thought you might like to try –" but sadly, Ginny was unable to finish the sentence because, with two sharp _cracks_, Fred and George had Apparated onto either side of Harry and Ginny.

"Would you two stop that?" Ginny said irritably, adjusting her shirt and moving off Harry's lap.

"We were just looking out for you," said Fred, resting his arm on Ginny's shoulder.

"Exactly," continued George, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder, "we wouldn't want Mum to find you and Harry in that, er – _position_."

"Well," replied Ginny, a look of triumph crossing her face, "if you don't watch it, George, I'll tell Mum exactly what _position_ I found you and Elizabeth in on this very couch last weekend."

"You wouldn't," George said, withdrawing his hand from behind Harry's head.

"Oh, she would," Fred said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Oh, and you, Fred," Ginny said, rounding on the other twin, "how would you feel if I let Mum know that it was not _my_ bra that she found in the wash last night?"

Harry could not contain the smile that was crossing his face, while Fred and George both looked scandalized.

"You wouldn't," Fred said, echoing his twin perfectly and withdrawing his hand from behind Ginny's head.

"Oh, she would," replied George, and with one look at his brother, they both burst into laughter.

"You're good," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her, allowing her to rest on his shoulder.

"She was taught by the best," Ron said ominously, motioning to the twins as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

Soon, everyone had made their way into the living room and had gathered around Harry.

"All right, Harry," said Ginny, smiling at him and sounding very much like her mother, "time for you to open your presents."

Harry opened Ron's first, which was a large box of sweets, containing Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills and assorted Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. From Hermione he received (what else) a massive spell book that, according to her, had many 'fun and fascinating' spells to learn. At this, Ron snorted but was able to pass it off as a violent cough.

The twins gave Harry a massive case from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that contained nearly everything that Harry might need in his search for Horcruxes. Tonks gave Harry a small vial of Felix Felicis that she had been saving for 'special occasions'. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a tent, much like the one that Harry and the Weasleys had stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup in Harry's fourth year; that would certainly come in handy.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, with tears in her eyes, a new sweater that she had knitted herself. Hagrid had left Harry a box of sweets that Hagrid had made himself, which worried Harry immensely. Lupin then handed Harry his present and Harry unwrapped it, feeling instantly guilty when he did.

"I took the liberty of repairing the two-way mirror that Sirius gave you. I hope you don't mind," said Lupin, sounding somewhat uncertain.

Harry gazed at the mirror in his hands that he wished he had thought of using in his fifth year. Maybe if he had, Harry thought, Sirius would still be alive. Harry pushed this thought aside and thanked Lupin sincerely for repairing it.

"I'll have the other mirror with me at all times. If you ever need me I'll be there. Oh, and this is also for you."

Lupin reached inside his pocket and pulled out what looked like a very old piece of parchment. He unfolded it carefully and showed it to Harry. It seemed to be a diary entry, written by Harry's mother.

"I found this in an old box of James' and Lily's personal items. I'd never seen it before, but as you can tell it was obviously written by Lily – about James. They started dating shortly after the date of the entry," said Lupin, smiling at Harry. "I thought you might like it."

Both Ginny and Hermione had stood up and moved behind Harry so that they could read the entry as well.

_October 13, 1976 _

I can't believe he asked me out. I didn't give him an answer, but I've adored him for ages. Yet still there's a little bit of me that's slightly apprehensive. He is rather gorgeous, the way his black hair...

"Now _that's_ private," said Harry teasingly, covering the parchment so that Ginny and Hermione couldn't read any more, and sliding it carefully into his pocket.

"Spoil-sport," retorted Ginny, poking him in the ribs. "Okay, now open my present."

Ginny handed him a small package that Harry carefully opened. He removed all of the wrappings and pulled out a picture of Ginny, carefully set in a leather frame.

"Watch this," she squeaked excitedly and walked to the other side of the living room, while speaking into what looked like her hand. All of a sudden the picture vibrated and Ginny's real face replaced the picture of her.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked nervously, through the picture.

"Oh, Ginny, I love it," said Harry excitedly looking up from the picture and staring at his girlfriend across the room. This was exactly what he needed, a way to feel like he was still seeing Ginny without really seeing her. The real Ginny quickly ran back over to him and encased him in a bone-breaking hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Now we can talk to each other when you're away," she said, kissing him furiously.

Harry's face reddened; he didn't like to kiss Ginny in front of her parents, but they weren't complaining and neither was he. Everyone enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer before Harry could feel himself beginning to tire.

"All right, off to bed with the lot of you," said Mrs. Weasley, after seeing Harry stifle a yawn.

She ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny up the stairs after they had bade goodnight to everyone in the living room. Mrs. Weasley said goodnight to the three others and then gave Harry an extra long hug.

"I'll see you in the morning before you leave, won't I?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry giving her a peck on the cheek. She looked happily at him for a moment and then said,

"Goodnight."

Harry and Ron walked Hermione and Ginny to their room, where Harry bade them each goodnight, giving Ginny an extra long kiss, and then turned to go back to his room. He stopped, however, when Ron spoke.

"Hermione," said Ron quietly, "can I say something to you?"

Hermione looked at him quizzically but nodded her head.

"I just… well… I wanted to say sorry for being a git before and to say thanks for what you said to Malfoy, it was really -"

"Aww, how very touching," said a cold drawl from behind where they were standing. "Do you want a hanky, Weaselbee?"

Ron glared at Malfoy and quickly drew his wand and Harry followed suit.

"Draco!" said Narcissa Malfoy, coming around the corner of the hall. "What have I told you about mingling with such filth?"

She looked at Hermione loathingly.

"I would have thought… why do you have my cousin's locket?"

Narcissa Malfoy was glaring at Harry's pocket. Harry looked down and saw that the locket, which he had shoved in his pocket earlier, was sticking out.

"Your cousin's?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course. Regulus carried that stupid thing around for the last year of his life. He wouldn't let it out of his sight. I was under the impression that he left it here before he died."

Harry's eyes glazed over for a moment and then he finally understood. R.A.B. was Regulus. The locket that he, Ron and Hermione found in their purge of Grimmauld Place during their fifth year was a Horcrux.

"What was Regulus' middle name?" said Harry hurriedly.

"Arcturus – why?" replied Narcissa warily.

Harry rushed from the hallway, dragging Ron, Hermione and Ginny with him all the way into the drawing room, where Harry last remembered seeing the heavy locket.

"Harry, what are you on about?" asked Ginny, utterly perplexed.

Harry started to explain but was cut off by a gasp by Hermione.

"Oh, why didn't I realize it?" she said. "R.A.B, Regulus Arcturus Black. That was his locket that we found in here wasn't it Harry? That was a Horcrux."

"Yeah, now if I could only find it," said Harry, rummaging around in boxes and in drawers.

"But, Harry, oh, Harry, don't you remember?" Hermione said, looking thoroughly worried.

"What?" asked Harry, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Mundungus Fletcher, don't you remember?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Harry thought for a second until he finally _did_ remember. That day felt like so long ago, like it had happened in another life. All of the air in his stomach left him as he felt as if he had been hit in the gut by a Bludger.

"You caught him in Hogsmeade with those artefacts that he stole from here, didn't you?" Hermione asked softly. "I mean, that locket was heavy and it probably seemed fairly valuable to him. I'd – I'd be willing to bet that the Horcrux is no longer here, Harry."


	8. Chapter 8: Slytherin's Locket

**Chapter 8**

**Slytherin's Locket**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed – I really appreciate it! My wonderful beta, LucyLupin, was nice enough to get this chapter back to me very very quickly so I would be able to post it sooner. Thanks so much, LucyLupin and I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 8 – Harry and Ron take their Apparation tests; the trio embarks on their Horcrux hunt.

* * *

Harry awoke very early the next morning, much earlier than he had the previous day. He had thought about the locket and talked endlessly with Ron, Hermione and Ginny about it, all of them coming up with the same conclusion after asking the twins about Mundungus the previous evening. According to the twins, Mundungus had probably sold everything that he had stolen from Grimmauld Place; they promised that by nine the following morning (this morning) they would have an answer for Harry. Harry wasn't quite sure how they were going to do this but he was grateful nonetheless.

Harry shuffled out of his bed and walked across the room to wake up Ron. They were to take their Apparation tests today, but Ron was much harder to wake than Harry had hoped.

"Ron, wake up, we're going to be late," Harry begged, poking Ron in the shoulder.

"A little lower," mumbled Ron incoherently.

Harry laughed out loud and made a mental note to tease Ron endlessly for this later, but now he had to get him awake. After lightly prodding and poking Ron to no avail, Harry lost all his patience and pushed Ron out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oi, whadidyado that for?" said Ron sleepily.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry," replied Harry irritably, throwing Ron a pair of jeans and his trainers. Harry and Ron dressed in silence and then hurried down the stairs to find Mr. Weasley waiting for them.

"Ready, boys?" he asked, finishing his coffee.

Harry and Ron nodded, both of them looking slightly nervous. Harry was dreading this and he knew Ron was more than likely feeling the same way. Harry had no desire to go back to the Ministry, a place he already had many bad memories of. Harry was also dreading reporters, which he was sure would be there. That had been his reasoning for asking Mr. Weasley to make the appointment for as early as possible in order to avoid any fanfare.

Mr. Weasley put on his travelling cloak, as did Harry and Ron, and they set off towards the London Underground together.

"Why do we have to walk?" asked Ron irritably, stifling a yawn.

"It's the safest way, and we want to be able to get you two in and out without many people noticing… and I do love travelling on the Underground."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry behind his father's back and walked on silently.

They reached the Underground without incident and Harry, once again, had to sort out the Muggle money for Mr. Weasley, who was simply ecstatic about the whole process. They boarded the train and Harry noticed that the only other person to enter with them was a strikingly beautiful woman. Harry watched as Ron turned his head and noticed the woman, his eyes the size of beach balls. She gave him a slight smile and walked away. Ron stared at her backside quite obviously as she sauntered away, finally being brought back to reality by a gentle nudge by his father.

"Maybe she's part veela," teased Harry, while giving Mr. Weasley a wink.

Ron turned beet red and muttered something that sounded like "Wasn't looking at her."

They travelled on in relative peace (unless you count when Mr. Weasley nearly had his fingers severed while examining one of the automatic doors) and soon reached their stop. The three of them made their way to the familiar old red phone box, where they all squeezed in. Mr. Weasley dialled the number and stated their names and reason for being there. Harry took the silver badge that slid down through the coin return slot and pinned it on his chest: _Harry Potter, Apparation Test_.

The floor shuddered and they began to sink slowly into the ground. Within a minute, Harry was bathed in golden light that forced him to shield his eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said a familiar woman's voice as the door sprang open.

They stepped onto the highly-polished, dark wood floor and Harry was relieved to see that no one else was in the room; granted, it was still quite early in the morning. He did notice an immediate difference, however, in the room's appearance. Harry noticed that at the end of the hall, just past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, the golden gates that in his previous visit had been open, now, however, were firmly shut. In front of the gates stood six stern-looking men, whom Harry was sure had to be Aurors. The bored-looking wizard, who had previously been behind the security desk, was replaced by two more menacing men who, Harry thought, must also be Aurors.

Mr. Weasley led Harry and Ron down the hall and to the security desk where he presented Harry and Ron to the two Aurors behind the counter.

"Your wands please, gentlemen," said one of the Aurors.

It was a demand, not a request.

Harry and Ron presented their wands to the Auror, Harry more warily than Ron.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I'll take good care of it," said the Auror, giving Harry a fleeting smile and opening the golden gates for them to pass through.

The three of them made their way into a nearby lift and waited patiently until the lift doors slid shut with a crash and the lift began to slowly ascend. They passed the seventh level and when the lift doors opened on level six, Department of Magical Transport, the three of them stepped out.

They walked up to the receptionist, a young-looking witch with soft features, a bright smile and blonde hair, and Mr. Weasley introduced them.

"Ah yes, here we are, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, 6:15, Apparation Test?" she asked, looking between Harry and Ron.

They nodded, apparently at a loss for words.

"Nervous?" she asked, with a small smile. "Don't be. If what I've heard about what you've both been through is true, then you two will do just fine."

Harry glanced up at her and smiled thankfully.

"Now, which one of you would like to go first?"

Harry looked at Ron.

"You want me to go?" asked Harry. "I'll let you know how it goes."

Ron nodded his head. He seemed incapable of speech. The witch smiled warmly at Harry and ushered him through the oak front doors as Mr. Weasley and Ron wished him luck.

"You'll do fine, Mr. Potter," said the witch, leading Harry down a long hallway and into a massive room, much the same size as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She guided him to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Your examiner will be with you shortly, oh and umm… I just wanted to say, well… if what they say is true then… good luck… against You-Know-Who, we're all well… everyone's pulling for you," and she stepped out of the room.

Harry, wasn't quite sure how to respond to that and, thankfully, he only had to wait a few moments before an elderly witch, with long white hair, stepped into the room and made her way over to where Harry was sitting. Harry thought she looked fairly familiar.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Potter," she said stiffly, not offering her hand for a handshake. "My name is Mrs. Edgecombe; I believe you know my daughter, Marietta."

Harry's heart dropped. _This complicates things slightly_, he thought. In Harry's fifth year, it had been Marietta who had told Professor Umbridge about Harry's secret defence club, Dumbledore's Army. Due to Hermione's cleverness, once Marietta had snitched, her face was covered in thick acne that spelt SNEAK. He was quite sure that that had not gone over to well with Mrs. Edgecombe.

"Hello, Mrs. Edgecombe," Harry began uncertainly. "How are –" but Mrs. Edgecombe cut him off.

"Well let's see if you are as great as advertised," she said smirking slightly. "I want you to Apparate into the opposite corner of this room."

Harry concentrated hard on the opposite corner of this massive room without a word to Mrs. Edgecombe. Within a moment, Harry had succeeded in his task as he now stood in the opposite corner of the room. Mrs. Edgecombe stalked over to Harry and carefully examined him, making sure he hadn't left any of his body parts behind.

"Now Apparate back," she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Harry took a moment, concentrating hard on his destination, and did as he was told. Mrs. Edgecombe hurried back and checked over Harry once more. She did not look at him as she furiously scrawled on her notepad.

"You will receive the results once you have returned to the waiting room. Good day, Mr. Potter."

With that, Harry rushed from the room, a small smile spreading across his face. Harry walked back to the waiting room where a pale-faced Ron was sitting, his freckles standing out clearly against his stark-white skin.

"How'd it go?" he asked nervously, when Harry had reached him.

"Great," Harry answered. "I think I may have passed."

"You did, Mr. Potter, with flying colours, I might add," said the young receptionist bringing over his results. "Your turn, Mr. Weasley, please come with me."

Harry gave Ron a thumbs-up as he passed through the oak doors and out of sight.

"Well done, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking thoroughly proud. Harry sat down next to him and told his story of Mrs. Edgecombe.

"At least she passed you," said Mr. Weasley, frowning upon hearing Harry's story.

"Well, I think had I left so much as a hair behind she would have failed me," replied Harry.

Mr. Weasley nodded at this, his frown increasing.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry after a moment of silence.

"Sure, anything," replied Mr. Weasley, putting down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and gazing expectantly at Harry.

"I'd never do anything to hurt Ginny," he began, trying to say what was on his mind as quickly as possible. He had been thinking about what he was about to say for a long time now and Mr. Weasley was probably the best person to talk to. "But if something happens to me, well… I just, I don't want her to have to put her life on hold by waiting for me. I don't want her distracted at school or anything like that, I mean, I don't know how long it's going to take to defeat Voldemort."

Harry had never spoken to Mr. Weasley about Ginny but it felt like the right thing to do: he was Ginny's father after all. Mr. Weasley gazed at the young man for a moment before speaking.

"Harry, Ginny would wait for you forever. And personally, if I had to hand pick someone for my daughter to wait, possibly a lifetime for, it would be you."

He smiled at Harry and Harry felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The last thing that Harry wanted was for anyone, especially Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, to think that he was bad for Ginny. Mr. Weasley and Harry talked for a little while longer, about much happier things, until a very happy redhead came back through the large oak doors.

"I passed!" yelled Ron, as he got a little closer to Harry and his father. "I must have… didn't even leave an eyebrow behind this time."

"Excellent, mate," said Harry, clapping him on the back.

The receptionist soon returned Ron's results to him and he was right, he had passed.

"Well, boys," said Mr. Weasley, once they had gotten back through the golden gates and retrieved their wands, "would you like to Apparate back?"

"We can, really?" asked Ron his father, as they exited the Ministry and reappeared back outside.

"I don't see any reason why not… just, um… well, don't tell your mother. I promised her I wouldn't let you."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"After you, Harry."

Harry concentrated hard on his destination, just as he had done during the test – the front lawn in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He felt the familiar feeling of Apparation and he was soon deposited exactly where he wanted to be. Harry was joined a few moments later by Ron (who looked thoroughly surprised) and a very pleased Mr. Weasley.

The three of them entered the house and the moment they crossed the threshold, Harry was hit by a flying body with long, flaming red hair.

"How was it?" asked Ginny, greeting him with a very long kiss.

"Hello to you, too," teased Harry.

_Goodness, I'm going to miss her_, he thought.

"It was brilliant, we both passed!"

"I knew you would," replied Ginny, looking absolutely giddy, "both of you."

"Congratulations, Harry," said Hermione, who had followed Ginny into the room, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "And you, Ron," and she kissed him on the cheek as well.

Ron's ears turned bright red, but he looked rather pleased nonetheless.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, as the four of them strolled into the kitchen. "Blimey, I'm starving. What have we got to eat?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"The tester was really mean though, wasn't she?" Ron said to Harry as he grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. Hermione watched this in absolute revulsion.

Harry nodded furiously in response to Ron's comment and told Hermione and Ginny about Mrs. Edgecombe.

"_Thas_ weranew erfrum," said Ron, now devouring a muffin.

"What?" Hermione asked, now thoroughly annoyed.

Ron swallowed the muffin before answering.

"I _said_ that's where I knew her from."

"She must have been awful," said Ginny, consolingly.

"It could've been worse," replied Harry, shrugging slightly.

"Well, we've got some even better news," said Hermione, sarcastically as she motioned for Ron to shut the kitchen door. She waited for Ron to do so before she explained.

"The twins have tracked down the locket. Don't ask me how," she said, at Harry and Ron's astonished looks, "but they did. It turns out Mundungus sold it, ironically, to Borgin and Burkes. There's only one problem. We told them to ask Borgin about it once they located it, but apparently he told them that it was not for sale. It seems that he has realised its importance. Not that he knows it's a Horcrux, but that he realises how valuable it is."

"Well then, we'll have to try for ourselves," replied Harry. "Are you packed?"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Come on, Ginny, why don't you help me get ready?" he continued as he, grabbed her lovingly by the hand. "You two can amuse yourselves while you wait," he added to Ron and Hermione, who, by their sneers, obviously did not find this comment as funny as he and Ginny did.

Harry and Ginny walked up to Harry's room and they began putting things in his trunk.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry," said Ginny, after a minute.

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Harry moved over to her and comforted her, gently smoothing her hair and rubbing her back. This gentle comforting soon became more heated and they found themselves rolling around on Harry's bed.

"Calm down there, Potter," said Ginny panting slightly.

"Well, I've been told by _certain females_ that I have, shall we say… special talents… that you, my dear, were lucky enough to experience. You're welcome," he said cheekily.

"Who said that? Hedwig?" replied Ginny sarcastically, swatting Harry's arm.

She couldn't hold her grin off for long though, and she was soon being held in Harry's arms again. He was going to miss moments like this.

"Come on," he said, instantly hating what he was doing, "I have to finish getting ready."

Together they got most of Harry's stuff packed away in his trunk and with the help of a Shrinking Charm, which Mrs. Weasley had taught her, Ginny was able to transform Harry's bulky trunk into a pocket-sized rectangle. They walked arm in arm, back downstairs and into the kitchen where they found everyone waiting for them, including Bill and Fleur who must have just recently returned from their honeymoon.

"Good luck, 'Arry," said Fleur, kissing him on the cheek, "and you too, Ron," as she kissed him too.

Ron looked very pleased with himself before Ginny poked him hard in the ribs, scowling.

"If there's anything you need, Harry, just say my name into your mirror and I'll answer, I promise," said Lupin, putting a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. "We're here to help, all of us."

Harry looked graciously at everyone who had assembled to wish him, Ron and Hermione luck and smiled.

"Thank you, and I will," replied Harry.

"Do take care of yourself, won't you, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley obviously fighting back tears. "I'll being seeing you all soon, I trust?"

"As soon as we can manage, Mum," said Ron as he and Hermione took turns receiving bone-crushing hugs from Mrs. Weasley. Finally, Harry made his way down the line and stood staring at his girlfriend.

"Oh, Harry," she cried and grabbed onto his neck, "please be careful, please, please be careful. And, Ron, oh, Ron… Hermione," and she grabbed them as well.

The four of them hugged tightly for a few moments until finally Ginny released them. "Let me know how everything goes with Borgin," she whispered to Harry, "I'll wait for you."

Harry looked her in the eye and then whispered very quietly in her ear,

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, Harry, I love you too. I always have," and with that she gave him one more lasting kiss and let him go.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said their final goodbyes and walked out onto the front lawn. With one final wave, the three friends Disapparated.

* * *

"Well, any ideas?" asked Harry, as he, Ron and Hermione crouched under his Invisibility Cloak, staring into the shop window of Borgin and Burkes.

"I suppose we could try to just go and ask if the locket is for sale," offered Hermione.

"We could, but the twins said they already tried that and if we go in there and Borgin says no, we won't be able to risk going back in there without seeming suspicious," said Harry, thinking hard. "I think our best bet is to try and steal it."

"_Steal it_!" said Hermione, looking scandalised.

"Hermione, it was stolen from us!" Ron replied angrily.

"Well I don't think.…"

"Would you two just shut up?" said Harry irritably, "I'm going to steal it back."

"How, exactly?" asked Hermione, still with a slightly scared look on her face.

"Well, we'll need a diversion and we'll need to have a clear plan of escape," replied Harry, thinking hard. "What would get Borgin out of the shop long enough for us to find the locket and take it?" he thought out loud.

"I'll take care of that, you two find the locket," said Hermione suddenly, lifting the Invisibility Cloak.

"Hermione, wait!" cried Ron, but Hermione had already dashed from under the cloak and hurried into the shop. Harry and Ron watched intently as Hermione walked slowly up to the closest object that she could find and grabbed it.

"Hey!" cried Mr. Borgin, who was standing behind the front desk, "put that back."

Hermione was too quick, however, and she ran as fast as she could from the store. Harry and Ron looked on in excitement as Borgin rushed out of the shop and after her. He turned around quickly, however, and ran back to the door with his wand out, as if to lock it. Harry and Ron hurried forward and were able to sneak through the door while under the cloak before Borgin had managed to lock it. They dove inside and then heard the lock click.

"Come on, Ron," said Harry, throwing the cloak off and hurrying over to the front desk in search of the locket.

"I hope she's all right," said Ron nervously, as he searched in every nook of the front desk as well. "Damn, it's not up here."

Harry, who had checked every shelf and drawer in the store with no luck, was now growing nervous. What if Hermione was caught? What if Borgin returned to find Harry and Ron searching through the shop? Would he notify the Death Eaters?

Harry and Ron had searched for what seemed like forever until finally:

"Here, I think I've got it!" yelled Ron, pulling the locket out of a small box that was hidden behind Borgin's desk in the back office.

Harry smiled from ear to ear upon hearing Ron's cry, but he was brought back to earth once he looked outside the window and saw Mr. Borgin hurrying back towards his shop.

"Quick, Ron, he's back, get under the cloak!" yelled Harry, and Ron came hurrying into the front room, locket in hand, and slid under the cloak just as the door clicked unlocked and Borgin entered.

"Stupid girl," they heard him say, as he hurried to the front counter. "When I get hold of her, she'll wish she'd never been born."

Harry felt Ron tighten next to him and he laid a pacifying arm on his friend and he could feel Ron calm somewhat. Borgin pulled out a very large knife from behind the counter and rushed back out of the shop, nearly running into Harry and Ron.

"Let's go," whispered Harry, and they rushed out of the open door while Borgin fumbled with his wand in an effort to lock the door again.

"Where do you suppose she went?" asked Ron, throwing off the cloak once they had reached Diagon Alley and had found a deserted side street.

"I don't know," replied Harry, now growing worried as well. "Let's go and wait in the Leaky Cauldron, maybe she went there, and we can also get a room for the night."

Harry and Ron set off for the Leaky Cauldron, all the while trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. They reached the crowded inn and found a table off to the side, where hopefully no one would notice them.

"Psst… Harry, Ron," whispered a voice behind them the moment that they sat down. It was Hermione, who was brilliantly concealed behind a plant that Harry was sure she had Conjured.

"Hermione!" said Harry, giving a sigh of relief.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione," said Ron, a happy grin spreading across his face. She blushed profusely but waved it off.

"Did you get it?" she asked, moving from her hiding place and seating herself in between Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Ron replied, pulling out the locket and holding it up so she and Harry could both examine it. Harry traced his finger across the serpentine S stamped across its face.

"This is it," said Harry, pocketing the locket.

"Any ideas on how to destroy the Horcrux?" whispered Hermione, so as not to be overheard.

"Some," replied Harry, "but I think it would do us better to stay here for the night. It's getting late and it might not be such a good idea for us, especially you, Hermione, to go back out into Diagon Alley."

The other two nodded in agreement and Harry went up to Tom the barman and arranged for a room for the night.

"Mr. Potter," called Tom after Harry had started to walk away. "I'll keep your being here a secret of course… oh, and your owl arrived a short time ago. She is waiting in your room."

Harry thanked Tom again and he, Ron and Hermione made their way up to their room as surreptitiously as possible.

The three of them entered the room as the sun sank low on the horizon. Harry moved over to the window and shut the blinds with a snap.

"Well, looks like you two will have to share a bed," teased Harry, as he lay spread-eagled on one of the beds, making it impossible for Ron to lie down. "Goodnight."

He closed his eyes and waited a second for what he knew was coming. Harry smiled when he felt a body flop down on the bed, next to him, muttering, "Very funny, Harry."


	9. Chapter 9: The Cave

**Chapter 9**

**The Cave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, LucyLupin. Without her, this story would be going no where. Thanks so much, LucyLupin! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and, if you can, please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

Chapter 9 – Harry, Ron and Hermione discover how to destroy Slytherin's Locket; the trio visits two familiar locations.

* * *

Harry awoke the following morning with a nagging headache; he lifted his hand and rubbed his scar, which was becoming a habit of his. Harry turned to his right and looked at Ron, who was snoring as loudly as Harry had ever heard him. Harry looked over at Hermione, who, thankfully, wasn't snoring but sleeping peacefully.

Harry got out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the window, where he lifted the blinds slightly: still dark out. He took one glance at Ron and Hermione and decided against waking them. Instead, he slipped out of the door and made his way silently down the stairs.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," said Tom, as Harry walked over to the bar and took a seat. "I trust you slept well?"

Harry merely shrugged at this and rubbed his eyes sleepily again. Tom looked at Harry with pity and poured him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter," he said as Harry reached into his pocket for some money, "you will never pay here… the same goes for the room as well."

"Thank you," said Harry sincerely, and then he went back to his musings.

_How to destroy the Horcrux_? he thought. Harry figured that the best place to start would be back in the seaside cave where he and Dumbledore had travelled the previous year. Truthfully, though, Harry was not looking forward to returning to that horrid place. Getting into the cave wasn't even the hard part, the hard part was figuring out how exactly to open the locket, which Harry thought would destroy the Horcrux.

_Who would know something about the locket_? Harry thought.

Just as Harry was lifting his glass to take another drink, the answer hit him square in the forehead. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Harry thanked Tom again for the drink and hurried back up to his room. He poked his head into the room, saw that Ron and Hermione were still asleep, and rushed over to his trunk where he pulled out the two-way mirror. Harry snuck back out of the room and back down into the still empty (except for Tom) bar.

He went back and took a seat at the secluded table where he and Ron had sat the previous night.

"Remus Lupin," he said clearly into the mirror after sitting down at the table.

He hoped Lupin was awake because Lupin might be one of the only people who would know the answer to Harry's question.

Within a moment or so Harry saw Lupin's worried face in the mirror.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just… well I had a question to ask you," said Harry rather lamely.

"Sure," answered Lupin.

"Well… did you know Regulus Black – Sirius' brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we met once or twice. Why?"

"Well I think that there was something he knew that could be helpful," replied Harry, trying his best to be sufficiently vague. "Do you know if he left anything at Grimmauld Place before he died – a notebook or… a diary or anything?"

"Hmm, well, not that I know of, but he may have left some of those things at his house," replied Lupin thoughtfully.

"You don't happen to know where his house was, do you?" Harry asked, hoping desperately for a 'yes'.

"I may have it written down here – hold on," replied Lupin.

After a moment or so Lupin's face came back into view, "Number Sixteen, Spinner's End, just outside Manchester… to the north," he replied.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, copying down the address onto a spare piece of parchment.

_Maybe Regulus found out a way to destroy the Horcrux_, he thought.

He thanked Lupin and was about to put the mirror away when he heard Lupin's voice again.

"Oh, umm, Harry, there seems to be someone here who wants to speak with you," he said smiling.

Harry stared back at the mirror with a mixture of confusion and excitement on his face. Within a moment, though, all of his questions were answered.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny's familiar voice as she came into view. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much. How are you?"

Harry was now grinning from ear to ear. He had forgotten how much she brightened his life.

"Everything's fine. Ron's asleep, as usual, and so is Hermione. I think we may have caught a break as well."

"That's wonderful! What is it?"

Harry told her about his conversation with Lupin Ginny responded with what he had been expecting.

"Just be careful, Harry," she said, sounding slightly like Mrs. Weasley

"I will – don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Harry. I'll just be so relieved once you're… in a minute, Mum!"

"You should go, Ginny," said Harry, smiling to himself. "I'll talk to you later tonight and let you know how everything goes, OK? I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," she said, kissing the mirror on her end before her face fell out of view.

Harry sat there for a moment, revelling in the small amount of time he had just spent talking to the girl of his dreams. _Once this is all over_, Harry thought as he walked back up to the room, _I'm going to marry her_.

Harry reached the door to the room, hoping that Ron and Hermione were finally awake, and heard angry voices coming from the other side. Harry cracked the door open and looked inside to find Hermione standing on one side of the room, wearing a towel and a scandalized look, and Ron on the other side of the room, looking extremely embarrassed. Neither of them seemed to have noticed Harry open the door.

"Well where else _would_ I have been, Ronald?" said Hermione angrily, her face reddening.

"I'm sorry, alright Hermione? Blimey, I already said I didn't know you were in the shower."

"Did you not hear the water running?" she added, throwing him an angry look.

"Well yes, but… oh, hi, Harry."

Hermione jumped up and shrieked when she noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"Shut the door, Harry!" she yelled as she ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a snap.

Harry and Ron stood in place for a moment before Ron grinned sheepishly and turned towards his trunk.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" asked Harry, trying his best to keep a straight face while at the same time hoping that Ron hadn't seen anything. Harry could not imagine how embarrassed he would have been.

Almost on cue, Ron dropped the toothbrush he was holding and squeezed so hard on the toothpaste that the top shot off and toothpaste spewed all over his hand.

"No way! I mean, it's not like she's bad looking and I probably wouldn't have minded seeing anything anyway."

Harry laughed at his friend but then noticed Hermione standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a very annoyed look on her face. Harry tried to warn Ron but Ron's back was turned on both Harry and Hermione as he spoke.

"I mean… well… I mean she's actually not _that_ bad looking really, you know, for Hermione. She does have rather nice –" but he was cut off by Hermione, who cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Yes, Ron, you were saying?"

"Er… umm… er… hair," he said, his face as red as a radish. "You have very nice looking hair, right Harry?" he added with a slight squeak in his voice.

Harry nodded fervently.

"Oh, yes, beautiful hair, Hermione."

She looked between both Harry and Ron with a scowl on her face and then, to Harry's surprise, she smiled.

"No matter – whatever you were going to say, Ron, it couldn't have been anymore embarrassing than what I've heard Parvati say about you," she said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well now, wait just a minute. What did Parvati say –?"

"No time now, Ron, use your imagination," she answered, now thoroughly enjoying herself from what Harry could tell. "Now, Harry, what are we going to do about the locket?"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and Disapparated to what they hoped was slightly north of Manchester. They ended up in a small field next to a dirty river.

"Ew, it stinks here," exclaimed Ron, covering his face with his hand.

Harry looked around at his surroundings and couldn't help but agree with Ron. The sky was dark, and a light drizzle fell, giving the place an aura of decay. Harry could easily smell the river, which was to his right, the banks of which were heavily overgrown. Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione and the three of them set off down the cobbled street.

There were no people in the streets and the only landmark that Harry could see, besides rows of brick houses, was a large smoke stack from a mill that rose in the background, towering over all of the homes. They walked on and still saw no one, which gave the impression that the town was deserted.

"Here we go," said Hermione, pointing up to a nearby street sign, "Spinner's End."

The three of them set off up the cobbled street that seemingly led towards the mill. They walked to the very end and checked the number of the last house on the street.

"Eighteen," said Hermione, reading the number, "we must have passed it."

They moved back one house but could not find a number on the side of the building or on the door.

"Here we go," said Ron, scrapping away some overgrown plant on the side of the house, "this is it, number sixteen. Bloody hell, it doesn't seem like anyone's lived here for years."

Harry found this to be very true. Thick vines and moss had engulfed most of the outer walls and windows of the brick house. The only spot not covered in thick weed was the front door. Harry reached out and tried the door… locked.

Ron glanced at him and pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora_!" he said clearly, tapping the handle with his wand. Harry reached out and tried the door again… still locked.

"Hmm, I wonder," thought Hermione out-loud.

She reached down and lifted the dirty doormat and underneath she unearthed a single key.

"How'd you know that there'd be a key there?" asked Ron staring at Hermione with a look of mingled fear and awe.

"My parents do the same thing," she answered impatiently, striding forward and unlocking the door.

"Who in their right mind would leave the keys to their house under the front door?" Ron asked, but neither Harry nor Hermione answered.

The room was covered in a thick coat of dust. A small sofa sat in one corner of the room and a desk in the other.

"This is awful," Ron said, clearing some of the dust by waving his hand in front of his face.

They walked slowly over to the desk where they found nothing but a small notebook with dark letters stamped across the front that read, **HORCRUXES**.

Harry found this to be very strange but picked it up and opened it to the first page almost immediately. He found nothing but a small list, scribbled so that it was very hard to read:

_ 1. Diary??_

_ 2. Marvolo's Ring_

_ 3. Slytherin's Locket_

_ 4. Hufflepuff's Chalice_

_ 5. Gryffindor's Sword??_

_ 6. ??_

_ 7. Voldemort_

The only other writing on the page was written sloppily and set near the bottom. It read, **use the water**.

Harry stood staring at the notebook for a moment… utterly speechless. This was by far the strangest thing that Harry had ever seen. Why would Regulus, who had gone to great lengths to steal one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, leave his notebook lying on top of his desk? And furthermore, why would he make it so easy for someone to get inside of his house?

"It's almost as if Regulus wanted someone to find this," Hermione said sceptically, breaking the long silence.

"It is odd, isn't it?" Harry answered, now rereading what Regulus had written. "But it's helpful. He obviously knew about the Ring, the Locket, the Cup and the Horcrux in Voldemort. He assumed correctly that the Diary was one as well. He didn't know about Nagini, but she wouldn't have been a Horcrux when he died. It looks like he thinks that the other Horcrux is Gryffindor's Sword, but that's probably just a guess. According to Dumbledore, Gryffindor's Sword is not a Horcrux."

A hint of hope had entered Harry's mind. This was just the kind of break that they needed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his shrunken trunk and enlarged it. Harry opened the trunk and pulled out the leather bound notebook that Lupin had given him and he quickly scrawled down:

_ 1. Diary_

_ 2. Marvolo's Ring_

_ 3. Slytherin's Locket_

_ 4. Hufflepuff's Chalice_

_ 5. Ravenclaw/Gryffindor??_

_ 6. Nagini_

_ 7. Voldemort_

After gazing at this for a moment, Harry drew a thick, bold line through the words _Diary_ and _Marvolo's Ring_.

"Now what does, _use water_, mean?" asked Hermione, staring over Harry's shoulder and reading Regulus' notebook.

"Dunno," Harry replied, taking a seat in the dusty chair behind Regulus' desk. The moment he sat down, however, a thought popped into his head and he stood back up.

"What if _use water_ means that we have to go back to the cave and use the water in the lake… or… or the water in the basin," Harry said, standing up and feeling truly confident for the first time.

"But didn't – didn't Dumbledore drink all of the water in the basin?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Oh – yeah," Harry replied, sitting back down in the chair.

Harry buried his face in his hands for a second, rubbing his eyes furiously. _What next_? he thought.

"Come on, we had better get out of here," he said abruptly, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione.

Harry got to his feet, shrank his trunk and pocketed both his notebook and Regulus'. Ron blew out the candle he had lit and the three of them made their way to the front door. They opened the door and stepped out into the now heavy rain and distant rumble of thunder only to hear a gasp of surprise and a cackling laugh.

"Would you look at who it is, Alecto," said the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "it's little Potter and his friends."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were surrounded by five Death Eaters: Bellatrix, Alecto, Amycus, Crabbe and Goyle, all of whom had their wands drawn and pointed directly at the three of them.

"What's this?" said Harry, trying to buy himself some time to figure out how to escape. "You shopping for a new home?"

It was the best that Harry could come up with at the time. His comment, however, was met with more laughter from the group.

"Look at him, Bella. Look at him, trying to make jokes," sneered Alecto, brandishing her wand. "I can tell you this, Potter – that may have been the last joke you'll ever tell."

The Death Eaters erupted into more laughter as they inched closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry had to think quickly, but what was he to do? There was no way that he would be able to Stun all five Death Eaters, even with Ron and Hermione's help.

The sky grew steadily darker and raindrops began to fall.

Bellatrix took another step towards Harry, her eyes wide with excitement.

"The Dark Lord will be so pleased with me," she said, taking another step forward. "He will reward me, above anyone else, when he sees that I have brought him the – Boy Who Lived."

This earned more laughter from the other Death Eaters as Bellatrix advanced on Harry, a look of anticipation in her eyes.

"Do you want to know what it feels like to be tortured to madness, Harry? Or shall I torture one of your friends first?"

The thunder in the sky grew louder and Harry saw a bolt of lightning flash in the distance. Bellatrix took a step back from Harry and held her wand high in the air.

"This is the last time that I'm going to do this, Potter… _Cruci _–" but at that moment a bolt of lightning struck a nearby rooftop, sending sparks and shingles flying in all directions and thus distracting the Death Eaters.

Harry took his chance and grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arm and concentrated very hard on the cliff high above the cave where he and Dumbledore had been the previous summer.

"No! _Stupefy_!" cried Bellatrix, turning back to where they were standing, but her jet of red light missed by mere inches, hitting the front door. Harry, Ron and Hermione had safely Disapparated.

* * *

They landed with a thud in the moist grass, the strong smell of seawater stinging their nostrils. The dark rain clouds covered the sky here as well and hard rain fell on Harry, Ron and Hermione as they sat in the grass, collecting their thoughts.

"Oh, that foul woman!" cried Hermione, standing up and moving closer to the edge of the cliff. "You don't suppose they knew we were there, do you?"

She had now turned back around and was staring at Harry, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"I don't see how they could have," replied Harry, shaking his head. "I mean, the place looked deserted."

"But we found everything so easily," said Hermione, letting out a small sigh, "it must have been a trap."

"It did look like the kind of place where Death Eaters would live, bet they love the smell," said Ron, which earned a small chuckle from Harry and Hermione.

The three of them moved over to the edge of the cliff, and made their way down to the small outcropping of rock where Harry had been with Dumbledore.

"Ready for a swim?" asked Harry, trying to sound calm, but feeling anxious.

He wasn't sure if Voldemort had discovered that the locket had been taken from the cave, nor did he know whether or not any new enchantments or traps had been set.

Ron and Hermione nodded meekly, both of them looking into the churning sea with great apprehension. The swim would not be as easy. The wind was blowing hard now, and the rain was pelting the three of them with great ferocity.

Harry took a step towards the edge, and without a thought, jumped into the water. He immediately started swimming hard for the opening in the cliff where he knew the entrance to the cave was located. He heard two splashes behind him, indicating that Ron and Hermione had jumped into the water as well. The sea was icy and difficult to swim through, with the high waves that were now crashing hard into the nearby cliff.

They reached the slit in the rock face and swam into it, making their way through the tunnel. When Harry finally rose out of the water and into the long cave his hair stood up on end and his body was overcome with shivers, though he didn't know whether this was due to the freezing water that he had just climbed out of or the fact that this was where he and Dumbledore had stood mere months before.

Ron and Hermione emerged behind him and Hermione, seeing Harry shivering, quickly preformed a Warming Charm on him.

"Better?" she asked, now performing the Warming Charm on Ron.

Harry nodded his head, but when he tried to open his mouth to thank her nothing came out. It seemed as if he was unable to speak.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione share a worried glance, but he put it to the back of his mind and moved over to where he knew the door to be. He pulled out a knife that he now kept in his robes at all times.

"Harry, what are you doing?" cried Hermione, looking horror-struck at Harry.

"The door needs payment, Hermione," he answered as he raised the knife to cut his arm.

"Oh no, you don't, mate," said Ron rushing forward and ripping the knife from Harry's hand before Harry had time to react. "We can't have you hurt," Ron added, his face now stark white.

Hermione shrieked as Ron, in one swift motion, sliced a deep gash in his arm. Scarlet blood spurted out of the wound and peppered the rock in front of the door. Ron winced in pain as he held his injured arm but his payment had been accepted and a blazing silver outline of a door appeared and then vanished entirely, leaving an entrance that led into total darkness.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as he dropped down next to Ron.

"Fine," he replied, "let's go."

Harry waited a moment, taking a second to appreciate the loyalty that his best friend had showed. He smiled to himself and then, with a confident step, he led the way into the darkness, muttering "_Lumos_" so that his wand tip ignited.

The three of them entered the cave to find themselves standing on the edge of the great black lake that Harry knew all too well.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron, still clutching his arm but gazing around the cave in awe.

They moved a little further along the edge of the water until finally Hermione spoke up.

"Regulus' notebook said to use water, didn't it?"

Harry nodded in agreement but he was reluctant to do just that. He assumed that _use water_ meant that he had to hold the locket under the water until it opened, he also assumed, however, that doing this would cause the hundreds of Inferi that sat below the surface to awaken and come clambering out of the water.

"Harry," tried Hermione again, "do you think you should try holding it under the water?"

"There are Inferi under the water, Hermione," Ron replied irritably.

Hermione looked slightly shocked at first but then a look of understanding passed over her face.

"Oh, right," she replied, gripping her wand tighter, "I remember."

Harry took a bit more time to weigh his options while Ron and Hermione stayed quiet. If he held the locket under the water he was sure that the Inferi would attack them, which he did not want to happen. On the other hand, if he didn't take that chance, what next? After a few moments of silently debating this he came to the conclusion that this was the best chance of destroying the Horcrux.

"Ron… Hermione, when I hold the locket under the water I need you be ready for the Inferi. Dumbledore said that they fear fire."

Ron and Hermione nodded and moved cautiously towards the water with their wands drawn. Harry knelt on the ground with the locket in his hand and, after waiting only a moment, plunged it under the surface of the lake. The locket immediately began to vibrate in his hand but he held on to it.

Suddenly, the smooth surface of the lake began to churn furiously and hundreds of white corpses rose slowly out of the water.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry heard Hermione cry from over his shoulder as a jet of light struck two of the nearest Inferi, causing them to stumble and fall back into the water.

The locket was burning in his hand, but he did not let go. He had to hold on.

The moment he said those words in his head the harder it became to hold the locket. Just when Harry felt that he would have to let go of the locket or risk burning his fingers, a slimy hand reach out of the water and wrap around his own arm.

"_Incendio_!" bellowed Ron and a jet of flames shot out of his wand and struck the Inferius that was holding on to Harry.

The Inferius immediately released Harry, but to Harry's horror, more Inferi began to emerge from the water, some of them now reaching solid ground. The locket was burning even hotter now but still, Harry held on, knowing full well that it was working.

The locket, now glowing underneath the surface of the churning lake, became hotter still and then opened underwater, sending shockwaves throughout the lake, and causing the Inferi that were in the water to topple over.

Harry finally lifted the locket out of the water and saw that it now hung loosely open. Harry could feel, though he couldn't explain how, that the Horcrux had been destroyed. He quickly pocketed it and whipped around to face the Inferi that were approaching Ron and Hermione.

"_Incendio_! _Incendio_!"

Jets of fire erupted from Harry's wand and struck two Inferi that had a hold of Hermione.

"Ron!" she yelled, pushing the flaming corpses off of her body, "Harry – save Ron!"

Harry whipped his head around only to see Ron being dragged into the water by a gang of Inferi.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry cried, causing all of the remaining Inferi that were carrying Ron to become motionless and drop him. Ron landed with a thud on the edge of the lake and had just raised his head to smile at Harry when a single white hand erupted from the water, wrapped its fingers around Ron's neck and pulled him into the lake.

Hermione let a shriek of terror ring out and reverberate throughout the cave. Harry rushed over to the spot where Ron had disappeared and furiously began splashing the water around in an effort to see his friend.

"Ron!" he yelled, still splashing at the water's edge. "Here, Hermione, light your wand and hold it above the water, I'm going in after him."

She let out a soft whimper and lit her wand as she was told. Harry was ready to dive in the water when he saw the water begin to churn below him. After a moment of panic, Ron came flying out of the lake and landed on the bank with a soft _thud_.

"Oh, Ron!" cried Hermione, rushing forward and hugging him to her chest.

Although Ron was busy coughing up water, he looked like he was in heaven. Hermione released him and preformed a quick drying charm.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, sitting up and rubbing the spot on his neck where the Inferius had grabbed on.

"How'd you manage to get back up, mate?" asked Harry, smiling and sitting down next to Ron.

"Some quick wand work – I'll teach it to you sometime," he replied as Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "OK, well, the slimy git let go of me first, but mind you if he hadn't…"

The three of them sat there laughing for a moment and then Ron spoke again.

"You destroyed it, didn't you?"

Harry reached back into his robes and pulled out the locket, staring at the serpentine _S_ on the front and answered Ron with a small nod.

Three down, three more to go.


	10. Chapter 10: First Blood

**Chapter 10**

**First Blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far, I really appreciate it! Also, I'd like to thank my beta, LucyLupin, who has helped a great deal with this story – Thanks so much! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far… please, please leave a review if you can. Thanks again!

Chapter 10 – Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Grimmauld Place after successfully destroying Slytherin's Locket; Azkaban is broken open.

* * *

"Now, you're sure you're alright, right?" Ginny Weasley asked sternly, while at the same time, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry replied, smiling down at Ginny's face, which was talking to him through the picture she had given him for his birthday.

"And you destroyed…" Ginny began in a quieter voice, before pausing and glancing to her left and then to her right. "You destroyed the Horcrux?"

"Yes," Harry answered again, absentmindedly rubbing Slytherin's Locket, which he hadn't taken out of his jeans yet.

"That's wonderful, Harry!" Ginny said, letting out a small squeal. "Does that mean you'll be coming back here?"

Harry smiled at Ginny's face again before he spoke.

"Shh, you'll wake Ron and Hermione, and yes, we should be there for breakfast if they ever wake up."

Ginny laughed.

"Harry, it's what, six in the morning? Not everyone can wake-up as early as you," she replied with a smile. "Besides… this just gives you more time to talk to me!"

Harry smiled at the picture again and replied cheekily. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Ginny's smile instantly faded and she raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"You're lucky you're so far away, Potter," she began, wagging her forefinger in his direction. "When you get back here I'll… well… I'll kiss you… but mind you, after that…"

Harry and Ginny shared another laugh.

_How did I get so lucky_? Harry thought, looking down at Ginny's smiling face.

Seeing Ginny so happy and carefree, however, brought his thoughts back to Voldemort. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the locket, holding it open in his hand. _If Voldemort ever lays a finger on her_…

"You're quiet – what's wrong?" asked Ginny, staring worriedly at Harry.

"Nothing," he answered far too quickly.

Ginny gave him a look of deep disapproval, showing that she knew he was lying. _How does she do that_, he thought, _she's just like her mother_.

"Harry," she began soothingly, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really… I'm just, well, I'm worried about you," he answered, not quite sure why he was telling her this.

Her expression did not change, in fact, her face suddenly hardened.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise," she answered, with the utmost confidence. "It's me who should be worried. You're out there fighting and I'm here, doing nothing."

"But you are doing something," Harry answered with a smile, "you're helping me through this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm just afraid that one day it'll be Ron or Hermione on the other end of this telling me that… that… that something happened to you."

She quickly looked away and Harry swore he heard a small sniffle.

Harry waited a moment, not quite sure what to say, until he saw her face through the picture again. He could distinctly make out her red cheeks and wet eyes.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something that probably wouldn't help very much, he heard a voice through the picture that was not Ginny's.

"Oi, Harry!" called the familiar voice of Fred Weasley. "Would you get back here and snog our little sister so she'll stop crying every three hours?"

"She's worse than Mum," said another voice that sounded like George's. "In fact, Harry, you might have to snog her too."

Ginny made a playful slapping motion to her left somewhere off the picture where Harry couldn't see.

"Got that," she added, once she had turned back towards Harry, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well, how about I only snog _you_ this time?" Harry answered and Ginny broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Sounds good – I'll see you soon?"

"Very soon," Harry answered with a smile.

Ginny returned the smile and kissed the picture before her face faded from view.

Harry, still smiling, pocketed the picture, got to his feet and made his way back to the tent that they had pitched on the cliff, high above the cave's entrance.

Harry opened the tent flap and had to recoil due to the loud snores coming from Ron's bed. Hermione walked out of her room sleepily and lifted her hands in defeat.

"How did you ever sleep in the same room with him, Harry?" she asked irritably, "I was wearing earmuffs and I could still hear him from clear across the tent."

"Dunno - got used to it, I suppose," replied Harry as he and Hermione walked to the kitchen where Harry poured each of them a glass of chilled pumpkin juice. "He doesn't do it on purpose, though."

Hermione said nothing to this, but Harry had the feeling he had gotten his point across. Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, her brow furrowed in a slight frown.

"I'm sorry, I know he doesn't," she said after a moment, smiling slightly.

"Who doesn't what?" asked Ron as he trotted into the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione.

"Nothing," replied Hermione, trying to brush it off by taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Now that Ron had woken-up Harry took the opportunity to voice something that he had been thinking about all of the previous night.

"Didn't that seem… I don't know… easy?"

Ron and Hermione each looked up at him, expressions of confusion etched on their faces.

"What?" asked Ron, clearly dumbstruck. "You mean last night – in the cave?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, that's just the thing, Harry," Hermione answered, "it _was_ easy."

"Why though?" Harry asked. "I mean, shouldn't it have been harder… more dangerous?"

Hermione took a moment before she answered.

"Well, remember what Dumbledore told you, Harry, because it's very important," Hermione said, actually sounding a bit like Dumbledore himself. "Voldemort likes to work alone."

"I know that, Hermione," responded Harry, starting to get slightly annoyed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, but it means everything, Harry," Hermione answered. "One wizard would not have been able to drink the liquid from the basin, retrieve the locket, hold it under the water and fight off the Death Eaters all by himself. He would need help, right?"

Harry nodded, beginning to see where Hermione was going with this.

"Well, that's just it. Because Voldemort likes to work alone he would only assume that someone trying to destroy his Horcruxes would also prefer to work alone. So you see, in his mind his defences were perfect because one wizard, working alone, would not be able to get past them."

Harry nodded his head in agreement again before he spoke

"That goes along with what Dumbledore told me in the cave, too," he said, "Voldemort would have never expected anyone but a fully qualified wizard to get to the boat to cross the lake. So, naturally, his defences only detected Dumbledore on the boat in the cave that night and not me."

They all sat at the table for a moment, each of them immersed in their own thoughts.

"I talked to Ginny," Harry said after a few minutes, steering the conversation towards happier things, "and we should probably head back, she said that your Mum promised us breakfast."

This seemed to awaken Ron fully and he nodded before he made his way hurriedly into his room to get packed, though Harry wasn't sure whether this was because he wanted to get back home or because he wanted breakfast.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her room as well.

The three of them met back outside of the tent after they had everything packed and with one flick of her wand, Hermione compacted the massive wizard tent into a small cloth ball that Harry stowed in his bag.

With a small nod to one another, Harry, Ron and Hermione Disapparated and, within seconds, were standing on the small patch of grass in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

After checking to make sure that they hadn't inadvertently Apparated in front of muggles, they walked up to the door, opened it and were met by the familiar scowl of Draco Malfoy.

"Back from your vacation so soon, Weasel?" he spat. "Did you get a tan or do you just look that way because you haven't bathed yet this month?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Harry, trying his best to restrain Ron from diving at Malfoy. "If you've got a problem with us, then leave. I'm sure Voldemort would love for us to kick you and your mother back onto the streets."

"Don't speak his name, Potter!"

"Why, you afraid of _Voldemort_?" replied Harry, taking care to add extra emphasis to 'Voldemort'.

In a flash, Malfoy had his wand drawn and aimed at Harry.

"_Serpensortia_!"

A serpent shot from Malfoy's wand and landed in front of Harry, slithering menacingly towards him, its fangs bared.

"_Evanesco_!" cried Bill, marching into the room, followed closely by Ginny, and the serpent vanished immediately. "Malfoy, you had best get back to your room before I do the same to you as I did to your snake."

Malfoy glared at the eldest Weasley son, but apparently decided not to respond, because he turned and stalked off up the staircase.

"How are you, Harry?" Bill asked, once Malfoy was out of earshot.

"He looks like he could use a good meal," replied Ginny with a small smile, moving to stand next to Harry.

"Anything else, Mum?" said Ron under his breath.

Ginny turned swiftly and punched him in the stomach. Ron glared at her and muttered something that sounded like "can't take a joke" before he walked into the kitchen.

"Real friendly, that one," said Ginny to Hermione sarcastically, as they followed Ron into the kitchen.

Hermione gave her a look that it seemed only Ginny would understand and they both shook their heads in annoyance.

"Did you get done with… well… with what you had to do?" asked Bill. "Sorry, that didn't make much sense, did it?"

Harry, however, smiled at him.

"Well, sort of, we… er… got the ball rolling, I guess you could say."

They entered the kitchen, where they were greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley, who had breakfast ready (Ron was already at the table stuffing his mouth full of bacon).

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelped, running over to him and encasing him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, Harry, how are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he answered, finding it quite difficult to breathe while wrapped up in Mrs. Weasley's embrace.

"You always say that, Harry, and most of the time you're not fine," said Ginny, smiling at him.

"No, really, I'm fine," Harry answered, starting to become a little uncomfortable. "How is Fleur, Bill?" he asked, trying to deflect the attention.

"She's good," Bill replied, evidently understanding that Harry did not want to talk about himself. "She and I are actually going to visit her sister, Gabrielle, at Beauxbatons once school starts. Madame Maxime was friendly with Dumbledore, obviously, and we're hoping to gain some support for the Order while we're down there."

"Oh, France should be lovely this time of year, I was there on holiday a few years back," said Hermione excitedly.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry but Ginny saw this and socked him in the stomach again, causing him to spit out a few bits of bacon that he was chewing.

"Stop punching me!" said Ron angrily.

"You deserved it!" retorted Ginny,

"I didn't…"

"Would you two stop it?" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, breaking up their fight. "Ginny, you're not going to be seeing much of your brother, do try to behave."

"Good," said Ginny under her breath, earning a chuckle from Bill, as Ron stuck his tongue out at Ginny.

Hermione, frowning, merely shook her head and turned towards Bill again.

"Do you think that Madame Maxime will be able to help?" she asked.

"Hopefully," Bill answered, with a slight shrug, "she's trying to, I guess you could say, recruit as many people as she can who want to fight alongside the Order and the Ministry against You-Know-Who."

"Well, that wouldn't be too hard, though, would it?" said Ron, after taking a bite out of his bagel. "I mean, there's not exactly a lot of good press for Voldemort these days."

"But not everyone looks at it that way, Ron" replied Hermione quickly, "I would expect that most French people view Voldemort as a 'British problem' and they most likely don't feel they need to get involved."

Ron smiled to himself as Bill praised Hermione's intuitiveness.

"Exactly," Bill said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Although, I have to say, if I was being persuaded by Fleur to do anything, I'll tell you what I'd…"

"Bill!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, "not in front of Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but evidently decided against making a remark.

They ate together, each making the others laugh on occasion, much like a family should. Much like the family Harry hoped he would be able to return to once his battle with Voldemort was over.

* * *

They spent the morning playing Quidditch two-on-two, Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny won two games to Harry and Hermione's one, mostly owing to the fact that Hermione was dreadful on a broom.

Harry finally persuaded Ron to switch partners, mostly so Harry and Ginny could see how Ron reacted to some of Hermione's mistakes.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, after Ginny scored easily by grabbing the Quaffle from Hermione and zooming to the end of the makeshift pitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to take such a sharp left. I was trying for a more graceful turn."

"_Graceful turn_?" Ron said to himself, sounding exasperated.

Ron tossed Hermione the Quaffle and she took off up the pitch and immediately dropped it, this time it was picked up by Harry who bolted towards the opposite goal and scored easily.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," she said before Ron could yell at her. "You know, it's much harder to fly _and_ hold the Quaffle at the same time."

Ron lifted his hands in frustration while Hermione gave Harry a small wink that Ron did not see. Harry was quite sure that Hermione was now putting on a show just to see how much Ron could take.

"Here, throw me the Quaffle and I'll try again," Hermione said, wobbling on her broom.

"Er, why don't I play Chaser, Hermione? You can play Keeper," said Ron, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Got it – now, which one is Keeper?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon in the library; Hermione was convinced that she could find some information on ancient items of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor in the extensive Black library. Harry and Ginny shared the sofa while Ron sat angrily in a chair near Hermione.

"Hmm… I need another one by Waffling, please," Hermione said, throwing aside a heavy book and looking expectantly at Ron.

Ron got up without a word and walked over to the ladder that ran alongside the tall bookcase. Ron climbed up the ladder as Hermione used her wand to move it along its track.

"Hold it, here's one," said Ron, reaching for a book, "_The Noble Sport of Muggle Hunting_, hmm… I don't think so."

Hermione frowned and continued moving the ladder along the bookcases.

"Wait, stop, stop, here's another one," said Ron again, reaching out and grabbing another book. "_How to Please Your Werewolf_… this'd make good birthday present for Tonks but I doubt it'll have anything about Horcruxes."

Hermione sighed as Ron climbed back down the ladder, grabbed some of the books Hermione had got out and began putting them away.

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry consolingly as Hermione came over and sat down in a nearby chair. "There are plenty of books… I'm sure we'll find something."

"I know, but I really thought I'd be able to find something today," she answered, sounding quite defeated.

Harry and Ginny both looked at her comfortingly, until they heard Ron's voice from the bookcase.

"Here's one, Hermione," he said, holding a book in his hand.

"Ooo, really?" she shrieked, sounding very excited and jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, _Nature's Most Precious Gift: The Crumple-Horned Snorkack_."

* * *

After an amused Ron and a very annoyed Hermione had both calmed down, Harry led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen for dinner.

Once they reached the landing on the stairs, they could hear raised voices and shouting coming from the kitchen. They entered the kitchen to find a hysterical Mrs. Weasley being consoled by Bill and Tonks, both of whom had ashen expressions on their faces.

"Mum?" said Ginny, utterly perplexed as she moved to stand next to her mother.

"Don't look at me, Ginny. I don't want you to see me like this."

She let out a very wet sneeze.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"There's been an attack at Azkaban," answered Bill, letting go of Mrs. Weasley and allowing Ginny to continue consoling her.

Both he and Tonks had countless cuts and bruises on their arms and face and Tonks was sporting a bloody lip.

"A gang of Death Eaters, teamed with the Dementors, have broken open the prison. We don't yet know how many prisoners have escaped," Tonks said, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

While this did not come as new news to Harry, for he had been sure that Voldemort would break open Azkaban as soon as the opportunity presented itself, he still took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened, Bill?" Hermione asked, a worried hand held over her mouth.

"We don't have time to explain just now," he answered hurriedly. "Come on, Tonks, we have to go," he added, giving Tonks a tug on her arm.

Tonks nodded and then mouthed 'help her' while motioning at Mrs. Weasley before she and Bill rushed out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Come on, Mrs. Weasley, let's get you a cup of tea," Harry said, heeding Tonks' words. He rose from his chair and poured five cups of tea.

"Thank… thank… thank you, dear," she said, as Harry handed her a cup.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began timidly, once Mrs. Weasley had calmed down somewhat, "do you know what happened?"

All Mrs. Weasley could muster was a small nod before she dissolved back into sobs. Hermione looked up pleadingly at Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny moved to her mother's side and spoke softly.

"Mum, what happened?"

"They… they… they… they ran off before… before… before I could say good – goodbye," she answered, struggling to string her words together.

"Who did?" Ron asked. His face had gone strangely pale.

"Everyone – Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and your father," she answered, taking a sip of the tea that Harry gave her. "I just… I just hope they're alright."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanging nervous glances every few minutes or so.

"Come on," said Mrs. Weasley, drying her tears and putting on her best motherly voice, "let's get you lot something to eat. Merlin knows, everyone will be hungry when they get back."

She was falling back to what she felt most comfortable doing – cooking – and Harry was quite grateful for that.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, moved over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a large turkey.

"I'll heat this up, how does that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The moment she turned towards the stove, however, Harry heard loud noises and movement coming from outside the front door.

He and Ron rushed into the hall and opened the door to find a bloody Bill Weasley and tired-looking Remus Lupin carrying a limp body across the threshold. They set it down on the sofa and before Harry could see who it was, he heard a shriek from the top of the stairs.

"Lucius!" cried Narcissa Malfoy, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached her husband. His body lay limp, his eyes shut tightly and his face as blank as a fresh piece of parchment.

"What happened to him?" asked Draco hollowly as he knelt at his father's side.

Lupin and Bill motioned for them to move into the kitchen, leaving Narcissa Malfoy crying over her husband's body.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked once she saw Bill and Lupin enter the kitchen. She steered Bill to the nearest chair while she mopped up his bloodied face.

"Stop it, Mum," he said irritably, "it couldn't possibly be any worse than it was before."

Harry smiled at this, admiring Bill's ability to joke about his scars.

Hermione and Ginny were still sitting, though both their faces were stark white; Ron stood at Harry's side and Malfoy retreated to the corner of the kitchen, his face expressionless.

"What happened?" asked Harry, facing Lupin.

"Well… ah yes, thank you, Ginny," he began, taking the washcloth Ginny gave him and holding it over his bleeding lip. "Voldemort sent a massive band of Death Eaters to break open Azkaban and release the prisoners. We were… overmatched and outnumbered. When we arrived, the Dementors had already joined the hundred or so Death Eaters, which left Azkaban completely defenceless. Once it was clear, to the prisoners, that the Dementors were no longer an obstacle, they began their escape – in great numbers. Once they joined the battle, on the side of the Death Eaters, we had no choice but to retreat."

"They picked us off like flies when we tried to Disapparate," added Bill, acerbically.

"How… how many did we lose?" asked Hermione, carefully.

Lupin glanced at Bill before answering.

"Seventeen Aurors, by the last count – along with Sturgis Podmore," he said, then adding as bitterly as Harry had ever heard him, "he was killed when he tried to run down Snape."

"Snape was there?" asked Harry angrily, earning a sharp nod from Lupin.

Harry clenched his fists together tightly. _I should have been there_, he thought, _I could have killed Snape tonight_.

Everyone fell silent and the only sound that could be heard was Narcissa Malfoy sobbing heavily in the living room.

"What happened to my father?" asked Draco in the same hollow voice.

Harry had almost forgotten Malfoy was standing there.

Bill glanced sideways at Lupin and Lupin slowly nodded his head.

"He was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange while we were retreating," Bill answered, simply.

Draco face drained and his eyes widened.

"It was apparent that the Death Eaters had orders not to allow your father to escape," Lupin said, staring Malfoy squarely in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

There was no response to this and for the first time in his life, Harry felt a pang of pity for Draco Malfoy. Harry knew, all too well, what it felt like to lose a family member.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Hermione made a move towards Draco, who had his head down and his jaw clenched.

Ron reached out to try to stop Hermione, but she pressed on.

"Here, why don't you sit down and… and have a spot of tea," she asked Draco timidly, reaching out and trying to get him to sit at the table.

"Don't touch me – Mudblood!" he spat, backing away from her. "You have no idea what it's like! Your precious Order couldn't protect my father, nor will they be able to protect me!"

Malfoy took one last contemptuous look around the kitchen before he stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door with a _snap_.

Hermione backed away before she broke down into tears and moved timidly over to Ron, who opened his arms and held her while she cried on his shoulder.

"He's right," Bill said, patting Hermione consolingly on the shoulder.

No one said anything else and Narcissa's sobs could no longer be heard from the living room.

"Molly, there's something else," said Lupin, his face expressionless.

Mrs. Weasley glanced up from her cup of tea, a frightened look in her eye.

"What… what is it?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Lupin took a second before he answered.

"Fred's been taken to St. Mungo's."


	11. Chapter 11: The Seventh Horcrux

**Chapter 11 **

**The Seventh Horcrux **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far – I'm glad you're enjoying. I would also like to thank my beta, LucyLupin, who has helped enormously – thanks, Lucy! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and, if you can, please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks again!

Chapter 11 – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny travel to St. Mungo's; Harry returns to Hogwarts after he overhears a conversation between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Fred's been taken to St. Mungo's?" Mrs. Weasley said, her face stark white. "Is he all right?" 

Lupin shared a glance with Bill before he answered.

"We're not sure, Molly. Arthur and Kingsley took him to St. Mungo's before any of us could see how badly he had been hurt."

"I need to see him," Mrs. Weasley said, blinking back tears.

Lupin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys followed Lupin quickly out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Apparate to the alleyway beside St. Mungo's, all right, Harry?" Lupin said quickly, before he Disapparated himself.

Harry concentrated hard on his destination and a moment later, he appeared in an alleyway, next to a large, decrepit, red brick building, along with the others.

"Let's go around the front, come on, Mum," said Bill, ushering Mrs. Weasley around the corner.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed in the same direction, ultimately emerging next to the department store, Purge and Dowse, Ltd., that Harry knew to be St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Lupin stepped forward and spoke to the mannequin through the window before he quickly guided everyone through the glass, keeping an eye out for any Muggles who may be watching them.

Harry stepped through the glass and into the familiar reception area of St. Mungo's. Lupin and Bill led Mrs. Weasley past a long line of witches and wizards, who were waiting at the front desk – one wizard sporting a third arm that seemed to be growing out of his stomach – and towards the lift.

Ginny tried to follow them through, but Bill held his hand up.

"You lot take the next lift and go and wait in the tea room," he said wearily, "the Healers won't want everyone in the room all at once."

"He is all right, though, isn't he?" asked Ginny, a worried look in her eye.

"I don't know, Ginny… but I'm sure he'll be fine," Bill replied, trying his best to sound convincing. "I'll come and collect you soon."

Ginny looked as if she wanted to say something, but she decided against it and stepped back so the lift doors could close.

"Oh, I hope Fred's all right," Hermione said nervously, while they waited for the next lift. She took one tear-filled look at Ginny before the two of them wrapped their arms around each other in a mournful embrace.

Hermione looked up at Harry and motioned for him to come over and comfort Ginny. In all truthfulness, Harry wasn't very good at comforting people, but he did his best by taking Hermione's place at Ginny's side and holding her in a tight hug.

Ginny looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, and muttered a small "thanks" before burying her head in his shoulder and wiping her tears away on his shirt. She stayed there, however, only a second before straightening up, sniffling slightly, and saying confidently, "I'm fine. Let's go – there's the lift."

Harry gave her a small smile and the four of them walked into the lift, riding it until it finally reached the fifth floor (Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop). They exited the lift and made their way into the small tearoom, where they were alone except for a very beautiful blonde witch whom Harry was sure he had seen before.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Harry nudged Ron and asked, "Isn't that the girl from the Underground?"

It was quite clear, however, that mentioning this was a mistake.

"You're right, Harry… that's her," whispered Ron, excitedly, gesturing to the woman with his head.

Harry looked over at her and she looked extremely uncomfortable and could obviously tell that Ron was talking about her.

"She's bloody gorgeous," said Ron, this time turning towards her and giving her a small wave and a rather strange looking smile. The blonde witch looked absolutely repulsed and exited the room rather quickly.

"Hmm, looks like she really likes you, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically.

Ron scowled at Ginny while Hermione looking positively furious.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, finally noticing Hermione's livid glare.

"Nothing," she replied acidly, standing up and moving over to a nearby table filled with steaming mugs of tea.

"You idiot!" Ginny exclaimed to Ron once Hermione was out of earshot. "Honestly, what goes through your head sometimes?"

"I didn't… she… not… I wasn't," he stuttered, finally giving up and folding his arms over his chest defensively.

Hermione came back with four cups of tea, throwing one at Ron, who nearly spilled it all over himself.

"Hey, what was that for?" cried Ron indignantly.

"You know perfectly well what that was for!" Hermione responded furiously, standing up and knocking her chair backwards.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who looked almost frightened as she now leant back in her seat.

He reached for a nearby table and pulled over a chessboard in an attempt to stop the argument.

"Anyone wanna play?"

Ron and Hermione each glared at Harry before turning back towards each other. By the looks on their faces, Harry was quite sure that hexes were about to be cast at any moment.

"So let me get this straight, Ron! You were absolutely livid when Viktor came to the wedding, which, by the way, had little to do with me, but it's perfectly all right for you to… Bill?"

Harry whipped his head around to see Bill standing in the doorway with a bemused smile smeared across his scarred face.

"Is, umm, everything all right?"

Both Hermione and Ron lowered their heads slightly.

"Er, yes… yes, everything's fine," Hermione answered sheepishly.

Bill gave her a nod and a smile.

"Is Fred ok?" Ginny asked abruptly, her face drained of all colour.

To Harry's relief, Bill continued to smile.

"He's fine… everyone's fine. Follow me and we can go see him."

Ginny jumped up excitedly, her face glowing, and the five of them made their way out of the tea room.

They didn't take the lift and, instead, walked down one flight of stairs, onto the Spell Damage ward of the St. Mungo's.

"This way," Bill said, directing them into a nearby room.

They entered the room to find Mrs. Weasley, George and Lupin each sitting in chairs around the bed where Fred lay, awake and smiling.

"Ah ha, and here I thought you lot had forgotten about me," said Fred, grinning.

Harry could see that his forehead was heavily bandaged and his left arm was held close to his body in a sling.

"With any luck, I'll have a scar like yours, Harry," he joked, pointing to his forehead.

Harry and Ron laughed but Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a look that clearly meant, "Don't joke about that."

"What happened?" asked Ron, giving Fred a clap on the uninjured shoulder.

"Ah, Fred, the young ones never learn," answered George, patronizingly. "You see little Ronnie, sometimes in war…"

"Oh, piss off."

"Boys!" warned Mrs. Weasley, giving each of them an angry glare.

Ron, however, cast George an angry scowl the moment Mrs. Weasley had looked away.

"How did it happen, Fred?" Ginny asked seriously.

Fred took notice of the fear in Ginny's voice and chose not to tease her as George had done with Ron.

"Flying debris from one of the prison walls hit me in the head," he said heavily, indicating his bandaged forehead again. "Next thing I know, Kingsley is carrying me out of a ditch. I must've fallen in and broken my arm."

"That's awful," whispered Hermione, her right hand held over her mouth.

"Not to worry, Hermione," he replied, returning to his jocular self. "I'll be back to looking gorgeous for you in no time at all, love."

"Frederick Weasley!"

"Don't call me that, Mum!"

Harry smiled to himself before he looked up at Lupin and motioned towards the empty hall wall outside of the room in an effort to ask some questions. Lupin seemed to pick up on this rather quickly as he stood up and walked towards the door as Harry did the same.

"Yes, Harry?" he said, once they were outside the room.

"What happened at Azkaban? Did all the prisoners escape? Did you catch any?"

Lupin's response was short, yet it seemed to answer all of Harry's questions.

"Azkaban is now under Voldemort's control."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent only a little more of the evening with Fred, before Mrs. Weasley insisted that Lupin escort them back to Grimmauld Place for the night. Lupin gladly obliged and they were soon back at Headquarters. 

"I'll be upstairs, if you need me," said Lupin, giving Harry a small smile and heading up the stairs, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the living room.

"I'm pretty tired too," said Ginny, yawning. "But I do want to see Mum when they get back, so I think I'll sleep on the sofa tonight."

She winked at Harry, before he finally caught on.

"Oh, yes… I want to sleep with, er, I mean I want to see them when they get back too."

"But… but everyone else should be back soon," said Ron, now noticing the predicament Harry and Ginny were putting him in. "Why don't you stay up for a while?"

But Harry said nothing and sat down on the sofa, while Ginny curled up comfortably next to him and both of them closed their eyes, pretending to fall asleep and leaving Ron and Hermione sitting uncomfortably together. Harry was somewhat curious to see how Ron and Hermione behaved alone but not as curious as he knew Ginny was.

He tried his best to stay awake, but Ginny's warmth, coupled with how tired he was, made it very easy to drift into dreams. Within a minute, he felt that Ginny had given up and fallen asleep in his arms.

"I really hate those two," Harry heard Ron say awkwardly after a moment or so.

This statement, however, was followed by a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Do you, er, want to play chess?" Ron asked, rather lamely.

Harry smiled, having tried to use chess only a few hours before to break the tension.

"I suppose so," Hermione answered with a yawn. "I suspect your Mum and Dad should be back soon anyway."

Harry didn't open his eyes but from the sounds he was hearing, he could tell that they had gotten out the chessboard and began to play.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Hermione after a few moments, as Harry heard sounds of chess pieces fighting. "That was a little unnecessary."

"Checkmate," Harry heard Ron say after a while.

"It's not checkmate," replied Hermione indignantly.

"Yes it is."

Harry could hear Ron stand up and try to put the chessboard away.

"No, wait, this is not checkmate," Hermione said again.

Harry heard nothing for a few minutes until, "Oh, yes, well… I suppose it is checkmate."

Harry smiled to himself, appreciating just how hard it was to beat Ron at chess. There was another long silence before Ron spoke up again.

"Something to drink?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Sure," replied Hermione, sleepily, "Just a glass of water, please."

Harry heard Ron stand up, walk into the kitchen and then come back a short time later, obviously with a glass of water, because Hermione thanked him.

"Do you think you'll miss Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after a minute, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Of course I will," Ron answered, "I've always kind of thought of Hogwarts as home, you know? Are you gonna miss it?"

"Yes… I mean, I always thought that I would be able to, well, learn more complex spells, become better educated and graduate from Hogwarts like any normal witch would," she answered, almost wistfully. "But… I made the right choice."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a moment until Hermione spoke again, this time, however, she sounded nervous and almost frightened.

"We have to tell him."

_Tell him? Tell who what? _

"Hermione, we talked about this, we can't tell him," Ron answered very softly, so that even Harry, who was sitting only a few feet away, could hardly hear him.

"But he has to know."

Harry was now listening intently and the hair on his arms was standing up on end. He was sure they were talking about him.

"It would kill him," Ron said.

"But we should at least talk to him about it, Ron. Harry has to know… he has to know that there's a possibility he could be a Horcrux."

Harry lay on the sofa, holding Ginny, feeling as if an apple had lodged itself in his throat.

How could he be a Horcrux? Wouldn't he feel if a seventh of Voldemort's soul was inside of him? _Ron and Hermione don't know what they're talking about_, he thought to himself.

"But he might not be, Hermione. How do we know for sure?" Ron whispered urgently.

"We don't know for sure, but you found that notebook at Regulus' house yourself. It was filled with drawings and notes on how and why one would use living things as a Horcrux," Hermione answered.

_What other notebook?_ Harry thought.

"But that could mean anything… that could mean that Regulus thought You-Know-Who would use Nagini… or, or another animal as a Horcrux."

"I know it does – but we still have to tell Harry."

Harry's head was spinning… none of this made any sense at all.

But wait – what if when Voldemort had come to kill Harry he hadn't created his final Horcrux yet? Voldemort had not succeeded in killing Harry, obviously, but what if after Voldemort had killed Harry's mother and father the Horcrux had somehow found its way inside of Harry?

_But, still, wouldn't I feel a part of Voldemort's soul inside of me_? He thought, as he lay there, his mind racing.

No matter what, Harry knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Dumbledore's portrait… alone.

* * *

Harry lay motionless on the couch for a long while before he finally heard Ron's familiar snores. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione asleep on the other sofa and Ron asleep on the floor. Harry leaned over, kissed Ginny on the cheek before he got up off the sofa, put on his cloak and slipped out the front door. 

It was still dark out and a cold evening breeze whipped through the air.

Harry walked out onto the grass, made sure there were no spying Muggles, and concentrated firmly on his destination. A second later, Harry had Apparated in front of the familiar Hogwarts gates.

He pulled his cloak firmly around his shoulders and set off down the path, against the breeze, towards the castle.

Once he reached the gates flanked by winged boars, however, his progress was impeded by what seemed to be an invisible shield that prevented anything from passing through.

_Well this complicates things_,he thought to himself, frowning.

"Harry?" called a booming voice from Harry's right.

In the pitch-black darkness, Harry could hardly see a thing; he quickly pulled his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

"Harry? What are yeh doin' with tha'?"

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, sounding relieved and lowering his wand.

"It's not safe fer yeh to be up here so late at night. What d'you need?"

"I need to speak to Dumbledore's portrait," Harry answered, trying hard not to give too much away.

"Why?" Hagrid asked, pulling out his umbrella and tapping a nearby rock three times.

Harry felt the barrier dissolve as he stepped forward and continued up the path.

"I just have to."

"Harry, what's a matter?" Hagrid asked again, sounding worried, taking two large steps to easily catch up with him.

Harry really did not want to talk about this. In truth, he really didn't want to talk about anything. What he wanted to do, what he needed to do, was talk to Dumbledore.

"I… I just need to talk to Dumbledore," he answered, once he and Hagrid reached the castle's front doors.

Hagrid looked at Harry, his brow furrowed, but said nothing.

Hagrid opened the doors with a few more taps of his umbrella on the lock and held them open for Harry. They stepped into the Entrance Hall and Harry felt the warm, comforting feeling that Hogwarts gave him.

_This place really is home_, he thought.

"If yeh need me, well, I'll be waitin' righ' here," Hagrid answered with a small frown, and he sat down on a step off to the side.

Harry set off out of the Entrance Hall and had reached the marble staircase before he heard Hagrid's voice again,

"Password's 'Chocolate Cauldron'."

Harry nodded and then made his way up the marble staircase and around the corner until he reached more flights of stairs that led up to the different floors. He followed the familiar path up the stairs, finally emerging on the seventh floor. The castle was eerie without the usual sound of students bustling about, yet it seemed to be alive in itself, which only added to the sense of uneasiness that Harry felt.

Harry reached the stone gargoyle, which protected the Head's Office, and offered the password, "Chocolate Cauldron."

The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry rode the spiral staircase up to the Office's door. He knocked once, but felt foolish the moment he had, for he knew there was no one inside.

Harry opened the door and walked into the room, which now looked much different from what he remembered. The spindle-legged tables and curious silver instruments were replaced by more elegant looking tables that held many books, which Harry could see were all on the subject of Transfiguration.

The golden perch remained in the same spot as it had been in Dumbledore's day, yet Fawkes was nowhere to be found. Harry gazed around the room for a moment until the sound of Albus Dumbledore's familiar voice stirred him.

"Ah, Harry, I wondered how long it would be before you would be paying me a visit."

Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore's portrait and immediately moved towards it.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I could have saved…" he began, but Dumbledore gave him a look and Harry stopped speaking.

"Harry, what's done is done. It was my time to die and as I've told you once before, to the well-organised mind, death is merely the next great adventure. Now what seems to be troubling you?" he asked, gazing at Harry with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Where's Fawkes?" Harry asked in response, delaying the question he needed to ask.

Dumbledore studied him for a moment before speaking.

"Alas, Harry, this portrait is not an omnipotent version of my former self. It is more like an imprint, left so that I may offer my services to the next Head of the School. I only know what others tell me, but to answer your question, from what Professor McGonagall has told me, no one has been able to find Fawkes since my burial. I can only surmise that because of my death, Fawkes has left and gone to live in the wild."

Harry didn't say anything. He merely stared at Dumbledore, preparing himself for what he was about to ask. Dumbledore did not look impatient; in fact, he simply gazed at Harry and waited.

"Was there something else, Harry?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, sir," Harry began, his palms growing sweaty and his face stark white, "I overheard Ron and Hermione talking this evening, and they said something that… well I don't know what to make of it."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, allowing Harry to continue at his on pace.

"You see, they said that… that they thought I was the one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Dumbledore's expression did not change, but he waited a few moments before answering.

"Again, Harry, I don't know much more about this than you do, but I will tell you that is an interesting thought, and I will give you my opinion," he answered finally. "Firstly, I would say that I am quite sceptical. You see, Harry, while Voldemort has no way of feeling whether or not he has lost a Horcrux, he _can_ feel whether or not he has created one… meaning, that he would know full well if you had, in fact, become one of his Horcruxes. Now, despite what the Prophecy reads, I do not think he would have continued his attempt to kill you if he knew that you were, or are, a Horcrux."

Harry sat down in a chair nearby Dumbledore's portrait but said nothing. _So I'm not a Horcrux_, he thought.

"It seems to me, Harry, that Nagini, as I told you, is a Horcrux. If, in fact, you were a Horcrux, then Voldemort would have seen no real threat in you. He would know that while you still lived, he had no chance of dying, which would, in turn, make him want to keep you alive, not kill you. Have you asked Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger how they came to this conclusion?"

"No, Professor," Harry answered, sounding slightly more upbeat. "We did destroy the locket, though."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and with a twinkle in his eye said,

"I had a strong feeling that you would start with the locket first."

Harry told Dumbledore the story of Regulus Black and his return the cave.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore said after listening to Harry's story. "I wonder how far Regulus would have gotten had he had more time? It is also curious how the locket, ring and diary could all be destroyed at the place where they were found. It seems to me that Voldemort would have found this… somewhat poetic, don't you think?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and noticed that he was not speaking to him as a student but as an equal.

"Or that Voldemort was almost daring someone to try and destroy his Horcruxes," responded Harry.

"Precisely… now, Professor McGonagall also tells me that he has attained the Serpent's Eye."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry about this, Harry. Concentrate on the Horcruxes and on destroying them. I doubt whether Voldemort will be capable of preparing the Draught of Life, even with Severus' help."

This was the first time that Dumbledore had mentioned Snape and Harry did not want to push him to talk about him.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Professor, thank you," he answered as he looked out the window and saw the light of morning peering over the mountaintops. "I will ask Ron and Hermione why they think I'm a Horcrux, though."

"Do that and… coincidentally, have they become an item yet?" Dumbledore asked as Harry's faced reddened.

"Er, not yet, Professor," he answered, smiling.

He had never heard Dumbledore ask anything like this before.

"Alas, one would think that after nearly seven years, they would have realised their feelings for one another," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry. "Keep them close, as well as young Miss Weasley, you need them as much as they need you, Harry. You have the ability to love, and that ability will come to good use before the end. Good luck, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied as he made his way out of the office and down the stone steps.

He was happier than he had been in a long while as he rushed down to the Great Hall and back to Hagrid.

He and Hagrid walked happily with each other back down the path towards Hogsmeade and when they passed the Hogwarts gates Hagrid turned and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.

"Take care o' yerself, Harry," he said, finally releasing him and wiping away a tear from his eye.

"I will, and you too," Harry replied.

He moved a little further away from Hagrid, concentrated hard on his destination and Disapparated with a small _pop_.

Harry appeared in front of Grimmauld Place just as dawn broke on the horizon.

He crept into the house to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny, thankfully, still asleep and he slid back into his position next to Ginny on the sofa.

"Did you sleep well?" Ginny asked, sleepily, without opening her eyes.

"I slept great," he answered.

With a small smile and a kiss on her forehead, Harry fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Gold and Ink

**Chapter 12**

**Gold and Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all, once again, who read and reviewed… I'm really glad so many of you have enjoyed the story so far. Also, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, LucyLupin, for editing this story for me. If anyone is looking for a great beta, she's one of the best. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12 – Harry tries his best to ease tension between, who else, Ron and Hermione; Hermione turns eighteen.

* * *

Harry decided that his next course of action would be to pay a visit to Godric's Hollow. This was suppose to have been the starting point of his journey, but once the locket had been discovered, Harry had pushed Godric's Hollow to the very back of his mind.

He, Ron and Hermione made the decision not to leave until after Hermione's eighteenth birthday, giving them all a much-needed break. Once that had been settled, Harry's first order of business had been asking Ron and Hermione why they had thought he was a Horcrux.

They were both extremely sorry for not talking to him about it in the first place, but Ron did show Harry the rather interesting notebook that he found in Regulus' house. All throughout the notebook there were drawings and clippings from other books discussing instances when part of a human soul is encased in another living person.

Hermione told Harry that she was sure that this meant that there was a very good possibility that Harry was one Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. Harry countered this rather easily by telling her and Ron what Dumbledore had said, and they all agreed that there was really no way that Harry could be a Horcrux.

This did not fully explain, however, why Regulus had a notebook filled with references to someone, Voldemort of course, using people as Horcruxes, but Harry pushed this thought from his mind.

Harry was also told, by Lupin, that Draco and his mother had left Grimmauld Place, with Lucius' body. According to Lupin, there was no news of their whereabouts and Harry was quite sure that this meant they were now on the run from Lord Voldemort.

The Order received more troubling news the following week, when the _Daily_ _Prophet_ reported a mass Muggle killing in Worcestershire that claimed nearly sixty Muggles, as well as seven Aurors who had gone to put an end to the attack. The _Prophet_ went on to report that the Ministry of Magic, who suspected werewolf involvement in the attack, would soon be releasing a pamphlet on what to do if you encounter fully transformed werewolf. Harry did agree, however, that Lupin's advice on that matter was much simpler than any advice the _Prophet_ would give… run.

Perhaps the most painful moment of the past month had been on the first of September, when Ginny left to return to Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't able to accompany her to King's Cross Station, but she did give him a very public "good-bye" that Ron did not particularly enjoy witnessing.

* * *

Harry awoke early on the day before Hermione's birthday to the whispers of Ginny's voice, coming from his pocket. He groggily reached in and pulled out her picture, which was staring up at him excitedly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No, I was awake," he lied, suppressing a yawn.

"Liar – but I'm not complaining," she said with a smile. "How was your night?"

"It was fine. Ron and Hermione had another row. Something about Crookshanks eating Ron's belt – I don't know – I went up to the library once they started to argue," Harry answered, rolling his eyes for effect.

He made his way away out of his room and down the stairs to the empty kitchen.

"Of course," replied Ginny with a small sigh. "Things haven't been too good on this end, either. Professor Flitwick was attacked by a Death Eater in Hogsmeade last night."

"What?" cried Harry, as Ginny nodded. "How could that have happened?"

"No one knows. I overheard McGonagall telling Professor Slughorn that she thinks it may have been Snape," she answered. "From what I heard, she thinks that he's the only Death Eater who would know how to get past the defences. Hopefully they won't cancel the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

"Be careful," Harry said, automatically.

"You be careful," Ginny said in much the same voice, "and stop being so bossy," she added with a smile. "You leave for Godric's Hollow in two days, don't you?"

"Yeah – hopefully we'll be able to find some sort of clue there, and maybe… well… maybe I'll be able to see my parents' grave," Harry answered, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment while she let Harry move past the awkward silence.

"I'll talk to you before you leave, ok?" she finally said.

"Absolutely."

"Alright, I have to go. Be careful, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too," he answered and her face faded from view.

"How sweet, Fred… young Harry here is in love with our little Ginny," said George's loud voice, as he and his brother walked into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to tell Mum that Harry loves Ginny," said Fred, almost screaming the last bit.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" whispered Harry, now staring uncomfortably at the floor.

"We're just teasing you, Harry," said George, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"But you best not cross her, mate, she might kill you," Fred added.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Harry replied, now smiling. "Why are you two up so early anyway?"

Almost the moment he asked, he heard two more sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see the same set of incredibly beautiful girls that had been at the Burrow the first night he had arrived there, coming down the stairs.

"You never saw us," whispered Fred, giving Harry a quick wink as he and George each took one of the girls' arms and strode out of the house.

Harry smiled to himself, and then suddenly realized that the twins had brought two strangers into the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters. Harry went to reach for a cup of coffee and saw a note on the counter. It read:

_They're Order members… relax, Harry. With much love, Fred and George._

"Oh, they're good," he said to himself, crumpling up the letter and sitting back down to enjoy his coffee in silence.

Harry sat by himself for a good while until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs once more. He looked up, expecting to see Mr. or Mrs. Weasley but, surprisingly, it was Ron who turned into the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be down here," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Harry handed him a cup of coffee and Ron mustered a small grunt that Harry took as "thanks". They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke.

"What did you get Hermione for her birthday?"

Harry sat there for a moment, his brow furrowed. _What did I get Hermione_?

"Oh, right, I got her this huge box of sweets that I think she might like. Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands and stuff like that. Why?"

Ron didn't say anything and shrugged his shoulders.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until, coincidentally, the next person to come walking down the stairs was Hermione.

She greeted both Harry and Ron warmly and poured herself a cup of coffee. Harry noticed a long roll of parchment, folded neatly, in her left hand, but he didn't say anything. Harry had a feeling that he knew what it was and he hoped that Ron wouldn't notice. Sadly, Ron did.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to her hand.

"Oh this…um, just a letter from Viktor," she answered, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"What did he have to say?"

"Not much, he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday and to give… to give me a present."

"Oh, what did… er, what did he get you?" asked Ron, his voice growing a bit louder and more accusatory.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione responded defensively.

"Because I don't trust him."

"And why is that, Ron?"

"I just don't trust him – he went to Durmstrang and… and he tried to kill Harry in the maze!"

"First of all, he was under the Imperius Curse and secondly, what does it matter if he went to Durmstrang?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

Harry was glancing between his two friends with a worried look on his face. He desperately wanted to stop this but he didn't seem able to.

"Gee, I don't know… their Headmaster only turned out to be a Death Eater!" Ron retorted acidly. "I wouldn't open whatever _Vicky_ sent you!"

"For your information, _Won-Won_, I already did… and I loved it!" she responded, showing Harry and Ron her wrist, which now glistened with a beautiful gold chain.

Ron's mouthed dropped open as he stared at the nearly priceless piece of jewellery on Hermione's hand. He tried to say something, but no words came from his mouth.

Hermione turned quickly and hurried back up the stairs without another word to Harry or Ron.

"She's gone bloody mental, don't you think?" asked Ron, looking at Harry with a confused expression on his face.

Harry, though he didn't say it, thought that this time Ron might be the mental one.

* * *

The rest of the day was not a good one for Ron or Hermione. Whenever Hermione passed Ron, she would turn the other way and pretend that he didn't exist. On the other side, Ron defiantly stood by what he said about Krum and whenever Hermione passed he would mutter things under his breath such as 'I'm right' or 'don't know what you're talking about'.

Finally, after it was becoming unbearable, Harry felt he should try to talk to one of them. He figured he would have a better chance with Hermione, so, while Ron was busy taking a shower, he made his way over to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

Harry opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed with, naturally, a book in her lap.

"Hey," he said quietly, walking over to her bed, "can I sit down?"

"Oh, Harry, of course you can, I'm not mad at you," she said, sounding slightly annoyed but also giving him a small smile.

"Well, then, who else could you possibly be mad at?" he asked with a small smile, figuring he should start off slowly.

"He's extremely annoying, has bright hair and sounds like a dying horse when he's sleeping," she answered sarcastically.

"But Hermione, why would you mad at Ginny's Pygmy Puff?"

"Very funny, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything and merely waited patiently to see whether or not she wanted to talk. She gave him a look, then said, "Well alright, if you're going to be a pest about it… he's just so… difficult. He's so stubborn, it's like trying to argue with –"

"Yourself," Harry offered.

Hermione looked taken aback and almost jumped at this. It was rather obvious, to Harry anyway, that while Ron and Hermione had many differences, they were also somewhat alike. Harry knew from experience that if you ever got in an argument with either of them, there wasn't a good chance of you winning it.

"Well… I… I never really… well," Hermione stammered, trying to figure out so way to respond to what Harry said.

Harry, on the other hand, felt he had made the point he was trying to make.

"Come on, I think dinner's ready."

* * *

It seemed that Hermione had lowered her level of annoyance with Ron, but sadly, he did not return the favour.

"Can you please pass the butter, Harry?" he asked.

The butter was sitting directly in front of Hermione, but it was quite evident that he didn't want to talk to her. Harry obliged while Hermione glared at Ron with a look that hovered between contempt and disgust.

Tonks seemed to have noticed the friction between them as well, because she quickly tried to get the conversion going in other directions.

"How does it feel to be almost eighteen, Hermione?" she asked, trying her best not to make the question sound dumb.

Hermione smiled at her and muttered, "fine."

"You know, when I was eighteen I dated this one absolutely gorgeous guy who" – she saw Lupin's raised eyebrows and quickly changed course – "who was an absolute git and a right bit ugly to boot."

Lupin smiled at her and turned back towards his meal. Tonks instantly changed her nose to resemble Lupin's and mimicked the exact same eyebrow raise and facial expression that he had just made, earning a quick laugh from everyone at the table.

For the most part, they ate peacefully together, Ron even asked Hermione to pass him the pitcher of pumpkin juice, which was a start, Harry thought. Before long, Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their dinners and trooped upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight," Harry said, walking into his bedroom.

"Night, Hermione," called Ron, following Harry.

"Goodnight… _Harry_," she answered, taking extra care to emphasize 'Harry'.

Ron stopped walking for a second and then sped up without a backward glance.

"She thinks she's so smart," said Ron angrily as he climbed into his bed. "And the way she said, _Harry_, it was like she wanted me to turn around and argue with her. She's just like…"

"You," Harry said, smiling to himself.

What he got from Ron was very similar to what he got from Hermione.

"What? That's completely… not… anything that… I… she."

"Reckon you were a bit of a git?" Harry asked, crawled into his bed.

"Yeah, a bit," Ron agreed.

"Are you gonna tell Hermione that you were wrong?"

"Absolutely not."

Some things never change.

* * *

Harry awoke later than he normally did the next morning and looked over to see Ron's empty bed. He looked at it, puzzled, for a moment then shrugged and got to his feet.

Harry made his way into the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley and Hermione enjoying a small breakfast.

"Harry, dear," called Mrs. Weasley, standing up and grabbing a plate, "sit down, have a spot of breakfast."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he sat down next to Hermione as Mrs. Weasley pushed generous amounts of bacon, sausage and fried eggs onto his plate.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said, talking a bite of the sausage, "oh, this is delicious."

"Bless your heart, dear," she answered and sat back down on the other side of Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, after swallowing a large portion of the eggs.

Hermione made a noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a snarl.

"He went into work early this morning with Tonks," Mrs. Weasley answered, "he was acting rather odd, now that you mention it, but he said that if he was going to be an Auror he should probably see what its like."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

"Ooo, here's the _Prophet_," said Hermione excitedly as a black owl entered the kitchen carrying a newspaper tied tightly around its leg.

She untied it, placed a few coins in the pouch, and opened the paper. There, on the front page, was a massive photograph of the Malfoy family and a large article underneath that read:

**NARCISSA MALFOY, WIDOW OF DECEASED DEATH EATER, MURDERED**

Narcissa Malfoy, the widow of Lucius Malfoy, was murdered late last night near her Wiltshire mansion. Mrs. Malfoy's body was found lying on the front steps of her home by a local gardener. It has been well publicised that the Malfoy family has come under much scrutiny in the past two years. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's husband, was captured in June of 1996 after leading a group of Death Eaters on an attempted raid of the Department of Mysteries. Malfoy was held in Azkaban until earlier this year, when another band of Death Eaters succeeded in breaching the walls of the prison, which allowed many convicted criminals, including Malfoy, to escape. Malfoy was ultimately killed in the ensuing battle. Since her husband's capture, Narcissa Malfoy has done her best to stay out of the public limelight, instead preferring to shield both herself and her only son, Draco. As of now, the Auror Office has yet to release a report on the Narcissa Malfoy murder. Currently, the whereabouts of the youngest Malfoy are unknown.

"Goodness," Hermione whispered, holding her hand over her mouth. "If the Aurors don't find Draco before Voldemort does…" Her voice trailed off.

Harry felt another pang of pity towards Draco and, as much as he hated him, he could not help feeling sorry for him. He was now alone and on the run, probably from the likes of Fenrir Greyback. Harry shuddered at this thought and tried to put it out of his mind.

He and Hermione finished their breakfast, thanked Mrs. Weasley profusely, and then retreated to the library, where they spent the afternoon searching the shelves once more. Hermione was sure that somewhere she could find some historical information on either Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It's no use, Hermione," called an exasperated Harry, some hours after lunch, from the top of the ladder. "There's nothing up here."

"Keep looking, Harry," she called.

Harry grunted and moved down the rows, reading the tiny print on the spines of the books.

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Hermione," he said, giving her a small smile that she returned.

Before long, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up the staircase calling them for dinner.

"Have we been up here that long?" asked Hermione, sounding shocked, "I had no idea."

"Yeah, me either," said Harry sarcastically, but not loud enough for Hermione to hear.

They made their way down into the kitchen where they were met with a large banner with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE emblazoned across it.

Hermione was greeted by all the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione thanked everyone profusely, except for Ron, whom she pushed right by when he tried to greet her.

Ron stalked off over to the table where he sat down. Harry walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Hey, mate, how was the Auror Office?" asked Harry.

Ron was silent for a moment before he answered.

"What… oh, sorry, hey, Harry, yeah the Auror Office was fine."

Harry looked at him quizzically, but did not say anything.

Soon, everyone had meandered towards the table, where they all sat down and began to eat the feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"Wow! He sent you that, Hermione? It's gorgeous," exclaimed Tonks, admiring Hermione's gold bracelet with wide eyes.

Ron refused to meet Harry's gaze and stared fixedly at his dinner, a scowl plastered across his face.

After everyone had finished with their dinner, Mrs. Weasley led Hermione into the sitting room where a heap of presents was awaiting her.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me all of this," she said to everyone, her cheeks growing a light shade of pink.

She sat down on the nearest chair and began opening the presents that each person handed her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her a new Phoenix Feather Quill, Tonks and Ginny had pitched in and bought Hermione assorted hair care products together. Ginny also sent Hermione a card. Bill and Charlie had given her a photo that they had taken of her, Harry and Ron at the beginning of the summer. Lupin gave her a huge assortment of maps and guides to wizarding England which he explained would be very helpful on their quest, and surprisingly enough, Fred and George had each given her a beautiful set of robes that, according to them, had many enchantments placed on it, including one that would repel weak curses.

Harry gave her his present and she hugged him and stood up to collect everything she had gotten.

"Thank you so much," she said to everyone gathered around. "I really didn't need all of this."

Everyone else stood up and made to go back into the kitchen but they all froze at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Er… Hermione," said Ron, uncertainly, standing up and growing as red as Harry had ever seen him. "I got you something."

He reached into a bag that he had hidden at his feet and pulled out a large rectangular present. He walked the short distance to Hermione and held it out for her. Hermione seemed incapable of speech.

She took the heavy package and sat down before opening it.

"Oh, Ron!" she said, gasping as she opened her present.

Harry could see the front cover of a very large book that read: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_. "I love it."

Never in his wildest dream could Harry understand why anyone would want a spell book for their birthday, but that was Hermione.

"He got her a school book?" Fred muttered quietly enough so that neither Ron nor Hermione could hear. Mrs. Weasley shot him an angry look, then turned back to Ron and Hermione, and Harry was sure he saw her wipe a small tear from her cheek.

"I just felt bad, you know," Ron continued uncertainly, "that you won't be able to learn spells and do all the stuff, you know, that… that you wanted to do, but this way I guess, maybe, you might be able to."

"You remembered what I said," Hermione whispered in a disbelieving tone, "Oh, Ron."

"I know it's not as nice as your bracelet but…"

"It's so much better," Hermione said, and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him as tears streamed down her face.

Ron looked torn between shock and absolute joy. She finally lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that earned a snicker from each Fred and George. Ron turned towards them and made a rude hand gesture that earned him a reproachful look from Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione once they reached the upstairs landing and, this time, Hermione said goodnight to Ron in return.

Harry and Ron walked into their room and climbed into their beds before Harry said anything.

"You didn't really go to the Auror Office, did you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, but only so Tonks could help me pick out something for Hermione," Ron answered, and Harry was sure that he was blushing.

"How much did that cost you?"

"All my gold… which wasn't a lot but I'd been saving it for ages, mind you. 'Night, Harry."

Harry smiled to himself knowing that, no matter how it may appear, Ron's heart would always belong to Hermione – now, getting Ron to admit that to her might be asking a little much.

"'Night, Ron."


	13. Chapter 13: Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 13**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! I can't tell you how glad I am that so many of you are enjoying my story! As always, I'd like to thank my beta, LucyLupin, who has done an awesome job with this story – I couldn't do it without you, Lucy. Hope everyone likes this next chapter!

Chapter 13 – Harry, Ron and Hermione travel to Godric's Hollow; Harry is forced to cope with more than he originally bargained for; much to his dismay, Harry discovers that he, Ron and Hermione have been followed by some old friends.

* * *

Harry and Ron awoke early the following morning, and both looked at the rain-splattered window as soon as they did so.

"I can already tell this is going to be a _fantastic_ day," groaned Ron sarcastically, hearing a clap of thunder overhead. "When are we leaving?"

"Not until dusk, that should give us a bit more freedom in how we move around. Godric's Hollow is a Muggle village after all," replied Harry, climbing out of his bed and digging through his trunk to find something to wear.

"Do you know where we're going, exactly?"

"Not exactly. I reckon we'll give Hermione some research to do in the library… ask her to find out where Godric's Hollow is," Harry replied with a small smirk, as he pulled on a pair of old jeans.

"Good idea, mate – it can be her early Christmas present."

Harry and Ron left their room and walked down the hall to make sure that Hermione was awake. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Harry opened the door and saw that she was sitting cross-legged in her bed, with her new copy of _The Standard Book of Spells_ in her lap.

"Is it time for breakfast already?"

Harry nodded his head and he saw her dog-ear a page of the textbook that was at least a hundred pages in.

"How long have you been reading that?" Ron asked, falsely casual.

"All night," she answered, turning a delicate shade of pink and getting up off her bed. "It's absolutely fascinating – I can't thank you enough, Ron."

She stood on tiptoe and gave him another kiss on the cheek, much as she had done the previous night. Harry watched in amusement as, much like the previous night, Ron touched the spot where she had kissed him.

"Did you find anything interesting in your book?" Harry asked, as they made their way down the staircase.

"Oh, loads!" she said, jumping in the air out of excitement. "There are so many interesting spells."

"Is the Bat-Bogey Hex in there?" asked Ron, looking hopeful.

"I think so."

"Wicked, I've wanted to try that out on Ginny for ages – give her a taste of her own medicine, you know."

Hermione shook her head, looking slightly exasperated, but smiled none the less.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw that Mrs. Weasley had prepared a spectacular breakfast for them, consisting of kippers, eggs, bacon and three warm bowls of porridge.

They ate in peace, except for Ron, who had a piece of bacon he was trying to eat snatched from his hand by a leaping Crookshanks. Ron swore loudly at this and earned a sharp smack on the back of his head from Mrs. Weasley.

"That bloody cat has it in for me," he said, once they had finished breakfast and walked into the sitting room.

"He's a cat, Ron, how could he have it 'in for you'?" retorted Hermione, folding her arms across her chest.

"I dunno… he just does."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off up to her room, shaking her head.

"Couldn't last three hours without arguing with her, could you?" asked Harry, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Crookshanks started it," Ron answered matter-of-factly.

"If that's the best defence you've got, mate, you're not gonna win many battles."

* * *

Harry spent much of the morning alone in his room. Ron popped in and out occasionally, as he packed most of what the three of them would need, and Hermione remained in her room, probably still a little upset at Ron.

Harry knew that there was a lot of other things that he could be doing, probably should be doing, but he was doing his best to prepare for what he was going to have to face later that night. He had always wanted to see his parent's gravesite, although he had never voiced this wish to anyone. Once Dumbledore had died, however, he felt, that for some strange reason, he had to see his parents' graves.

He didn't think that this trip would help him in his Horcrux hunt much, as he had read through Regulus' notebook countless times in the past month and not once did he see any mention of Godric's Hollow – nor did he see any mention of any other possible hiding places for Horcruxes, for that matter. He was slightly worried about this, but not as worried as he was about not knowing where Godric's Hollow was.

He didn't want to ask anyone, least of all Mr. Weasley or Lupin, for he knew that if he asked them, then they would obviously realise where they were going and would, more than likely, follow them there.

As midday approached, and the storm clouds and sounds of thunder outside grew more and more threatening, Harry decided that he should go find Hermione to ask if she wouldn't mind helping him research the location of Godric's Hollow.

He walked up the stairs and opened her bedroom door slowly and found her completely immersed in _The Standard Book of Spells_ once again. Instead of interrupting her, Harry placed his arm on the wall to support his weight and merely waited until she noticed him.

"Completely fascinating," she muttered to herself, flipping the page. "I love you, Ron Weasley."

Harry's arm instantly slipped off the wall and he came crashing down onto the floor with a loud _thud_! Hermione shrieked loudly and whipped her head around to see Harry in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, Harry," she said, rushing forward and helping him up, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Her face instantly turned pink and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"How… um… how long were you standing there?"

"Just got here," Harry lied, not feeling the need to embarrass Hermione, "I was hoping you could help me out with something."

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"We need to find Godric's Hollow."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"You mean you don't know where Godric's Hollow is?"

Harry shook his head. She looked at him, with a scared look in her eye.

"Well, of course I'll help – it's going to be hard to get to Godric's Hollow if we don't know where it is."

Harry bit back his retort and followed her out of her room and into the library.

* * *

"Harry… this is very strange," said Hermione from the top of the ladder, "I can't find one mention of Godric's Hollow – not even in the _Wizard's Atlas_."

Harry and Ron both looked up at her from their seats and Harry was easily able to detect the worried tone in her voice.

"That's impossible… how could Godric's Hollow not be in an Atlas?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Well, if you –"

"It could be Unplottable," Harry said, cutting off Hermione in an effort to divert another pointless argument.

"Yeah," Ron replied immediately, "that'll be it."

"In that case, how much do you know about Godric Gryffindor, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you remember, according to the Sorting Hat, Gryffindor was from 'wild moor'."

"How does she remember stuff like that?" Ron whispered, only loud enough for Harry to hear, and Harry chose not to answer.

"The only moors that I know of are in the north, near Yorkshire," Hermione continued, flipping the pages of the _Wizard's Atlas_ she was holding. "Here we are… um… oh goodness, there are hundreds of them."

Harry heard her run off a list of names, but he wasn't really paying any attention.

"… Rombalds Moor, Ilkley Moor, Emley Moor…"

"Hold on, what was that last one?" asked Ron, a slightly glazed look falling over his face.

"Emley Moor?"

"No, no, the other one."

"Ilkley Moor?"

"Yeah, that's the one. There's a Quidditch pitch near there."

Hermione glared angrily at him.

"This is no time to be thinking about Quidditch, Ron, honestly…"

"No, hold on," he said, and he ran from the room.

Hermione and Harry shared a bewildered glance before Ron came hurrying back into the room, two small books in his hand.

"I know I've heard that name before," he said, opening the book and quickly scanning through the pages. "Here it is… yeah, there's a Quidditch Stadium on Ilkley Moor. Now, let's see… Bowman Wright."

He tossed the first book aside and picked up the other one – this one Harry recognised.

"Isn't that…?"

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_," answered Ron, now flipping through the pages of this book. "Ah ha… I knew it!"

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes wide and a sceptical look on her face.

"You knew what?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"I knew that I'd heard of Ilkley Moor before, it turns out that there's a Quidditch pitch, on that moor, where a bloke by the name of Bowman Wright worked," Ron answered.

"Bowman Wright? Do you mean the…" started Harry but he was cut off.

"Yes, the inventor of the Golden Snitch. According to _Quidditch Through the Ages_, he lived in Godric's Hollow, and according to these dates, he lived in Godric's Hollow while he worked at the Quidditch pitch on Ilkley Moor. Which means…"

"Godric's Hollow must be near Ilkley Moor," said Hermione with an air of incredulity in her voice. "Ron, you're a… a… a…"

"Genius, I know," he replied, a large smile playing across his face.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the library in a hurry to finish packing their things, which had, in the last month, scattered all across the house. Harry finished collecting most of his things rather quickly and walked over to the window to inspect the weather. He was sorry to see that the rain and wind had picked up furiously; the bedroom window rattled slightly in its frame.

He breathed a heavy sigh and walked over to Hedwig, who was happily asleep in her cage.

"You better stay inside tonight," he said, gently stroking the top of Hedwig's head. She turned her head slightly and hooted softly. "Sorry, but once the weather lets up, meet us at the Three Broomsticks."

Ron came bustling into the room carrying a pile of his clothes and threw it into his trunk.

"I can't find my trainers anywhere. I bet that bloody cat…" he trailed off mid-sentence after seeing Harry's annoyed look. "Er… I probably left them somewhere."

He hurried back out of the room.

Harry stood, for a long while, at the window, listening to the rain splatter on the windowpanes. _Am I ready for this_? he thought. He wasn't sure how he was going to react upon seeing his parents' graves, or his childhood home. He tore his gaze away from the window and noticed Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded but didn't say anything. She seemed to take the hint and didn't push him.

"Mrs. Weasley wants us to have something to eat before we leave," she said, "are you coming down?"

Harry nodded again, and followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry didn't eat much during dinner, and only put something in his stomach when Mrs. Weasley insisted.

After dinner, Harry stopped Lupin from going upstairs and instead steered him into the sitting room.

His wish not to tell anyone where he was going was not going to last much longer, as he did need to know where in Godric's Hollow his parents' house was.

Before Harry could open his mouth, however, Lupin cut him off.

"Number 17, Chelsea Street," he said, staring into the fire and not looking directly at Harry.

Harry didn't ask how Lupin knew where he was going.

"I haven't told anyone else, but please, Harry, be careful. Godric's Hollow is, as I trust you know, a Muggle village, so try your best to stay out of sight. The Ministry placed a charm on… what remains of your parents' house making it impossible for Muggles to see, so the site should have remained somewhat undisturbed."

Harry nodded his head, not quite knowing what to say.

"If something happens, Harry, let us know and we'll be at your side in only a moment."

Lupin turned his gaze towards Harry, his face pale.

"Their graves are in row two of the town cemetery."

He gave Harry the feeblest of smiles and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Harry, dear, you will be careful, won't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared to set out.

"Of course," he answered, giving her a small smile as she pulled him in for a hug.

"When do you expect to be back?" Mr. Weasley asked, pulling his wife gently off Harry.

"We're not sure, probably not for a while, though," Harry answered, a twinge of guilt erupting in his chest for not being completely forthcoming with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll be in touch," said Ron, giving his father a rather awkward one-armed hug.

Mrs. Weasley turned and hugged Hermione and Ron before letting them go as well. Harry led them to the front door.

"Be careful," called Mrs. Weasley, her voice shaking slightly.

With one last fleeting look back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry opened the door and stepped out into the raging gale. They walked a few yards from the front door before stopping, each of them clutching their now rain-soaked cloaks against their faces.

"Hopefully it won't be raining once we get up to Godric's Hollow!" yelled Ron optimistically, yet barely audible to Harry through the wind.

"Ready!" Harry called, once he was confident that there were no Muggles who might see them. "One… two… three!"

Harry, once again, felt the usual feeling of Apparation and he soon appeared on a grassy hill, near a gravel road, overlooking a tiny town below him. Unfortunately, the rain was even fiercer here than it had been in London.

"Let's go," Harry called, once Ron and Hermione had appeared next to him.

He pulled his cloak tightly around his face and set off down the gravel road.

He said nothing to Ron or Hermione as they walked down the road, but a wave of emotion was flooding through him and a sense of foreboding had gripped him.

The road curved down the hill, through a grove of trees, for about a mile or so until it opened up into a quaint little town. Harry looked at a sign next to the road that read simply, _Welcome to Godric's Hollow_.

Harry pointed to the sign and kept moving down the street, noticing that there was no one to be seen, more than likely due to the heavy rain.

The street ended at easily the largest building in the area, an ancient looking two-story structure with a sign next to it that read, _Godric's Hollow Inn_. Below this, there was a _Vacancy_ sign that was blowing in the wind.

Harry nodded his head towards the Inn and he was sure that Ron had let out a sigh of relief, but it was difficult to tell.

Harry led Ron and Hermione down the street and into the front hall of the Inn. There was a staircase directly in front of them and a room off to the right. The room was small, with dark red wood floors and a single chandelier that hung in the centre of the ceiling. Harry noticed a tiny receptionist's desk on the left of the front room's entrance and a quaint tearoom in the far corner where a young couple sat sipping tea. Harry, Ron and Hermione shook off their wet clothes and walked up to the front desk, where a plump, dark-haired woman was looking at them questioningly.

"May I help you?" she asked when they reached the desk, staring incredulously at Ron, who was busy dumping water out of his shoes into a nearby potted plant.

"Yes, I hope you can," answered Hermione, throwing Ron a furious look and taking charge. "We're looking for a room to spend the night."

"We do have a room available – will two double beds be sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you," answered Hermione.

They finished the transaction when Hermione paid the woman in Muggle money that she had, thankfully, been smart enough to bring with her. Once Hermione had been given her change and their room key, she stepped back from the counter and Harry looked up at the woman.

"We're looking for Chelsea Street," he said.

"Ah, yes, you go left out of the Inn and take the fourth left onto Chelsea," she answered smiling.

"Thanks," Harry replied, and he turned to lead Ron and Hermione back out into storm.

"We're going there now, Harry?" asked Ron, who evidently had been hoping to bypass another trek through the downpour.

Harry didn't bother to nod as he continued out the front door, but within a moment, both Ron and Hermione were at his side once more.

They left the warm Inn and set off down the street just as the receptionist had told them. They passed the entrance to the cemetery, but Harry made no mention of it, knowing that he would have to deal with those emotions all too soon. They made a left onto Chelsea Street and saw that it ended in a cul-de-sac that seemed to lead up into the woods. They bowed their heads against the driving wind and rain and headed down the street.

"This has to be it, Harry!" yelled Hermione, through the wind.

Harry looked in front of him, at the last slot of land on the left. This was Number 17, Chelsea Street, this was where he had been born… this was where his parents were murdered.

He walked past the waist-high stone wall that ran parallel to the plot of land.

What he stood looking were the remains of what must have been a nicely-sized, two-story cottage. Two trees flanked either side of the house and countless leaves that had fallen from the two trees now littered the front walk. He stepped up the front walk, leaves blowing in the wind all around him.

A doorframe, which must have belonged to the front door, and the remnants of a fireplace were the two tallest structures left standing. Everything else had been reduced to rubble and now littered the ground. Harry stepped up the front steps and walked through the front door frame, his heart in his throat.

He turned to see Ron and Hermione standing on the front walk, not knowing whether or not to follow him. He shook his head, and was sure that if it had not been for the weather, he would have heard a whimper from Hermione.

Harry stepped further on into the house and walked into what he imagined would have been the sitting room, the lump in his throat growing.

Was this where his parents had sat peacefully on Halloween, not knowing that it would be their last night together?

He walked on further.

_Maybe this is where I took my first step_, he thought. _Maybe this is where I said my first word_.

He wondered what his first word could have been; yet he knew he would never know the answer. The lump in his throat was now boulder-sized.

He walked a little further… _was this where Voldemort murdered my Dad_?

Harry walked further still – this time stepping out of the rubble and into what he thought might have been the back yard.

Harry glanced at the wet ground and saw a flash of silver, illuminated by the lightning overhead. He reached down and picked up a small, muddy silver locket.

_This must have been my Mum's_, he thought, now doing his best to quell the pain he was feeling.

Harry pocketed the locket and looked up into the backyard. He saw a tyre swing hanging on the limb of a nearby tree and had to turn away quickly.

He retraced his steps back through the wreckage of his childhood home and back through the front door frame. Hermione had her head buried into Ron's shoulder – Harry was sure she was crying. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a grim nod.

Harry nodded back and walked back down the street, away from the house and towards the cemetery that he had passed earlier. He noticed Ron and Hermione following him and, in spite of himself, he smiled. He reached the gate to the cemetery and opened it, the rusty metal creaking loudly through the howling wind.

The rain lashed at his body as he walked to the second row and turned left, following it to the end and stopping in front of two graves – one read simply: _Lily Potter 1959-1981_, the other: _James Potter 1959-1981_.

Harry knelt down in between the two graves and reached into his drenched robes.

Harry pulled out a small flower, a lily, and placed it atop his mother's grave.

"Thanks, Mum."

_Is that all you can say_? he thought bitterly. _She gave her life, willingly, so you could live and all you can say is thanks_?

Harry felt sick to his stomach – he turned his gaze towards his father's grave.

"Hi, Dad," he said, the boulder-sized lump in his throat pushing heavily against his Adam's apple. "I saw the… the tyre swing in the back yard and…."

He tried to say more but nothing came out. He could hear a clap of thunder overhead and he saw the flash of lightning. Harry could feel tears now streaming down his face, mixing with the rainwater. He put his head down and held it in his hands.

Hermione was at his side in a moment. She grabbed him and held him close to her, gently smoothing his hair. The tears were flowing freely now, and Harry buried his head in Hermione's shoulder, not wanting to show his face.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you back to the Inn – you're shivering," said Hermione, lifting Harry to his feet.

Ron rushed over to his side and let Harry lean against his shoulder.

"We've got you, mate," he said.

They steered Harry, who was trying unsuccessfully to dry his face, but was now shivering uncontrollably, back towards the Inn.

Harry finally felt warmth around him and concluded that they must have reached the Inn. He looked around and saw the receptionist and the young couple they had seen earlier, huddled around the front desk.

"Oh dear… what happened?" called the receptionist, but Hermione merely waved her off and continued leading Harry towards the stairs.

Hermione guided Harry down the hall and up one flight of stairs until they reached their room.

"I've got it, Hermione," Harry said, trying to squirm out of her grasp. She, however, did not let go of him until they got into the room and put him down on one of the beds.

"I'm fine," he said, not looking at either Ron or Hermione, who stood nervously in front of him. They glanced at each other quickly and then back at him, a worried look in both of their eyes.

"Look, I'm fine! I don't need you to feel sorry for me or anything like that – I wanted to come and see this on my own! You shouldn't have come anyway, you don't understand," Harry said, his words filled with bitterness.

Ron stared at him, a mixture of fear and pain on his face. Hermione looked close to tears again.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I just…." But her words trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"Just leave me alone," Harry said, turning over onto his side, facing away from Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder. He sat up slightly and noticed that he was in his bed, alone. Harry checked his watch and noticed that it was only half past twelve – he'd only been asleep for a few hours.

He turned over and saw Hermione asleep in her bed and Ron, snoring loudly as usual, asleep in a nearby chair. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he looked between his two best friends.

He really hadn't meant to yell at them – he needed them, and Ginny, more than anything. Ginny – he wished she were here to hold him, comfort him… kiss him.

Smiling slightly, Harry got out of bed and suddenly realised that he was very thirsty. He walked over to the nearby sink and turned the taps… nothing happened.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself.

He almost walked back to get his wand and use it to Conjure a glass of water but choose against it.

_I could use a walk anyway_, he thought to himself.

Harry walked out of the room and down the stairs, planning on going down to the small tearoom that he had seen earlier.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn into the front room when he heard a very familiar voice coming from around the corner. He stopped immediately and listened intently.

"I said… where is the boy? We know he and his friends are here," said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry peered carefully around the corner, cursing himself for leaving his wand in the room, and saw Bellatrix standing at the front desk, her wand pointed at the throat of the receptionist.

Both Bellatrix and the receptionist were surrounded by six Death Eaters, all of whom had their faces covered.

"Ma… Ma… Madam, please," the receptionist begged, her voice quivering.

"Answer the question!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I… I… I don't know who or what you're talking about."

Bellatrix screwed up her face in furry.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she yelled, and the front room was illuminated in a brilliant flash of green light.

"No matter, Bella," said a raspy-voiced Death Eater at her side – it sounded almost like a low growl. Harry saw him seize a book that was on the other side of the front desk and hand it to Bellatrix.

"Ah, ha," she exclaimed, scanning the book, "it seems Potter and his friends checked in not long ago – upstairs, room 212, let's go."


	14. Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 14**

**Hogsmeade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! Also, a big thanks to my beta, LucyLupin – I couldn't do it without you. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and please, please leave review if you can. Thanks again!

Chapter 14 – Harry, Ron and Hermione do battle with Bellatrix, Greyback and the other Death Eaters; the trio visits Hogsmeade where they meet up with three Hogwarts students who they haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

Harry stood frozen on the spot for only a moment before he took off at a run, up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. He figured he had only mere moments before Bellatrix, Greyback and the other Death Eaters found the room. They had to move quickly.

He threw the door open and, once he was in the room, shut it tightly behind him. He ran to his bedside table, grabbed his wand, and rushed back to the door.

"_Colloportus_!" he muttered, tapping the doorknob with his wand and perhaps buying them a few more precious seconds.

Ron and Hermione were now fully awake and sitting up, both with very confused looks on their faces.

"Get up – Death Eaters – on their way up here!" Harry yelled at them, staring around the room, looking for a means of escape. His gaze turned to the lone window in the room and he immediately rushed towards it and opened it.

"Quick, out the window!" Harry urged, his wand aimed squarely at the locked door.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her over to the open window, but she only had only swung one leg outside when Harry heard a loud thump on the door.

"They locked it, you fool. Move aside!" shrieked the muffled voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

There was a flash of red light and a loud bang before the door flew open and Bellatrix strode into the room, followed closely by the other Death Eaters. Harry had to act quickly – he pushed Hermione, a little rougher than he would have liked, but she tumbled out of the window, out onto the roof, before jumping down to safety.

Harry rolled to his left and, just as he expected, all the Death Eaters focused on him, leaving Ron free to jump down to safety as well. Ron, much to Harry's dismay, did not jump, but drew his wand instead, and pointed it squarely at Greyback.

"Hey, stinky!" he yelled, causing Greyback to turn menacingly towards him. "Yeah, you… nice fingernails. _Levicorpus_!"

Ron's spell, however, missed, and in what seemed like no time at all, Greyback dove through the air, his teeth bared and his sharp nails set to strike. Ron took aim with his wand again, but Greyback landed on his chest and knocked him to the floor before he could cast another spell.

Harry tore back across the room as a flurry of spells from the other Death Eaters narrowly missed him.

Greyback's teeth were nearing Ron's neck when Harry rammed into Greyback, throwing him clean off Ron. Harry, acting quickly, lifted the mattress off the closest bed and pushed it in front of them, blocking the Death Eaters so that he and Ron could jump to safety. Harry forced Ron out of the window and made to jump out himself when a Reductor Curse struck the mattress, destroying it completely and causing Harry to fall on his back into the room.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled from where he lay, and a jet of red light left his wand and struck the closest Death Eater, dropping him to the floor.

Harry jumped to his feet and dove again, avoiding another Reductor Curse. The curse struck the wall behind Harry, causing the room to fill with dust and small pieces of debris.

"You fool!" shrieked Bellatrix, through the cloud of dust. "Where is he?"

Harry looked up from his spot on the floor and saw his chance. Doing his best to stay low, he dashed through the gang of confused Death Eaters and out of the door before any of them had realized what had happened.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he heard someone yell from behind him, but the Killing Curse missed him as he tore down the hallway.

He reached the stairs and took them four at a time. He could hear the raised voices of the Death Eaters above him as he raced through the front door and out into the still driving rain.

Harry ran to the right and around the corner of the Inn to where he thought the window to his room was.

"Harry!" he heard from the trees nearby.

Ron and Hermione were sitting low in a nearby bush where the back car park ended and the forest began, their wands drawn.

"Harry, get over here!"

Harry hurried towards them and into the bushes. He noticed that the rain was not nearly as fierce under the protection of the trees, and he was grateful for that.

"Did they see which way you went?" whispered Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry did not have a chance to answer before he heard Bellatrix's cries coming from the front of the Inn.

"Find them!" she yelled, "Greyback, take Rodolphus and Rabastan and search the nearby buildings. The rest of you, follow me, we're going to search the forest!"

Hermione let out a small gasp and she, Ron and Harry scurried along the ground from where they were kneeling to a more secluded spot a little deeper into the forest.

"Here, turn around, Hermione," Harry whispered.

He tapped her head, Disillusioning her, and then did the same to Ron. Ron did the same to Harry and all three of them now blended perfectly into their surroundings.

They sat in the heavy brush, waiting and listening. Finally, Harry heard movement to his left and turned to see Vincent Crabbe's father wobbling towards them.

Harry felt Hermione grab onto his arm and squeeze tightly as Crabbe came within a few feet of where they sat. Crabbe stopped, now very close to them, and called out.

"I can't find them anywhere!"

"They may be Disillusioned – use your wand!" cried Bellatrix from somewhere behind where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat.

Crabbe pulled out his wand, aimed it in the opposite direction of where they were and began firing a flurry of spells into the tall grass. Harry took careful aim at Crabbe with his wand, doing his best not to make any noise, and with a flick of his wrist he cast a nonverbal Stunner. A flash of red light erupted from Harry's wand and struck Crabbe in the back, causing him to come crashing down onto the forest floor.

"Crabbe?" called the voice of Bellatrix, once again from behind them. "Crabbe? Goyle, Alecto, get over here – quickly!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their feet and ran from their hiding spot, further into the forest.

"He's been stunned, Bella," said a voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down an uneven path deeper into the woods as fast as they could, not turning around or stopping until they could no longer hear the Death Eaters' voices.

"Harry, we have to go back to Headquarters and inform the Order," Hermione whispered desperately in his ear, clutching a stitch in her side.

"No," Harry answered reluctantly.

"No?" Hermione said, looking utterly stunned.

"We left everything at the Inn, remember?" Harry answered, cursing himself for doing so.

Hermione gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"The two-way mirror, your Invisibility Cloak, Regulus' notebook – if Bellatrix gets hold of them…" her voice trailed off.

But Harry wasn't quite listening to her. He had just thought of something that could get both Ron and Hermione out of harm's way.

"Look, we can't all go back to Headquarters. One of us has to stay behind to make sure that the Death Eaters don't escape. Why don't you two Apparate back to Headquarters and –" Harry tried, but he was cut off by the look on both Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Absolutely not, mate," Ron said with a wry smile. "You can't get rid of us that easily. Now come on, let's get back to the Inn."

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way as quietly yet as quickly as they could back towards the Inn. As they got closer and closer to their destination, Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy. He was, once again, leading his friends into danger and wasn't sure whether or not to merely abandon his belongings and escape to safety.

"Harry," began Ron, seemingly reading Harry's mind, "we can't turn back. If the Death Eaters get their hands on Regulus' notebook, then we might as well quit now because V-Voldemort will know we're coming for his Horcruxes."

Maybe it was due to the gravity of the situation, but Harry was quite sure that this was the first time Ron had used Voldemort's name. This seemed to stiffen Harry's resolve and he set off at a run, Ron and Hermione hurrying along beside him.

They came out of the woods, raced across the back car park and back around to the front of the Inn. Harry realised at once that although they could not feel the rain when they were under the cover of the trees, once they had left the forest's protection, the rain was as fierce as ever. They hurried towards the front of the Inn and once they came around the corner they saw three Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and Greyback, across the street, standing in front of a closed down barber shop.

They looked along the pavement, towards the entrance to the Inn, and saw two more Death Eaters, though Harry could not see who, guarding the front door. Where the rest of the Death Eaters were, Harry did not know.

Even though they were all still Disillusioned, Harry did not like standing in plain view of Bellatrix, or any of the Death Eaters for that matter. He jerked his head sideways, motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow him back to the car park behind the Inn.

"Do you think we can climb up to the room from down here?" Ron asked, once they had hurried back around the Inn and were now staring up at the open window above them.

"I don't know, but we'll have to try," Harry answered, searching for an idea.

His eyes found a rather large dustbin that was lying on its side at the end of the parking lot.

Both Ron and Hermione knew what Harry was thinking and within moments they had placed the dustbin so that they could climb up it and then clamber onto the roof.

Harry was the first to climb and he, with much difficulty due to the slippery, wet roof and the driving rain, reached the bedroom window much more frightened of heights than he had been before. He turned backwards and saw, with much relief, that Ron and Hermione were right behind him.

Harry peered into the window and saw that there was, thankfully, no one in the room. He swung one leg over the windowsill and crossed the room in three long strides. He let out a sigh of relief when he opened his trunk and saw that it had remained undisturbed.

He quickly shrank his trunk and pocketed it and then did the same to Ron and Hermione's before he hurried back to the window. He had just barely reached out to take Ron's helping hand when he felt a sharp pain in his leg – someone had hit him hard in the knee.

"I'VE GOT THEM, BELLA, I'VE GOT THEM!" cried the sickeningly excited voice of a Death Eater from Harry's right, but the blinding pain in his knee prevented him from seeing who it was. Harry dropped down on his uninjured knee and his wand fell from his hand.

He looked up to his right only to see the Death Eater aim his wand squarely at Harry's chest.

"Good-bye, Potter," the Death Eater snarled menacingly. "_Avada Ked_ – Ahh!"

Both Ron and Hermione had dived through the open window and knocked the Death Eater off balance, causing him to crash down onto the bed. Harry looked up and saw Ron grab a lamp that was lying broken on the floor and smash it against the Death Eater's head, knocking him unconscious. The sound that the lamp made against the Death Eater's head was eerily familiar and Harry quickly realized that the Death Eater must have used the same lamp to strike Harry's knee.

"Oh, Harry, we've got to get out of here," Hermione urged.

Harry tried to stand but his leg could not support him and he crumpled back down to the floor.

There was a loud bang and footsteps coming from one floor below. The other Death Eaters would soon be up in the room.

"Can you stand?" Hermione asked, a heavy note of panic in her voice.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, then," Ron began, grabbing Harry under his arms, "We'll just have to carry you."

Ron helped Harry up to his feet and, with Hermione on the other end, carried him as quickly as he could to the window.

Hermione helped Harry out onto the roof and into the heavy rain.

Both Harry and Hermione were nearly at the end of the slanted roof when they heard another loud bang, this one very close by. Harry knew that this meant that the Death Eaters had entered the room.

"Ron!" he yelled, fighting out of Hermione's grip.

Hermione released him and they both scrambled up the roof and towards the window.

Harry reached the window and saw, to his horror, Bellatrix, Greyback and four other Death Eaters advancing on Ron, their wands aimed at his chest.

Bellatrix immediately noticed Harry standing in the window and her wand, as well as all of the others, shifted towards him.

Suddenly, without warning, Greyback leapt out of the window and landed on top of Harry, sending Harry's wand flying as both he and Greyback slid down the slick, rain-soaked roof until they reached the end.

There was nothing he could do. The pain in his knee and now on his chest was so great that he had no strength to fight off Greyback.

Harry felt the werewolf's warm breath on his face as Greyback slowly lowered his jaws onto Harry's throat.

"_Sectumsempra_!" cried Ron from somewhere above Harry, and Harry felt Greyback fly off of the roof and land down on the hard pavement below.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione slide down the roof, with Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters clambering out the window after them.

Ron and Hermione each grabbed on of Harry's arms and dragged him off the roof and down to safety.

"Stun them!" Harry heard Bellatrix cry from behind, as jets of red light flashed all around them.

Ron and Hermione hurried Harry into the safety of the trees as the last Stunners missed harmlessly.

"Harry, we have to get back to Grimmauld Place and inform the Order," Hermione pleaded, stealing nervous glances behind her for she knew, as did Harry, that Bellatrix would reach them in mere seconds.

"I'll take care of that," Harry answered quickly. "I want you two to Apparate to Hogsmeade."

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning to a sharp pain in his knee and the soft pitter-patter of rain against the roof his tent.

The previous evening had been an eventful one to say the least. Harry had Apparated back to Grimmauld Place where he informed the Order of what had transpired at Godric's Hollow.

Despite his protests, Mr. Weasley would not let him accompany the Order in their search of Godric's Hollow. Instead, he stayed behind, allowing Mrs. Weasley patched up his wounds to the best of her abilities.

Mrs. Weasley also insisted that Harry stay the night at Grimmauld Place, but as he said, he could not leave Ron and Hermione alone and unprotected on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Ron and Hermione had pitched the tent less than a mile from the village of Hogsmeade. They had remained awake until Harry came back to tell them what happened.

The lack of sleep was beginning to tell on Harry, but there was nothing he could do about it. He got out of bed and made his way out of his room and out of the tent to where Ron was sitting, wand in his hand.

"Morning," Harry said, sitting down on the ground, next to Ron.

"Morning, yourself," he answered sleepily, yawning heavily. "Hey, you never got around to telling us what Mum said last night. How'd you manage to escape from her?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard" Harry answered with a small smile. "She did want us to have an escort of about fifty Aurors next time we go anywhere, though."

"That wouldn't be so bad, come to think of it," Ron said offhandedly.

They shared a long-needed laugh before Ron got out of his chair, stretched, and then sauntered away into the tent. Harry remained outside for a moment, thinking, while he watched the sun rise over the high mountains in the distance.

He closed his eyes and was beginning to fall back to sleep when he heard raised voices from inside the tent.

Harry entered the tent, half expecting to be forced to break up another one of Ron and Hermione's arguments, but what he found was a frightened Ron holding Ginny's picture at arm's length as it bellowed at him.

"WHERE IS HARRY?" Ginny yelled, through the picture.

"Er… Harry, I think she wants to talk to you," said Ron quickly, throwing the picture at Harry. "She sounds a little… put out."

"Harry Potter!" Ginny cried, once Harry had looked properly at the picture. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been attacked?"

She sounded very much like her mother, which scared Harry immensely.

"I… er… we…." he began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she said, sounding slightly hysterical. "If I hadn't heard McGonagall mention something about Godric's Hollow being attacked to Flitwick earlier this morning then I…"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, I… well, I didn't want you to worry and, well, I kind of wanted to surprise you. We were going to come to Hogsmeade today."

"You… what?" she asked; her angry tone had immediately dropped.

"Yes, Ginny," said Hermione, who seemed to feel that it was safe to speak up now that Ginny had stopped yelling. "It was my idea, really. Harry did want to talk to you last night, but I told him you were probably asleep and it might be better if he surprised you. I'm so sorry."

This was the truth, Harry thought, and he was grateful that Hermione was the one who chose to voice it.

"Harry… I… that would be wonderful. I've missed you so much, all of you. Well, not so much Ron but…"

"Oi, I heard that!"

Harry smiled at his Ginny, whose icy demeanour had immediately been replaced by a loving look.

"Oh, I'm so excited," she squeaked happily. "Meet you in the Three Broomsticks around noon?"

"We'll be there," Harry answered, and with one last smile, Ginny's face faded from view.

"Blimey, she's scary when she wants to be," said Ron, emerging from the kitchen where, if Harry didn't know better, Ron seemed to have been hiding.

"She was just worried, Ron," Hermione answered fairly. "Incidentally, Harry, you should have spoken to her last night."

"But you said…" Harry began.

"I know what I said. You didn't have to listen to me though, did you?"

Harry shook his head and stalked off to his room, though happy that his worries had turned from Death Eaters to the more benign subject of understanding the workings of the female mind.

* * *

The rain clouds seemed to have moved from the north and followed them to Hogwarts, but the rain had ceased for now.

They left the tent around midday and set off down the rocky path towards Hogsmeade. They soon passed the familiar stile and emerged on the High Street. It had just occurred to Harry that it would not be a good idea for them to be seen in Hogsmeade – there were far too many chances for someone unfriendly to spy them and possibly inform Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione both seemed to be feeling the same way and within moments all three of them were safely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"We don't all fit under here anymore," Hermione whispered. "Ouch, Ron!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

Harry shook his head in mock annoyance and they all set off down the High Street, passing many familiar faces. After only a few moments, they were standing outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Reckon we should wait inside?" Ron whispered.

Although it was only late September, the wind, coupled with the greying sky, made the weather rather chilly. Harry nodded and the three of them piled into the crowded pub.

Harry led them to the back of the pub, where they found an empty table. Hermione charmed a nearby plant and moved it so that it concealed them somewhat. Harry removed the Cloak, fairly satisfied that they were well hidden.

They didn't have to wait long before Ginny entered the pub, followed closely by Neville and Luna. Hermione peered out from behind the plant and motioned for them to come over. Ginny rushed over and when she saw Harry, she leapt across the table into his arms and gave him a deep, long kiss.

"Hi," she said, once she finally came up for air. Harry was, for the moment, at a loss for words.

"Oi, will you two get a room!" said Ron angrily.

"Sure," Ginny responded quickly and she immediately jumped off Harry's lap. "Let me go and check with Madam Rosmerta – I'm sure there's an empty one upstairs."

Ron grabbed her arm before she got too far away and pushed her gently back towards Harry, muttering "figure of speech" under his breath.

"Hi, Neville, Luna, how are you?" Hermione asked, pulling over two more chairs for them to sit in.

Neville was dressed in normal school robes but Luna was sporting her usual – or unusual for sane people – necklace of Butterbeer corks along with her radish earnings.

"Oh, excellent," replied Luna, a dreamy expression plastered across her face. "Although, I am a little upset about Professor Flitwick."

Neville looked away, seemingly embarrassed and Ginny tried hard to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, because he was attacked?" Hermione said, a sympathetic look growing across her face.

"No, no, he's retiring," Luna answered plainly.

Harry saw Hermione raise her eyebrows so high that they disappeared beneath her hair.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard? He's joining up with the Weird Sisters. I'm going to miss his Charms classes, but hopefully he'll be able to get me tickets to one of his concerts."

They sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before Ron spit Butterbeer out of his mouth and began laughing hysterically.

"I… er… I hadn't heard that yet… thanks, Luna," Harry said, laughing along with Ron.

"Oh, you're welcome," she said simply and then folded her hands in her lap, another dreamy look covering her face.

Ginny smiled at her and then turned back to Harry.

"Are you all right?"

Harry gave her a non-committal nod, which earned him a stern look from Ginny.

"What happened?"

With a glance around to make sure no one was listening he told Ginny, Neville and Luna about Bellatrix and the Death Eaters, but leaving out the fact that they were at Godric's Hollow – why, he did not know. At the mention of Bellatrix, Neville's face went white but he said nothing.

"And you didn't recognise anyone that could have tipped the Death Eaters off?" asked Ginny, once Harry had finished telling the story.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione and then shook his head.

"We didn't see anyone, aside from the receptionist and two or three others, but we only saw them in passing," Hermione answered.

"Did anyone else know you were going to…?" Ginny began to ask but she stopped short and looked as Neville and Luna apologetically.

"Sorry, we'll let you guys talk in private," Neville said and he made to stand up but Harry shook his head.

"No, Neville, I'm sorry. We were at… we were at Godric's Hollow, the town where my parents were killed. You don't have to leave. I'd trust you with my life – you as well, Luna," Harry said, motioning for them to sit back down.

Neville gave Harry a small smile and he sat back down.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Harry," Luna said, "I couldn't even keep my Winged-Thunderback alive for more than a week."

"Your what?" asked Hermione, a note of hysteria in her voice.

"My Winged-Thunderback," she said. "It's an eight-foot, invisible lizard that only lives on the beaches of Denmark. I found one over the summer when Dad and I holidayed there. I named it Edward. It only lived a week before it died – we did give it a proper funeral, though," she added, as if not giving Edward the Winged-Thunderback a proper funeral would have been something completely ludicrous.

They were now all trying to suppress giggles.

"How did it die?" asked Hermione, with a look of not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It got run over by a car."

Hermione had a look of absolute disbelief on her face while Ron was doubled over in fits of laughter. Ginny smiled towards Harry again who couldn't help feel how lucky he was at that moment.

"But if it's invisible, how would you know that it got run over?" Hermione said, a very apparent note of scepticism in her voice.

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Ginny cut her off.

"Anyway," she said, throwing Ron a furious glance to get him to stop laughing, "as we were saying, you don't have any idea how the Death Eaters found out you were at Godric's Hollow."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shook their heads.

"Who knew you were going there?" asked Neville.

"No one, besides Ginny… oh, and Lupin," answered Harry.

"And I'm pretty sure that neither of them gave us away," Ron added.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ginny said, "I heard McGonagall yelling at Lupin earlier today. He was up at the school in her office and, from what I heard, she wasn't too happy that he didn't tell anyone where you went, Harry."

Harry frowned slightly before speaking.

"She should be mad at me, not him. He knew I didn't want anyone to know where we went and he was just trying to protect us."

Ginny shrugged.

"She's just trying to help – we all are, Harry. It's just so… frustrating."

Harry smiled and she leaned in closer to him.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

His smile widened and they were soon under the Cloak and outside the pub, making their way down the High Street.

"Hey, there's Davey," said Harry, as they passed a group of Ravenclaws.

Ginny noticed him and giggled slightly.

"Thank goodness. He's been sick the past week or so… poor bloke." Ginny said, sympathetically. "He's always asking me for relationship advice, though."

"That's my little matchmaker," Harry teased as they walked further along.

Ginny poked him hard in the ribs.

"Don't call me little," she teased, smiling.

"Would you rather I call you my big matchmaker?" Harry asked, smiling back.

Ginny poked him again, but a little less hard and then she got closer to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes, snuggling closer to him as they walked.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you – ouch!"

Ginny had poked him again.

"I told you not to call me little."

They walked a little further and finally came to the patch of land with a view of the Shrieking Shack where, thankfully, there was no one in sight.

Harry removed the Cloak, found a nice spot for them to sit down and flopped onto the ground, taking Ginny with him. Ginny wiggled into Harry's arms and, without warning, they began some serious snogging.

Harry finally pulled away after they had gotten a little too carried away. Panting heavily, he rolled onto his back, allowing Ginny to rest on his chest.

"You know… I've been told that I have special talents that you, my dear, were lucky enough to experience. You're welcome," she said, doing her best to imitate Harry.

"Hey, you're not allowed to say that to me… I said that to you," Harry teased.

"And what are you going to do about it, Potter?"

Harry paused for a second and then began tickling Ginny unmercifully.

"Harry… stop… please…" but she could not say any more due to her uncontrollable laughter.

Harry finally stopped but they continued laughing for a long while afterwards. They sat in the grass seemed for what a very short time, but in reality for nearly an hour.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Ginny said suddenly, looking up at Harry.

"It's all right – it's my fault. I should have talked to you first thing," he answered truthfully.

"Well yes, obviously, but… oh, no… don't do it… don't do it… stop tickling me."

Both Ginny and Harry dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

Finally, much to the dismay of both Harry and Ginny, they sat up, got back under the Cloak and made their way back towards the Three Broomsticks.

"When do you have to leave again?" Ginny asked once they got nearer to the pub.

"More than likely tomorrow," answered Harry, with an air of disappointment in his voice.

"Where will you go?" she asked. "Back to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry took a second to think about this.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I think we'll start researching Helga Hufflepuff next – hopefully we'll be able to find out something about her Cup."

Ginny looked up at him with a look of disappointment.

"But no matter what, we'll definitely stay the night here," he added, indicating the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny gave him a fleeting look but then frowned.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing her facial expressions.

"Nothing," Ginny answered slyly, "I was just imagining, in a different, safer world, what I might do if I had Harry James Potter all to myself for one night."

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he nearly crashed headlong into an oncoming group of students.


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Aberforth

**Chapter 15**

**Meeting Aberforth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **First off, I want to apologize for taking so long with this update. I have been out of town as well as in the process of looking for a new beta. But now that I'm back home and now that I've found a great beta, the next couple of chapters should be up in no time. Thanks so much for everyone who has stuck with me… I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Enjoy!

Chapter 15 – Harry, Ron and Hermione search endlessly for information on Helga Hufflepuff; the trio meets a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remaining afternoon with Ginny, Neville and Luna at the Three Broomsticks, until it was time for them to head back up to Hogwarts. Ginny gave Harry a _very_ enthusiastic goodbye, which made Ron quite uncomfortable.

Harry walked the three of them back to the Hogwarts gates under the Invisibility Cloak, and then made his way back to the Three Broomsticks. He found Ron and Hermione at a small table in the corner of the deserted pub, talking quietly, their brows furrowed.

As he walked towards them, he couldn't help but smell a strange odour, emanating from somewhere nearby – a goat-like odour. He turned around on the spot in an effort to find the source of the smell, but he saw nothing. He shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination, turned back around and continued on towards Ron and Hermione.

From the looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces, Harry was quite sure that whatever they were discussing, they were not seeing eye-to-eye… as usual.

"What's going on?" Harry asked mock-casually, once he reached them.

"Ron, will you please tell Harry what you just told me?" Hermione said, clearly exasperated and looking to Harry for support.

"Well," Ron began a bit uncertainly, "I just think it's a bit odd that we were attacked after Bill's wedding and at Godric's Hollow and that both times, well… we weren't exactly careful about who we let get close to us."

"What?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused. "You think that someone close to us is a spy?"

"Well… I don't know, I just…"

"You don't think Lupin told anyone that we were going to Godric's Hollow?"

"No, not for a second… but it's just…"

"He thinks that Viktor somehow had something to do with this," said Hermione, folding her arms across her chest and looking utterly furious.

"Just hear me out, Harry," Ron said before either Harry or Hermione could say anything else. "Krum's a Durmstrang and he was taught by Karkaroff, who we know was a Death Eater. We know he was at the wedding and plus... plus he could be jealous of you, Harry, or something."

"You really do have a way with words, Ron," began Hermione sarcastically before Harry could respond. "First of all, Viktor had no idea that we were staying at the Burrow the night after Bill's wedding, and secondly, he wasn't anywhere near Godric's Hollow last night, which makes him one of the least likely candidates if there is a spy."

Harry agreed completely with Hermione, but wasn't quick to jump on her side owing to the fact that Ron didn't look too happy at the moment.

"He could have taken Polyjuice Potion," Ron said quickly. "He could have been at the Inn when we first got there."

Hermione let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"So you think that Viktor Krum took Polyjuice Potion last night and then sat in the tea room of the Godric's Hollow Inn just on the off-chance that we might show up?"

Ron hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah…"

"That is by far the dumbest thing I…"

"Why don't I get something for us to eat?" interrupted Harry, looking between his two friends as they glared at each other.

"No, Harry, I'll do it," Hermione said at once, standing up and walking off into the back room to find Madam Rosmerta.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" asked Harry, once Hermione was out of earshot.

"Do what?" Ron replied defensively.

Harry's only reply to this was a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well, all right, I may have said a few things about Krum that might have upset her, but nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, there's just something about him…"

"I know what you mean, mate, but Hermione trusts him and I trust Hermione. Besides, it could have been anyone at the wedding who tipped off the Death Eaters, or, come to think of it, someone could have seen me leaving Privet Drive with you and then just assumed that we'd be going to the Burrow," Harry said, trying his best to reason with Ron.

"Yeah… yeah, I suppose so," Ron mumbled in return.

Hermione soon returned with Madam Rosmerta not far behind, carrying a tray of food for the three of them.

"There you go, you three," she said, handing each of them a bowl of warm soup. "And don't worry, not a soul will know that you're here."

Harry smiled at her and nodded in thanks. Madam Rosmerta reached across the table to give Ron his bowl of soup, inadvertently giving him a clear view down her shirt. To Harry's dismay, Ron saw this and accidentally spat out some of his pumpkin juice right down her chest.

She jumped back quickly, but did not appear to be mad, although, Harry did notice that she gave him a much smaller slice of bread compared to his own or Hermione's.

"Classy," said Hermione derisively, once Madam Rosmerta was out of earshot.

Ron scowled at her and they ate in a stony silence.

Harry had sincerely hoped that after the events of Dumbledore's funeral, Ron and Hermione would finally realise how they felt about one another. However, he had been sorely mistaken.

And yet, once again, Harry was sure that, after Ron had made the effort of getting Hermione that birthday present, that then the two of them would at least act little more civilised towards one another, and once again, Harry couldn't have been more wrong. Ginny thought that because they both Ron and Hermione realised they had feelings for each other, they weren't quite sure how to react and so they fell back to what felt most normal… bickering endlessly.

Harry finished his dinner before Ron and Hermione and excused himself before making his way upstairs to the room they were staying in for the night.

_Maybe they'll work it out on their own_, he thought.

Harry entered the room and was about to change into his bedclothes when he heard a soft hoot from the top of the wardrobe.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried softly, rushing over as his owl glided down to him. "Did you find us okay?"

Hedwig hooted again in response and gently nipped Harry's finger, which he took as a "yes".

With one more appreciative hoot, Hedwig flew back up to the top of the wardrobe.

Harry changed into his bedclothes, climbed into his bed and was nearly asleep when he heard Ron and Hermione enter the room quietly.

"I suppose we were really bothering him," whispered Hermione, walking over to Harry to check if he was asleep. Harry closed his eyes tightly and pretended to be so – he really did not want to talk to either of them right then.

"Yeah, I reckon it was my fault," Ron answered quietly.

Harry waited for Hermione to say "obviously" but strangely enough, she didn't.

"I was a bit of a prat though," Ron began awkwardly. "I mean, if you trust… Krum, then that's…. well, that's good enough for me."

Harry smiled to himself…. Now that they were back on speaking terms, he might be able to get some sleep. He turned on his side, facing away from them and was about to fall into a deep sleep when, again, he heard Hermione's voice.

"Ron… what happened the last few weeks of last term?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. As much as he wanted Ron and Hermione to get along well, he really did not want to hear them discuss what he was afraid they were about to discuss. As far as Harry was concerned, listening to them have conversations like this was a bit… creepy.

"Wha… um, what do you mean?" said Ron, sounding anxious.

"The last few weeks last year… you… you know what I mean," Hermione answered, though Harry didn't think even she knew exactly what she meant. There was a part of him that did not want to hear any of this, but the other part wanted to take in every word.

"I… well… well, I was much happier when I broke up with Lavender," said Ron, evidently trying to feel his way through the conversation. It did not sound, however, like he was enjoying it. There was a flash of lightning outside and a rumble of thunder.

"Why?" Hermione asked, but Harry was sure she knew the answer.

"Well she was really annoying," Ron answered matter-of-factly.

"That's… that's the only reason?"

"Well, no… I, well… I…. Ever since third year really, I…"

Hedwig hooted loudly and Harry heard both Ron and Hermione gasp in surprise.

Harry chose this moment to turn back over on his other side, pretending to have just woken up. Ron was standing on one side of the room, a stark white expression on his face, and Hermione on the other, her hands clutching the bedside table so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Harry!" said Ron, obviously startled. "When did Hedwig…. How long were you awake?"

"I just woke up," Harry lied. "What are you guys talking about?"

He almost let a small smile cross his face, but he was able to suppress it.

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

"Oh, well, do you want me to leave the room so you can finish talking about nothing?" asked Harry, now rather enjoying himself.

Hermione shook her head sleepily and Ron frowned slightly, before finally shaking his head too.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm knackered anyway," said Ron, grabbing his toothbrush and walking into the bathroom.

Hermione remained motionless until Ron closed the bathroom door, a triumphant smile crossing her face.

* * *

"Anyone we know died?" asked Ron, taking a bite of toast at breakfast the next morning.

"No, no one… just a bit about two young kids impersonating Dementors in Devonshire last night," Hermione answered sleepily. "Oh, wait…. Oh my, look at this!"

Hermione spread out the _Prophet_ so that Harry and Ron could see.

**HEAD OF AUROR OFFICE MURDERED**

Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, announced late last night in a brief statement that the Head of the Auror Office, Gawain Robards, was found murdered at his home north of London. Unconfirmed reports state that the murder was carried out by a small group of Death Eaters, and possibly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. The Minister's Office has since denied such reports. Robards is survived by his wife and three children.

"The attacks are getting worse," said Hermione worriedly, looking up from the paper and at Harry.

"We have to find the remaining Horcruxes," whispered Harry, his anger rising.

Gawain Robards was just another person whom he, Harry, was responsible for killing. He had to destroy the Horcruxes: he had to kill Voldemort.

"Don't blame yourself, mate," said Ron, clapping Harry on his back and taking another bite of toast. "So where are we off to next?"

In truth, Harry really had no idea where to start next. He knew that there were three remaining Horcruxes and he knew that Nagini would have to be the last one that they went after – leaving Hufflepuff's Cup and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's.

"We need to find as much information as we can about Helga Hufflepuff."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent much of the next two weeks researching Helga Hufflepuff using library books from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had coaxed Madam Pince, though Harry did not know how, into allowing them to take books that they thought they might need out of the castle. They were staying in the same cave that Sirius had stayed in during their fourth year, although, as Ron pointed out happily, they did not have to live off of rats.

Harry had briefly considered visiting Dumbledore's portrait again, but he was sure that if Dumbledore had any ideas about Hufflepuff's Cup then he would have voiced them to Harry long ago.

Though Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the two weeks of nearly constant research, it yielded almost no results. Harry had finally resigned himself to the fact that there was no accurate record of Helga Hufflepuff, except basic information found in textbooks, which were of little help anyway. There was no mention of her life after or before Hogwarts and Harry was starting to get frustrated.

The small bit of information that they did have was that, according to the Sorting Hat, Helga Hufflepuff was from "valley broad." This did little good, however, as Ron pointed out, because "valley broad" could be anywhere across the country.

Hermione thought that _Helgy_, as Ron now so affectionately called her, could have been from Wales, but again, "valley broad" could mean anywhere.

Harry was sure that if they could have found something about Hufflepuff then they could have located the Cup. He finally gave up this idea and decided to start tracking the Cup from where he last glimpsed it, Hepzibah Smith's house.

There was one chiefly important problem in this, as Ron once again pointed out, they had no idea where Hepzibah Smith lived. They had even gone up to the castle, under the Invisibility Cloak of course, on numerous occasions to ask Professor McGonagall if she ever remembered a Hepzibah Smith at Hogwarts, but she didn't. It seemed that, as was the same with Helga Hufflepuff, there was no record of Hepzibah Smith ever existing, apart from the memory in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

This had led to Harry's next idea – revisit Dumbledore's Pensieve. When he, Ron and Hermione had time to return to Dumbledore's Office, however, Professor McGonagall regretfully informed them that the Pensieve had disappeared the night Dumbledore was killed… no one knew where it was.

This dead-end cost them another two weeks of painstaking research in which they sifted through almost every book in the Hogwarts library – with little results. Soon, even Hermione became fed up with what the library had to offer.

"Oh, this is so stupid!" she said, snapping a book shut on one particularly cold mid-October morning. "We're never going to find where Hepzibah Smith lived, we might as well start looking for another Horcrux."

She seemed very frustrated, but then again, it was rare that books failed her.

"No, we're going after the Cup," Harry answered, with a touch of finality in his voice.

"But Harry…." Hermione began, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, "we'll find something somewhere, I know it. Ron, are you ok?"

Ron had been staring wistfully out of the cave entrance down to the village below.

"Huh… oh, well, I was just thinking that since today is a Hogsmeade weekend…"

Within a few minutes, Harry, Ron and Hermione were under the Invisibility Cloak and prepared to set off down to the village.

Hermione did not argue about taking a break and Ron looked positively giddy at the prospect of leaving the cave. Harry, who had not seen Ginny since they first came to Hogsmeade nearly a month ago, couldn't have been happier.

They made their way down the mountain under the Invisibility Cloak and into the village where they spotted Ginny, walking along the road alone, seemingly hoping that Harry, Ron and Hermione would come down to Hogsmeade.

"Ginny, under here," Harry whispered, once they were near enough to her.

She jumped in surprise, looked around to make sure no one was watching and then ducked underneath the Cloak, squeezing Ron between Harry and Hermione.

"Ouch, Ron… stop stepping on my feet!" hissed Hermione.

"I wouldn't have if Ginny hadn't squeezed under here," said Ron, his voice slightly muffled. "Eugh, stop it, Harry, your bum's rubbing up against me."

"You know in some cultures that's a sign of affection, Ron," quipped Ginny before kissing Harry soundly.

"Oh, piss off."

* * *

They spent the afternoon walking up and down the High Street, browsing in the shops as they passed them. Harry and Ginny even enjoyed a few furtive kisses while still under the Cloak, leaving Hermione slightly irritated and Ron thoroughly disgusted.

As they walked back towards the Three Broomsticks where they were to have dinner, they heard a voice from somewhere beside them.

"Aren't you all a little old to be running around in a cape," said the voice to their right.

Harry looked up and saw a grumpy looking man, tall and thin, with a long beard and glasses, who smelled slightly like a goat.

"Are you…?"

"Come on," the man whispered, leading the four of them down the High Street.

"Who is he?" whispered Ron to Harry.

"My name is Aberforth Dumbledore," said the man, not turning around, "and I have something that might interest you."

They followed in silence, each of them giving the others alarmed looks.

"How can he see us?" Ron whispered, this time much quieter so that Aberforth couldn't hear.

Aberforth, however, answered, "I can't… but I did know that you were here. Besides, you're not exactly the quietest bunch I've ever met and incidentally, I have very good hearing."

They followed in silence until they reached the Hog's Head, where they were ushered inside by Aberforth.

When Harry saw that there was no one else in the pub he threw off the Cloak and pulled his wand on Aberforth before the door was closed. Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly followed suit.

Aberforth took one look and then raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Put those away before you take someone's eye out," he said, walking over to the bar and pulling out five rather dirty glasses.

"S'butterbeer alright?" Aberforth asked, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Actually, a nice glass of Firewhisky…" Ron began, but he fell silent with one scathing look from Hermione.

"That would be fine," Harry answered warily, still clutching his wand, not quite sure whether or not he could trust Aberforth just yet.

"You can put that away," Aberforth said again, filling each glass with Butterbeer.

"Not just yet," Harry answered cautiously.

"Suit yourself…. Now if you'd all have a seat I'll get on with why you're here."

The four of them complied and each took a seat at a dusty barstool, looking expectantly at Aberforth.

"I've been watching you," he began, taking out another glass and absentmindedly wiping it with a dirty rag. "I've been watching you for a good while now and you're going about this all wrong."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry quickly, staring fixedly at Aberforth.

"I'm talking about what you're looking for."

"How do you about the…" Ron began, but he was silenced by a warning look from Hermione.

"I don't know – about anything – so I'd advise you to keep quiet. All I know is what my brother told me the night he left."

"You mean, before he left with… with me?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"That's right. He came down here, late afternoon, and told me that he and you were going to set out to destroy Lord Voldemort. He told me to keep an eye on the village and that if anything happened to him, I was to tell you a few things."

Harry sat at the dingy bar with his mouth half open, staring at Dumbledore's brother.

"Sir, why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Hermione timidly.

"There's no need to call me sir, Ms. Granger. Especially seeing as you probably have more brains in your thumb than I've got in my entire body," Aberforth answered, smiling to himself.

Harry was sure that Aberforth was flattering her, but he earned a little respect for him nonetheless.

"And to answer your question, I was asked, by Albus, not to interfere with you if I could help it. It was my job to keep an eye on you if you came up here to Hogsmeade, which Albus was sure you would."

"Now, as I was saying, you're going about this all wrong. Albus told me that if it looked liked you were getting stuck – and by the way you lot looked the other night at the Three Broomsticks it looked like you were pretty stuck – to change directions."

Harry looked between Ron, Hermione and Ginny before turning back to Aberforth.

"What do you mean _change directions_?"

"Albus told me was that if you were getting stuck, change directions and focus more on Voldemort himself, and not… well, not on whatever the hell else you lot are apparently focusing on – Helga Hufflepuff from what I could hear," replied Aberforth, sounding slightly annoyed now.

Harry thought about this for a minute before reaching a very profound conclusion… that that did not make any sense at all.

Why should he focus on Voldemort? Shouldn't he be focused on the Horcruxes?

Then it hit him almost immediately. Dumbledore didn't find the locket's hiding place by researching Slytherin and where the locket originated. Dumbledore found the locket by finding as much information as he could about Voldemort. Voldemort was going to hide the Horcruxes in places that he held sacred, not in places Salazar Slytherin or Helga Hufflepuff held sacred.

"You still alive, boy?" asked Aberforth, looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm not sure how much that helps, but it's the best I've got."

"No, no that helps loads," Harry said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "Have you been in contact with all of the Order then?"

He was really starting to warm up to Aberforth.

"Mostly," Aberforth grunted in reply. "Tonks'll come 'round once in a while, as will Hagrid, but other than that my job is to report to McGonagall if I see anything suspicious in the village. Always liked her though – McGonagall that is. Not as much as old Albus did though, he tried to get her in the sack more times than I can count."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all ducked their heads in embarrassment as Aberforth muttered an apology.

"Sorry 'bout that… didn't mean to let that one slip."

Harry was quite sure, however, that Aberforth did mean to let that one slip.

"I've also been in contact with your mother," Aberforth continued, indicating Ron and Ginny. "She's um… well, she's a right bit annoying actually, but she's been a little worried, so I made up some story about running into you lot the other day and I told her that you were safe."

Ron and Ginny turned slightly red and bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"Now, if you lot would rather stay here tonight you'd be more than welcome. I'm thinkin' it's a bit more comfy than that cove of yours."

"Oh, that would be great," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron, however, gave Harry a quizzical look and then whispered, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"You can trust me, Mr. Weasley," Aberforth answered simply.

"You know, we don't have to stay here if you don't want to, Ron," Harry said, giving Hermione and Ginny a very quick wink. "But I did see a couple of spiders in the cave last night… big ones."

"You know," Ron said at once, nearly knocking over his Butterbeer, his voice a little higher than usual, "on second thought, it might not be a bad idea to stay here for the night."


	16. Chapter 16: The Dream

**Chapter 16**

**The Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! I can't tell you how glad I am that so many of you are enjoying my story! I'd like to thank my beta, Priya, who is doing an awesome job with this story – I couldn't do it without her! Hope everyone likes this next chapter!

Chapter 16 – Harry, Ron and Hermione meet with Lupin, Moody and Mr. Weasley; Harry witnesses a haunting event.

* * *

"Well, here you are," said Aberforth, handing Harry a stack of books that he had brought from the Hogwarts library. Harry took the bag and muttered a thank you before spilling the books onto the pub's back table. 

Harry had awoken only a short while before and had left Ron and Hermione asleep before making his way down into the pub's main room where he had asked Aberforth to collect a few books for him.

Harry hadn't slept much the previous night and had instead attempted to devise a plan of action. He came to the decision that he, along with Ron and Hermione, would find where the orphanage that Harry had visited in Dumbledore's Pensieve was located and that would be their starting point. Harry didn't know whether Voldemort had hidden a Horcrux at the orphanage but, going by what Dumbledore had said, Voldemort was likely to hide his Horcruxes in places where he felt a connection. Harry was hoping that the orphanage would be one of these places.

"Did you have any trouble finding the books, Aberforth?" Harry asked.

"Nah, but Irma wasn't too helpful, mind you… never liked her," Aberforth replied frowning slightly and handing Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry smiled, imagining Madam Pince and Aberforth fighting over the library books, and opened the first reference book in front of him. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione came trudging down the stairs.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione called, accepting a glass of juice from Aberforth. "Any luck in finding the orphanage?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to four," Harry answered, "we'll have to check them all out before I can tell which one it is though."

"But what if it's been torn down or remodeled since you last saw it?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of a piece of toast Aberforth had made them.

"No… I don't think that's happened," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "And if it has then there's no sense in us looking there. If Voldemort did use the orphanage as a hiding place then he would have made sure that it wouldn't be torn down or altered."

Ron shrugged in agreement and stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth. Hermione gave him a quick, reproachful look before turning back to Harry.

"When do you plan on leaving?" she asked, taking a piece of toast for herself and taking a bite, yet much more civilized than Ron had.

"As soon as we can," Harry replied.

"London, eh?" Aberforth asked, grabbing the piece of parchment that Harry had been scribbling his thoughts on. "Are you planning on staying at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry had thought this over and, as much as he would love to see Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Order, he knew that staying there was not the best idea.

"No," he answered shortly, earning quizzical looks from Ron, Hermione and Aberforth but they said nothing. "Look… going back there will only bring questions."

"He's right," said Ron, stuffing a biscuit in his mouth, "Mum wonleusaddaeright."

"Swallow your food before you speak, Ron," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

"I said, 'Mum won't let us out of her sight'."

"Still, we should at least let them know that we're alright," Hermione said, sounding a little desperate.

"I can handle that if you'd like," Aberforth said with a shrug. "I'll let Molly know that you're safe."

"Thanks. Oh, and I'd like to meet Lupin while we're in London too. I've got some things I'd like to ask him," Harry added to Ron and Hermione.

Ever since he had seen Godric's Hollow there was so much that he wanted to know about his parents.

They finished their breakfast and went back up to their room where they packed up most of their things. Harry threw his clothes in his trunk and shut the lid with a snap before sitting down at a small table and scrawling a quick note to Ginny, letting her know where they would be, and gave it to Hedwig who left immediately.

"Ready?" Harry asked, shrinking his own trunk and sliding it into his pocket. Ron and Hermione nodded and did the same with their trunks before the three of them made their way back down into the bar where Aberforth was waiting for them.

"Take care," he said, giving them each a warm smile, "and if there's anything you need, let me know."

They thanked Aberforth and walked outside into the cold, October air where, thankfully, there was no one in sight. They made sure that they had not forgotten anything and then, with one last check of the surrounding area, they Disapparated.

They appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron a moment later and Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged inside took a seat at a nearby table.

"Mr. Potter," said Tom the barman enthusiastically, "what can I get for you?"

"Three butterbeers please," Harry answered, reaching into his pocket to pull out some money.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, you will not pay while you are here," Tom answered, handing each of them their drinks.

"Wicked," Ron exclaimed as he took one massive swig of his drink. "You know, mate, if you don't count the constant threat of death, being friends with you really does have its perks."

Even Hermione could not help but laugh.

* * *

"And you're sure you don't mind if Arthur and Alastor accompany Remus tonight?" Tonks asked Harry through the two-way mirror. 

"No, I'd like to see them as well," Harry answered.

He, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in their room at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Lupin, Moody, and Mr. Weasley to arrive.

"Great, I'll let them know and they should be there in not too long. Oh, and Harry, you had better talk to Ginny," Tonks said, with a very serious expression.

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Well, she sent me an owl today asking if knew any proper ways of magical birth control."

Harry did a double take while Ron fell off the bed where he was sitting.

"What!" they both cried.

"Kidding," Tonks replied, giving them both a wink, "you lot are way too easy to fool."

Hermione was beside herself with laughter and both Harry and Ron were stark white.

"That was not funny, Tonks," said Ron, recovering slightly.

"Oh, yes it was. See you lot later. Bye."

"That really wasn't funny," Ron said again, "and Harry, if you ever, well… just don't do that with my little sister.

Harry didn't say anything and merely stared at Ron, whose face was now growing red.

"You haven't… have you?" Ron asked.

Harry remained silent, staring into Ron's face. He was clearly messing with Ron while Hermione, meanwhile, was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Well… have you?" Ron asked again, this time much more angrily.

"Oh, Ron, of course he hasn't," Hermione answered through her laughter.

"Well, it had better stay that way," Ron said. "I mean that, I never want to even think about that again, let alone hear anyone talk about it, I'm warning you, Harry."

Harry was now laughing along with Hermione.

"Don't worry, mate, when we do it, we'll make sure you don't hear about it."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the, now crowded, bar and waited patiently for Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Moody. The bar was so busy that Harry, Ron and Hermione easily slide through the crowd and were able to sit at a table near the back while they waited. They soon spotted Mr. Weasley enter the pub, followed by Lupin and Moody, all of whom had their scarves held tightly against their faces due to the cold. 

They noticed Harry at once and moved towards the back of the pub where Harry sat.

"It's not safe to talk here," Mad-Eye growled, his magical eye spinning in all directions, "too many people… good chance of being overheard." Harry agreed and they made their way to one of the empty rooms at the back of the pub.

"Harry… Ron… Hermione, how are you?" Mr. Weasley asked once they were safely within the room.

"Fine, Dad," Ron muttered. "How's everyone else?"

"Not as bad as you'd think. You're mother has been worried sick, but I believe she spoke with Aberforth this morning and she's been slightly more up-beat since," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Am I to take it then that you've been in Hogsmeade?" Lupin asked, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"You might say that," Harry answered, doing his best to side step the question.

Lupin, Moody, and Mr. Weasley each raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Have you had any luck?" Lupin asked, after a moment or so.

Harry looked at him in the light and saw that even more of his hair had turned prematurely grey and he looked thin and tired. The dark circles, that had been so prevalent under Lupin's eyes during Harry's third year, had returned.

Lupin smiled after noticing Harry's worried gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You look, well…"

"Awful?" Lupin offered in almost a bitter tone. "I've gone back underground, interacting with other werewolves. Greyback has been making difficulties, as would be expected."

"But I thought you wouldn't be able to go back underground because your cover had been blown?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, I've been able to slip through some of Greyback's agents by keeping to the shadows," Lupin replied.

"What's Greyback been up to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know if you heard of Gawain Robards' murder, the Head of the Auror Office?" Lupin asked, looking between the three of them.

"Yes, it was in the _Prophet_. It said that they suspected a small group of Death Eaters and, possibly, Voldemort himself," Hermione answered hurriedly.

"Quite right. It seems Voldemort was present, but we believe Greyback carried out the murder. I don't believe the _Prophet_ reported _how_ the body was found," Lupin said, his smile fading and a grim look appearing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"When the Ministry arrived at his home they found each of his limbs in a different room. They didn't find his head," Moody growled.

"They took his head!" exclaimed Ron, his eyes open wide.

"More or less," Moody answered, taking a swig from his hip flask.

"How are you, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, putting a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harry responded quickly, and he looked back up at the group. "So, where else have you been?"

That was a rather weak question, but he did not like the fact that Lupin, Moody and Mr. Weasley were staring worriedly at him and he desperately wanted to divert their attention. Lupin gave him a knowing glance and then answered.

"As I said, I've been underground for a long while, and I did travel up to Hogwarts once or twice."

"Oh, about that, Profess… er," Harry began before realizing that he really could no longer call Lupin 'Professor' anymore. Lupin, however, was grinning.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, Harry… except Remy. I hated when Sirius would call me that," Lupin answered with a grin.

"Moony?" Harry asked.

"Your father would have liked that," Lupin answered, giving Harry another warm smile.

"Well, er, Moony, I just… I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with McGonagall. Ginny told me she heard McGonagall yelling at you for not telling the Order where we went and well… I'm sorry."

Lupin, however, had already waved Harry off.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, and besides, I've been in my fair share of, shall we say, delicate situations with Professor McGonagall."

Everyone laughed again.

"I wish I could have seen some of the things that you lot got into," said Ron, smiling, "I reckon the four of you would've given Fred and George a run for their money."

"Well, James and Sirius would have for sure. I'm not so sure about myself though. I never did much to put a stop to them," Lupin answered, frowning slightly.

"Speaking of them," Harry said, remembering the main reason why he wanted to talk to Lupin, "have you ever seen this before?"

He reached into his pocket, pulled out the silver locket he had found in Godric's Hollow, and handed it to Lupin.

Lupin examined it for a short while with a puzzled expression.

"No, no, I haven't," he finally said, frowning slightly again, "let me think. The only jewelry your mother ever wore was a gold necklace that James gave her for Christmas during our seventh year and, of course, her wedding ring. Hmm… I wonder."

Harry could tell Lupin was thinking hard. He had hoped that this had been a present from his father and that Lupin would be able to tell him the story behind it. Lupin brushed off some of the mud and dirt and opened the locket.

He held it so Harry could see his mother's picture inside the locket. She was very beautiful.

"This looks to be a picture from, at the earliest, spring of our sixth year because she isn't wearing the gold necklace. Hmm… I suppose James could have given her this locket after they had gone into hiding. Alas, I didn't see much of them after that," Lupin said, handing the locket back to Harry.

Harry suddenly realized that he hadn't ever asked Lupin this very interesting question.

"Why did they think you were the spy?" he asked off-handedly.

Mr. Weasley and Moody quickly glanced at Lupin. Lupin looked up at Harry and Harry saw his eyes flicker slightly under the candlelight. He took a moment before he answered.

"It was a dark time… and at the time I had just began working underground with the werewolves which made it all that much easier for James and Sirius to believe I had switched sides."

"Were they that quick to suspect you?" Hermione asked in a rather timid voice, "I mean, you'd been best friends for all those years."

"As I said, it was a dark time, Hermione."

Harry took this to mean that Lupin did not want to talk about it and Harry could hardly blame him for that. Voldemort – Harry thought to himself. Voldemort was responsible for ruining the Marauders. Harry made a silent vow to not allow Voldemort to ruin his own friendships. He had to stop Voldemort; he had to find those Horcruxes.

"Have you been able to learn anything new about Snape's progress on the Draught of Life?" Harry asked.

"No," Mr. Weasley answered shortly, sounding grave. "Our best guess is that it's coming along nicely, though."

"But, Mr. Weasley, how can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we've yet to intercept any communications between Snape and Voldemort. Either their using a new form of communication or there is nothing to report," Mr. Weasley answered.

Harry nodded.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked for the third time, leaning in closer to Harry and looking the young man in the eyes. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Not too bad actually," he said.

"Well, unless you count almost being eaten by Greyback," Ron added, trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled at him and then turned back to Mr. Weasley.

"Have there been any arrests? We haven't seen anything in the _Prophet_?" Mr. Weasley glanced sideways at both Lupin and Moody before he answered.

"Well… there haven't been any arrests. The only attack that has been published has been, as we mentioned, the Robards murder. There have been other murders that Scrimgeour hasn't wanted the _Prophet_ to get wind of."

"Scrimgeour hasn't been very forthcoming lately," Lupin said, "from what Kingsley and Tonks have been able to find out, three members of the Wizengamot have been killed or are missing – prominent members, that is."

"Some say old Scrimgeour's lost his edge," Moody growled, looking somewhat satisfied, "and what with Robards' death, well… Scrimgeour's gonna be in for a long year."

Harry felt no sympathy for Scrimgeour. He had been so keen, mere months ago, to have Harry stand beside the Ministry in an attempt to make it look like the situation was improving. Now, it was quite clear that things were not improving. It all came down to Voldemort, they had to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.

"What's your next move?" Mr. Weasley asked, drawing Harry from his reverie. Harry wanted to be able to tell the Order what he was going to do, but it still was his responsibility. Dumbledore had entrusted him with the information… no any Order member knew of the Horcruxes.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do," Harry said, "we won't be far, not for a while anyway."

The three elder members of the table nodded… that would have to be good enough for them.

"If you need anything…" Lupin began but Harry cut him off with a small smile.

"I'll let you know if we do," Harry answered, "thank you."

"Be careful, Potter," Moody said, giving him a crooked smile, "and if you happen to run into any Death Eaters, give'em a good hex for me."

Moody's magical eye spun around in his head so that he could see out the closed door as Ron looked on queasily.

"We'll always be here, Harry," Mr. Weasley said and he hugged each Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Take care," Lupin said shaking each Ron and Hermione's hand before looking at Harry. "You're more like your parents than you know, Harry. You have no idea how proud they would have both been of you. Keep that locket safe. For it to have survived the destruction of your parents house as well as the last seventeen years is not something any ordinary locket could have done."

He gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Lupin pulled away from the embrace and with a small smile exited the room along with Moody and Mr. Weasley.

"They really care about you, Harry," Hermione said as they walked up the stairs to the room Tom had prepared for them.

"That's why it's so hard not to tell them what we're up to," Harry answered. "They'd be of so much help to us but… it just seems to me that if Dumbledore didn't tell any Order members about the Horcruxes, then I shouldn't either." Hermione nodded in agreement while a small smile crossed Ron's face.

"Besides, after what happened with Wormtail, I'd be surprised if Dumbledore even told any Order members his favorite color."

* * *

Harry's head hit the pillow and within minutes he was fast asleep. He was drifting through the clouds, as if he we're a bird, or maybe an owl. He was soon soaring over a wide river that meandered between two large sets of mountains. Suddenly, Harry's vision was bathed in darkness and he felt as if he was falling. When his vision returned, he found himself kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort and twenty, or so, Death Eaters. He didn't know where they were but the place felt oddly familiar. 

Harry could feel a cool breeze coming from somewhere behind where Voldemort stood, but the tight circle of Death Eaters prevented Harry from seeing anything. Harry soon noticed that he was not the only person in the center of the circle, and it also seemed that neither Voldemort nor any of the Death Eaters knew he was there. Their gaze was instead fixed on a petite figure cowering to Harry's left… it was Ginny.

"I shall only ask one more time," Voldemort said, advancing on Ginny with his wand raised. "Where is the boy?"

Ginny recoiled slightly, but did not look away from Voldemort, it was clear that she was not going to let him intimidate her. When Ginny spoke, however, it was clear that Voldemort had achieved the desired effect.

"I… I… I already told you," Ginny said, stuttering, yet still staring Voldemort in his blood red eyes. "I don't know where he is. I haven't… I haven't seen him since the summer."

A twisted smile crossed Voldemort gaunt face. He moved in closer to Ginny and aimed his wand at her, square between her eyes.

"Liar. You choose to suffer pain beyond belief for what? A boy?"

"Y-yes, I would," Ginny said, shifting further away from Voldemort.

She bumped into a Death Eater who was standing over her. Harry could see that it was Greyback. Greyback opened his mouth slightly allowing for a small trickle of what appeared to be blood to run down his chin and land on Ginny. Ginny jumped forward, away from Greyback, and the surrounding Death Eaters erupted in a cackle of laughter.

"I would do anything for H-Harry," Ginny said, "I… I l-love him."

Voldemort chuckled to himself.

"You… l-love him," he said, doing his best to imitate Ginny. "Well then, my dear, we mustn't kill you just yet. When dear Harry discovers you're lifeless body we want him to know that you were tortured… that you were forced to beg for mercy before the end."

Harry wanted to yell out something, to warn Ginny somehow. Harry saw Voldemort's mouth curl into a wicked smile before he cried, "_Crucio_!"

Ginny began instantly thrashing around on the ground as her screams pierced the cool breeze. Harry reached out to her, trying to hold her, trying to save her, but he could not.

Voldemort finally withdrew his wand and Ginny lay in a heap on the floor, sobbing.

"Had enough, my dear?" Voldemort hissed, leaning his head down towards her. "Ready to tell us where Potter and his friends are hiding?"

Ginny raised her head slightly so that she could look directly into Voldemort's eyes. She spat in his face. Voldemort recoiled with a look of disgust and raised his wand again, for what Harry knew would be the last time. There were no words of warning, no audible sound could be heard except Ginny's ragged breathing.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"


	17. Chapter 17: Trial and Error

**Chapter 17**

**Trial and Error**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far – I'm really glad you're enjoying. I would also like to thank my beta, Priya, who has helped me out enormously! I would also like to mention that, for those who may have been worried, I will continue this story even after _Deathly Hallows_ has been released. I'd also like to mention that I will not change the story to fit what happens in DH… I've outlined most all of the upcoming chapters anyway, so altering it now wouldn't really fit. Finally, I will also not be adding or even hinting at possible DH plot details once the book has been released… so don't worry, no one will be spoiled reading my story if they haven't yet read DH. Thanks once again to everyone who has read and reviewed and again to my beta, Priya. Enjoy!

Chapter 17 – Harry confronts the possibility of Ginny's death; Harry, Ron and Hermione continue their hunt for The Dark Lord's Horcruxes.

* * *

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, immediately sitting up and reaching across for his glasses. 

"H'rry?" Ron called, peering over the pillow he had put between himself and Harry. "H'rry, was' a matter, mate?"

Harry did not answer but instead looked sideways at the small bedside clock: _one-thirty_. It took Harry a moment to realize where he was and what was going on.

_I'm in the Leaky Cauldron_, he thought. _I've been here the whole time. Ginny's safe at Hogwarts… it was just a dream. Or was it_?

Voldemort had used this same tactic before, succeeding in luring Harry to the Department of Mysteries in Harry's fifth year. But still… Harry had to be sure that this dream was not real.

"Harry?" called Hermione from the opposite bed and in much the same sleepy tone that Ron had used.

Harry still did not answer, but instead got out of bed, crossed the room, and fumbled around in his trunk until he had found Ginny's leather-bound picture. He moved backward and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Ginny?" he said to the picture, anxiously awaiting a response.

Nothing.

"Ginny?" he said again, the panic beginning to seep through him.

Harry turned around and saw both Ron and Hermione sitting up in their beds and staring at him with looks of mingled worry and confusion.

"Harry?"

Harry looked down at the picture in his hands and was relieved to see an alive, yet very sleepy, Ginny Weasley looking back at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Harry was mentally kicking himself.

_Of course she couldn't have been captured… that was just a nightmare_, he thought.

"Nothing," Harry answered automatically.

"So, there was no reason that you called me?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well… there was. It doesn't matter now though, it's okay… go back to sleep," Harry answered. Ron and Hermione were now both fully awake still staring quizzically at Harry.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"The Leaky Cauldron… now go back to bed," he answered, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right? Are you sweating?" Ginny asked, squinting slightly so that she could see Harry better. Harry decided that it would be best to just tell the truth.

"Yeah, I am," he said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm fine now though, I just had a bad dream."

"I thought I felt you thrashing around," said Ron, sitting up straighter and reaching for a glass of water that he had set on the bedside table.

"What kind of dream?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" he began, trying his best to recall his dream, "I was flying through the air until I fell and landed in the middle of, well… I guess I landed in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. You were there. Voldemort was too. He was, well… he was trying to get you to tell him where I was but you wouldn't. So he… he killed you."

Ron choked on the water he was drinking, spitting it everywhere and Hermione gasped. Ginny looked momentarily shocked but then almost immediately her expression changed to a defiant glare, much like the expression Harry had seen in the dream.

"It was just a dream," she said convincingly. "Voldemort was trying to get you out in the open again. He's used dreams before, remember?"

Harry nodded, his racing heart beginning to slow down.

"But it's just… this one felt so real," Harry said. "Voldemort must know that you and I are together."

"Or… or it could have just been a regular dream," Hermione said, getting up as well and putting on a bath robe over her pajamas.

"Exactly. And plus – oh, hold on…" Ginny began before her face disappeared from the picture.

She returned a second later and was rather pink in the face. "Sorry… stupid idiots were trying to listen in on our conversation. What was I saying? Oh yeah, you said that, in the dream, you couldn't tell where you were right? Well, if Voldemort _was_ trying to lure you out in the open he probably would have made sure that you knew where you were."

Harry thought about this for a moment. That did make a lot of sense. Why would Voldemort show Harry this dream but not show him where it took place? Maybe it was just a normal dream.

"You're right," Harry said into the picture, giving Ginny a small smile.

"As usual," Ginny answered cheekily, returning the grin. "Now… where is Mr. Snufflefluff?"

Ron groaned.

"Come again?" Harry asked, thinking that he had defiantly misheard what Ginny had said.

"Mr. Snufflefluff… my stuffed animal, he's a lion cub," Ginny answered, vanishing out of sight for a moment before emerging again. "Ah ha! Here he is."

Ginny lifted up an extremely tattered and tarnished stuffed lion cub. It only had one eye and there was a gash along its side where wads of cotton were sticking out. Harry gave Ron a quick glance and saw that he was torn between annoyance and laughter.

"He's, umm… lovely," Harry said, turning back toward the picture and putting on his very best fake smile.

Ginny, however, saw right through this and glanced skeptically at Harry.

"_Don't_ make fun of Mr. Snufflefluff, Harry. Mum bought him for me in Diagon Alley when I was four and I've had him ever since."

"No really, I wasn't making fun," Harry responded. "He really is quite… nice."

"Yes, he most certainly is," Ginny said, smiling triumphantly and squeezing her stuffed animal. "He's always been there for me."

"Like that time you ran around the house completely starkers when Dad's friends were over for dinner," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "Poor blokes were traumatized for life, I expect."

"I was seven… I didn't know any better," Ginny answered, her cheeks turning pink as her eyes narrowed. "Oh, and by the way, Ron," she added smirking, "since you're in the mood to share stories, why don't you tell Harry and Hermione about the time Mum caught you in her closet wearing her stockings and high heels?"

Both Harry and Hermione glanced sideways at Ron, who was growing redder and redder by the second.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione set out the following morning a little later than they had expected, due to the events of the previous night. Harry pulled out his leather notebook and flipped to the page where he had written down the list of possible orphanages. 

"I suppose we'll start at the closest one," Harry said, "_Regents Park Boys Home, 1446 Abbots Place, Camden_."

"Should we go on the Underground then?" Ron asked.

"I suppose so," Hermione answered, "none of us have been to that part of Camden."

"And we definitely don't want to splinch ourselves," Harry added as Ron shuddered in response. "Come on, this way."

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Underground and Harry and Hermione used Muggle money to pay for their tickets. They boarded the train and, for the third time, Harry noticed the same gorgeous young woman that he had seen on the Underground and at St. Mungo's.

Ron poked Harry in the ribs in an effort to get Harry to notice her but Harry didn't need any encouragement. Ron then shoved Harry and Hermione out of the way so that he could get a better view. The woman, however, took no notice of them, sat down in an empty seat and began flipping through a magazine.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, bringing Ron back to reality. She gave him a very scandalized look and then turned to check the map.

"That girl's part veela," Ron said, steeling another glance at the women, "I know it."

Harry shrugged in response, but he did not share Ron's belief that the girl was part veela. He had been around Fleur long enough to realize what a part veela made you feel like and, despite what Ron said, he knew that this girl was no veela.

The train came to a stop and a large crowd of people left, including the woman. Ron let out a groan of despair, as the train started up again, and turned back to Hermione.

"Know where we're getting off?" he asked.

Hermione, however, did not answer and instead gave him an outraged look and took the seat where the women had been sitting.

"I was just looking," he whispered to Harry so that Hermione couldn't hear. "Honestly, it's not like I wanted to snog that girl or anything. I mean, isn't it obvious that… did we just stop?"

Harry had noticed this too. The train had come to an unexplained stop and the lights in the train car flickered. Harry looked warningly at Ron and Hermione, put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his wand. The train lights flickered again and then went out, bathing Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else on the train in complete darkness.

The passengers on the train car erupted in yells and shrieks of terror. Harry could hear louder screams and see flashes of light coming from the front of the train, and he stood on his toes in an effort to see what was going on.

Ron, who was also peering over the heads of the crowd in an effort to see the commotion, suddenly turned around and forced both Harry and Hermione to the ground. As he did so, Harry could see a jet of green light rip through the train and collide with an elderly man who had been standing behind Harry.

The crowd, which had only moments ago been in a frenzy, was now silent.

"Did you hit him?" shrieked a voice from the front of the train.

Harry could tell instantly that the voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange and it was clear that Ron and Hermione knew this as well. With great difficulty due to the lack of light, Ron and Hermione ushered Harry towards the back of the train. Harry looked back towards the front of the train car and he saw the unmistakable outline of Bellatrix coming towards them, followed closely by a handful of Death Eaters.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand, aimed it at the nearby train door and cried, "_Reducto_!" There was a loud BANG and the door to the train car was blasted open.

"NO!" cried Bellatrix, rushing forward through the crowd as fast as she could, "_Crucio_!"

Her spell narrowly missed Harry as he, Ron and Hermione dove through the now open train door and out into the dark subway where they quickly Disapparated.

* * *

"I still don't know how they knew we were there," Harry said an hour later, sitting with Ron and Hermione at a small table inside a Muggle bakery. 

Ron shrugged in response and continued devouring the muffin that Hermione had bought him. He had tried to use Muggle money to pay for himself, but Hermione was forced to save him after he tried to give the man behind the counter six hundred-pound notes for his cheese scone.

The attack had quickly appeared on the Muggle news. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat in the bakery and watched on the television as a Muggle news crew described the attack as an 'electrical malfunction that caused the entire train car to catch fire, killing everyone on board.'

"We should probably get moving," Harry said, finishing his own pastry.

"All right… but I think it would be best to walk this time," Ron said.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione set out on foot, using a map that Hermione had bought in a local convenience store. 

"This way, we make a left here," she said, leading them off the main street and down a smaller one where they immediately saw the orphanage.

It was rather large and foreboding. A tall, wrought iron fence ran around the grounds, yet there was no sign of movement inside. There was no light visible through any of the windows and a large, red sign hung loosely on the front door, **CLOSED**.

"Is this it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer at first. _This could be it_, he thought, nearing the wrought iron fence and examining it as if, somehow, touching it would lead to answers.

"I'm not sure… it could be," Harry finally answered, leading the way up the front walk and towards the front door. Harry tried the door but it was locked.

"_Alohomora_!" Hermione said, unlocking the door by tapping the door knob with her wand.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor and the light-switch that Harry tried did nothing.

He immediately knew that this was not the place. The orientation of this front room was completely different from the front room he remembered in the Pensieve. The wallpaper and flooring was nothing like he remembered, nor was the smell. Even if it had been altered in some way, Harry just didn't… _feel_ a connection to the place.

Harry assumed that this feeling was much like the way Dumbledore had been able to _feel_ the magic surrounding the cave the previous summer. Harry knew that this was not the place.

"Well…" Hermione prompted.

Harry shook his head.

"No, this isn't the place."

"But… how do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just do," Harry replied. "It's hard to explain. It just doesn't… feel right."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in skepticism. Harry knew that his _feeling _would be something that Hermione would struggle with. Having always been someone who relied so heavily on fact and hard evidence, Hermione would more than likely have a hard time understanding how Harry could just know that this place was not Voldemort's childhood orphanage.

"How do you know? I mean, what if this is the orphanage and it had just been remodeled?" she said, an air of annoyance in her voice.

"I just know, Hermione. When Dumbledore and I went to the cave last year he was able to just… I don't know… sense traces of magic. I guess it's kind of like that. This isn't the place."

"But, Harry…"

Sadly, however, it was Ron who decided to jump in on Harry's side. The last thing Harry had wanted to do was start an argument.

"If Harry says that this isn't it then this isn't it, just drop it."

"Look," Hermione began, now sounding slightly hysterical, "all I'm asking is that we have a look around… just to make sure."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up his hand.

"Thanks, mate, but there's nothing wrong with having a look around. You never know – I could be wrong."

Harry, however, knew that he wasn't wrong. This was definitely not the orphanage they were looking for, but if it would make Hermione feel better then he would let her look around.

"Alright, Hermione, you and Ron check this floor and I'll take a look around upstairs."

As much as he liked Hermione, Harry really didn't want to investigate an old, decrepit orphanage with her. Especially, if she thought that she had to validate her want to look around by giving the place a thorough search. He thought that Ron would enjoy that experience much more than he would. With a small smile, Harry quickly swept up the staircase, leaving a determined Hermione and a very annoyed Ron behind.

Harry took a quick look around and noticed that there were only a few rooms on the upper floor, further proving his point. He sat down on the top step of the staircase, leaned his head back against the railing and closed his eyes for a moment.

They were so close. Closer that anyone ever had been to destroying Lord Voldemort. If he was right and Voldemort had hid another Horcrux in his childhood orphanage then there were only two more Horcruxes out there. And he knew exactly what one, Nagini, was. They needed to find this Horcrux… they needed to find it fast and destroy it.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stood up off the ground, preparing to make his way down the stairs. He took a moment, and then hurried down to find Ron and Hermione. He reached the front hall and went down the first hallway where, incidentally, he soon heard their voices.

Harry stopped outside the door to the room, intent on listening to their conversation.

"I do not _only_ love books," Harry heard Hermione say.

"Hermione, in all the years we've been friends I have never once heard you say that you love anything," Ron replied.

"That's not true… I mean, I love Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Like a brother, Ron," she added with a laugh. "Honestly, after all these years you think that _Harry_ is the person I love."

There was something in her voice that wasn't usually there. It sounded almost like she was challenging him.

It was becoming all too common in the last few months to find Harry listening in on one of Ron and Hermione conversations and frankly Harry was getting rather sick of it. Besides, this conversation was starting to get a little too personal, Harry thought, but, when he tried to back away he realized that his legs did not want to move. He, therefore, continued to listen to the conversation.

There was silence for what seemed like forever until finally Ron spoke.

"Did you love Krum?"

More silence.

"No – no I didn't," she replied confidently, "I thought I did. For a long time, I thought I did… but I didn't. I mean, he was an International Quidditch Player and honestly, what was there not to like about him. He…"

"That's enough of that," Ron said, cutting her off, though with a note of laughter in his voice. "Is that it then? Is that the only person who you thought that you loved?"

Silence.

"No… I mean, I love Harry… and I love my family obviously and well… I've um… I've always, well… er… I've always really loved…"

However, what or, more importantly, whom Hermione had always loved was cut short by Ron's yell. Harry dashed into the room with his wand drawn to see a very pink-faced Hermione standing on one side of the room and Ron, who was also blushing deeply, scurrying away from a set of boxes that sat in the opposite corner.

"Bloody hell, I hate spiders," Ron said, shivering involuntarily before he looked up at Harry.

It seemed that Hermione had not noticed Harry until now as well.

"Harry? Were you… were listening to us?" Hermione said, her face growing even pinker.

_How does this always happen_, Harry thought.

"I er – well, no – I was looking for you and, well I sort of overheard just the last bit," he replied weakly, "I didn't mean to really. Why don't I just go back out?" he added, backing as quickly as he could out of the room.

"No, no it's fine," Hermione replied quickly.

Ron, however, looked like he would have given his left arm for Harry to just back out of the room.

"We couldn't fine anything here," Hermione said, leading the way out of the room, "unless you found something upstairs then you were right."

"Told you," Harry teased, helping Ron off the floor. "Alright, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just saw a Her – er, I mean a spider."

He still looked somewhat dazed.

Harry, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself. If he had just held off a little longer and not jumped into the room he was sure that Hermione was about to tell Ron that she had feelings for him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave you alone?" Harry asked Hermione again, hoping that she would say yes and Harry wouldn't have to listen outside of doorways anymore.

"No, Harry, really it's fine. We've got to get moving, it's nearly three o'clock and we've still got three more orphanages to check," Hermione said, not making eye contact with either Harry or Ron.

Despite this, Harry could tell that her face was still bright pink and, unless he was mistaken, she had a small grin across her face. If he had only waited one more second….

* * *

They quietly exited the Regents Park Boys Home and began to make their way to the next orphanage on Harry's list, the London Orphan Asylum. 

"Well, at least it sounds like a place where young You-Know-Who would have grown up," Ron said, following Hermione's lead.

Harry and Hermione both let out a laugh in return.

"I think it's just down here," Hermione said, still chuckling to herself.

They turned left, down a smaller street than the one they were on, and on their right they saw the London Orphan Asylum. This orphanage, however, was a sharp contrast of the previous one. There was no wrought iron fence surrounding the building. Instead, there was a small swing set where a group of kids was playing.

"On second thought, this isn't gonna be the place," Ron said, frowning at the kids, "_way_ too cheerful."

This earned another laugh from Harry and Hermione as they walked up the front walk and towards the entrance. Suddenly, a small child, probably three or four years old by the looks of him, stepped in front of their path.

"Hi, there," Hermione said, bending down and smiling at the young boy. "How are you?"

"Your hair looks like a squirrel."

Harry and Ron tried immensely hard to stifle their laughter but it was much too hard not to. Hermione immediately stood up straight, looking harassed.

"Why, I never… oh, shut up, Ron."

Ron looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, until he turned to smile at the child.

"What's the matter with your face?" said the young boy, staring strangely at Ron's face.

It was now Hermione's turn to stifle her laughter. Harry, however, didn't even try as Ron replied angrily to the child.

"They're freckles!" he snarled.

"They look stupid," the boy said matter-of-factly.

"They do not!" Ron retorted in much the same voice and Harry made a mental note of how much Ron sounded like the little boy.

Thankfully, a young woman soon came over to them, an angry look on her face.

"Timothy!" she cried, bending down and picking up the young child. "That was a very bad thing to do."

She turned from Timothy and looked back at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive him. He's usually much better behaved than this."

Ron and Hermione waved off the young woman, smiling, and led Harry further up the walk and into the orphanage.

The inside, much like the outside, was also a sharp contrast to the previous orphanage they had visited. The front room was brightly lit, with clean marble floors and two large windows that bathed the room in sunlight.

Hermione led the way up to the front desk where she smiled warmly at the woman behind the desk.

"Hi, I do hope you can help me out," she said, "my husband and I" – she grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him up next to her – "have been looking to adopt for some time now and we've heard such lovely things about your orphanage."

Ron's face was, again, bright crimson and he had his head down, refusing to look at the receptionist. The receptionist gave him a puzzled look and then bent down to retrieve paperwork for Hermione.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna do that," Ron hissed, glaring at Hermione, while Harry chuckled to himself in the background.

"Oh, would you grow up?" she snarled back, and Harry couldn't help but notice her face growing pink again. "This way… oh, Harry stop laughing… this way we can find out as much about this place as we want without arousing suspicion."

The receptionist stood back up straight and handed Hermione a stack of papers.

"How old is the building?" Hermione asked, pretending to look through the papers she had been handed.

"Four years old," replied the receptionist brightly.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry who shook his head slightly… this wasn't the right orphanage either.

"And you say the building is _brand_ new? It's never been refurbished or anything?" Hermione asked the receptionist.

"No, never. We bought the land from an old textile factory. Is there some sort of problem?"

"No, no, no problem, we just… we're sort of having a change of heart – isn't that right, dear?" she said, prodding Ron with her shoe.

"Yeah… yeah, turns out we'd actually rather try the old fashion way first," Ron said, smiling at the receptionist.

Hermione nearly fell over as Ron thanked the receptionist and led Hermione out of the orphanage.

"You didn't have to go quite so far, Ron," she said, once there were out of the orphanage and back onto the main street. Thankfully, Harry thought, their friend Timothy seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Well, what else did you want me to say?" Ron answered, sounding rather pleased with himself. "Er – do you think I could have my hand back?"

Hermione looked down and saw that she was still holding Ron's hand. She immediately let go and, for the third time that day, flushed pink.

"Sorry," she said, apparently disregarding the knowing smile Harry was giving her, "didn't even notice."

* * *

They rounded a corner, once again off the main road, which would lead them to the third orphanage on Harry's list – The Alexandra Orphanage. According to Harry's notes, the orphanage was on Clapham Road in Stockwell. 

The weather had turned nasty after they had stopped and had lunch. The sky was dark, and the wind had picked up as night began to set on London.

"Just up here," Hermione said, once again leading them, the map held close to her face.

They turned down another street and Harry saw a grim, square building surrounded by high, wrought-iron railings. As they neared the decrepit old building, Harry saw a sign stuck in the ground of the bare courtyard that read, **DO NOT ENTER**.

Harry knew the moment he laid eyes on the building. This was it – this was Voldemort's childhood home.


	18. Chapter 18: The Riddle Orphanage

**Chapter 18**

**The Riddle Orphanage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Thanks to all, once again, who have read and reviewed… I'm really glad that so many of you are enjoying the story and I can't tell you how much the reviews mean to me! Also, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Priya, for editing this story for me. If anyone is looking for a great beta, she is, by far, one of the best. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 18 – Harry, Ron and Hermione explore Voldemort's childhood orphanage in an effort to find another Horcrux; a familiar object makes an appearance.

* * *

"This is it, Hermione," Harry said, hurrying to where Hermione stood. "Don't touch anything."

Hermione, who was about to reach out and push open the gate, withdrew her hand quickly. Harry looked between her and Ron, both of whom had worried looks on their faces, and then stepped forward, reached out and grabbed the gate.

Hermione let out a small shriek, but nothing happened to Harry. He simply swung the gate open and stepped cautiously into the barren courtyard. He slowly made his way down the stone pathway that led up to the front steps, taking extra care with each step. Harry wasn't quite sure what he thought was going to happen – but he was sure that Voldemort would have set up a massive array of defenses.

When Harry reached the door, however, he found it unlocked. He pushed it open and, almost immediately, he was hit with the stench of rot and decay… as if someone had not been into this orphanage in fifty years. There was a thick layer of dust that covered the floor, and countless spider webs hung across the ceiling and on the walls.

_Mrs. Cole wouldn't be too happy if she saw what had become of this place_, Harry thought to himself dryly.

Harry made to take a step, but Hermione grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"Be careful, Harry – we don't know what kind of defenses Voldemort has in place."

She looked anxious.

"This doesn't look like anything special," Ron said, staring around the room, "do you reckon You-Know-Who hid a Horcrux _here_?"

"The cave didn't look like much either, Ron," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Harry ignored them and stepped into the front room of the orphanage where he saw that the main desk was in the same spot as it had been more than fifty years ago, in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He walked across the floor, his steps echoing of the walls, and to the desk. He opened a few desk drawers, searching for something… but he wasn't quite sure what. The only thing that Harry did unearth was a moldy, yellow slip of paper that had been sitting on the desk; it looked something like a data page.

"What's that?" Ron asked, moving closer to Harry and looking over his shoulder.

"Dunno… looks like something out of a record book, but I can't read it."

Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," casting light upon the slip of paper.

"Here we go!" Harry exclaimed, "_Sign-In Sheet, Alexandra Orphanage, January 17, 1947_."

There were no names written below this heading. Harry thought about this for a moment – he was not entirely sure how old Voldemort would have been in 1947, but Hermione seemed to be reading his mind.

"1947?" Hermione said, sounding astonished, "why would a building that hasn't been used since 1947 still be standing?"

"Could be some kind of historical building that they can't tear down," Ron stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, no, I don't think so," Hermione responded, her brow furrowed, "Harry, how old is Voldemort?"

"Well…" Harry started, sitting down on the dusty chair that sat behind the front desk and pulling out his leather-bound notebook, "we know that Merope Gaunt was nineteen when she had Voldemort – I remember that much from Dumbledore's Pensieve and then… oh, I don't know… Dumbledore never told me."

Hermione immediately snatched Harry's notebook and began furiously writing. Harry had no idea what she could possibly be doing, nor did Ron, by the slightly skeptical look on his face. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped writing and looked down upon the notebook with a smile.

"There you are – Voldemort was born in 1926."

Harry looked at Ron, who said exactly what Harry was thinking.

"Are you completely mental… how could you _possibly_ know when You-Know-Who was born?"

"Easy," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. She took a deep breath.

"Voldemort told Harry, in the Chamber of Secrets, that he was sixteen years old at the time of Hagrid's expulsion from Hogwarts. Hagrid told us that he was expelled in his third year, which would have been fifty years ago from June of our second year, 1993. Voldemort was, therefore, sixteen in 1943 – his sixteenth birthday would then be New Year's Eve of 1942, because that's what Dumbledore told Harry in the Pensieve. This means, if his sixteenth birthday was on New Year's Eve of 1942, Voldemort's date of birth would have to be New Year's Eve of 1926."

Harry shared another look with Ron, fully expecting him to snipe at Hermione, or, at least, suggest that she belonged at St. Mungo's. What Ron did say, however, surprised Harry.

"Hermione, that was amazing!" he said, smiling at her, "I wish I could do that," he added wistfully.

Hermione flushed brilliantly before saying anything.

"Thanks… so if he was born in 1926, Voldemort would have been twenty-one at the time this sign-in sheet was dated," she said, gesturing towards the paper in Harry's hand. "That matches up with what Dumbledore told you, right, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment. _What had Dumbledore told me_?

"Er – oh, yeah, Dumbledore said that sometime after Voldemort graduated from Hogwarts he went to work at Borgin and Burkes. He stole the locket and Hufflepuff's Cup while he was working at Borgin and Burkes, which would have been sometime after 1944…"

"So, if You-Know-Who stole the cup after 1944 and hid it here, that would be why no one has been in this building since then… or why it hasn't been torn down," Ron said, looking slightly pleased with himself.

"Well, it's not necessarily the cup, but there's a good chance that there _is_ a Horcrux here," Harry said, standing up and moving back in front of the desk, "which means that we have to be careful."

Harry and Ron both drew their wands and muttered, "_Lumos_," to match Hermione.

"Where do we start?" Ron asked, sounding apprehensive.

"No idea – just stay close; we'll start on the ground floor," answered Harry in much the same voice.

This was not entirely the truth, however. Harry was quite sure that if Voldemort was going to hide anything here, he would have done so in the room that had been his as a child.

After checking five rooms on the lower floor they came to a larger room, one that had to have been an office. There was a tattered, old desk facing the door and two filthy chairs facing it.

"This is odd," exclaimed Hermione, reaching for a piece of paper that lay flat on the desk, "Harry, look at this."

She handed him the paper and he saw that it seemed to be an unfinished memo. On half of the page there was clear, legible writing that discussed a young boy named Dan, who, according to the memo, was caught walking the orphanage at night in the nude. The last sentence on the page, however, was unfinished and there was an ink stroke that trailed away from where the last word was written.

"Whoever was writing that must have been in a hurry," Ron said, reading the memo over Harry's shoulder.

"It's dated the same date as that sign-in sheet," exclaimed Hermione, "January 17, 1947."

"I don't reckon that that's a coincidence," Harry said, an idea of what happened here finally beginning to crystallize in his mind. "By the looks of this, (he gestured towards the memo) and that unmarked sign-in sheet, Voldemort must have arrived sometime in the early morning of January 17, 1947 and killed anyone who was unlucky enough to be here."

"Yes – that would explain both the sign-in sheet and this. He must have caught whoever was in here by surprise," said Hermione gravely. "They probably didn't… didn't even stand a chance."

Ron shuddered involuntarily.

"Come on," he said, ushering Harry and Hermione out of the room, "let's check the upstairs."

Ron led them out of the room, back towards the entrance hall, and up the stone steps, until they were forced to pass underneath a large cluster of spider webs, that is; Ron let Harry lead after that.

They soon reached the second landing and Harry led them to what was once Tom Riddle's room. Harry tried the closed door but it was locked.

"Locked? Why do you reckon that that's the only door here that's been locked?" Ron said, looking slightly unnerved, though Harry knew this was more from the excess of spider webs than from the door being locked.

"This was Voldemort's bedroom," Harry answered gravely, moving his hand across the surface of the door, much like Dumbledore had done in the cave.

"That would explain why the door's locked then," Hermione said, more to herself than anyone, as she too examined the door.

After a moment or so, Hermione tapped the handle of the door with her wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_!"

She tried the door again, but it remained firmly locked. Hermione moved back from the door, frowning at it, and then shrugged.

Harry still continued to examine the door, but he wasn't able to "feel" anything magical about the door. He backed away from the door and aimed his wand at the center of it. Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit.

"Reductor Curse, on the count of three," Harry said, gripping his wand tightly, "one… two… three!"

"_Reducto_!" they all cried, blasting the door away and reducing it to splinters.

They were immediately hit with a thick cloud of foul-smelling dust and dirt that had been released from the room. The stench was almost too much to bear as Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the room.

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed, holding his shirt over his nose protectively, "it smells worse than Crabbe after a Quidditch match in here."

Both Harry and Hermione allowed small smiles to creep across their faces.

Harry looked around the room through the still present cloud of dust and noticed that it looked very similar to what he saw in the Pensieve, except for the fact that it was covered in thick spider webs hanging all across the walls. The iron bedstead still sat in the far corner as did the hard wooden chair. Harry also noticed that Riddle's large wardrobe had not been moved either.

He waved his hand in front of his face, clearing the dust away, as he walked around the room. If he was hoping for a "feeling" that would tell him where the Horcrux was hidden, he wasn't going to get it. Ron and Hermione stood in the corner of the room, watching Harry intently, as he walked around the room again, pausing for a long while at the bed, chair and wardrobe in turn. He was careful, however, not to touch anything.

After finishing his round of the room he started the process all over again, pausing even longer still at each piece of furniture.

_Nothing unusual about the bed_, he thought to himself, _nothing weird about the chair either, and nothing odd about the – hold on_.

He was now standing in front of the wardrobe and he noticed that it was pushed as far back as possible leaving no space between it and the wall. Harry moved to the side of the wardrobe, but was careful not to touch it. Once he put his hand at the point where the wardrobe and the wall met he could feel a slight vibration that shook his entire body. Harry quickly withdrew his hand and backed away from the wardrobe.

"I think there's something here," he said, an air of excitement in his voice.

Ron and Hermione moved forward, drawing their wands again, and stared expectantly at Harry.

"Do you think that we have to use blood again?" Ron asked, anxiety etched across his face.

"Maybe," Harry said, pulling out his knife and holding his left arm out.

"Oh, no you don't," said Ron, seeing what Harry was about to do and rushing forward. "I already told you, mate, you're more important than me. We can't have you hurt."

Before Harry could protest, Ron snatched the knife from his hand. Harry saw Hermione look away as Ron, for the second time on their Horcrux hunt, cut a deep gash in his arm.

He winced in pain, but remained standing, and spread the bloodied knife across the front of the wardrobe. Ron moved away, cradling his arm, and waited along with Harry and Hermione for the wardrobe to open. The wardrobe, however, did not open. It merely sat there, motionless, almost mocking them.

Harry frowned at the door while Hermione moved to Harry's other side so she could tend to Ron.

"Here let me help you," she said, grabbing his arm and tearing off a piece of her robes.

She tied the piece of her robe around Ron's arm to stop the bleeding and Harry saw them share a look while Hermione rubbed Ron's arm soothingly and almost unconsciously. The moment she saw that Harry had noticed what she was doing, however, she seemed to "wake-up" and dropped Ron's arm instantly.

"What should we try next?" Hermione asked Harry quickly, her face a delicate shade of pink.

"Dunno – hmm…"

Harry marched back over to the wardrobe and knelt down on one knee, examining the handle. Suddenly, Harry, noticing something, jumped back in surprise.

"Hey, come look at this," Harry said excitedly, motioning for Ron and Hermione to come over.

They quickly hurried over and knelt down next to him.

"Look at this – there's something here now that wasn't there before," he said. "Your blood must have made this appear," he added, gesturing towards Ron.

"This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before," Hermione said, leaning in closer to the wardrobe.

Harry leant in even closer still and saw that the strange something that had appeared was a small, circular indent in the wood, roughly the size of Harry's thumbprint.

"Do you reckon it's some kind of keyhole?" asked Ron, sounding slightly worried.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "but there's a good chance that whatever fits into this is hidden in the building."

Harry saw Ron and Hermione share a quizzical glance.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"I just know," Harry answered, growing slightly annoyed.

There was no real way to explain how Harry knew that the key was hidden somewhere in the orphanage – all he knew was that it was. It would be something that Voldemort would do. Harry wasn't sure how to explain it – Voldemort would be so confident in his defenses, he would have no qualms about hiding the key in the orphanage. It was almost as if Voldemort was daring someone to try to steal the Horcrux.

Harry didn't voice any of this to Ron or Hermione, but instead, decided to look around the room on the off chance that the key was hidden there.

"The key, or whatever it is, has to be quite small – and probably silver," Hermione said, following Harry's example by looking around the room as well.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry realized that looking around the room was all for naught.

"I doubt it's hidden anywhere in here," he said wistfully. "This orphanage isn't that big. We should be able to search it pretty quickly."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and then quickly followed Harry out of the room.

Their search, however, proved to be anything but quick. They spent nearly three hours scouring the first floor, to no avail. Night had fallen now and Harry could hear heavy rain pummeling the roof and strong winds that caused the windows panes to rattle non-stop.

Never the less, Harry was still hopeful that they would find the key on the upper floors of the orphanage. This, however, also proved to be wishful thinking, as there was no sign of the key on the second floor either.

It was now nearing midnight as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat dejectedly on the top step of the staircase, listening to the heavy pounding of wind and rain.

"Do you reckon we might have missed it?" Ron asked, doing his best to keep some trace of hope in his voice.

Harry shook his head.

"No, we looked everywhere – in every room," Harry answered dismally.

_They had failed_, he thought to himself.

Voldemort must have the key.

In retrospect, Harry realized that it would be foolish for Voldemort not to keep the key on his person at all times. After all the time they had taken to find the location of another Horcrux they were going to have to give up and start again. He was about to voice this to Ron and Hermione when Hermione spoke up.

"Not necessarily," she said.

It took Harry a second to realize that she was responding to the answer he had given Ron.

"Look up there."

Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was pointing to a small, concealed trapdoor in the ceiling above the stairs, nearly ten feet above them. They would never have been able to see it had it not been for the constant flashes of lightning that illuminated the inside of the building. It looked slightly similar to the trapdoor at Hogwarts that led to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"That looks like it leads up to an attic," Ron said, holding his illuminated wand up above his head so that they could see the trapdoor better.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hermione replied rather ominously. "No one in their right mind would put the entrance to the attic all the way up there – no one would be able to reach it."

"I'm taking a wild guess that that door wasn't part of the original building plan," replied Harry forebodingly. "And I'm also guessing that that is where the key is hidden."

Ron and Hermione glanced sideways at him, worried looks on both of their faces.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get up there," Harry said quietly, more to himself than to Ron and Hermione. He turned to look at his two best friends.

"Any thoughts?"

Sadly, both Ron and Hermione looked utterly perplexed.

"I suppose we could try to Conjure a ladder," Hermione said, after a minute or so.

"Give it a go then," Harry answered, standing back and letting Hermione work.

Unfortunately, however, Hermione could not Conjure a ladder, nor could she Summon a ladder or Transfigure a strip of wood into a ladder. It seemed as if there was some sort of enchantment that prevented any sort of magic from being done.

_But no_, Harry thought, _that couldn't be right_. He was, in fact, standing there with his wand tip illuminated magically.

"I can't figure this out," Hermione said, sounding exasperated. "How else are we suppose to get up–"

But Harry had just thought of something – how could he have been so stupid?

"Ron, come here, mate," he said, as Ron hurried forward. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. Okay, Ron, I'm going to levitate you up to the trapdoor."

Ron turned white but nodded his head in agreement.

"Just – just be careful," Ron said, his voice shaking slightly, as he looked over the edge, "it's a long way down."

"Don't worry," Harry answered, his voice not sounding as confident as he would have liked.

Ron moved out to the edge of the stairs, next to the railing, and braced himself. Hermione was looking between Ron and Harry and nervously rubbing her hands together. Harry took a steadying breath and took aim at Ron with his wand.

"Okay, are you ready, mate?" Harry asked, his heart in his throat.

"Yeah," Ron replied rather meekly.

"_Winga_–"

"Wait!" Ron yelled, stopping Harry before he could cast the spell. Harry was sure that Ron glanced at Hermione before speaking again.

"Just – make sure you say it right… and don't forget the 'swish and flick'."

Harry let a small smile creep across his face before he took careful aim with his wand again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry said very clearly, taking extra care to do the proper swish and flick movement with his wand and to keep eye-contact with Ron.

It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. It felt as if his wand had become a fishing rod with Ron as a particularly large fish attached to the other end.

Harry directed his wand upward and Ron was lifted off of his feet. Harry took a step forward, directing Ron out over the banister and towards the trapdoor.

Once Ron had crossed the banister, however, it became increasingly harder to hold him up. Within a few seconds, Harry could feel gravity weighing Ron down.

"Whoa – Whoa – WHOA!" Ron yelled, as he started to fall lower and lower.

"Hold on, Ron!"

Harry concentrated harder than he ever had before and poured all his energy into forcing Ron higher. Hermione, clearly horrified, had her wand out as well and was on the verge of casting the Levitation Charm on Ron too.

"Go on, Hermione!" Harry urged, his wand beginning to vibrate.

Ron, meanwhile, hung motionless, some twenty feet above the entrance hall below.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm not sure what would happen if we both cast the spell," she replied, looking torn.

"Hang on, Ron!" Harry called, trying with all his might to push Ron upward.

Ron's body shuddered, and for a moment, Harry thought he was going to fall. Thankfully, however, after a second of uncertainty, Ron began to steadily rise upward.

He rose up higher and higher until he could reach up and grab hold of the handle of the trapdoor.

"Pull the handle, Ron!" Harry yelled, trying his best to hold Ron steady.

Ron reached up, grabbed the handle of the door, and pulled down. The trapdoor swung open in a massive cloud of dust, showering the three of them in the grime and dirt, making it impossible for Harry to see Ron, or anything else for that matter.

Harry felt his wand slacken, and almost immediately, he felt like he had been hit hard in the stomach. He knew that he no longer had Ron under the spell. He knew that he had let Ron fall.

_Please be alive_, Harry thought, furiously swiping at the thick cloud of dust that had engulfed him, _please don't be dead_.

"RON!" he yelled, brushing his hand in front of his face to clear his vision.

He hurried forward, through the dust, towards where he knew the edge stairs to be.

_Please don't be dead_.

"RON!" Hermione yelled from somewhere to Harry's left, though Harry could not see her either.

_Please be alive_.

The dust cloud finally settled and Harry was able to see again. His heart was in his throat as he looked down over the banister, expecting to see his best friend lying in a heap far below. Strangely enough, he did not see Ron at all. Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was stark white and had her hands clenched on the banister.

"Where's –"

"How long are you planning on leaving me up here?"

Harry looked up towards the voice he heard and saw Ron, holding onto the trapdoor with one hand, dangling innocently above them with a large grin spread across his face.

Harry allowed a grin to cross his face as well, as the panic that had engulfed him moments ago subsided.

A rickety, wooden ladder had descended from the trapdoor, and Ron, with the ease of remounting a broom, threw his leg over the ladder and clambered down to where Harry and Hermione stood waiting.

"Just like you planned it, right, Harry?"

Harry answered this with smirk and clapped Ron on the back before he turned his attention to the trapdoor.

He stared at it for only a moment and then, with a small backward glance at Ron and Hermione, Harry reached out and grabbed onto the ladder.

The ladder shook violently the moment Harry grabbed onto it and Harry was quite sure that it wouldn't hold for much longer.

He quickly scaled the ladder and entered the attic, a massive room filled with hundreds of old boxes covered with dust.

"Be careful on your way up," Harry called down to Ron and Hermione before he stood up and took a good look at the room. The boxes, Harry noticed once he neared the closest one, were filled with dusty, old clothes and other small trinkets that must have belonged to the orphans.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been up here in years," Ron said, once he had climbed the ladder himself.

Harry would normally agree with Ron, but there was something strange about this place – he could feel it.

Not quite sure where he was going, Harry led the way down rows and rows of boxes, stopping randomly to sift through a random box here or there.

"They're all filled with clothes," Hermione said, sounding slightly exasperated. "Do you really think that the key is hidden up here?"

Harry straightened up from over the box he had been filtering through and took a look around the huge room, a feeling of confusion beginning to rise within him.

"I dunno – but there's something about this place," Harry replied, and from the looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces, they were just as confused as he was.

Harry moved further along the countless rows of boxes, a new feeling spreading through him, a feeling of anticipation.

"We're close now," Harry said, though he wasn't sure how he knew this – he just knew. As a mark of loyalty, neither Ron nor Hermione disputed this.

They reached a dead-end where they could either take a right or a left. Harry chose right, again, not quite sure why. They continued on, Harry leading the way, but he did not stop at any random boxes this time. Something was leading him past all of these boxes and down this row – something inside of him.

They reached another dead-end where a lone box sat directly in front of them, its flaps damp, dilapidated and lying open, with a name written sloppily across the front: _D. Gibbon_.

Harry didn't know who D. Gibbon was, but he was quite sure that he or she was, at one time, living at this orphanage.

Harry reached down and, despite Hermione's gasp of protest, opened the box fully. It was now Harry's turn to let out a gasp.

There, lying on top of an old and tattered sweater, was a silver thimble that Harry recognized at once to be the same silver thimble he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve so many months ago.

He reached down and picked it up slowly. It seemed normal, except for the fact that it was unnaturally warm.

"Harry," Hermione began, looking over his shoulder at the silver thimble, "I think that's the key."

Within mere moments, Harry, Ron and Hermione had raced back to the trapdoor, down the wooden ladder and back into Voldemort's childhood bedroom.

"Well…" Harry began as the three of them stood facing the large wardrobe, but he could think of nothing to say.

This was either going to work or they would be back at square one.

Harry knelt down, moved into position and placed the thimble into the indent in the wood. Almost immediately, the entire room shook violently and the doors to the wardrobe swung open, revealing a set of stone steps that led down, before disappearing into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19: Through the Wardrobe

**Chapter 19**

**Through the Wardrobe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** First off, I like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far – I'm glad you're all enjoying. I would also like to thank my beta, Priya, who has helped enormously – thanks a bunch! As for this chapter, there are a few allusions to the other six books that you all should pick up on rather quickly. As you will see, this chapter kind of ties the first six books to my story which I thought kind of fitting. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and, if you can, please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks again!

Chapter 19 – Harry, Ron and Hermione descend the stone steps in an attempt to recover another of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on the threshold, staring down into the darkness that seemed never ending. 

With one sideways look to both Ron and Hermione, Harry took the first step down the stone staircase.

He descended a few more steps, Ron and Hermione walking loyally at his side, when, without warning, the wardrobe doors slammed shut in one deafening BANG.

"You don't suppose there's a lamp around here, do you?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry's only response to this was to mutter, "_Lumos_!" while Hermione scowled angrily at Ron.

Once Harry's wand tip had ignited, he could see that they were standing at the top of a long, stone staircase that led down to a large wooden door. The room felt colder and damper, much more so than the orphanage had. Countless cobwebs hung loosely from the low ceiling, and Harry was quite sure that he had seen a few tiny spiders scurrying across the floor. He chose, however, not to share this with Ron.

Harry, Ron and Hermione each shared a nervous glance before Harry led them down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs where Harry noticed a large Roman numeral _I_ on emblazoned on the front of the wooden door.

"Do you suppose it's locked?" Hermione whispered. She reached out to pull the door handle, but Harry grasped her hand before she could touch it.

"Hang on, Hermione," Harry whispered. "I think I've got a good idea of what this is. If anything happens, you… it's… if something happens to me, it's okay to turn back."

Both Ron and Hermione looked squarely into Harry's eyes with looks of complete faithfulness.

"We're with you to the end, mate," Ron said, straightening up and even letting the top of his head brush some of the cobwebs on the ceiling.

Harry could see a small tear running down Hermione's cheek, but she brushed it away just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Go on, Harry," she said, her voice steady and calm. "Open the door."

Harry reached out to open the door, but just as he did so, he heard a loud groan and the shuffling of something enormous behind the door. He pressed his ear to the door, but heard nothing.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, who took a step forward, aimed their wands at the door and nodded. He turned back to the door, took a steadying breath, reached out, grasped the door handle and retched it open. Almost immediately, a pair of enormous grey hands reached down into the open doorway and very nearly wrapped themselves around Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry, luckily, was able to knock Ron and Hermione back and slam the door shut before the grey hands could get a hold of them.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed, standing up off of the cold floor.

"I – think," Harry began, breathing heavily, "that – that – was – a – troll."

"A mountain troll, by the smell of it," Hermione said, standing up as well.

"A mountain troll… well… well we've gone against one of those before, haven't we?" Ron said more to himself than to either Harry or Hermione, doing his best to sound confident.

"Did you see the door on the other side of the room?" Harry asked, looking between Ron and Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I expect we have to make it past the troll and through that door."

"You don't think the Horcrux is in the room with the troll?" Ron asked, sounding slightly horrorstruck.

"Well, no… did you, Harry?" Hermione answered, looking to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, how many rooms do you think there are?" Ron asked, now looking at Harry as well.

"Seven," Harry answered almost immediately.

"Seven?" both Ron and Hermione repeated disbelievingly.

"It would be fitting, wouldn't it?" Harry answered bitterly. "It would be something that Voldemort would find… I don't know… poetic. Seven Horcruxes, seven rooms."

Ron and Hermione did not answer. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing that Harry had been thinking ever since he saw the numeral _I_ on the front of the door. Perhaps they were beginning to see that the chances of simply getting through all of the rooms, let alone with all three of them in one piece, were quite slim.

From the expressions of defiance and bravery on Ron and Hermione's faces, however, it seemed that these thoughts were not running through their heads.

"Look, we don't necessarily have to kill the troll," Hermione said, drawing her wand and moving back towards the door.

"All we have to do is get to the door on the other side," Ron added, drawing his wand as well.

Harry responded with a nod and placed his left hand on the door handle.

"On the count of three," he said, gripping his wand tightly in his other hand. "One… two… three!"

Harry threw the door open. He could see the wooden door on the other side of the room, maybe fifty feet away; the troll was nowhere in sight.

Immediately, Harry set off at a run towards the door, Ron and Hermione at his heels.

They were halfway across the room when, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of movement. Within a second, he heard a yelp of pain as the troll had reappeared and lifted Ron up by the ankle.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"Go on, run!" Ron yelled, hanging upside-down in the troll's clutches.

Harry didn't have time to act. The troll lifted its club, preparing to strike Ron.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled.

A jet of red-light left Hermione's wand and struck the troll squarely between the eyes. The troll fell backwards, dropping Ron harmlessly, before it came crashing down, causing the whole room to tremble.

Harry rushed over, past the fallen troll, to Ron, who, despite being slightly shaken, seemed completely fine.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?" Hermione cried, rushing past Harry and helping Ron to his feet.

"I'm fine," he answered, brushing him self off and picking up his fallen wand. "I'm just glad you didn't miss."

Both Harry and Hermione grinned, before turning their attention towards the task at hand.

* * *

"You don't suppose there's another troll behind this door, do you?" asked Ron, standing in front of the next door, a Roman numeral _II_ emblazoned across its front. 

"I don't think so, mate," Harry answered. "But whatever's behind the door, I don't think it'll be too friendly."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded again and Harry reached out and opened the door.

At first, Harry thought that it was perhaps one of the strangest rooms he had ever seen. It was square shaped, very small and, unlike the previous room, there was no door on the other side.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the room and, once all three of them were inside, the door behind them snapped shut and disappeared into the wall.

Almost immediately, the four walls began to spin rapidly and enclose around Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione began, as she, Harry and Ron huddled close together.

Harry had to think quickly. There was no door, no window and no way out.

"Open!" Harry yelled, as the walls inched closer and closer towards them.

"Open!"

Nothing happened.

The walls were about fifteen feet away, closing rapidly.

Harry, thinking quickly, pulled out the knife and immediately cut a gash in his arm, thinking that the walls required blood in order for them to stop moving.

Harry ran forward and spread some of his blood from the knife on the wall.

Nothing happened.

"The walls are getting closer, mate!" Ron yelled, as both he and Hermione hurried over to where Harry stood.

They had thirty seconds, if they were lucky.

_Think_, Harry said to himself, _think._

Twenty seconds.

_Think_.

Ten seconds.

_I've tried blood… I've asked it to open, I…_

It was as if a light came in inside of his head. Harry looked straight ahead, imagining a snake on the far wall and hissed, as the room closed in around him, in Parseltongue, "_open_."

Immediately, the walls stopped moving, and a wooden door appeared directly in front of Harry, a Roman numeral _III_ etched on its front.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked on the verge of laughter.

Harry smiled back at them and then turned back to the third door.

"What do you reckon is behind this one, mate?" Ron asked, tearing off a piece of his own shirt and handing it to Harry for his cut.

"I dunno… nothing friendly either, though, that's for sure," Harry answered, tying the strip of cloth around his bleeding arm.

Harry reached out to open the door, but Hermione let out a small noise, stopping him.

"I don't like this, Harry," she said, eyeing the door suspiciously. "We have no way of telling what's behind that door. If this next one is anything like the first, we need to see what's behind the door in order to be safe."

"Yeah… but how, Hermione," Ron said sounding slightly exasperated. "I say we just go through the door."

"Look, that doesn't make any sense. I say we just… Harry, what are you doing?"

While Ron and Hermione were arguing, Harry had Conjured a small piece of glass and then adhered it to the end of his knife with a sticking charm.

"I'm checking under the door," Harry answered dryly, sliding the knife under the door.

From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione share an apologetic glance, but he disregarded it.

Harry looked under the door and into the piece of glass but immediately withdrew it.

"What is it, mate, what did you see?" Ron asked, taking aim at the door with his wand.

"Dementors," Harry answered with a sigh.

"D-Dementors?" Ron asked again, evidently hoping that he had misheard Harry.

"Dementors," Harry repeated with yet another sigh.

"Well, how many?" Hermione asked slowly, as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"I dunno… more than I could count," Harry answered again, ideas beginning to formulate in his mind. "I think if we all cast a Patronus we should be able to hold off the Dementors long enough for us to get to the other door."

"But, Harry, the minute we open the door, the Dementors will attack us," Hermione said, nervously rubbing her hands together. "We won't have time to cast our Patronuses."

"Well… er… well, we could…" but Harry could think of nothing – what could they do?

"Well… well," Ron began, clearly thinking quickly, "well, why don't Hermione and I slip our wands underneath the door and cast our Patronuses there so that when you open the door, you'll have time to cast your Patronus?"

"Ron, that's…" Hermione began, rolling her eyes at first before an odd look fell across her face – and a smile. "Ron, that's brilliant."

Well, you know… every now and then," Ron said with a smile. "What do you think, Harry?"

"Yeah… yeah, that could work," Harry agreed, nodding his head. "Okay, get ready."

Ron and Hermione knelt down and slipped their wands through the small crack underneath the door.

"Ready, mate?" Ron asked from his knees.

"Ready," Harry agreed.

Harry could see both Ron and Hermione hesitate for a second, both of them obviously thinking of their happiest memory.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" both Ron and Hermione cried, sending their Patronuses under the door and into the third room.

Harry hesitated for a moment as well, taking a second to imagine his happiest thought.

_Voldemort's dead. I'm with Ginny, and Voldemort's dead._

Harry threw open the door, aimed his wand straight ahead and cried, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and charged down the closest Dementor, knocking it aside.

"Come on! We have to move!" Harry yelled to Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione stood up off the ground and followed Harry slowly across the room.

The hundreds of Dementors in the room, which oddly enough was shaped like the Ministry of Magic Atrium, were now circling around Harry, Ron and Hermione. When one of the Dementors tried to get close, however, either Harry, Ron or Hermione's Patronus would charge it down.

As they made their way further and further across their room, however, Harry found it more and more difficult to continue fighting off the Dementors.

"Harry… I think… I think…" Hermione began, but her voice trailed off. Harry could tell that she was growing weak. They had to hurry.

"Hold on, Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Think of something happy!"

"_Expect_–"

Hermione gave it one last effort before her Patronus flickered and died. She fell over and Ron stooped low to catch her, causing his Patronus to die as well.

Now Harry was left protecting both Ron and Hermione as hundreds of Dementors converged on them. He could now feel his own Patronus fading. He had to keep his happy thought in the foreground of his mind.

_Voldemort's dead, and I'm with Ginny. Voldemort's dead, and I'm with Ginny._

His stag flickered momentarily.

_Voldemort's dead, and I'm with Ginny._

His Patronus died.

"Voldemort's dead and… Voldemort's dead… Volde…" but there was nothing more Harry could do. Dementors were closing in all around him. He could hear his mother's voice in his head. He could hear her pleading with Voldemort.

"VOLDEMORT'S DEAD, AND I'M WITH HERMIONE!"

Harry looked to his right and saw Ron kneeling on one leg, his wand aimed at the closest Dementor, a steely look in his eye.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Ron's Patronus, a Jack Russell terrier, erupted from his wand and charged down a Dementor directly in front of Harry.

"Come on, Harry!" he yelled, grabbing Hermione by the wrist and dragging her towards the door.

Harry stood back up as well. His happy memory clearly etched in his mind.

"VOLDEMORT'S DEAD AND I'M WITH GINNY, RON AND HERMIONE! _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Harry's stag erupted from the end of his wand and, following the Jack Russell terrier, attacked a Dementor closing in on Ron.

Harry hurried after Ron and Hermione and wretched open the fourth door. Ron pulled Hermione inside and Harry followed, slamming the door shut before the Dementors could enter the fourth room.

Harry fell backwards, but soon scrambled back up and over to where Hermione lay motionless.

"_Enervate_!" Harry cried, his wand aimed at Hermione.

At first nothing happened, but then, Hermione let out an almighty cough and opened her eyes slowly.

Both Ron and Harry let out a sigh of relief as Hermione sat up straight.

"What happened?" she asked, looking between Harry and Ron. "The last thing I remembered is fighting the Dementors and then… then I saw flashes of… things. I heard…" but her voice trailed off.

"What did you hear?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing… nothing – everything went black," Hermione answered, averting her eyes. "How did we get here?"

"Ron saved us," Harry answered immediately. "Didn't you hear what he –?"

Ron shot Harry a warning glance.

"Er… it was nothing really," Ron answered, his ears reddening.

Harry chose to ignore the growing tension between Ron and Hermione, and instead decided to have a look around.

Harry stood up and, for the first time, took a good look around the room they were in. His first reaction was a sharp intake of breath.

There, standing ominously in front of him, was what had to be a maze. There were countless rows of thick hedges, much like in Harry's fourth year.

"Blimey… a maze," Ron whispered, standing next to Harry.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked, standing on Harry's other side.

"Well, I think we'll have to go through it, Hermione," Harry answered sarcastically.

Ron smiled.

Harry moved forward and stood at the entrance to the maze, twenty-foot high hedges standing high above him.

"Ready?" Harry asked, for which seemed like the umpteenth time this evening.

Ron was staring determinedly forward, and Hermione was surveying the entire room. They both took looked back at Harry and nodded.

The moment Harry entered the maze, however, another hedge rose up through the floor, separating Harry from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Harry!"

"Relax, I'm okay," Harry answered from behind the hedge. "See if you can find another way through. I'm going to go forward."

The moment that Harry tried to move forward, however, another hedge rose up blocking his way again and enclosing him in a very small square.

_Well this complicates things_, Harry thought to himself.

"Ron… Hermione, I'm stuck! You have to find a way through!" he yelled, trying to think quickly.

"Hold on, mate," Ron answered. "We're going to try to blast through."

Harry crouched down low, holding his hands protectively over his head.

"_Reducto_!" cried Ron and Hermione in unison from the other side of the hedge.

Harry felt the spell make contact with the hedge, but it did not destroy it.

"What happened?"

"The spell backfired, Harry," Hermione answered. "I don't know why. What should we do?"

"I don't know," Harry replied irritably. "Try to burn it."

"Okay… hang on," Hermione answered. "_Incendio_!"

Harry, once again, sensed the effects of the spell. He felt the hedge getting warmer, he smelt the charring of grass, yet still, the hedge remained intact.

"Oh, that didn't work either," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry had to think. It seemed that the hedge could not be altered in any way, but perhaps it wouldn't have to be.

"I'm going to try to Apparate – stand back," Harry said, concentrating hard on his destination. He felt the familiar sensation that preceded Apparation, but then he felt a very peculiar feeling – it was almost as if his feet were stuck to the floor, preventing him from going anywhere.

"It didn't work," Harry called dejectedly to Ron and Hermione.

"There has to be another way, mate," Ron called back.

_There had better be_, thought Harry. _But what if there wasn't. What if this is where it all ends._

Harry turned on the spot, staring at all four walls of hedges around him.

_No, this isn't the end. But, how to get out? How would Voldemort_… then it came to him.

Voldemort would make it impossible for someone, working alone, to escape from where Harry now stood. Voldemort, however, would not consider others on the outside of the maze working with whoever was trapped inside.

"Ron… Hermione," Harry called, "there's got to be a way for you to get me out of here. Start looking around for a switch, or a keyhole or something like that."

There was silence for only a second until…

"Here! Here I found it!" Ron cried excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry called back.

"Harry! Harry, we need the thimble," Hermione answered happily. "Throw it over to us."

Harry reached into his pocket, grabbed hold of the thimble, and tossed it high, up and over the hedge.

"Got it!" Ron yelled excitedly.

A moment later, both the hedge in front of Harry and the hedge behind Harry lowered. Then, all of the hedges lowered, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione in the massive room with the fifth door in sight.

Ron and Hermione were standing next to the door that led back to the Dementor room with the thimble stuck in the wall.

"That hole wasn't there before, was it?" Harry asked, hurrying over to where Ron and Hermione stood.

"Definitely not," Hermione replied. "I looked around this whole room before you went in and this was not here."

"It must be triggered to only appear once someone is inside the trap," Harry said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Anyone working alone wouldn't stand a chance – they'd be trapped forever."

"That fits with the way You-Know-Who works too," Ron added grimly.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said. "We have another door to go through."

Harry nodded again and then led Ron and Hermione towards the door marked with a Roman numeral _V_.

Harry knelt down once more and pulled out the knife with the piece of glass stuck to the end of it. He slid the knife under the doorway once more and withdrew it in surprise.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"A giant," Harry answered.

"Oh… fantastic," Ron answered.

"Is it a – a big giant?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Most giants are, Hermione," Ron answered sardonically and Harry could not think of any better explanation.

"I think it may be Golgomath… the giant the Hagrid met, remember?"

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"He's wearing a battle helmet."

"That'll be Golgomath then," Ron responded. "He doesn't, by any chance, look friendly, does he?"

"Not particularly, mate," Harry answered wryly.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked apprehensively. "I mean, if we try to attack, he would rip us apart with his bare hands without so much as a second thought."

"Such a cheery little thing, aren't you?" Ron said acerbically.

"Maybe so, Hermione," Harry answered, choosing to ignore what Ron said. "But, we might not have to attack him."

"How do you figure that?" Ron asked.

Harry's answer was to reach inside of his pocket and pull out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Why didn't we use that against the troll?" Ron asked, sounding slightly upset, probably due to the fact that he was lifted upside down by the troll.

"Well, to be honest, I only just thought of it," Harry answered with a small smile.

"Hmm… fair enough."

Harry threw the Cloak over himself, Ron and Hermione and then moved towards the fifth door. He reached out and pulled it open.

Hermione let out a sharp intake of breath and Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Golgomath was sitting cross-legged, his head resting on the wall next to the sixth door, his eyes shut tightly, snoring loudly.

Golgomath was easily twenty-five feet high, wearing the Goblin made battle helmet that Hagrid had given Gologmath's predecessor, Karkus, during Harry's fifth year, and carrying a very dangerous looking club.

"Quiet," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as they slowly made their way across the room and towards the door in front of them.

Suddenly, Ron's foot caught the hem of the cloak and the three of them came tumbling down to the ground rather loudly.

Golgomath, startled by the sound, woke up instantly and began looking around. Luckily enough, Harry was able to throw the Cloak back over himself, Ron and Hermione before Golgomath was able to notice them.

"Let's go," Harry whispered again. "And be careful."

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved cautiously around Golgomath and finally reached the door, which was where Harry realized the problem.

"If we open the door," Harry whispered, "Golgomath will hear it and grab us before we can get through."

Ron and Hermione nodded, their brows furrowed.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes lit up and she reached down and pulled off one of Ron's trainers.

"Hey, what're –?"

"Shh!"

Hermione lifted the Cloak just a fraction, and threw the shoe across the room.

Golgomath, who was already alertly looking around, lunged forward towards the shoe while Harry simultaneously pulled the door open, dove inside, followed closely by Ron and Hermione and then shut the door tightly.

"Now, why the bloody hell didn't you throw one of your own shoes?" Ron asked angrily, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Well, I didn't really want to lose one of my shoes," Hermione responded matter-of-factly.

"That's not fair, you –"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled angrily.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry, only to find that Harry was no looking at them. Harry was staring in the opposite direction… staring at a stone basin that sat in the center of the room, a green glow emanating from it.

This was exactly what Harry did not want to see. The basin was the only other thing in the room besides another door, facing them from the opposite side.

Harry hurried past the basin, purposefully averting his eyes, and towards the door with a Roman numeral _VII_ emblazoned across its front. He tried to door… locked.

"_Alohomora_!" he cried, tapping the door handle with his wand. He tried the door again… still locked.

"Harry, is this –?" Hermione asked, but Harry cut her off.

"Yes."

He remained standing at the door, examining it with his hand. Then he found it, a slot where an old, brass key should fit through.

"Is there a keyhole?" Hermione asked, moving towards the door as well.

"Yes."

"Harry… what are we going to do?"

It seemed as if Hermione had come to the same conclusion as Harry had. The key they needed was at the bottom of the stone basin. At the bottom of the stone basin that was filled with the same liquid that nearly killed Dumbledore the previous summer.

"I'm going to drink the water… that's what we're going to do," Harry answered, taking a step towards the basin.

"No, Harry, you can't," Hermione pleaded. "There has to be some other way."

"There is," Ron answered quietly. "I'll drink it."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him.

"No, you –" they both began, but he cut them off.

"Look, there's no other way. Harry, you have to go on. Not me, not Hermione… you. I'll drink… I'll drink this, you get the key and go on to the next room."

"No," Harry answered firmly. "No, absolutely not."

"It's the only way, mate," Ron answered. "You know it is."

"He… he's right, Harry," Hermione said, as an unmistakable tear rolled off her cheek. "I'll do my best to help him once he's… once he's through drinking."

Ron nodded.

"No… no, you can't do –"

"Damnit, Harry," Ron began angrily. "We both know it's the only way!"

He smiled.

"Get the Horcrux, will you? You can tell me all about it when you… when you get back, all right, mate?"

"Okay," Harry answered.

Hermione waved her wand, conjuring a crystal goblet out of this air. Ron reached out, grabbed the goblet and dipped it into the basin. Once the glass was full to the brim, Ron lifted his mouth to it.

"Checkmate," he whispered.

Ron drained the goblet.

Harry and Hermione watched on, in horror, as Ron repeated this twice more. After the third mouthful, Ron's eyes opened again and his breathing became ragged.

He dipped the goblet into the basin once more, but it seemed he could not bear to drink it.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked helping the goblet back up to Ron's mouth. "You have to… you have to keep drinking, mate."

"No… please, no… please don't make me…"

"Ron, you… you have to," Harry pleaded, forcing the liquid down Ron's throat and hating himself all the same.

"… I don't like it… please don't make me…" Ron moaned.

"Ron, you have to… you have to keep drinking."

"… I don't want… no… no… kill me… kill me…"

Hermione let out a small sob.

"No, Ron, you have to drink this."

"… KILL ME!"

Harry, as much as he hating doing so, forced Ron to drink the remaining liquid in the basin.

Finally, the liquid in the basin had been drained and Harry was able to reach down and retrieve the key. Harry let Ron go and he fell backwards, landing on his back.

"No!" Hermione cried.

Harry bent down and pointed his wand at Ron.

"_Enervate_!" he cried desperately.

Nothing.

"_Enervate! Enervate! ENERVATE!_"

Ron's eyelids flickered and Hermione let out a gasp.

"Water," Ron croaked, his eyes opening slightly. "Thirsty… I need water."

"Harry, hurry… go through the next door and get the Horcrux," Hermione urged, tears streaming down her face. "I'll try and tend to Ron, but, please hurry. I don't think he has much time."

Harry stood back up, his eyes watering as well, as he stared at Ron's body.

"I will… here take this and contact the Order," Harry said, handing Hermione the two-way mirror. "I'll be right back."

Harry hurried forward, towards the seventh door.

He shoved the key into the keyhole and retched open the door.

There standing menacingly in front of him was a giant Acromantula, but strangely enough, that did not faze Harry in the least.

The beast was at least twenty feet long, its mouth agape. Harry noticed a gleaming, golden piece of metal, shimmering from a top the spiders head – Hufflepuff's Cup!

Harry ran to his left, avoiding the spiders pincers and then back to his right. The spider swung one of its legs around and knocked Harry onto the floor, causing his wand to fly out of his hand.

Harry rolled over only to see the spider advancing upon him.

There was nothing Harry could do. He was seconds away from death.

_This was it_, Harry thought. _I'm sorry, Dumbledore…._

Harry closed his eyes, preparing himself for death… a death which did not come.

Harry opened his eyes and, at that moment, heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard – the cry of a Phoenix.

Harry looked to the door. The door burst open and Fawkes the Phoenix flew in, his crimson feathers and golden tail billowing behind him.

Fawkes flew over Harry and dropped the Sorting Hat into Harry's lap. Harry plunged his hand into the Hat and withdrew Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Fawkes banked swiftly and flew straight for the Acromantula, attacking the spider's eyes with its sharp talons.

"Fawkes, lift me up!" Harry cried.

Fawkes dove for Harry and lifted him up before the spider could clamp down on Harry with its pincers.

"Drop me on its back!" Harry yelled and Fawkes did as he was told.

Harry snatched the Cup from the spider's back and, in one swift movement, stabbed the top of the spider's head with Gryffindor's sword.

With one almighty cry, the spider fell forward, dead.

Harry rolled off the Acromantula's back and onto the floor where Fawkes landed loyally at his side.

"Thanks, Fawkes, come on… Ron's hurt."

Harry ran back through the door and into the basin room, Fawkes flying behind him.

Hermione was kneeling over Ron, tears flowing freely down her face.

"He's stopped breathing, Harry," she cried. "The mirror didn't work and he's stopped breathing."

"Did you give him water?"

"No… no… no, I couldn't. Every time I would fill the goblet with water, it would evaporate," she answered hysterically.

Harry, thinking quickly, looked at the Cup in his hand, back at Ron and then at Fawkes. He remembered Hepzibah Smith saying that the Cup had special powers…

"Fawkes, I need you to drop some of your tears in this cup," Harry said, holding out Hufflepuff's Cup. "Can you do that?"

Fawkes nodded, dipped his head to one side and then allowed his tears to flow down into the Cup.

Harry allowed the Phoenix tears to fill the Cup before he lowered it down to Ron's lifeless lips. He forced the tears down Ron's throat, hoping that they would work.

Ron shuttered and his eyelids flickered again.

"Harry, we need to get Ron to St. Mungo's… but we can't go back out the way we came. We'd never make it," Hermione said anxiously.

"I know… and we can't Apparate either," Harry answered.

He turned to Fawkes.

"Fawkes, can you get us out of here."

The Phoenix nodded and allowed Hermione and Harry, holding on tightly to Ron, to grab the end of its tail.

In one brilliant flash of crimson, they were gone.


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 20**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all, once again, who read and reviewed… I'm really glad so many of you have enjoyed the story so far. This is probably the last chapter that I will post until right after the release of _Deathly Hallows_. I'm going out of town and might be able to post another chapter, but don't count on it. Also, as you will see in this chapter, I cleared up a few of the less important loose ends… not anything big, but a few things that you will see. As I said earlier, and I'll say this at the beginning of all chapters after this one: You will NOT be spoiled reading my story and I will not be changing anything I have planned in order to fit any plot twist in DH. Also, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Priya, for editing this story for me. You're the greatest – luv ya, Priya! Enjoy, everyone!

Chapter 20 – Harry and Hermione wait while Ron recovers in St. Mungo's; Harry, Ron and Hermione travel back to Regulus Black's house where they make a startling discovery.

* * *

Harry sat dejectedly, his head in his hands, in a chair at Ron's bedside, Hermione in a chair to his right and Fawkes sitting obediently on Harry's shoulder.

Fawkes had transported Harry, Ron and Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where Ron was immediately taken into care by a team of Healers. Harry told the Healers that Ron drank a dark substance, but that he did not know what it was. He also told them that he forced Ron to drink Phoenix tears.

The Healers emerged from a separate room with Ron a few minutes after that and explained to Harry and Hermione that Ron was in a deep sleep and they were not sure how long it would take him to awaken, but they did say there was a good chance Ron would live.

Harry was quite sure that the combination of Phoenix tears and the magic of Hufflepuff's Cup kept Ron alive much longer than he should have, but he did not voice this to anyone but Hermione.

Harry had contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through Lupin, using his two-way mirror, and they were on their way.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione whispered, her eyes fixed on Ron's lifeless face.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied, not looking at Hermione. "I should have drunk whatever it was in that basin… it should have been me, Hermione."

"But, Harry, it couldn't have been you," Hermione answered, taking hold of Harry's hands and pulling them away from his face. "You're the only one who could have called Fawkes and you're the only one who could have pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat."

_This was true_, Harry thought.

Harry looked down. There, sitting in his lap, was the Sorting Hat, Godric Gryffindor's sword and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup.

In a happier time, perhaps the realization that these three historic relics were all sitting in his lap would have had some sort of profound meaning to Harry – but not now. Now all that mattered was Ron.

"I wonder what was in the basin," Hermione said, clearly trying to take her mind off of Ron.

"I dunno," Harry answered. "I'm guessing, whatever it is, it makes the drinker…"

"It causes extreme fear and delirium in the drinker," said a voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall sweep swiftly into the room.

She was surveying Ron with a look of pity before her eyes fell on Harry and Fawkes; she did a double-take.

"But… but… but…"

"It seems that Harry here showed some really loyalty towards Dumbledore today, Minerva," said Remus Lupin, following McGonagall into the room.

Harry smiled, but also took special care to slip Hufflepuff's Cup into the pocket of his robes. Harry thought Lupin may have seen this, but Lupin said nothing.

"How is Ron, Minerva?" Lupin asked, moving to stand next to Harry and putting a consolatory hand on his shoulder.

"I've just spoken to the Head Healer, she says that he is expected to make a full recovery, though she admits she does not know when he'll wake."

"What did you say he drank, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked curiously, as if it were a simple Transfiguration question.

"The substance they found traces of in young Mr. Weasley is called the Draught of Periculum, or Draught of Danger," McGonagall answered.

"That's highly advanced magic, Minerva," Lupin said, frowning before he turned towards Harry. "Where were you when Ron drank this?"

"We were… er… nearby," Harry answered vaguely.

Both Lupin and McGonagall frowned at him.

"Is it safe to ask you if Lord Voldemort had anything to do with where you were?" Lupin asked as McGonagall gasped.

Harry nodded.

"Would Snape be able to brew something like this?" Harry asked.

Lupin glanced sideways at McGonagall before answering.

"It's possible. Severus is, in fact, a very talented potion-maker," Lupin answered slowly. "Do you think he might have had something to do with this?"

"I dunno," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Did Fawkes bring you those?" Lupin asked, nodding his head towards the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's sword.

"Yeah… yeah, he did," Harry answered with a smile.

"I'd like to know where he's been," McGonagall said, moving around to the other side of Harry and inspecting Fawkes. "No one has seen him since… since Dumbledore's death."

"Yes, very strange," Lupin said, frowning once more.

"Ron!"

Harry, Hermione, Lupin and McGonagall all turned towards the door where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood, both of them stark white.

They hurried over to Ron's bedside where they looked into Ron's lifeless face.

"Mrs. Weasley, I… I'm so sorry. I…" but he was cut off by Mr. Weasley, who was holding his hand up.

"Don't worry, Harry," he said gently. "No one blames you."

Mrs. Weasley tore her tear filled eyes away from her youngest son and walked over to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I've missed you… all of you, so much."

She engulfed both he and Hermione in a massive hug and then dissolved into tears on Harry's shoulder.

"Come, Molly, it's all right," Mr. Weasley said, lifting his wife off of Harry and Hermione. "Let's go talk to the Healers."

With a small smile to Harry, he and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room.

"I should go as well, Remus," McGonagall said, walking out from behind Harry and Hermione. "If you'll give me the Sorting Hat, the sword and Fawkes, Harry, I'll take them back to Hogwarts."

Almost on queue, Fawkes spread his crimson wings and, in an instant, disappeared, along with the Sorting Hat and Gryffindor's Sword.

"Very strange," Lupin said, with a small smile.

"To say the least," McGonagall answered, evidently a little irritated.

McGonagall turned sharply and swept back out of the room.

Lupin waited until McGonagall had entered the lift down the hallway before he moved over to where Harry and Hermione sat and took a seat himself.

"Now will you tell me where you were?" he asked, looking Harry squarely in the eyes.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't."

Lupin let out a small sigh.

"Fair enough, Harry, I can't make you tell me. I do wish you would though. We all want to help."

"I know, and I think you will… just not now."

* * *

Over the next few days, Ron was visited by just about everyone imaginable. While there was still no improvement in his condition, the Healers were confident that he would wake soon.

Harry spent some of the time visiting with various friends and other members of the Weasley family. Ginny was able to stop by for the weekend, for which Harry was very grateful.

Hermione, meanwhile, spent every waking moment at Ron's side, sometimes even foregoing sleep for the chance to be there if he woke up.

Most of the spare time that Harry had, however, was spent thinking about what to do with the Hufflepuff's Cup. He had successfully retrieved it from the orphanage, but he had no idea of how to destroy the Horcrux inside. He was afraid that he might have to travel back to the orphanage in order to destroy it, and that was something he did not want to do.

Either way, once Ron was healthy, they needed to figure out how to destroy the Horcrux.

On a much lighter note, however, Luna had been able to stop by with Ginny and brought Ron a new set of trainers that she made herself. Harry thought that the mixture of purple and orange, along with the laces made from Luna's own hair, would really accentuate any outfit Ron decided to wear.

* * *

Almost a week and a half after Ron had been admitted to St. Mungo's, Harry and Hermione were sitting at his bedside, along with Lupin and Tonks.

Hermione was struggling to stay awake, Lupin and Tonks were reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry was staring out the window and up into the starry night.

After spending much of the past few days thinking on the subject, Harry came to the conclusion that the only way for him, Ron and Hermione to destroy the Horcrux was to go back to Regulus' house search for any information regarding Hufflepuff's Cup.

Whenever he could, Harry would pour over the notebook he recovered from Regulus' house, which proved to be all for naught – there didn't seem to be any mention of how to destroy Hufflepuff's Cup.

"Moony, how well did you know Regulus Black?" Harry asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Lupin looked up slowly.

"Well, as I said before, we went to school together, but I didn't know him that well. Your parents, especially James, knew him better than I did. He played Quidditch, for Slytherin, you see."

"How did he know my Mum?" Harry asked.

"Well, I believe, that both of them applied for the same job once out of Hogwarts."

This piece of information seemed startling to Harry, but then he realized that he never knew what his mother did for a living.

"Where did my Mum work?"

Lupin smiled.

"I was afraid you were going to ask me that. The truth is, I have no idea what your mother did for a living. I knew she worked at the Ministry, but it was evidently something so secret that she only ever told James and Dumbledore."

"Now hold on," Tonks said, "I've seen her name on old transcripts down in the Department of Mysteries."

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Hmm, well, that's what Sirius and I had always assumed," Lupin said, nodding his head.

"Where did my dad work?" Harry asked excitedly. He couldn't believe that he never asked anyone this before.

"James was a full-time member of the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin answered with another smile.

"But then… then how did I end up with so much gold?" Harry asked with a frown. "I always figured that both my mum and dad did something high-paying. Does a Ministry job pay that much?"

"No," Tonks answered shortly from behind the _Daily Prophet_. Lupin turned to her and frowned slightly.

"That would be correct, Ministry jobs don't pay that much," Lupin answered. "But, James' parents did leave him a considerable amount of gold when they died – they were quite elderly when they had James."

"Oh… when did they die?" Harry asked.

"Umm, if I'm not mistaken, it was the winter after our seventh year… nothing sinister though. As I said, they were quite old."

"What did they do for a living?" Harry asked, determined to ask as many questions about his past that he could come up with.

"Well, I don't really know for sure. I know they traveled quite a lot when James was at Hogwarts. Incidentally, that's how James acquired his Invisibility Cloak. His parents were travelling in the Far East where a Demiguise breeder sold them an Invisibility Cloak."

"Ooo, a Demiguise. Those are supposed to be really rare –" Hermione began excitedly.

"Herm… Herm… Herm…"

"Ron!" cried Hermione, bending over Ron to see if his eyes were open. "Ron!"

"I don't think he's awake yet," Tonks said, standing on the other side of Ron's bed. "It may have just been your voice, Hermione. You haven't spoken in a while."

She winked at Hermione, who turned scarlet and sat back down, smiling.

Harry took his seat once more, now that he saw Ron was okay, and turned his attention back towards Lupin.

"When did my Dad get the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Christmas of our first year, I think… yes… yes, that was it," Lupin answered.

"Hmm…" Harry began, with a smile, "that's when Dumbledore gave me the Cloak too."

"What?" Lupin asked, dropping the _Prophet_ in his lap. Tonks and Hermione looked up as well.

"That's… that's when Dumbledore gave me the Cloak – Christmas of my first year," Harry repeated.

"Dumbledore gave it to you?" Lupin asked again.

"Yes," Harry answered, growing slightly annoyed.

"But James had the Cloak at Godric's Hollow the night he… the night your parents died. How did Dumbledore get a hold of it, I wonder?" Lupin said, his brow furrowed.

"I dunno," Harry answered. "You don't think he could have gone to Godric's Hollow and picked it up?"

"Dumbledore never knew of the Invisibility Cloak, Harry. He told me the day he hired me four years ago. He said he never knew about the Cloak when we were at school."

"But, then couldn't he have found out about it after… that night and then gone back to fetch it?" Harry asked.

Lupin frowned.

"No, no I don't think so. I was one of the few members of the Order of the Phoenix who searched Godric's Hollow only a few hours after James and Lily died. You see, once Peter betrayed Lily and James, the Fidelius Charm was broken, which is why Hagrid was able to retrieve you from the wreckage. I, along with five other Order members scoured the… debris and found nothing out of the ordinary. We obviously did not find that necklace that you showed me just the other day, but we had Secrecy Sensors which would have picked up the traces of an Invisibility Cloak in no time."

"So… you're saying that my dad had the Invisibility Cloak at his house that night and that Dumbledore didn't know about it until after that night, but that it wasn't in the wreckage when you searched the rubble?" Harry asked, trying to get clarification.

"That's exactly right," Lupin answered, looking between Tonks and Hermione.

"But then… well now wait, Hagrid could have taken it to Dumbledore," said Harry.

Once again, however, Lupin answered with a shake of his head – this was starting to get a little frustrating.

"No, Hagrid's only job was to find you and bring you back. I know for certain that he did not bring the Cloak back," said Lupin. "And neither did Sirius," he added, seemingly reading Harry's mind. "Sirius told me that… he went straight after Peter once he left you with Hagrid.

"Well… then who took my Invisibility Cloak to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, utterly perplexed.

"Who indeed?"

* * *

"Oi, George, get your mitts off my bacon!" Ron yelled angrily, snatching back his breakfast tray from George.

Ron had awoken the previous evening, two weeks after being admitted to St. Mungo's, irritable and very hungry, but otherwise completely healthy.

While Harry was quite happy to have his best friend back, he had been getting use to the peace and quiet.

Fred and George had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione for breakfast the next morning before Harry, Ron and Hermione were to return to Regulus Black's house.

"I'll put my mitts anywhere I like, thank you," replied George indignantly. "And if you're not more careful, Ronniekins, I'll take my mitts and punch you right in the nose."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do," Fred said. "Come, George."

Both Fred and George snatched a piece of bacon each and then strolled out of the room.

"I really hate those two," Ron said petulantly, taking a piece of bacon for himself. "Now, whah' wuh 'oo sayin', 'arry?"

It was, perhaps, the fact that Ron had only just awoken, but Hermione did not tell Ron to "not talk with his mouth full", although, Hermione was so immersed in the Daily Prophet, she may have not have heard anything at all.

Harry, however, was more inclined to say something.

"Ron, I have no idea what you said, mate."

Ron smiled and then swallowed his food.

"Sorry… I asked, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Harry had spent the entire morning telling Ron about what happened with the Acromantula and Fawkes, as well as his want to return to Regulus' house.

"But, do you really think that it's a good idea to go back there?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter in his bed. "I mean, we were attacked last time we were there."

"I know, but still, what else are we going to do?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione let out a sharp gasp that drew both Harry and Ron's attention to her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up and moving over to her chair.

"Look," she answered, holding out the _Daily Prophet_.

**DOUBLE MURDER HAUNTS MINISTRY**

_In the early morning hours of today, November 5__th__, Ministry officials came across a grizzly discovery at Ministry of Magic headquarters in London. Two bodies, believed to be those of famous wand-maker, Seleno Ollivander, and former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Dolores Jane Umbridge, were discovered mangled, almost unidentifiable and unceremoniously sprawled in front of the Visitor's Entrance to the Ministry. Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, refused to comment, but the Daily Prophet has received inside information from a well placed source inside the Ministry that identifies Fenrir Greyback as the murderer. Greyback, as has been heavily reported, is a well-known werewolf and is currently at-large and dangerous. No word from the Minister's Office on whether or not new werewolf legislation is on the way._

"Isn't that awful?" Hermione whispered, her hand held over her face. "Someone as important to the Ministry as Umbridge must have been under a lot of protection, and still…"

"What's worse is that Ollivander was finally found, which means one of two things," Harry said ominously. "Either Voldemort couldn't get any information out of him or…"

"… he got all the information he needed," finished Hermione, quickly. "Now, go on, flip the page."

Harry did as he was told and let out an audible gasp along with Ron.

**HOGWARTS STUDENT ARRESTED**

_Hogwarts student and Hufflepuff Prefect, Zacharias Smith, was taken into custody this morning on suspicions of being a Death Eater. Mr. Smith was seen late last night, by a fellow Hogwarts student and two Hogsmeade villagers, attempting to sneak back onto school grounds. Mr. Smith managed to make his way back into his dormitory, where he was subsequently apprehended by Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout. A search of his belongings reveled blood-stained robes and a disturbing diary entry, detailing a plan to murder certain Ministry of Magic employees. No word on whether Mr. Smith is connected with the deaths of Dolores Umbridge and Seleno Ollivander _(see front page)_. Zacharias Smith is awaiting transport this morning, to Azkaban Prison._

"Zacharias Smith?" Ron said. "The bloke from Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered.

"I always thought he was a bit of a nutter," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe so… but, a Death Eater?" Hermione asked skeptically. "I just don't know."

Both she and Ron looked to Harry for his opinion. He chose, however, not to voice it. His opinion was, after all, something he would rather not say out loud. His opinion was that Hogwarts was not as safe as he had hoped.

* * *

"We'll be back before you know it, Mum, honestly," Ron said, hugging his mother goodbye.

He, Harry and Hermione were saying their goodbyes in Ron's hospital room and St. Mungo's. The plan was for them to travel straight from St. Mungo's to Regulus' house… unbeknownst to anyone but Harry, Ron and Hermione, of course.

"I know," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Just… be careful, won't you?"

"We will," Harry answered, turning to look Mrs. Weasley in her tear-filled eyes. "I won't let anything happen to Ron… or Hermione, I promise, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Harry, dear…"

Mrs. Weasley wrapped both of her arms around Harry, engulfing him in a long embrace.

"Take care of _yourself_, too, dear," she whispered in his ear.

Mrs. Weasley released Harry and moved on to Hermione, upon whom she proceeded to collapse in tears.

"You better be back by Christmas, mate," Fred said, clapping Harry on the back.

"If not, that's more food for us, brother," George added.

"Well said," Fred replied. "On second thought, Harry, we'll see you next spring."

Harry laughed.

"I'm afraid I'll be seeing you both sooner than that, but thanks, anyway," he said with a smile.

"I assume you won't tell us where you're going this time?" Lupin asked from the doorway, his arms crossed.

"That would be a good assumption," Harry answered rather sheepishly, though with a grin.

"And would it be fair to also assume that, next time one of you is in mortal peril, you will contact an Order member straight away," Mr. Weasley asked, his eyebrows raised.

"But, Dad, we would have if the two-way mirror had worked," Ron said indignantly.

"Ah, so you were somewhere where the two-way mirror didn't work," said Lupin with another smile.

Harry gave Ron a very annoyed look.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly.

"Very interesting," Mr. Weasley said, grinning at Lupin.

Harry gave Ron another annoyed look.

"Ready, Hermione?" he asked, taking a step out of the door.

"Be careful, you three," Mr. Weasley said, giving Ron a quick, one-armed hug.

"If you need anything at all, let us know," said Lupin, with a nod in Harry's direction.

Harry nodded back, turned around and led Ron and Hermione out the door.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated moments later on the same grassy embankment where they stood a little more than three months previous.

"Hmm… well, it still smells just as bad," Ron said, pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Wands out," Harry whispered, drawing his own as Ron and Hermione followed suit.

It had been a good while since Harry had been outside for a long period of time. Most of the last two weeks had been spent indoors at St. Mungo's. Now that he was outside, however, it was quite evident that winter was near. A heavy chill blew through the air and storm clouds on the horizon framed the lone smoke stack in the distance.

"Let's go… and keep an eye out," Harry said, setting off down the cobbled street.

Despite the fact that it was still early evening, there were no people to be seen anywhere. The only sign of life was the occasional puff of smoke from a chimney of one of the many brick houses.

"Left here," Hermione said, once they had reached Spinner's End.

Harry nodded and then made a left, following the cobbled street up towards the mill.

They came to the house they knew to be Regulus Black's and stepped up the front steps. Harry reached under the doormat, checking for the key, which turned out not to be there. He pulled out his wand, tapped the door and muttered, "_Alohomora_."

Nothing happened.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that we've been here before?" Ron said, while Harry stood staring pensively at the door. Hermione sighed.

"What… didn't you think that was funny?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione answered wearily.

"Well, I don't know why you wouldn't. I rather thought it was…"

"Ron?" Harry said, turning around to look at both him and Hermione with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Shut up."

"Right… sorry," he answered sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head and then turned her attention towards the door as well.

"The key wasn't under the doormat, I take it?" she asked examining the door with her hand.

Harry shook his head.

"Do you think we should risk trying to blast it down?" she asked, with a small shrug.

"No… no, I don't think that's a good idea," Harry answered. "The last thing we need is for a neighbor to call the police… or for the Death Eaters, if there are any around, to hear us."

Harry was stumped.

"Why don't," Ron said, stepping between Harry and Hermione, "we just open the door?"

He reached out, turned the handle and opened the door.

"We left it unlocked, remember?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and then stepped into the house.

Harry's first thought was that a Niffler had been set loose in the living room. The books in the bookcase had been toppled over, the sofa had been ripped to shreds and the desk had been overturned, its contents strewn about the floor.

"Oh my… what do you think could have happened here?" Hermione asked, stepping cautiously towards the overturned desk.

Harry grabbed the candle they had left on their previous visit and lit it with his wand.

"I know what's happened," he answered, shaking his head. "How could we have been so stupid? The Death Eaters saw us coming out of this house… once we left they must have come in and trashed the place."

Harry looked dejectedly around at the mess and took out his frustration on the desk, kicking it hard with his foot, which only increased his problems… now he had a sore toe.

"But why would they do that?" Hermione asked. "They knew that this was where Regulus used to live. They knew that Regulus was a Death Eater. If they came into this room they would have seen nothing out of the ordinary. It just doesn't make sense for them to do this."

"Yeah, well, when has anything that the Death Eaters have done made sense to us?" Harry answered, moving over to the sofa and turning it back upright.

"Hang on, mate," Ron said, looking down at the floor where the sofa had been laying. "What's that?"

Harry reached down and picked up the piece of parchment that Ron was pointing to and suddenly, as if a light went on in Harry's head, everything made sense.

There were only four words on the paper, but they meant so much more to Harry: _locket – return with another_.

Harry knew the moment he read that what it was referring to and he couldn't believe he had never thought of this before.

Regulus could not have possibly retrieved the locket from the cave by himself. He, like Dumbledore, needed a partner. He needed someone to drink the liquid so that he could reach the locket… but, who?

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, as both she and Ron moved to stand behind Harry to read the parchment. "'Return with another'… with another person?"

"Yes… but, I don't know who. I have no idea who Regulus would possibly trust."

Harry closed his eyes, thinking hard, but almost immediately he was shaken by Hermione's gasp.

"Oh, yes, you do know who it was. Not who Regulus' trusts, but who would _have_ to drink the liquid if Regulus asked him to."

Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened instantly.

"Kreacher."


	21. Chapter 21: Kreacher's Journey

**Chapter 21**

**Kreacher's Journey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **First off I'd like to say that I hope everyone enjoyed _Deathly Hallows_! I completely loved it and thought it was the best out of the seven, but that's just my opinion. However, nothing that happened in _DH_ is incorporated into this story: not the new spells, not the plot, nothing. As always, you will NOT have _DH_ spoiled by reading my story. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this update. My beta, who is one of the best, was out of town for a while so it took a while to get this chapter edited. That did, however, give me the chance to get some writing done and you'll all be happy to know that I'm already halfway through Chapter 26! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far – I'm really glad you're enjoying. I would also like to thank my aforementioned beta, Priya, who has helped me out tremendously! I defiantly could not do it without her. Enjoy!

Chapter 21 – Harry, Ron and Hermione finally learn where Kreacher has been, what he's been doing and what role he played in the finding of the locket Horcrux.

* * *

"Come on, we have to hurry," Harry said, quickly blowing out the candle and heading for the front door.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione followed in Harry's wake.

"Hogwarts… to talk to Kreacher," Harry answered in a rush.

"But… why don't we just call him?" Ron asked, coming to a quick halt. "You're his master and he has to come if he's called, doesn't he?"

Harry's eyes widened – he hadn't even thought of that.

"Kreacher," Harry called clearly.

Nothing happened.

"Kreacher!"

Nothing.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione said with a frown. "Why isn't he coming?"

"Dunno…" Harry answered, frowning as well. "Kreacher!"

Still nothing.

"Do you reckon something's happened to him?" Ron asked, sounding worried.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Harry replied. "Dobby!"

Dobby, a rather short house-elf with big, bat-like ears, bulging green eyes and a long, thin nose, appeared out of thin air directly in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, bowing so low that his nose brushed the surface of the dusty sitting room floor. "Dobby has been waiting, Harry Potter, waiting and hoping that we would meet again!"

"Er, thanks, Dobby," Harry replied as Hermione smiled on. "Listen, I need you to tell me where Kreacher is. You remember Kreacher, right?"

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter, Dobby knows Kreacher!" the house-elf answered, nodding fervently.

"Great – could you tell us where he is?"

The moment Harry asked, however, he knew the answer was not going to be a simple one.

"It is complicated, Harry Potter, no one has seen Kreacher in many months," Dobby answered with a frown. "Dobby watched Kreacher leave Hogwarts the night Professor Dumbledore fell."

This bit of new information completely floored Harry.

"But, Dobby, how could Kreacher leave Hogwarts? I told him to stay there – in the kitchens."

"I do not know, Harry Potter," Dobby answered with another frown.

Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione, his brow furrowed.

"Did you, maybe, accidentally tell Kreacher that he could leave Hogwarts if he wanted to?" Hermione asked.

"Do you mean like Sirius did?" Harry asked, racking his brain.

Hermione nodded and Harry answered with a stiff shake of his head.

_Where could Kreacher have gone and why would he leave Hogwarts? _

But then something occurred to Harry – _maybe Kreacher didn't leave Hogwarts at all._

"Dobby, I need a favor."

"Oh, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter," Dobby answered, bowing low once more.

"Good – I need you to go to the Room of Requirement and see if Kreacher is hiding there and if he is, bring him to us."

"Yes, Harry Potter!"

With a small _pop_, Dobby Disappeared.

"How do you know Kreacher is in the Room of Requirement?" Ron asked, taking a seat on the grimy, old sofa.

"I don't," Harry answered. "Not for sure, anyway, but I have a feeling that he didn't leave Hogwarts at all… just the kitchens."

"But why?" Ron asked again.

"Dunno… maybe he thought that Dumbledore was his master, and that once Dumbledore died he thought he could leave, but didn't want to," Harry answered with a shrug. "And he knew about the Room of Requirement from last year when I asked him and Dobby to tail Malfoy."

A second later, Dobby appeared once more, breathing very heavily.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Dobby ran, Miss. Dobby ran as fast as he could and he found Kreacher! He found Kreacher hiding in the Room of Requirement!"

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks, Dobby. But… why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Dobby tried, Dobby tried his hardest, but Kreacher would not come."

"It's okay, Dobby. We'll have to go to him then. Thanks so much."

"It is not a problem," Dobby answered. "Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter. Dobby would even drown himself if Harry Potter wanted him to!"

"Er, that's okay, Dobby," Harry answered as Ron sniggered. "What you can do, though, is go and make sure Kreacher doesn't leave the Room of Requirement. Could you do that?"

"Oh, yes. Dobby would be delighted!"

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry answered as the house-elf disappeared once more.

"C'mon, let's go."

They rushed out the door, down the steps and onto the cobbled street.

"But, Harry, it's getting late… do you really want to barge into Hogwarts at this time of night?" Hermione asked, hurrying to catch up with Harry.

"Yes, of course," Harry answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, this way there won't be as many people to deal with."

They hurried down the street and out onto the grassy patch of land by the river.

"All right… we'll Apparate to Hogsmeade, just outside of the Hog's Head, and then make our way down to the castle."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry concentrated on his destination and moments later, with a faint _pop_, he, Ron and Hermione were standing outside of the Hog's Head.

Harry looked around and, after seeing that no one was in sight, set off down the road towards Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice from somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned swiftly, his wand drawn, and saw Aberforth Dumbledore standing in the shadowy doorway of the Hog's Head.

"Aberforth," Harry said with a smile, lowering his wand and hurrying over to him. "Why don't we want to go to Hogwarts?"

Aberforth smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Come on inside… have a drink," he said, opening the door and entering the pub.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look with each other.

"Listen, Aberforth, we'd love to, but we have to get to Hogwarts… it's urgent," Harry said.

"Suit yourselves," Aberforth replied from behind the bar. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry sighed.

"Warned us about what?"

"About the thirty Ministry wizards waiting at all the entrances to the school," Aberforth answered, polishing three very dirty looking glasses. "You did hear about the arrest, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did," Hermione answered, walking over to the bar. "Did you see Zacharias that night?"

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of him… covered in blood, he was… looked very confused too," Aberforth answered, filling each of the three glasses with Butterbeer and passing them out. "That's why the Ministry's here… they don't want anything else to happen at Hogwarts… it don't matter though, a lot of parents pulled their kids out of school already."

"Well, we really need to get into Hogwarts," Harry said urgently, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"Do you now? Well, I might be able to help you out with that."

* * *

"This is by far the stupidest thing we've ever done," Ron whispered angrily.

He, Harry and Hermione had been led by Aberforth to the Shrieking Shack where, much to Ron's dismay, they forced themselves through the front door and then made their way through the secret passage that led onto the Hogwarts grounds.

The passage way was much smaller than Harry remembered, but that may have been due to the fact that he was only thirteen the last time he traveled through it.

"You've been through this tunnel before, Ron," Hermione hissed acidly as they slowly made their way through the tunnel.

"Yeah, but last time I had a broken leg, remember?" Ron replied scathingly. "And we were a little preoccupied with getting Wormt –"

"Would you two please shut up?" Aberforth said without turning around. "Do those two _ever_ shut up?" Aberforth added to Harry, again without turning around.

"Not usually."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Once they pluck up the courage and snog each other, things'll get a little easier for you," Aberforth said matter-of-factly.

Ron tripped somewhere behind where Aberforth and Harry were walking and Harry turned to see him stumble to the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting back up again. "Thought I hear – er – saw a spider."

Hermione pursed her lips, but she kept her head down – it seemed that she did not want to look Harry in the eye.

"C'mon, we're almost there," called Aberforth, poking his head out of the end of the tunnel.

Harry heard the familiar creaking of the Whomping Willow's branches, but almost immediately, Aberforth reached out and pressed the knot on the trunk that immobilized the tree.

"This is where I leave you," Aberforth said, allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to pass him by in the tunnel. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"Wait, Aberforth, how do we get inside the castle?" Harry asked. "The doors are locked, aren't they?"

Aberforth allowed a crooked smile to cross his face.

"You'll come up with the right words, I'm sure."

Harry frowned and then, with a small nod, Aberforth descended back down into the tunnel.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Let's go, get under here," Harry said, throwing the Cloak over himself, Ron and Hermione.

"What did Aberforth mean?" Ron whispered as they made their way towards the great, oak front doors of Hogwarts.

"I dunno," Harry replied in a whisper, turning to Hermione for an answer.

She, however, looked just as stumped as he was.

They reached the doors and Harry, for the first time in a long while, was able to gaze up at Hogwarts Castle, its majesty overwhelming him for only a moment.

Harry quickly snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention to the oak front doors that stood ominously in front of him.

"What do you reckon, mate?" Ron whispered, looking over his shoulder towards Hogsmeade.

Harry did not answer. He was looking up at the doors in front of him, noticing their intricacies.

"'You'll come up with the right words'," Hermione repeated, looking dumbfounded, which, incidentally, was a very strange look for Hermione. "What does that mean?"

Harry, again, did not answer – _what had Aberforth meant?_

Then it came to him, as if a glorious light had been switched on somewhere inside his head. Harry looked up at the doors and spoke very clearly:

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

The doors gave a creaking sound and slowly opened, revealing the Entrance Hall and the marble staircase in front of them. They entered the large, cavernous room and the first thing Harry noticed was that the four giant hourglasses that kept track of House Points had been repaired. Harry was happy to see that Gryffindor was in the lead. The second thing that Harry noticed, and he was quite happy about this, was that there was no one else in the Entrance Hall.

"C'mon… let's get going," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione who, like him, had been looking, almost wistfully, around the room.

They both nodded and walked with Harry up the marble staircase in front of them, making their way up the many flights of stairs towards the Seventh Floor corridor where they knew the Room of Requirement to be. They passed no one on their way up, thankfully, but Harry almost wished they would have. Hogwarts had been his home for six years and now he was forced to sneak through it hidden under his Invisibility Cloak.

They entered the Seventh Floor corridor where they saw their first student: Luna Lovegood.

She walked along the corridor, humming to herself, her long, dirty-blonde hair billowing behind her.

Harry, without thinking, began to lift the Cloak off, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, we mustn't!" she whispered.

Luna moved serenely past them, but not before Harry noticed her eyes look to the spot where he stood.

She reached the end of the corridor, turned left, and was gone.

They continued on their way, down the Seventh Floor corridor and towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

They reached the doorway to the Room of Requirement and Harry walked by it three times.

_I need to find where Kreacher is hidden. I need to find where Kreacher is hidden. I need to find where Kreacher is hidden._

Once he passed the bare stretch of wall for the third time, the door materialized directly across from Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry.

Harry hurried forward, followed by Ron and Hermione, and opened the door.

They found themselves staring into a room that Harry recognized almost instantly. It looked like a giant city with towering walls, full of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants.

"I've been here before," Harry said, starting forward down a row of countless boxes. "Last year, I hide my – Snape's – old potions book in here."

Harry passed the many hats, jewels and cloaks, passed the chipped bottles of congealed potions, the rusting swords and a heavy, blood-stained axe until he came to the spot where he hid his old potions book, and where Kreacher, the house-elf, now sat.

Kreacher's blood-shot eyes widened and his bat-like ears drooped even lower at the sight of Harry. He had never looked filthier and it seemed as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Dobby stood next to Kreacher, holding his shoulder tightly, though not in a comforting manner.

"Kreacher," Hermione said before Harry could speak. "Kreacher, are – are you okay?"

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher," Kreacher said, not looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione or Dobby.

"Don't call her that!" Ron exclaimed angrily, drawing his wand, but Kreacher did not move.

"Kreacher, we need to ask you something," Harry said, and Kreacher turned towards him which Harry took as a sign to continue.

"Kreacher, you knew Regulus Black, didn't you?"

Kreacher nodded.

"You went with him to a sea-side cave, didn't you?"

Kreacher, his eyes widening, nodded again.

"What happened?"

Kreacher shifted in his chair to look directly at Harry.

"Young Master Black came to Kreacher one day, asking for help. Kreacher wanted to help his young Master so Kreacher agreed. Young Master Black traveled with Kreacher at his side to a cave by the sea. Kreacher and Master Black crossed a lake on a boat and reached an island where we found a most powerful potion," Kreacher told Harry, his eyes fixed only on him.

"Master Black told Kreacher to drink the green potion and Kreacher did – Kreacher did," continued the house-elf, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Regulus made you drink it," Ron said, clearly repulsed and Harry knew that Ron must be remembering what the Draught of Periculum tasted like.

"Oh, yes, Master made Kreacher drink the liquid and Kreacher did most happily. Once there was no potion left, Master took a locket from the stone basin and replaced it with a different locket. Master then took water from the lake and gave it to Kreacher to drink for Kreacher was so thirsty."

"This was the locket Regulus put in the basin, wasn't it?" Harry said, reaching deep within his pocket and pulling out the fake locket Horcrux.

Kreacher nodded and then continued on with his story.

"Once young Master Black touched the water, terrible things came out… things that tried to kill Master Black and Kreacher. Master Black fought them off and then Disapparated with Kreacher."

Kreacher fell silent, as if this is where the story ended.

"What happened next?" Harry asked. "What happened to the locket? Why wasn't it destroyed? Why was it at Grimmauld Place this whole time?"

Kreacher trembled slightly.

"Young Master Black knew how to destroy the locket – he did. He even asked Kreacher to help him to do it. He told Kreacher that the locket must be destroyed back at the cave. He told Kreacher this after many weeks of reading – he told Kreacher – but he did not tell Kreacher how."

"And why didn't he do it himself then?" Harry pressed on.

"Young Master Black was killed before he could do it," Kreacher said, now shaking violently. "Young Master Black was killed by the Dark Lord."

"Did Voldemort know that Regulus had taken the locket?" Harry asked.

Kreacher shook his head.

"No, no, the Dark Lord did not know. Young Master Black was found by the Death Eaters… found by the Dark Lord and he killed Master Black before the locket could be destroyed."

Harry could see tears forming in Kreacher's eyes now – evidently, Regulus had meant a lot to him.

"Did you try to destroy the locket?" Harry asked as gently as he could.

Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher did – Kreacher went back to the cave many times and each time Kreacher could not destroy the locket. Finally, Kreacher gave up and left the locket in my Mistresses house."

Kreacher sneezed.

"But you," he continued, pointing viciously at Ron and Hermione, "you tried to throw it away. Kreacher did not let you, though, Kreacher stole the locket back." Kreacher looked menacingly between Ron and Hermione, and Ron clutched his wand tighter.

"But then it was stolen again, wasn't it?" Harry said. "It was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher."

"Yes," Kreacher answered, nodding. "The thief stole it from my Mistresses house when Kreacher was asleep. Oh, how Kreacher hates the thief."

"Don't worry, Kreacher," Harry said, not really knowing why. "We got it back and destroyed it."

Kreacher turned to look at Harry again and Harry saw something in Kreacher's eyes that he had never seen before – _could it be happiness?_

"But, Kreacher, what how did Regulus find out about the locket?" Hermione asked, and this time Kreacher did not look at her in disgust as he had done previously.

"Young Master Black knew about the locket because the Dark Lord showed it to him – Master told Kreacher. The Dark Lord was angry at Master Black because Master Black did not want to be a Death Eater anymore. The Dark Lord took Master Black to the spot where the locket was hidden so that the Dark Lord could test the potion and so that the Dark Lord could kill my Master," Kreacher answered, shuddering again.

"The Dark Lord made my Master help him set up the potion and then the Dark Lord made my Master drink the potion to see how a wizard would handle it and then the Dark Lord filled the basin again and then left my Master to die on the island," Kreacher continued.

"But Master was too clever. Master called Kreacher to him and Kreacher saved my Master!"

There was a gleam of triumph in Kreacher's blood-shot eyes.

"So you saved him from the island and then when you went back to get the locket he saved you?" Ron said, in an attempt at clarity.

Kreacher nodded.

"Sickeningly poetic, isn't it?" Ron said sarcastically, earning a sharp glance from Hermione.

"So let's get this straight," Harry began, looking directly at Kreacher. "Regulus wanted to leave the Death Eaters but Voldemort wouldn't let him so Voldemort decided to test his protections on Regulus in order to kill him."

Kreacher nodded again.

"But, Regulus survived and then wanted to destroy Voldemort and knew about…" Harry dropped his voice so that only Ron and Hermione could hear, "… about the locket being a Horcrux because Voldemort must have told him. Voldemort would never have imagined that Regulus would ever get off the island and didn't care about boasting. He thought that Regulus would soon be dead and that his secret would be taken to the depths of the lake."

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"It would be something You-Know-Who would do," Ron said. "Which explains why he was so keen to kill Regulus once he realized Regulus was alive."

Both Harry and Hermione silently agreed.

"How long did young Master Black live after you and he took the locket?" Hermione asked Kreacher gently.

Kreacher, this time, answered her without the nasty sneer with which he usually addressed Hermione.

"A year, young miss."

"'Young miss'," Ron mouthed to Harry with a shrug.

Harry shrugged back and noticed that even Dobby looked taken aback.

"And when did Regulus join the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, and for the first time, Harry noticed that she too had a small notebook where she was taking notes.

"Right after he graduated from Hogwarts, miss," Kreacher answered. "But once young Master Black joined, he knew it was not a good idea. He told Kreacher he did not like it, but he told no one else. In the mean time, Master tried to get a job at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic."

This jolted Harry somewhat and Harry remembered what Lupin told him at St. Mungo's.

"Do you know where in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked hopefully, wanting to know where his mother had worked and why, after joining up with the Death Eaters, Regulus had applied for the same post.

"I'm sorry, Master, I do not know," Kreacher answered and Harry was floored again.

"He just called you Master without cursing, mate," Ron said disbelievingly.

Kreacher continued on as if he had not heard Ron.

"Two years after Master joined the Death Eaters, he told the Dark Lord that he wanted to leave and then the Dark Lord took him to the island."

Hermione was scribbling furiously, taking down everything that Kreacher said.

"Then, once Kreacher saved him, young Master Black came back home."

"I can't believe he called you Master," Ron said, still evidently bowled over by the idea.

"New Master found and destroyed the locket of my old Master. For that, Kreacher is most grateful."

Kreacher bowed low and, obviously trying to out-do him, Dobby bowed even lower.

"That's enough," Harry said, looking between the two house elves with a small grin. "I still have a few more things to ask you, Kreacher."

Kreacher took a seat again, propping himself up on a stack of books.

"Where have you been since the summer?" Harry asked, again trying his best to ask gently. "Dobby says you've been gone since Dumbledore died."

Kreacher nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kreacher did leave when Dumbledore died. Please forgive Kreacher, Master, but Kreacher wanted to go back to his old Mistresses house, and since Master Dumbledore had died, Kreacher thought he could leave."

Kreacher bowed again.

"Don't worry about it, Kreacher," Harry replied, waving his arm. "But where did you go?"

"Kreacher went back to his Mistresses house. No one was there – no one bothered Kreacher for many weeks, until one night."

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped slightly.

"Oh, yes, someone in a black cloak, someone Kreacher could not see came and Stunned Kreacher in my Mistresses kitchen."

"Someone Stunned you?" Hermione repeated, clearly horrified.

"Yes, miss. A someone Stunned Kreacher, and when Kreacher woke, only a moment later, the someone told Kreacher that he must return to Hogwarts – to the Room of Requirement – and wait for his Master, Harry Potter."

This was by far the strangest piece of information that Kreacher had relayed to Harry yet.

"Someone Stunned you at Grimmauld Place and told you to go wait for me in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, almost disbelievingly.

Kreacher nodded.

"You've been here since the summer?" Hermione asked, sounding horror-struck.

Kreacher nodded again.

"Oh, my word, you must be starving, Kreacher," she said, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Do not worry, Kreacher is not hungry, miss," Kreacher said, reaching down behind a stack of old, discarded books and pulling up a plate of eaten meat and what seemed like the remains of a steak and kidney pie.

"How'd you get that, Kreacher?" Ron asked, and Harry could not help but hear the hunger in Ron's voice.

"Ron, you just ate before we left St. Mungo's," Hermione said, looking at Ron with a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

"Now wait just a second, I can be hungry if I…"

Ron quieted at the look on Harry's face.

"Kreacher got the food from the Room, young sir," Kreacher answered, and Ron was too taken aback. "Whenever Kreacher was hungry, the Come and Go Room would provide Kreacher with food."

"Wicked," Ron muttered, and Harry had the distinct impression that this was one of the most amazing things Ron had ever heard.

"Well, er, thank you, Kreacher. I reckon you can probably go back to the kitchens now… if you want to, that is," Harry said, not quite knowing what to say now that Kreacher was acting so… well, un-Kreacher-like.

Kreacher stood back up and bowed low to Harry once more.

"Oh, the kitchens would be just fine, young Master Potter," Kreacher said, still bowing.

Harry also noticed Dobby looking hopefully up at Harry.

"You can go down to the kitchens now too, if you want."

Dobby once again bowed lower than Kreacher and the two of them continued their bowing contest.

* * *

"Now how much did we really learn from that?" Ron asked, sitting on top of a pile of books in the Room of Requirement and preparing to stuff another mouthful of potatoes down his throat as Hermione looked on in repugnance.

"We learned a lot," Harry answered, sitting on another stack of books across from Ron and Hermione. "We learned what happened to Kreacher, we learned what happened to Regulus, we learned that someone got into Grimmauld Place and Stunned Kreacher."

"But who could have Stunned Kreacher?" Hermione asked, still not taking her eyes off of Ron, who was now devouring a treacle tart. "Was the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place broken once Dumbledore died?"

"I dunno," Harry replied, watching on a little jealously, as Ron enjoyed his treacle tart.

Suddenly, one appeared in front of Harry and he grabbed it immediately.

"I never…" Hermione whispered, now staring up at the ceiling and shaking her head.

Harry chose to ignore her while he enjoyed his treacle tart.

It seemed, however, that Hermione was forced to look back at Harry, a question seemingly diminishing her anger.

"Lupin said that the Fidelius Charm broke once Peter betrayed your parents, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, then that would explain why someone could get into Grimmauld Place. Anyone could if that person wanted to," Hermione said with a small frown.

"But, that doesn't make sense," Ron said, frowning too. "The Order is using Grimmauld Place as headquarters now, even with Snape on You-Know-Who's side."

"There's got to be an explanation… there must be a new Secret-Keeper," Hermione said, doing her best to sound confident.

The three of them sat there for a moment in silence, all except for Ron, who was now eating another treacle tart.

"'ut 'at's 'ut I 'as 'ayin," Ron said, his mouth full.

Hermione shot him a look.

"Sorry, I said 'but that's what I was saying.' We didn't really learn anything except for where Kreacher went and what happened to Regulus."

"Not really, mate," Harry answered, a small smile crossing his face. "We learned that Regulus knew he had to destroy the locket Horcrux in the cave using the water. Regulus must have figured out that the Horcrux has to be destroyed at the place it was hidden."

Ron groaned.

"So we have to go back to the orphanage?"

Harry shook his head, Ron looked confused and Hermione let out a small shriek.

"Oh, Harry, Acromantula Venom!"

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron who groaned.

"The Forbidden Forest."


	22. Chapter 22: Hufflepuff's Cup

**Chapter 22**

**Hufflepuff's Cup**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! I can't tell you how glad I am that so many of you are enjoying my story! I'd like to thank my beta, Priya, who is doing an awesome job with this story – I couldn't do it without her! I'd also like to say that you will not have _Deathly Hallows_ spoiled by reading my story… that's a promise! I you can leave a review I would greatly appreciate it and I hope everyone likes this next chapter!

Chapter 22 – Harry, Ron and Hermione go into the Forbidden Forest in an attempt to find Acromantula Venom; a few old (and new) faces are return to the story.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and hurried out of the Room of Requirement.

They ran down the corridor, turned left, and rammed right into the back of Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said, turning on the spot.

"L–Luna, how did you know we were here?" Harry whispered, keeping the Cloak held firmly over himself, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, well, Neville and Ginny thought you might show up here, so I thought I'd keep watch," Luna answered matter-of-factly, before sitting down on the floor, crossing her legs and staring expectantly up at where she knew Harry, Ron and Hermione to be standing.

"Why did Neville and Ginny think we might show up at the Room of Requirement?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, you see, we found the elf, Kreacher, in the Room of Requirement two days ago," Luna answered. "Ginny needed a place to hide a Skiving Snackbox, so she threw it into the Room of Requirement and then found Kreacher."

"What did my baby sister need a Skiving Snackbox for?" Ron asked angrily.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione hissed. "So, Kreacher wouldn't tell Ginny why he was there?"

Luna shook her head.

"No, he really didn't say anything at all actually. So Ginny thought that he must be waiting for Harry. She's been trying to reach you all on the picture she made, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Does she know why?" Harry asked, feeling slightly alarmed that one of his only modes of safe communication with Ginny may have been severed.

"No, she doesn't," Luna answered. "But we think it might be one of the Ministry's new security measures. We overheard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick that the Ministry was afraid that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would attack Hogwarts… after what happened with Zacharias Smith and all."

"And you think one of the new security measures was a way to jam all kinds of communication?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, I do," Luna answered simply.

"Er, alright, thanks, Luna," Harry said. "But we kind of have to get going."

"Oh, okay, Harry," she said, standing back up. "Should I let Ginny know that you were here?"

"Please do… tell her that we're alright and that I'll find a way to talk to her soon."

"That's if we make it out of the Forbidden Forest alive," Ron muttered acidly.

Harry threw him a very dirty look from under the Cloak.

"Okay, Harry, I'll tell her," Luna said before she turned around and skipped off in the other direction.

"You know," Ron began to say as they made there way back down the marble staircase towards the Entrance Hall, "it's no wonder people call her 'Loony Lovegood'. I mean, she was sitting on the floor, talking to three people who no one else could see in the middle of the night."

Harry chose not to respond to this. He instead led Ron and Hermione into the Entrance Hall and towards the oak front doors.

They reached the doors, opened them slowly in case there was someone nearby and, when they saw that there wasn't, hurried out onto the cool, moon-lit lawn.

"It's a bit creepy what Luna said, isn't it?" Ron said once they were halfway across the grounds. "You know, about the Ministry thinking Hogwarts is going to be attacked."

Harry looked into the darkness, down the road towards Hogsmeade where he knew possibly hundreds of Ministry officials stood guard over Hogwarts.

"They're not doing a very good job though," Hermione answered, sounding nervous. "We got onto the grounds."

"And Snape knew about the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack," Harry said. "He saw Lupin transformed down there, remember?"

"Yes, but doesn't Lupin know about the tunnel as well?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure he would have told the Order that Snape knows about it too."

But, Harry thought as they made their way towards Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest, nothing had prevented them from entering the grounds through the tunnel – which probably meant that Snape would have no trouble entering the grounds either.

They marched on, in silence, each left to their own thoughts as they passed by the dimly lit windows of Hagrid's Hut.

Harry desperately want to knock on his door and see him, even if it meant having to endure a meal prepared by Hagrid – but he knew he could not.

Harry pressed on, past the warmth and comfort he knew at Hagrid's, past the pumpkin patch where Buckbeak once lay tethered and awaiting execution, and into the Forbidden Forest.

They followed the same path they took to the Thestrals almost two years before, walking along the wooded path framed by the giant oak, beech, yew and sycamore trees of the forest.

Their path was illuminated only by the moonlight, though Harry, Ron and Hermione did have their wands out for protection. For a long time, no one spoke.

Harry's thoughts drifted from how exactly they were to procure Acromantula Venom from one of the spiders in the forest, to Ron and Hermione, who were once again following him into dangerous territory, and at last to Ginny, lying asleep back in the Castle.

They soon passed a clearing where Harry saw two Thestrals staring back at him. Just as soon as they had appeared, however, they turned and scampered off into the heavy brush.

Deeper and deeper the three walked, without a word. Harry could hear Ron's breathing pick up which he knew was because they were nearing Aragog's hollow.

The surrounding trees became, if possible, even thicker, the moon and stars that were once high above them had seemingly vanished, and their progress was slowed by the many tree roots and stumps that were barely visible through the darkness.

"_Lumos_!" whispered Harry, lighting his wand tip, though it did little good. They could now only see a few feet in front of them; the rest of the surrounding forest was pitch-black.

They walked on for what seemed like at least a half an hour, the low-slung branches and brambles catching their robes every once in a while.

"Harry," Ron began, his voice shaking slightly, "weren't… weren't their loads of spiders on the ground last time we came through here?"

Harry aimed his wand light to the forest floor and Ron and Hermione light their wands and did the same.

"Yeah, but they were running from the basilisk last time, remember?" Harry answered.

"Oh – yeah," Ron said, doing his best to sound confident.

They continued on, and soon they felt the ground sloping downward, though it was hard to see through the heavy thicket of trees.

Only a few moments later, Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged in a very familiar spot.

"Harry!" Ron called excitedly, but Harry did not need Ron's cry of comprehension to realize where he was standing.

The three of them were now in the exact spot where, nearly five years previous, Harry and Ron had been carried off by a horde or spiders.

"I know, Ron, I know," Harry placated, aiming his wand in all different directions to get his bearings. "Do remember which way the spiders took us?"

Ron was silent for a moment while he thought.

"I can't remember, mate," he answered. "It could be this way," Ron added, pointing to his left.

"Yeah – yeah, I think that's right," Harry said, nodding at Ron through the darkness.

Harry continued forward, leading Ron and Hermione further into the heart of the forest.

They walked on in the same direction for what seemed like ages. Harry wasn't sure what time it was and exhaustion was beginning to set in.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Harry?" Hermione asked, hurrying forward so she could walk next to him.

Harry knew this question had been coming for some time now; it would have been very unlike Hermione not to question his leadership skills at least once a day.

"He's sure," Ron answered for Harry, hurrying to catch up with Harry too, although Ron did not try to hide the fear in his voice. "I remember this…" his voice trailed off and he fell back in step behind Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked sideways at Harry worriedly.

"How was he last time in here?" she whispered so Ron couldn't hear.

Harry looked back at Ron, who was pointing his wand towards every swish of a cloak or snap of a twig.

"Not bad. He only almost fainted twice," Harry answered with a bit of much needed humor.

Hermione let out a small smile and they pressed on.

After walking for what seemed like another half an hour, Harry, Ron and Hermione soon came to their destination.

The utter darkness around them had lifted, and they were now standing on the leaf-strewn edge of a vast hollow that had been cleared of trees so that the moon and stars were visible once more.

The memories from Harry's second year were flooding back to him: countless spiders the size of carthorses surging over the leaves below, Aragog emerging from the misty, domed web at the very center of the hollow.

But then, just as suddenly, the reality of the situation returned and Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing on the edge of the hollow, looking down at nothing – no spiders, no domed web, nothing.

"But, Harry, I don't get it," Ron said, moving to stand on the edge of the ridge now that he saw that hundreds of spiders were not waiting to devour him. "This is it… this is where we were."

Harry did not understand, either. As he set off down the hill towards where the giant web used to be, he could almost hear Hermione's questioning remark in the back of his head.

He quickly reached the bottom of the hill and set off at a run towards the center of the hollow, Ron and Hermione hurrying in his wake.

At the center of the hollow, where Aragog's giant web once sat, lay a gaping hole in the forest floor, presumably where Aragog lived.

The smell of rotting flesh and blood from down in the hole was almost unbearable.

Harry stood on the edge of the hole, silently debating whether or not to jump into the spider's layer, when Ron grabbed him from behind.

"Don't, mate," Ron said, breathing heavily and clutching a stitch at his side.

"Why?" Harry replied angrily. "There could be Acromantula's down there!"

"Exactly," Ron answered, still holding on to Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, be reasonable, if there were any spiders down there they would have smelt us by now," Hermione said, hurrying to Harry's side as well.

That piece of information seemed to hit Harry hardest of all. He had not planned on the Acromantula's being gone.

_How long would it take to find them?_

"Harry, do you…?" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"Look, I know there are no spiders here, but I really don't need a lecture right now, okay?"

He looked up at her and saw her eyes begin to water.

"I wasn't going to lecture," she said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. "All I wanted to know was where you wanted to set up the tent – it's getting late."

* * *

The next three weeks were probably the worst in Harry's recent memory.

He, Ron and Hermione spent most of everyday hiking through the now freshly snow-covered forest in search of the Acromantula colony, to usually no avail.

Every few days they might find something that points them on the right track – a discarded bone, or a spider web, perhaps – but not once in three weeks did they see a single spider.

Meanwhile, Harry was beginning to grow more and more frustrated at the lack of progress that they were making. When he retrieved Hufflepuff's Cup from the orphanage more than a month previous, there was a feeling of such excitement and anticipation. Now, the chief feeling shared by Harry, Ron and Hermione was cold.

What made matters worse, was that, after spending so much time wandering through the Forbidden Forest, they had lost all sense of where exactly they were and how to get back.

Getting back, however, was, like the Lupin debate, not in the forefront of his mind.

On the evening of the twenty-seventh of November, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the kitchen table in their tent, each shivering slightly as snow fell heavily outside.

"Ron, I really have a hard time believing that Lupin is the spy," Hermione said, her eyes closed and her teeth chattering.

"I'd rather not believe it either, but think about it," he answered, as he and Hermione renewed the same argument that had been ongoing for the past week. "We know he didn't tell the Order about the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack to the Whomping Willow. We also know that he was the only one who knew we were going to Godric's Hollow and to Regulus' House," Ron said.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, what do you think?" she asked.

Harry, who had listened to all of their Lupin related arguments intently, had always tried to remain neutral, simply because he did not like the thought that one of his father's best friends could betray him again.

"I don't like what it adds up to," Harry answered shortly.

"But it does add up?" Ron asked.

Harry could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Either way, we do know that someone is giving information to the Death Eaters, whether it's Lupin or not," Ron said.

"I trust Remus," Hermione answered angrily in response. "And honestly, Harry, you should too. He's done a lot to make sure that you've been safe this year."

"Has he?" Harry answered angrily, more so he could argue with Hermione than because he believed what he was saying. "What if he was the one who let it slip to the Death Eaters that I was at the Burrow? What if Greyback's found him out and he's switched sides?"

"Harry! Listen to yourself!" Hermione said, her eyes flying open. "Remus cares for you, he would never…."

"I don't want to here anymore about Lupin," Harry answered hotly, pushing his chair away from the table and stalking off out of the tent.

Once he was outside, however, he deeply regretted leaving the relative warmth of the tent. There was a thick layer of freshly fallen snow on the forest floor and a crisp wind was blowing through the trees.

As much as hated to admit it, Ron was closer to the truth than Hermione. Everything made so much sense, but Harry didn't want it to be true.

If Lupin was the spy, then there would come a time when Harry would be forced to confront him, though he could not worry about that now.

There was no concrete proof, yet, and either way there was also a more pressing issue at hand – finding Acromantula Venom.

Just when Harry decided it was time to go back inside, he heard a twig snap from somewhere ahead of him in the darkness.

Harry had his wand drawn in an instant and trained on the spot where he heard the noise.

Then, emerging from the pitch-black forest in front of him, hooves sloshing unceremoniously through the snow, Harry saw three familiar faces.

"Bane… Magorian… Firenze?" Harry called, lowering his wand.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Firenze, the centaur with white-blond hair, blue eyes, closest to Harry.

"But, I thought you weren't allowed back in the forest," Harry said, watching both Bane and Magorian out of the corner of his eye.

"The others," Firenze began, glancing sideways at his two companions, "have put that in the past, Harry Potter. There are far greater issues to deal with at the present time."

Firenze was smiling at Harry, Magorian was staring up into the night sky, and Bane was eyeing all three suspiciously.

"Remind me again why we are here," Bane asked Magorian silkily.

"Because Harry Potter and his friends need our help," Firenze answered, while Magorian did not stir.

"D-do you know where the Acromantula's moved to?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Mars is bright tonight," Magorian said, as if in response to Harry's question. "A great battle looms over us all."

"Magorian!" Bane exclaimed angrily, glaring irately at the other Centaur.

Magorian, ignoring Bane, turned to look at Harry and walked slowly towards him.

"When the time comes, the Centaurs will be come to your aid, Harry Potter," Magorian finished, gazing coolly into Harry's bright green eyes.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say to this and all he could think of was,

"Er, thanks."

Firenze and Magorian seemed to take this as a sufficient expression of gratitude, but Bane did not.

"What did I tell you, Magorian? The human wouldn't…"

"The Acromantula colony has moved a day's walk to the west, on the bank of a creek," Magorian said, completely ignoring Bane. "You would do well to hurry, Harry Potter. You are running out of time."

Harry stared back at Magorian, a feeling of elation flooding over him. After three weeks of endless wandering, they now had a destination.

"Thank you, thanks so much," Harry said with a smile.

Magorian and Firenze nodded with small smiles.

"I hope that there will be a time in the near future when we offer you the same thanks," Magorian said. "Farewell."

He and Bane turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," Firenze said, as he followed Magorian and Bane. "Until we meet again."

Harry watched as the three Centaurs disappeared into the blackness before he turned and hurried back into the tent, where he could still hear Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't care," Hermione said. "I trust Remus…"

"Will you both shut up," Harry said, throwing open the tent flap and rushing to where Ron and Hermione sat.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, sitting up straighter.

Harry smiled at him.

"C'mon, pack your things. I know where the Acromantulas are."

* * *

"Magorian said that the spiders were a day's walk to the west, near a creek," said Harry, as he, Ron and Hermione hiked through the forest.

Evening was quickly approaching and they had been walking since dawn, only stopping for a few moments around midday.

The flurry from the previous night had blanketed the forest floor in a thick layer of snow that made it much harder to walk through.

"We should be getting close then," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder and drawing her wand. "_Lumos_!"

Her wand tip ignited making it easier for her, Harry and Ron in the darkening forest.

Harry and Ron did the same and they continued to walk on in silence.

Soon the ground began to slope forward, giving Harry the distinct impression that they were nearing some sort of body of water, hopefully the creek that Magorian spoke of.

"Let's get under here," Harry said, extracting his Invisibility Cloak from beneath his robes.

He threw it over the three of them and they continued on down the precipitous slope. Soon, Harry could hear running water and he gripped his wand tighter.

"If there are Acromantulas down here, Harry, we need to stay up wind," Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded then lifted the Cloak off of himself so he could get a better feel of where the wind was coming from.

It was hard to tell, but it seemed that if they continued on in their current direction they would be traveling up wind.

Almost immediately after lifting the Cloak, Harry caught a foul but familiar stench emanating from somewhere ahead of them. It was the same scent he smelt at Aragog's hollow many weeks before.

Harry got back underneath the Cloak and then pointed to a sloped tree in front of them.

Ron and Hermione nodded and they slowly climbed the tree, taking extra care to keep the Cloak covering them fully.

Once they were all safely on the tree, they clambered out onto one of its largest branches.

They reached the edge of the branch and Ron let out a sharp gasp.

Below them, on the muddy bank of a small creek, lay hundreds of hairy, eight-legged Acromantula's, each different in size.

Sitting on top of a large, grey boulder, at the water's edge, was a huge, black spider, roughly the same size as Harry remembered Aragog to be.

Standing in front of the boulder were three hooded figures whose faces Harry could not see, although he did have a shrewd idea who they were.

Harry held his forefinger to his lips in an effort to keep Ron and Hermione quiet while he tried to hear what the hooded figures were saying to the giant Acromantula.

"… the Dark Lord will be most happy with this arrangement, Anangog," said the first hooded figure, but Harry could not hear well enough to make out who it was.

"And I have your assurances that my colony will be given free reign of these grounds once your task is finished?" the Acromantula called Anangog asked in a high, loud voice.

"Are you implying, Mistress Anangog, that the Dark Lord will not keep his word?" said the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry clutched his wand, if possible, even tighter as he felt Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Anangog clicked her massive pincers threateningly.

"I am merely thinking of the safety of my colony," she said, continuing to click her pincers.

The other spiders around the rock began to do the same.

"You want our assurances?" Bellatrix said menacingly, and Harry saw her hand reach surreptitiously into her pocket.

Anangog continued clicking her pincers.

Bellatrix flicked her wand swiftly towards a smaller spider to her right.

With a bright flash, the spider was lifted off its legs and thrown into the creek behind Anangog.

"It seems we have no choice," Anangog said silkily, although she did not look upset at the loss of one of her young.

"Good," said Bellatrix, stowing her wand back in her robes. "Come," she added to the other two hooded figures at her side.

As the three Death Eaters turned to walk away, Harry saw his chance.

"We need to get to the spider in the creek," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Before, Harry could think of what to do, however, Ron acted.

Ron jumped from the tree branch and into the Acromantula colony, his wand out and his expression hardened.

Bellatrix and the other two Death Eaters turned on the spot at the sound of Ron hitting the ground.

"It's Weasley!" Bellatrix shrieked, drawing her wand. "Kill him!"

One of the hooded figures fired a Killing Curse at Ron who dodged it.

Harry aimed his wand at one of the Death Eaters who was closing in on Ron.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

A jet of red light erupted from Harry's wand and struck the Death Eater in the chest.

Ron fired two Stunners at two spiders who were charging at him and Hermione Stunned two more.

"Protect Ron!" Harry told Hermione. "I'm going after the spider in the water."

Harry jumped down from the tree unnoticed by the spiders or the Death Eaters due to the commotion that Ron was causing.

Harry saw Hermione fire two more Stunning Spells from her spot in the tree as he dove into the creek.

The water was much deeper and colder than Harry expected and he could see large chunks of ice floating along next to him.

Harry swam hard towards the spider that Bellatrix had killed earlier. It was floating a few yards in front of him, just below the surface.

As Harry neared the dead spider, Anangog appeared on the bank to his left, her mouth agape and her pincers ready for attack.

"_Accio Spider_!" Harry cried, aiming his wand at the dead spider.

The young Acromantula flew towards his outstretched hand as Anangog charged into the ice-filled creek.

It was now that Harry knew he had made a mistake. He could hardly keep himself afloat while holding onto the dead spider and Anangog was closing in on him.

"_STUPEFY_!" cried both Ron and Hermione from somewhere to Harry's left.

Harry turned to see them standing on top of the boulder as two jets of red light erupted from their wands, striking the giant Acromantula, Anangog, in the midsection.

The giant spider turned her attention to Ron and Hermione as another smaller spider climbed up behind Ron and grabbed him.

Harry swam faster than he ever had in his life, reaching the bank and dragging the dead spider out of the water with him.

He left the dead spider on the bank while he rushed towards the boulder where Hermione stood, firing countless hexes at Anangog who approached from the creek. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

The Death Eaters were nowhere in sight and neither were most of the other younger spiders.

Harry climbed the boulder just in time to fire another Stunner at Anangog, at the same time as Hermione cast Stinging Hex.

The Stinging Hex hit Anangog in the eyes and the Stunner struck her in the midsection again, causing her to lose her footing and fall into the creek.

Harry knew that the giant Acromantula was not dead, but they had slowed it down enough to maybe make a quick getaway.

Now all they had to do was find Ron.

No sooner than Harry thought this than he saw Ron, battling with four smaller spiders a little ways further down the creek.

Harry and Hermione jumped from the boulder and ran towards Ron, who was doing his best to hold off the attacking Acromantulas.

"_Impedimenta_!" cried Harry.

"_Incendio_!" cried Hermione.

The two separate spells struck two of the spiders while Ron Stunned the other two.

"Ron, are you okay!" Hermione cried, hurrying over to him.

"Yeah – fine," he answered shortly, wiping the sweat from his forehead even though snow had begun to fall once more. "Did you get the venom?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry answered, turning back to see the dead Acromantula he left by the bank. "Come on, we better get out of here before the spiders come back."

He, Ron and Hermione hurried over to where the dead spider lay and Harry was about to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup from his robes when he heard a blood curdling sound: the clicking of hundreds of pincers.

The spiders had returned and were now charging down the slope towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Quick, we need to Apparate!" Harry told Ron and Hermione urgently. "To Aragog's hollow!"

Harry, holding tightly to the dead spider, concentrated on his destination and just as he began to feel the familiar sensations that preceded Apparation, the feelings ceased and he was still standing in the same spot, watching as hundreds of spiders descended upon him.

He looked to his right and saw that Ron and Hermione had not been able to Apparate either.

"Quick, get to the other side of the creek!" Harry yelled, dragging the limp spider into the water.

Just then, Anangog rose up from the creek, only a few feet away, and charged towards them menacingly.

They were trapped: The Acromantula colony bearing down on them from the front and Anangog attacking from the sides.

Before Harry could think of a single spell that might stop the spiders, Ron let out a yell of surprise.

From the other side of the creek, flying fast, came Arthur Weasley's old, turquoise, Ford Anglia, its headlamps lit and its engine roaring.

Harry, dragging the spider, Ron and Hermione climbed to the top of the boulder as the flying car came to a halt next to them.

Harry, done with carrying the dead spider around, plunged his hand into his robes, extracted Hufflepuff's Cup and stabbed the engraved badger on its side with one of the Acromantula's pincers.

A scream, unlike anything Harry had ever heard, reverberated across through the forest. The Cup grew hot in Harry's hand and the badger that had been engraved into its front broke open.

Anangog and her spiders were only a few yards away when Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into the enchanted Ford Anglia and flew off into the night.


	23. Chapter 23: Out of the Forest

**Chapter 23**

**Out of the Forest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! I can't tell you how glad I am that so many of you are enjoying it! As always, you will NOT have _Deathly Hallows_ spoiled by reading my story and I'd also like to take this time to thank my beta, Priya, who has done an awesome job with this story – I couldn't do it without you! Hope everyone likes this next chapter and please review if you can! Thanks!

Chapter 23 – Harry, Ron and Hermione travel back towards Hogwarts through the Forbidden Forest; Harry has another disturbing vision; Harry, Ron and Hermione also overhear a very troubling conversation.

* * *

The flying Ford Anglia landed only a few moments later in a clearing somewhere to the west of Anangog's layer.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the car and onto the cold snow, Harry still clutching the destroyed Horcrux.

They fell to the ground, all three panting heavily.

The moment they were free of the car, the Ford Anglia gave two honks of its horn and took flight again.

No one spoke for a second as they collected themselves.

"Did you destroy it?" Hermione asked finally, rolling over onto her stomach.

Harry nodded slowly, still panting, and held up Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, its cracked, engraved badger glimmering eerily in the moonlight.

Harry wasn't quite sure how it happened; perhaps Ron was the first, but before long all three of them were rolling around in the snow, laughing harder than they had in months.

"Ron, you were brilliant, mate!" Harry said, through his laughter.

"You really were, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron's ears turned beat red and a second later, he, Harry and Hermione dissolved into fits of laughter once more.

"We should get moving, Harry," Hermione finally said, after sitting up and brushing some of the new fallen snow of off her robes. "We're still close to the Acromantula layer."

Harry nodded, got to his feet, and then set off in the opposite direction, away from the creek and the Acromantulas, though he didn't know whether or not it was back towards Hogwarts.

They only walked for maybe an hour before Harry couldn't walk anymore. His lack of sleep, coupled with the battle with the spiders and the cold, made Harry extremely tired.

They came to a clearing in the forest where the moon and stars were visible overhead and that was large enough to fit their tent.

"This spot looks as good as any," Hermione said, stifling a yawn and drawing her wand. "_Incendio_!"

Flames erupted from Hermione's wand, melting the many layers of snow on the ground so they could set up their tent on the frozen grass.

Within moments, Harry, Ron and Hermione were inside the tent, sitting at the kitchen table, each covered with a thick blanket, drinking hot chocolate.

"What I don't get," Ron began, "is why we couldn't Apparate."

Harry had been thinking the same thing for some time now, but he could not figure it out.

"I don't know, mate," he answered. "Do you reckon maybe it was the Ministry protection that Luna was talking about?"

"I dunno," Ron said. "That's what I thought at first."

"But if the Ministry only put protection on the Hogwarts grounds, it couldn't possibly reach this far," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"They could have extended the protection to the Forbidden Forest too," Harry offered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Hermione. "Harry, try to call Ginny with the picture she gave you."

"But it's the middle of the night," Harry said, rather defensively.

"Just do it, Harry," Hermione said, clearly exasperated. "I'm sure she won't mind talking to you if it works.

Harry shrugged, reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather-bound picture of Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley," he said clearly into the picture.

Nothing happened.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said again, and again nothing happened.

"It didn't work, did it?" Hermione asked, with a frown.

Harry shook his head.

The picture had been his only way of communicating with Ginny and now he couldn't use it.

The elation and relief he felt after destroying the Horcrux quickly evaporated as reality set in. They were somewhere in the forest, a long way from Hogwarts and a long way from the trail. They could not Apparate, so their only option was to walk out of the forest, which could take days, maybe even weeks – weeks which they could not afford to lose.

They also had no way of communicating with the outside world. The last bit of information they had was what Luna told them weeks before: the Ministry thought Hogwarts would be attacked.

Harry let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

They needed to get out of the Forbidden Forest as quickly as possible. They needed to find the other Horcrux and Nagini, and they needed to stop Voldemort.

They needed to…

Harry was flying through the air once more, over mountains, over rivers, over trees, and then he was falling, falling into darkness and then everything went black.

He awoke kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort and a group of Death Eaters. He could feel a cool breeze from somewhere behind him, but the Death Eaters formed a circle so tight that Harry was unable to see anything except Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Ginny, cowering at Voldemort's feet.

"NO!" Harry yelled, but it seemed that, like the first time he had seen this vision, neither Voldemort nor his Death Eaters could see or hear him.

"I shall ask you only one more time," Voldemort said silkily, advancing on Ginny with his wand raised. "Where is the boy?"

Ginny recoiled slightly, but did not look away from Voldemort, it was clear that she did not want him to know that she was afraid. When Ginny spoke, however, it was clear that she was scared.

"I… I… I already told you," Ginny said, stuttering, yet still staring directly at Voldemort's blood red eyes. "I don't know where he is. I haven't… I haven't seen him since the summer."

A twisted smile crossed Voldemort gaunt face. He moved in closer to Ginny and aimed his wand at her, square between her eyes.

"Liar. You choose to suffer pain beyond belief for what? A boy?"

"Y-yes, I would," Ginny said, shifting further away from Voldemort.

This was exactly the same dream Harry had earlier this year, after his meeting with Lupin, Moody and Mr. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron, but he could not stop it, he could not wake up.

Ginny crawled backwards and bumped into a Death Eater who was standing over her. Harry could see that it was Greyback. Greyback opened his mouth slightly allowing for a small trickle of what appeared to be blood to run down his chin and land on the top of Ginny's head.

Ginny jumped forward, away from Greyback, and the surrounding Death Eaters erupted in a cackle of laughter.

"I would do anything for H-Harry," Ginny said, "I… I l-love him."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed derisively.

"You… l-love him," he said, doing his best to imitate Ginny. "You don't sound too confident, Miss Weasley. Are you sure you don't regret getting involved with Potter?"

Ginny shook her head fervently and the Death Eaters laughed again.

"Liar," said Voldemort again. "The Dark Lord always knows, Miss Weasley. You are regretting getting involved with Potter because you know that by doing so you've condemned yourself to death. You wish you had never met Potter. You might even tell me where the boy is hiding if I promise that you and your family will go free."

"No, never!" Ginny said, tears streaming down her face.

"Liar! _Crucio_!"

"NO!" Harry yelled, but once again no one seemed to hear him.

He tried to reach out to Ginny, he tried to save her, but all he could do was watch as she thrashed around on the ground, her screams piercing the cool breeze.

"Had enough yet, my dear?" Voldemort asked, withdrawing his wand.

"Please, don't kill me," Ginny pleaded, hiding her face from Voldemort.

The Death Eaters erupted in laughter once more and Harry could feel his eyes stinging.

"I love, Harry," she sobbed. "I love him so much, please don't kill me, I love him so much."

"Well then, Miss Weasley, we mustn't kill you just yet," Voldemort said. "When dear, sweet Harry Potter discovers your lifeless body we want him to know that you were tortured… that you were forced to beg for mercy before the end."

Harry wanted to yell out something, to warn Ginny somehow, but he could do nothing. Harry saw Voldemort's mouth curl into a wicked smile before he cried, "_Crucio_!"

Ginny began instantly thrashing around again, her screams ripped through Harry like hot knives. He reached out to her again, trying to hold her, trying to save her, but there was nothing he could do.

Voldemort finally withdrew his wand and Ginny lay in a heap on the floor, sobbing harder than Harry had ever seen her sob before.

_It's just a dream_, Harry told himself. _It's just a dream._

"Had enough, my dear?" Voldemort hissed, leaning his head down towards her so his lips were only inched from her head. "Are you ready to tell us where Potter and his friends are hiding?"

_It's just a dream. I've seen this before, it's just a dream._

Ginny raised her head slightly so that she could look directly into Voldemort's eyes.

She spat in his face.

Voldemort recoiled with a look of disgust and raised his wand again, for what Harry knew would be the last time.

_It's just a dream!_

There were no words of warning, no audible sound could be heard except Ginny's ragged breathing.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

With a flash of green light, Ginny was dead and Harry let out an almighty scream of pain.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry's eyes flew open and he was lying on his back in the tent's kitchen, staring up at the worried faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Was it another dream, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Was it Ginny?"

Harry nodded stiffly and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Was it the same one you had before, mate?" Ron asked, looking away to save Harry from embarrassment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, reaching out to put a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shook her off.

"No," he said quickly. "I just want to make sure Ginny's okay and then I want to go to bed."

Ron and Hermione shared a slightly frightened look.

"But… but, mate, how, er, how do you want to find out if Ginny's okay?" Ron asked. "I mean, if it was the same dream as last time and she was fine last time then shouldn't…"

"No," Harry answered again. "I need to know."

That by far the most disturbing dream that Harry had ever seen. He now had everything Voldemort said ringing in his ears.

_'You regret getting involved with Potter. You wish you had never met Potter'_

"I need to know," Harry said softly to himself.

Almost if on queue, the tent flaps opened with the breeze and Hedwig flew through them and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione let out a shriek and Ron let out a sharp gasp.

"Hedwig?" Harry said disbelievingly. "How did you find us?"

Hedwig hooted softly and nipped Harry's finger affectionately.

"Harry, when did you last see Hedwig?" Hermione asked kneeling down next to Harry and petting Hedwig tenderly.

"I don't remember," Harry answered, racking his brain. "I think I sent her to Ginny with a letter right before we set off to look for the orphanage in London. If Hedwig couldn't find us, she would have gone back to Ginny."

"But how the bloody hell did she find us in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked.

Both Harry and Hermione shrugged as Hedwig continued to hoot.

"Is Ginny all right, Hedwig?" Harry asked, and Hedwig nipped Harry's finger softly again.

"She's not hurt?" Hermione asked, and unless Harry was mistaken, Hedwig nodded slowly.

"Did… did Hedwig just nod her head?" Ron asked disbelievingly, with a smile.

Harry let out a small laugh.

"I think so."

* * *

They left early the following morning in a very happy mood again.

Harry sent Hedwig back to Ginny with a small note saying how much he missed her and that hopefully he would be seeing her soon. He also told Ginny to keep Hedwig at Hogwarts and that he had a good feeling if he was ever in dire need of a messenger, Hedwig would be able to find him.

They crossed the creek at mid-day, thankfully at an entirely different spot than where the Acromantula layer was located, which Ron was quick to point out. By night fall, Harry guessed they had walked at least ten miles.

The following day they set off early again and by night fall they had again walked about ten miles.

On the third day, the first of December, Harry was beginning to feel apprehension and dread again.

He knew they must be lost by now because there was nothing familiar about their current setting.

They were near another larger river that Harry guessed ran into Anangog's creek somewhere behind them.

"I have no idea where we are, Harry," Hermione said, checking some of the maps she had drawn during the three weeks they had wandered through the forest looking for the spiders. "There's a large tree that's less than a mile from Hagrid's Hut that we should be able to see if we got to the top of one of these trees," she added, pointing to a sycamore next to them.

"I don't think we can climb these though," Ron said, walking to the nearest tree and trying to find a branch to climb up on.

"I don't know then," Hermione said, sounding rather exasperated.

Harry sat down on a log and then immediately stood back up again.

"Ugh… I think I just sat in blood," Harry said, trying his best to wipe the blood off of his pants.

"What kind of blood is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I dunno, Hermione," Harry said, slightly peeved, "I'm not really up on my animal blood type…."

Harry fell silent.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Er, I think I know how we're going to get above the trees," Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at what Harry was looking at and a there, sitting a few yards ahead of them, his legs crossed and his arms folded, was Grawp.

Ron and Hermione backed up instantly, but it appeared that Grawp had been watching them ever since they had entered the riverside clearing.

"Er, Grawp?" Hermione said timidly.

"'Ello, Hermy," Grawp said slowly.

"'Hello, Hermy'," Ron mouthed disbelievingly. "Since when can Grawp talk?"

Harry shrugged.

"Er, listen, Grawp, can you help us out?" Hermione asked. "Can you help out… Hermy?" she added with a grimace.

Grawp nodded his head.

"Okay, um, Grawp I need you to lift Ron up so that…"

"Now wait just a minute, I'm not about to…"

"Not now, Ron," Hermione hissed. "Okay, Grawp, I need you to lift Ron up so he can climb that tree. Can you do that, Grawp?"

Grawp nodded again and, before Ron could utter another complaint, lurched forward and grabbed Ron by the waist.

"Be careful, Grawp!" Ron yelled, although Harry wasn't quite sure Grawp heard him.

The giant lifted Ron high up in the air and onto an overhanging branch, some twenty feet in the air, where he disappeared from sight.

"Ron!" Hermione called anxiously, and Harry had the feeling that she was instantly regretting her decision to volunteer Ron. "Ron, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he called from high above them. "This is bloody unbelievable up here!"

"Do you see the tall tree?" Hermione asked.

"Er… yeah! Yeah I do, it's not that far away," Ron called back. "It's straight away to the east. Hey, Grawp… Grawp, let me down, mate."

Harry and Hermione smiled at one another as Grawp reached up and lifted Ron down to the ground.

"Thanks, Grawp," Ron said, patting the side of the giant's massive hand.

"It's straight away to the east?" Hermione said, pulling out her hand drawn map and lighting her wand due to the impending darkness. "Oh, okay, that makes sense. We're not to far now – it should only take a few more hours."

Harry let out a tired sigh.

"I just wish there was a faster way to get there," Harry said, stretching and letting out a tired yawn.

"Testruls," Grawp said.

"What did you say, Grawp?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her maps.

"Testruls," Grawp repeated.

"What's he say…?" Ron asked, but he was cut of at the look on Harry's face.

"Thestrals – look! How could I have been so stupid?" Harry exclaimed, watching as three Thestrals slowly sauntered out of a thick clump of trees and walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Blimey, they're attracted to the blood, mate," Ron said, disbelievingly.

"Wait, can you see them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I can," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Hermione and I saw that Death Eater – oh, what's his name? Gibbon, I think, yeah, we saw him die last year."

Hermione nodded, moved cautiously towards the nearest Thestral and patted it soothingly on the side of its head.

"Gibbon?" Harry said slowly, more to himself than to either Ron or Hermione. "Gibbon? Where did we see that name?"

Ron and Hermione both turned to look at Harry, shrugged and then turned back to the Thestrals.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said. "Get on and we can get out of here."

"All right," he answered, his mind still thinking about Gibbon.

_Where did I hear that name?_

"Goodbye, Grawp," Hermione called. "Be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay, Hermy," Grawp answered, and without a backwards glance he hurried off into the woods.

"Bye, Grawp," Ron called, but the giant didn't hear him.

He turned back to Harry and Hermione to see them both smiling at him, their eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked defensively, climbing onto the back of the nearest Thestral. "He didn't drop me – I like the big bloke."

Hermione gave Harry another smile and then the pair of them climbed onto the two other Thestrals where Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself for good measure.

"To Hogwarts," Harry told the Thestral and the three lifted off, high above the Forbidden Forest and into the cold, night sky.

They only flew for a few moments before Harry saw the lake, the Whomping Willow and Hogwarts Castle, gleaming eerily in the moonlight.

They flew low over the trees and Harry could see the hundreds of wizards, more than there were last time, standing guard over the entrance to Hogwarts.

Harry looked sideways at Ron and Hermione and it seemed that they noticed the wizards too.

Harry urged his Thestral on, hoping that something bad hadn't happened.

They touched down in the snow a few yards from Hagrid's Hut and Harry threw off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Under here, let's go," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, lifting the Cloak.

They got underneath the Cloak and set off back towards the Whomping Willow.

"Why didn't we just fly back to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, half-way across the grounds.

"Did you see all the Ministry wizards patrolling the streets?" Hermione answered waspishly. "We never would have made it."

Ron said nothing and then continued on towards the Willow.

Only a few yards away the tree Harry heard voices coming from somewhere behind them.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry turned around and saw three hooded figures walking up the road from Hogsmeade to the Castle.

They hurried up the path through the snow made by the students going between Hagrid's Hut and the Castle and reached the Entrance Hall before the three hooded figures.

They waited off to the side until the three figures reached the front doors. One of them whispered the password and the doors opened.

Harry, Ron and Hermione darted inside, veered quickly to their right and, even though they were safely below the Invisibility Cloak, ducked behind a suit of armor.

Harry could see the three wizards move swiftly across the Hall. From his position he could not see there faces.

A fourth figure emerged from the Great Hall and walked towards the three who were now standing in the center of the Entrance Hall.

"Anything new?" said the fourth figure, and Harry knew in a instant that it was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Nothing," said the voice of Remus Lupin.

Harry's wand instinctively moved into his robes and grabbed his wand. Hermione shot him a scandalized look from under the Cloak.

"No new news of Potter then?" Moody asked.

"No," Lupin answered again. "He's been out of contact for almost a month."

Harry could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"The Aurors seem to think that Potter's going to come back to Hogwarts," Mad-Eye.

One of the other hooded figures let out a sharp laugh.

"He's not that dumb, Mad-Eye," said the voice of Nymphadora Tonks, and Harry let a small smile cross his face from under the Cloak.

"Do you think he is hiding?" said the final hooded figure in a familiar, heavily accented, voice.

"Krum?" Ron whispered sideways to Harry, looking rather upset.

"I think so," Harry whispered back.

_What is Viktor Krum doing guarding Hogwarts?_ Harry thought to himself.

"I doubt it," Lupin answered in a hoarse voice, and then Harry remembered that it had been a full moon only a few days earlier. "Harry's not the type to run and hide when something goes wrong."

"You have to admit that the attack on Gringotts must have fazed him, though, Remus," Moody said, and Harry felt Hermione grab tightly onto his arm.

"The only part that would have fazed him would have been the number of causalities," Lupin said hoarsely. "This is old news from Voldemort, as you know Alastor."

Moody nodded slowly.

"Our latest intelligence has him attacking Hogwarts next," Mad-Eye said. "With Hogwarts under his control, we couldn't touch him. The Dark Lord would then have no problem focusing his attack on the Ministry."

"Scrimgeour has got to be getting nervous," Lupin said. "Is Kingsley still the only one of us protecting the Minister?"

"No, we've got Hestia and Dedalus too, but I don't know how much that's going to help," Moody answered.

"Oh, don't say that, Mad-Eye," Tonks said. "Hestia, Dedalus and Kingsley are more than capable of…"

"It's not a question of their capability, Nymphadora," Moody said.

"Last time, when Voldemort wanted something he got it," Lupin said. "If Voldemort wants to knock off Scrimgeour, he will."

Moody let out a low growl.

"Incidentally, Alastor, are your protections are in place?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," Moody answered. "The Ministry has placed its protection over every Order member's house."

"Good," Lupin answered and a foreboding silence fell over the four wizards, each of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"But vouldn't it make it harder for Potter to stay hidden vith You-Know-Who in control of Potter's gold?" Krum asked, finally breaking the silence.

Lupin shook his head.

"No," he answered shortly. "But like I said, I don't think he's hiding."

"Where is he then, Remus?" Mad-Eye asked. "Surely you don't think that the boy's de…"

"No," Lupin said quickly. "I think he's on a mission… looking for something… something close by."

"What gives you that idea?" Moody asked roughly.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Tonks said. "Last time we saw him was at St. Mungo's with Ron and Hermione. He was…"

"Herm-own-ninny vas vith him?" Krum asked, cutting Tonks off and Harry heard Ron make some sort of low growling noise.

"Yeah, she was with him," Tonks answered. "And Harry was asking about Regulus Black wasn't he, Remus?"

"Yes, I think he may have gone back to Regulus' house," Lupin answered. "He's been there once already."

"What?" Moody said quickly. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Lupin looked up at him and Harry was sure he saw a flash of anger.

"Potter's been to a known Death Eaters house – a Death Eater who was murdered by the Dark Lord himself," Moody said angrily. "You do know who lives on the same street as Regulus did?"

"Merlin's beard, Remus, you didn't tell me that," Tonks said disbelievingly.

"I'm well aware of who lives on Spinner's End," Lupin answered calmly. "And as you know, Alastor, we've kept that situation closely monitored. I saw no reason why Harry, Ron and Hermione should be warned about that."

"That's taking an awful chance, Lupin," Moody said disapprovingly. "Either way, if Potter is looking for something, don't you think he would have tried to contact you or one of us? You and Arthur did tell him about that when you last spoke, right?"

"We did," Lupin answered. "And that's precisely why I think he's near by. I'd be willing to bet that Harry has tried to contact us but hasn't been able to. According to Ginny, he hasn't spoken to her in almost a month either, which again leads me to believe that he's somewhere nearby."

"Bloody hell, Lupin!" Moody exclaimed. "The Ministry wards on the grounds and the forest would stop him from communicating wouldn't it?"

"That they would," Lupin answered hoarsely.

Moody rushed out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds, followed closely by Krum, leaving Lupin and Tonks by themselves.

"But you don't think Harry's still on the grounds, do you?" Tonks asked slyly.

Lupin turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I think Harry's completing his mission, and that will have to be good enough for Alastor. Hopefully we'll all see Harry at Christmas."


	24. Chapter 24: Aberforth's Tale

**Chapter 24**

**Aberforth's Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story thus far! I can't tell you how glad I am that so many of you are enjoying it! I'd like to take this time to thank my wonderful beta, Priya, who is doing an awesome job with this story – I couldn't do it without her! I'd also like to say that you will NOT have _Deathly Hallows_ spoiled by reading my story… that's a promise! I you can leave a review I would greatly appreciate it and I hope everyone likes this next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 24 – Harry, Ron and Hermione learn what has been going on in the Wizarding world since they been in the Forest; they meet up with Aberforth and uncover a huge secret.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried up the frozen High Street, past the Three Broomsticks, past the Owl Post Office, past Zonko's Joke Shop, and past Dervish and Bangs.

They slipped by the Ministry wizards who were guarding the entrance to Hogsmeade, and made their way up the trail towards the mountain cave where Sirius had stayed during Harry's fourth year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the trail, entered the mountain cave, and threw off the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione extracted the tent from the shrunken trunk in her robes and set it up quickly.

Harry stood off to the side, immersed in his own thoughts, for how long, he didn't know. Everything he heard and saw in the last hour was flowing through him.

"Harry, come inside and have some tea or hot chocolate," Hermione said, poking her head through the tent flap. "It's freezing out here."

"We need to find a _Daily Prophet_," Harry said, without turning around.

"We will tomorrow, Harry," Hermione said, almost pleading. "It's too late now anyway."

Harry nodded, turned around and walked back into the tent where Ron was already seated at the table, devouring a sandwich Hermione must have made him.

Harry took a seat next to Ron without saying a word and accepted the glass of hot chocolate Hermione offered him.

"Now, I know what you're thinking…" Hermione began, but Harry did not want to hear it.

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione," he said angrily.

"Now wait just a second, mate," Ron said to Harry's surprise.

"What do you mean wait 'wait just a second'? A few days ago you were convinced Lupin was a spy," Harry said bitterly.

"I know, but just give Hermione a chance to…"

"No, I won't!" Harry shouted, cutting across Ron. "Did you hear how upset Moody was? I mean, there's obviously someone dangerous who lives on the same street that Regulus lived on and Lupin didn't even bother to tell us. Lupin sent us off to a dead Death Eaters house and then, just by chance, Bellatrix shows up."

"Harry, please be reasonable," Hermione pleaded. "Didn't you hear how worried Remus was that you hadn't been found?"

"You're not giving Lupin a chance, mate," Ron said, jumping in on Hermione's side. "It does look suspicious, but to say that he's the spy is a little…"

"A little what?" Harry asked derisively. "My parents gave Pettigrew a chance and look what happened to them!"

All of the emotion and anger that had been running through Harry the past few weeks was flooding out of him. Hermione was close to tears and Ron was slowly backing away from the table.

"Yes, exactly, and look what your parents did to Remus?" Hermione said. "They broke off all contact with him and ruined his life."

"Are you having a go at my parents?" Harry asked viciously.

"Come on, mate, back off," Ron said, moving to stand next to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, no, of course I'm not having a go at your parents," Hermione said before Harry could say anything else. "All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't judge so quickly."

"And what was that about Lupin talking to Ginny," Harry said, not listening to Hermione at all. "I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Harry, please, stop it, you don't know what you're saying."

"Hermione, Lupin didn't even tell Tonks about Regulus," Harry said, continuing on with his rant. "He's the spy… everything fits. He told us where Regulus' house was and then told Bellatrix we'd be there. He found out we were going to Godric's Hollow and then told Bellatrix we'd be there. He told the Death Eaters that I was at the Wedding. He's the spy, Hermione!"

"Harry, I don't believe that and I know you don't either," Hermione said.

"I do believe it," Harry said. "And when I see him I'll…"

"You'll what, Harry?" Ron said angrily. "Stun him over Christmas pudding?"

Harry fell silent and scoffed at both Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said suddenly and he stood up and stalked off into his room.

He lay down and the moment his head hit the pillow Harry had fallen back into his nightmare.

He watched again, in horror, as Ginny was mocked, tortured and then killed by Voldemort.

When he awoke, in a cold sweat a short time later, Harry was sure that he could hear Hermione crying in the distance.

* * *

Harry was awake the following morning before dawn. He awoke feeling tired, angry and somewhat remorseful. He hated the way he had yelled at Ron and Hermione, but he was not going to back down from his stance: Lupin was the spy, but that bridge could be crossed when they came to it.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, both looking angry and sleepy.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, mate," Ron said, holding up his hand and offering Harry a piece of bacon.

"Hermione, I…"

"Harry, please, I'm not mad. Just have something to eat, and then you need to see these."

Hermione motioned to the plate of bacon and a stack old _Daily Prophet's_.

Harry bypassed the bacon and went straight for the paper, taking the top copy and then taking a seat.

**GRINGOTTS ATTACKED**

_Late last night, the seventeenth of November, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the wizarding bank, Gringotts. The Dark Lord's army of nearly two hundred, consisting of dark witches, wizards, werewolves, Dementors and giants, attacked Diagon Alley and the Gringotts, and quickly overran the defenseless buildings and shops. The Ministry of Magic, in an attempt to retake the bank, launched a failed counter-attack, which resulted in the death of over a quarter of the Auror force. The latest word from Gringotts is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has frozen all monetary accounts to all wizarding families who do not report to Gringotts within twenty-four hours. The Ministry of Magic warns all families to stay away from Diagon Alley and Gringotts. The Daily Prophet offices in Diagon Alley have been destroyed, but we have moved our printing offices to a nearby secure location. Early death tolls from the battle show one-hundred and one dead, sixty wounded. Stay tuned to the Evening Edition for more details._

Harry put the paper aside, his mind racing.

_One-hundred and one dead._

Harry pushed the plate of bacon away, feeling as if he might be sick. Hermione put a consoling hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Keep reading," she urged.

Harry picked up the next copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and opened it.

**MASS MURDER AT GRINGOTTS**

_Only a day after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked and overran Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the Dark Lord slaughtered over two-hundred witches and wizards who reported to Gringotts as per the Dark Lord's request. Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, again warns all wizarding families to stay away from Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts. Stay tuned to the Evening Edition for more details._

Harry threw the paper aside and rubbed his eyes tiredly and Ron and Hermione said nothing.

_Two-hundred dead… three-hundred and one dead in two days._

"We need to find that final Horcrux," Harry said, finally breaking the silence. "Things are only going to get worse. What we'll be reading about next is that Voldemort overran Azkaban, or the Ministry… or Hogwarts."

"I don't think we'll be reading about anything for a while," Ron said gruffly, handing the final copy of the _Daily Prophet_ over to Harry.

**DAILY PROPHET UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT**

_Effective immediately, the Daily Prophet will be dissolved. Lord Voldemort has discovered the Prophet's secret hideout in London and disbanded the newspaper entirely. The editor, Barnabas Cuffe, has been killed for his treachery. The Daily Prophet will, at a later date, be reformed in order to give the wizarding world a better handle on what really is going on. Rabastan Lestrange has been name the new editor._

Harry threw the paper aside in disgust.

"I take it that the rest of those," Harry said, pointing to the remaining papers, "are all Voldemort's version of the news."

Hermione nodded her head angrily.

"Don't bother reading them," she said, reaching for them so she could throw them out, but Harry was a little to fast for her.

He grabbed the top copy.

**HARRY POTTER ON THE RUN**

_New information concerning Harry Potter, the seventeen year old boy wizard, who has been previously known as "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived", has been unearthed. It seems that Potter, who has had countless run-ins with the law on many previous occasions, has not reported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his seventh year. Various sources are reporting that Potter has been sighted at Godric's Hollow, Hogsmeade, and, more recently, deep within the Forbidden Forest. If anyone knows the whereabouts of Potter or his traveling companions, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they should report to Gringotts Wizarding Bank immediately where they may receive a monetary reward. Under no circumstances should you approach Potter or his accomplices, he is considered highly dangerous._

Harry looked down at the paper in disgust and re-read the article.

"'_Countless run-ins… highly dangerous_'," Harry repeated with revulsion.

Ron and Hermione stared at him, looking slightly worried.

"I don't know about you," Harry said to Ron and Hermione with the faintest of smiles. "But I don't much care for Voldemort's style - this is old news."

Ron and Hermione sighed and let out a small laugh.

* * *

"You know, Voldemort can't do anything while the Ministry still stands," Harry said to Ron and Hermione on a snowy evening three weeks later.

They were sitting up in the tent in the mountain cave, pouring over many history books about Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor.

Although Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort's fifth Horcrux was probably some artifact of Ravenclaw's, he thought it would be a good idea to research Gryffindor as well.

Harry, however, found it very difficult to concentrate on Rowena Ravenclaw because this was to be their last night in the cold, damp cave. They were going to travel to Grimmauld Place for Christmas that very evening and the level of anticipation in the tent was almost palpable.

"What do you mean You-Know-Who can't do anything?" Ron asked, closing the book in front of him. "He's done quite a bit so far."

"No, I mean to us," Harry said, closing his book, too. "He can't do anything to us as long as the Ministry still stands. Sure he can send his Death Eaters after us, but there are still lots of Aurors out there too. If he really wants total control – if he wants to be able to go after us without anybody getting in his way – he's going to have to take out the Ministry."

"I never really thought about that," Hermione said, as she closed her book as well. "I always took what Moody said to be true. Remember, we overheard him telling Lupin that Voldemort was going to go after Hogwarts first and then he'd be able to turn his full attention to the Ministry? But what you said makes so much more sense."

They fell silent again, each of them staring down at the cover of the closed book in front of them.

"I can't do this anymore," Ron said, breaking the silence. "Are we about ready to leave?"

Harry nodded and began throwing the textbooks into his trunk.

They were going to go down to the Hog's Head where Aberforth would make sure that they had safe passage to Grimmauld Place. Since they could not Apparate, however, Harry had no idea how this would be done.

They packed up the tent quickly, shrunk their trunks, stowed them in their robes, and set off down the mountain side, towards Hogsmeade, under the Invisibility Cloak.

They reached the road that led down to the High Street where they saw their first obstacle.

Thick, new fallen snow lay between them and the beginning of the High Street in Hogsmeade where ten Ministry wizards stood guard.

Even though they were underneath the Cloak, if they walked towards the village then they would leave a path through the snow that the Ministry wizards would surely see.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, eyeing the Ministry officials some thirty yards away warily.

"Just stay quiet and follow me," Harry said, moving slowly on the rocks next to the path.

They got within ten feet of the wizards but could not go any farther because everything around them was covered in fresh snow.

Harry slid his wand out of the Invisibility Cloak, aimed it at the nearest wizard and whispered, "_Furnunculus_!"

The nearest Ministry wizard immediately broke out in painful boils. While the other wizards came to his aid, Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried past them.

"Harry, what did you do that to a Ministry official for?" Hermione whispered, sounding scandalized, as they ran down the High Street.

"We needed to get by them, Hermione," Harry answered quietly. "He'll be fine. It was only a…"

But he was cut off by the sound of many wizards running at them from both directions.

"This way, Proudfoot," said a voice from down the High Street. "Savage said he saw a set of footprints – hurry!"

They had no where to go except into the nearest shop, Dervish and Bangs.

Harry aimed his wand at the door and cried, "_Reducto_!"

The door was blasted open and Harry, Ron and Hermione dove through as the Ministry wizards came running up the street.

"Come on, we have to get out the back door," Harry said.

They ran to the back of the shop, under the Invisibility Cloak, only to find that there was no back door – they were trapped.

_The Ministry officials would soon discover them, and then what? Would they bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to see Moody, or would they betray them and take them to Voldemort._

Suddenly, to their right, a portrait of a very old, angry-looking goblin swung open and Aberforth Dumbledore emerged.

"Quick, through here," Aberforth urged, throwing Harry, Ron and Hermione, still under the Cloak, through the portrait hole, following them through and then closing the portrait behind them.

Harry threw the Cloak off of himself and Aberforth held his forefinger over his lips as they heard the Ministry wizards rushing through Dervish and Bangs on the other side of the portrait.

"Damn, Savage, how'd they get away?" said one of the Aurors.

"I don't know, Proudfoot," said the other. "Could you see who it was?"

"No, but there was defiantly more than one," answered the other. "We should go tell Moody."

Harry heard them leave Dervish and Bangs and then he made to open the portrait back up, but Aberforth stopped him.

"What d'you think your doing, Potter?" he said, lighting his wand and walking away from them, into the darkness in the opposite direction.

"Where does this lead to, Aberforth?" Hermione asked as she hurried to catch up with him.

"To the Hog's Head," Aberforth replied shortly.

"I didn't know there were any other secret passages in Hogsmeade," Harry said as they continued on.

"If your only resource is the Marauder's Map, then you wouldn't."

Harry looked sideways at Ron and Hermione.

"As you'd know if you'd pay attention in History of Magic, which incidentally would be quite hard with Binns still teaching, the Hog's Head was headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion," Aberforth answered. "The goblins built passages like this one in case they needed to escape."

"Of course," Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else. "I thought I read something about that."

"I'm sure you did," Aberforth said quietly and Ron let out a laugh that he quickly masked as a violent sneeze.

The tunnel soon began to climb upward and within a few moments they were staring at the back of another portrait.

Aberforth reached out, opened the portrait and allowed Harry, Ron and Hermione to exit.

Harry saw that they had emerged from the exact same painting over the bar.

"Thanks, Aberforth," Harry said. "How are we getting to Grimmauld Place?"

"Portkey," Aberforth answered. "And you can leave whenever you're ready."

"Excellent," Ron answered. "We're ready whenever… Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry took a seat on a bar stool, getting ready to do something that he knew Ron and Hermione would not approve of.

"Aberforth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Aberforth replied, taking out three dusty bottles from behind the bar, filling them with Butterbeer and handing them to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, both utterly confused.

"Do you know why my parents thought Lupin was the spy?"

This question was met with instant disbelief from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, sounding scandalized.

"Mate, what does that have to do with…?"

"If you both don't shut up you'll have Ministry wizards in here who will think twice about taking you down to Gringotts to collect their reward," Aberforth said, not looking at Harry, Ron or Hermione. "Now, why do you want to know that, Harry?"

"I just have a feeling that when I asked him he didn't tell me everything," Harry answered.

He had been thinking about this for some time now. He was trying his best to decipher for himself whether or not Lupin was a spy or whether the circumstances surrounding everything that had happened were purely coincidental.

Then Harry remembered how Lupin had reacted when he asked him, in the Leaky Cauldron, months ago, about why his parents suspected him. If there was more to the story last time, then perhaps Harry would be able to figure out what was going on this time around.

"Maybe Remus had his reasons for not telling you everything," Aberforth said, still not looking at anyone in particular.

"Maybe… but it's important," Harry answered.

Aberforth nodded and then looked Harry in the eye.

"When Remus graduated Hogwarts, my brother asked him to go on a mission for him… a mission that involved him living amongst werewolves for months at a time," Aberforth began, pouring a glass of Butterbeer for himself.

"I know that," Harry said, getting a little impatient. He could sense that there was more to this story that Lupin had not told him.

"I'm getting there, Harry, just relax," Aberforth said, raising his eyebrows. "Like I was saying, Lupin went straight to work, unable to see or contact James, Lily, Sirius and Peter, which caused them to lose touch."

"After more than a year of living amongst werewolves, Remus returned to find he had missed James and Lily's marriage," Aberforth continued as the suspense built. "It was during this time that, as the prophecy states, your parents thrice defied Lord Voldemort.

"At that point in the story, Lily was hard at work in the Department of Mysteries and Lupin was back amongst his friends again.

"Then, during the winter of 1979, Sibyll Trelawney makes the prophecy which is overheard, in part, by Severus Snape. Snape quickly goes to Voldemort, tells him what he heard and then, armed with his new spy, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort begins his attack on James and Lily, which causes them to go into hiding."

Harry, Ron and Hermione said nothing and listened as Aberforth continued his story.

"A few days before your parents went into hiding, Albus ordered Remus back underground, and I did not see the young man until a month after your birth, Harry. His return to the Order that time was met with much anger, because no one but my brother knew where he had been."

Aberforth paused and took a sip of Butterbeer before continuing on.

"Remus told everyone that he was working on a mission for the Order, but without any details, many people began believing he was working as a spy."

So far, Harry had heard nothing new, but he had a feeling that a big revelation was coming.

"So, James and Lily are in hiding with, as everyone thought, including Lupin, Sirius as their Secret-Keeper. The next thing that anyone in the Order knew was that Remus had gone to see James and Lily, wanting to see you, Harry. When Remus showed up at Godric's Hollow, James and Sirius confronted him, accused him of being a spy and accused him of having an affair with Lily."

Hermione gasped, Ron spit out his Butterbeer and Harry's eyes widened.

_So this was the big secret_, Harry thought to himself. _This was why Lupin was so guarded and secretive._ The fact that Lupin had been lying to him for all these years, made Harry believe, once and for all, that Lupin was, in fact, a spy.

"A few days after the fight, Dumbledore sent Lupin back underground to spy on the werewolves. When he returned, Harry, your parents were dead, Sirius was in prison and he was left alone."

Hermione let out a sniff and Harry saw her wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"You have to realize, Harry, that Lily was one of the only girls at Hogwarts to care for Remus, I would know, I saw it first hand," Aberforth continued. "From the time they were young, Remus and Lily had been friends. They were both smart, both prefects and Remus felt comfortable around her."

Harry suddenly had the mental image of his Mum and Lupin sharing a kiss in a deserted, moonlit, Hogwarts corridor and he shook his head in an effort to come to his senses.

"Maybe he had lived with death and violence for so long in his own life and then with the werewolves that he needed love in his life, I don't know. But Remus had a falling out with James and Sirius and he never did see James and Lily alive again."

Hermione was sobbing now and Harry could think of nothing to say.

"But as you know, Harry, Remus was not the spy that everyone thought he was. He never talked to anyone except Albus about what went on between him, James, Lily and Sirius that night, but he did blame himself for James and Lily's death."

"You have to understand, Harry, that this was one of the most traumatic moments of his life. Telling you this would have been more than he could bear, I think."

_Lupin and my Mum_, Harry thought to himself. _This explained a whole lot._

"He would have told you eventually, Harry, I'm sure of it," Aberforth finished.

"Aberforth, I think Lupin might be working for Voldemort," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron and Hermione let out cries of protest, but Harry ignored them. He was sure of this, everything fell perfectly into place.

"I have a hard time believing that, Harry," Aberforth said, raising his eyebrows. "He may have made mistakes in the past, but I've never questioned where his loyalties lie."

"Harry, Remus is not a spy," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. "He would never do that to you. He loves you, Harry."

"If he loved me, he would have told me about this when I asked him," Harry answered, and he could feel his eyes watering too.

"Harry, he…"

"HE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY MUM!" Harry yelled.

"Quiet down, Harry," Aberforth said, glancing towards the window as Hermione turned to Ron and buried her head onto his shoulder.

"He made a mistake, Harry," Aberforth said, putting a consoling hand on the young man's arm.

Harry said nothing, and instead drained the rest of his Butterbeer.

Aberforth frowned at Harry.

"Do you want to talk about anything, mate?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of Hermione's bushy head consolingly.

"No," he answered shortly.

Aberforth nodded solemnly at Ron and held up a placating hand.

"Are you ready to go then?" Aberforth asked, as if nothing had happened. "I'm sure Molly will be dying to see you."

"Yes, thanks, Aberforth," Hermione said, lifting her head off of Ron and drying her tears.

"Just grab hold of this," Aberforth said, pointing to an empty flower pot, "whenever you're ready."

Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, they grabbed onto the flower pot and Harry felt a jerk behind his naval before Aberforth and the Hog's Head spun into blackness.


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 25**

**Christmas at Grimmauld Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or even Professor Grubbly-Plank. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am only borrowing her ideas to play with for a while. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all, once again, who have read and reviewed – I'm really glad that so many of you are enjoying the story, and I can't tell you how much the reviews mean to me! I'd also like to say that for those of you who may have been worried, you will NOT have _Deathly Hallows_ spoiled by reading this story. Also, once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Priya, for editing this story for me. If anyone is looking for a great beta, she is, by far, one of the best. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 25 – Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Grimmauld Place for Christmas; Harry comes face to face with Lupin; an old face makes a reappearance.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed safely on the patch of grass in front of Grimmauld Place. Waiting there for them were Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt who, once Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared, picked them quickly up off of the ground. 

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, as they hurried up the front steps.

"Not now, Hermione," he said with a smile. "Wait until were inside."

They threw open the door, rushed inside and Kingsley shut the door behind them.

"Sorry for the rush, Harry," Kingsley said, shaking hands with everyone. "But you can imagine what we've been dealing with the past couple of weeks."

Harry nodded and then turned around, trying to get upstairs, away from everyone, but Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

She ran at full speed and engulfed Harry, Ron and Hermione in a massive hug.

"Oh, how I've missed you all so much," she said. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you."

She slackened her grip and Harry slid out of her grasp, giving her a weak smile.

He hurried to the staircase where Ginny was standing waiting for him, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Harry, I…"

"Sorry, not…" he began, but soon found that he could not finish his thought.

Harry pushed past her, averting his eyes, leaving Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a very hurt Ginny behind.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked towards his and Ron's room. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he didn't want to be with anyone. He just wanted to lie down and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He walked into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed where he heard a very peculiar humming noise.

Harry shook his head, thinking that he was imagining the noise and lay down – he needed rest.

The minute his head hit the pillow, however, he fell into his usual nightmare.

He watched on, in horror as Ginny was once again tortured and killed while he was forced to stand aside and do nothing.

When he awoke, however, instead of being alone, in a cold, damp cave, he was surrounded by warm candlelight, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" he asked groggily, rolling over.

"That's a nice way to greet your girlfriend who you haven't seen in almost two months," Ginny said angrily, crossing her arms and legs.

Harry groaned.

"Listen, Ginny, I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, Harry, you listen. I know this is a tough time for you, but it's tough for all of us. You need to stop jumping down Ron and Hermione's throat. They told me some of the things you said, Harry."

"Well, actually, mate, it was really Hermione who…"

"Ron, shut up," Ginny continued. "And I also don't want to hear anymore about Lupin being a spy."

"Now hold on just a second," Harry said, sitting up a little straighter. "Think about it, he is…"

"I have thought about it, Harry," Ginny said, cutting him off again. "When I couldn't reach you and I didn't know where you were he and Kingsley came up to Hogwarts and we worked together, trying to figure out where you went."

Though she didn't say it directly, Harry could sense how much she had been hurt when he had been out of contact.

"Not once did Remus do or say anything that would make me think that he's not completely loyal to you, Harry," Ginny finished.

Harry could feel his anger rising again.

"Not once?" he asked sarcastically. "What about having an affair with my Mum behind my Dad's back? Was he being loyal to me then?"

Ginny sighed and Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Harry, I understand how much that upsets you, but think about it rationally – Ron and Hermione told me what Aberforth said, and…"

"Oh, did they?" Harry said furiously. "Been having a nice, little conversation behind my back now, have you?"

"Damn it, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "We have not been having a 'nice, little conversation' behind you're back. We're trying to help you. We love you, Harry."

Harry fell silent.

Ron was leant back in his chair, as far from Harry as possible. Hermione was close to tears once more and Ginny was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Listen to me, Harry, and Merlin help you if you interrupt me," Ginny began crossly. "I want you to put yourself in Lupin's shoes, okay? I want you to imagine yourself living with werewolves, away from your friends, away from any kind of love. Then I want you to imagine that once you came back, you find out that your friends had all turned on you."

"Now, I'm not making excuses for Remus having an affair with your Mum, Harry, I'm not – that was wrong. But that doesn't make him an evil person, and it certainly doesn't mean that he's working for Voldemort," Ginny continued.

"Ginny, everything makes sense," Harry said, not understanding why no one would agree with him. "Who told the Death Eaters that we were at Godric's Hollow, or Regulus' house, or that I was at Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny answered. "But that's what we're trying to find out."

"You're making the same mistake that my parents did – all of you!" Harry said angrily. "They didn't believe that Wormtail could be a spy either, and look what happened."

"No, mate, you're making the same mistake," Ron said. "They thought Lupin was the spy, just like you do now – and look what happened."

Perhaps it was the fact that Ron had said this, or maybe just because he was tired, but he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Ginny leaned over too, kissed him on the cheek and then curled up in the bed next to him.

"I've missed you so much," she said softly. "And I don't know how long you're going to be here so, please, can't we just enjoy this while we can?"

She sniffled and Harry felt her bury her head on his shoulder so that he could not see her tears.

"Okay, we will," he answered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Harry," she answered sleepily.

Ron and Hermione smiled at the pair of them and stood up to leave.

"Wait, Ron, Hermione," Harry called, trying to sit up straighter. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean some of the things…"

"Harry," Ron said, turning around at the doorway. "Shut up and kiss my baby sister."

With a smile and a wink, Harry gladly obliged.

* * *

Harry woke up early the following morning with Ginny snoring quietly on his shoulder. 

He smiled down at her again, quietly extracted his arm from behind her head and climbed out of bed.

Yawning slightly, Harry left the bedroom and walked down the stairs where he heard the same strange humming noise.

He reached the first floor, took a left and then headed down the stairs into the kitchen where he found Mr. Weasley sitting alone at the table, sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Harry," he said, looking up from a large assortment of magazines spread across the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, taking a seat next to him. "Are those _Daily Prophets_?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment.

"Er, no, no they're not. They're actually copies of _The Quibbler_," he said, picking one up and showing it to Harry.

**KNOWN SPIES IN THE MINISTRY ARRESTED**

_The Ministry of Magic, working along side the Order of the Phoenix, has uncovered and detained two Ministry personnel who were working as spies for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Gacheru Gable, a high-ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Rebecka Tolerton, an Unspeakable, both of whom where singled out as known Death Eaters, were arrested and sent to Azkaban, said a Ministry spokesperson late this evening. As was reported earlier, Azkaban is now back under full Ministry control. The Dementors loyal to You-Know-Who have left the prison while the Dementors still loyal to the Ministry remain in place. In the past few weeks, security at Azkaban has been bolstered by the Ministry, as two more teams of Aurors have been stationed at the prison._

"This article ran last night," Mr. Weasley said once Harry had finished reading. "What do you think?"

"Er, it's great, but what do you mean?" Harry asked, not quite sure what Mr. Weasley was talking about.

"We needed a way to get the real news and information out to the public. As I'm sure you know, You-Know-Who has taken over the _Daily Prophet_ and turned it into the anti-Potter newspaper."

"So, there's no change then," Harry said sarcastically.

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"As I was saying, we needed a way to get the truth out to the public and Hrabanus Lovegood happily agreed."

"Luna's father?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"He's rather eccentric, like his daughter, but he couldn't have been more helpful."

"Where's he printing _The Quibbler_?" Harry asked. "I mean, wouldn't Voldemort be looking for him?"

Mr. Weasley flinched.

"Yes, You-Know-Who is furious that we've been able to continue printing _The Quibbler_ right under his nose. That's why we're printing _The Quibbler_ here – upstairs in the drawing room to be exact. That would be the constant humming you've probably already heard."

Harry nodded.

"And You-Know-Who can't get in here, right?" he asked, suddenly remembering that the Order's Secret-Keeper, Dumbledore, was no longer alive.

"No, he cannot get in here," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Even though Snape knows about headquarters?"

"That is correct," Mr. Weasley answered. "We took care of that immediately after Dumbledore's funeral… although, it was weeks before we returned to Headquarters after Dumbledore's death. You see, we weren't sure if our new protections were satisfactory. Eventually, however, Aberforth became the new Secret-Keeper."

Harry nodded, looking back down at the stack of newspapers.

"What's the _Prophet_ saying now?" he asked. "The last we saw, they were reporting that anyone who knows where I am should report to Gringotts."

"Yes, well, now the _Daily Prophet_ is reporting now that anyone who sees you or Ron or Hermione should try and detain you and then contact the Auror Office."

"The Auror Office?" Harry said, looking up at Mr. Weasley. "But then wouldn't the Ministry show up?"

"That's what worries us most," Mr. Weasley answered. "If You-Know-Who wants people who see you to contact the Auror Office, then many more of his spies must have infiltrated the Ministry."

Mr. Weasley poured Harry a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Thanks," said Harry, taking a sip. "But didn't that article say that two spies had been caught?"

"Yes, it did," Mr. Weasley replied. "But You-Know-Who has more than two spies in the Ministry. Although, I will say that capturing Gacheru Gable was a major boost. He's been terrorizing a lot of us at the Ministry… threatening to kill us, hurt our families."

"But then why wasn't he caught sooner?" Harry asked incredulously. "I mean, if he was making open threats then…"

"But no one wanted to report Gable," Mr. Weasley answered, cutting Harry off. "Yes, maybe it would lead to his arrest, but the next thing you know your family has been taken captive… or worse."

He opened his mouth to ask Mr. Weasley another question when they heard a loud bang from somewhere upstairs.

Both Harry and Mr. Weasley pulled out their wands and aimed them towards the kitchen door.

Seconds later a pale, skinny, strange-looking man appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, it's only you, Hrabanus," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh, stowing his wand.

The man called Hrabanus, had wispy, medium length, straw-colored hair, bright blue eyes and reminded Harry very much of Luna.

"Yes, yes, sorry, Arthur," he said, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. "It seems my Auto-Magic Editor back-fired again."

"You're what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my Auto-Magic Editor is…" Hrabanus began, before falling silent and doing a double-take, his mouth agape. "Why, Merlin's beard, you're Harry Potter!"

Hrabanus hurried over to Harry and shook his hand vehemently.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mr. Potter," he said, still shaking Harry's hand. "It was your interview that saved _The Quibbler_ two years ago… I can't possibly thank you enough."

Hrabanus continued to shake Harry's hand, even as Harry tried, as surreptitiously as possible, to wrest his hand free.

"Er, what's an Auto-Magic Editor, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked, hoping that by distracting Hrabanus, he may let go of Harry's hand.

"Oh, you don't know," Mr. Lovegood replied, finally releasing Harry. "Follow me, I'll show you."

He led the way out of the kitchen as Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes slightly.

"You'll have to excuse him, Harry," Mr. Weasley whispered as they climbed the stairs out of the kitchen. "He's a little eccentric."

"Don't worry," Harry whispered back, thinking of Luna. "I know what you mean."

"This way," Mr. Lovegood called from up ahead.

They entered the drawing room and Harry's first reaction was that they had walked into a paper maze.

Stacks upon stacks of paper were scattered all about, and at the far end of the room there sat the strangest looking thing that Harry had ever seen.

It was black, rectangular, and quite massive. There was a metallic grate on the top, next to a huge array of buttons, switches and knobs, and six mechanical arms that stuck out at strange angles.

"This is my Auto-Magic Editor," Mr. Lovegood said proudly. "What do you think?"

"It's… er, nice, Mr. Lovegood," Harry answered. "What does it do?"

"Oh, many, many things," he answered flipping a few of the switches. "And there's no need to call me Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Potter. You can call me Hrabanus… or any other name you may come up with – it really makes no difference to me."

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley who was trying to hide his smile.

"Now, watch this," Mr. Lovegood said, picking up the nearest piece of paper and laying atop the metallic grate.

He flipped a switch causing the grate to begin moving forward and the six arms to come to life.

"The papers go through like so," Hrabanus explained. "The first arm aligns the paper just right and the second designs the headline."

Harry watched as the Auto-Magic Editor did just as Mr. Lovegood described.

"Then the third arm writes the article," Hrabanus continued. "The fourth arm checks for any mistakes, the fifth arm draws the pictures, if there are any, and the sixth arm puts all the pages in order."

Harry watched in interest as the Auto-Magic Editor did everything that Mr. Lovegood described.

Hrabanus reached over and extracted the piece of paper he had put through the machine.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter," he said happily, "fresh off the Editor."

Harry took the piece of warm paper.

**HARRY POTTER WORKING AGAINST YOU-KNOW-WHO **

_Despite what has been previously reported in other publications, Harry Potter and his traveling companions, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, should NOT be considered dangerous. While Potter, Weasley and Granger are not currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they are working to destroy You-Know-Who for the good of all men, women, wizards, witches and magical creatures and should be given aid whenever aid can be given._

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Lovegood asked hopefully.

"It's brilliant," Harry said, slightly astounded.

"Excellent," Hrabanus replied. "This will run tomorrow's edition then – better get to work."

He turned back to his Auto-Magic Editor and set it to work.

"Come, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, beckoning Harry. "A few more of us may have gotten up."

Harry and Mr. Weasley walked back down to the kitchen, where they found Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast and Fred and George sitting at the table.

"Harry!" Fred called, quickly getting to his feet and hurrying over to him. "Quick, George, contact the Auror Office immediately – I've found him."

"Fred, will you sit down and leave Harry alone!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily, glaring at the back of Fred's head. "How are you, Harry, dear?" she added, her anger quickly subsiding.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied with a warm smile.

"Good, good," she said, turning back to her cooking. "How do scrambled eggs and bacon sound?"

"Anything's fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks," Harry answered.

"Good, just take a seat and don't let Fred and George bother you."

"It was only a joke, Mum, honestly," Fred said, rolling his eyes at his mother. "How've you been, Harry?"

"About as good as could be expected," Harry answered cryptically, taking a seat between George and Mr. Weasley. "And you?"

"Fantastic, until You-Know-Who decided to attack Diagon Alley," George answered, with a hint of resentment. "We haven't yet been able to see what's happened to our shop."

"And you won't be trying either," Mrs. Weasley said, her back to them as she continued preparing breakfast.

Fred rolled his eyes again.

Before long, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came stumbling sleepily down the stairs and they all tucked in for breakfast.

"Who's all coming for dinner tomorrow, Mum?" Ginny asked, eating a piece of bacon.

"Kingsley and Alastor, for sure," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Um, Bill and Fleur, of course, and… oh, Remus and Tonks, if they can."

At the mention of Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all immediately looked up at Harry, who was distractedly playing with his scrambled eggs, trying not to think about what he would do when he saw the man who had an affair with his mother.

* * *

"Harry?" called Ginny. "Harry?" 

She, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the library on Christmas Day, sifting through large volumes of dusty, old books, hoping to find some information on either Rowena Ravenclaw or Godric Gryffindor.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked awake, having fallen asleep and drifted into another nightmare.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked concernedly, putting a hand on Harry's forearm.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Harry," she began with a wry smile, "we both know that you're lying… tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Harry said, rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand.

"Is it about seeing Remus?" Ginny offered, rubbing Harry's arm soothingly.

Harry thought that it would probably be a better idea to nod his head and act like this was why he looked so upset, it wouldn't really be a lie because the prospect of coming face to face with Lupin was bothering him.

The real reason for his headache, at the moment anyway, was the fact that he had just had to sit through another nightmare where Ginny confessed that she wished she had never met him.

Instead of admitting this to Ginny however, he simply nodded his head.

"Oh, Harry listen to me," Ginny said calmingly. "Don't worry, okay? You don't have to talk to him – or look at him, for that matter."

Harry almost opened his mouth to argue that the way to deal with a spy was not to merely "not look at him", but he chose not to.

"Harry," Hermione began slowly, "do you remember what Aberforth said?"

"How could I forget?" Harry replied bitterly.

"No, no, I mean about what Dumbledore told him," Hermione said. "About trying to find out where Voldemort might have hid the Horcruxes instead of researching what the Horcruxes might be."

"But, even if we knew where You-Know-Who hid this Horcrux, it still wouldn't help us," Ron replied, before Harry could answer. "I mean, suppose he hid it with a bunch of other junk – we wouldn't know what to look for."

"Yeah, Ron's right," Harry said, not really paying any attention and still thinking about what the Ginny in his dream confessed.

Ginny gave him a very quizzical look but she did not press the issue.

After three more painstakingly uneventful hours of research, that turned up absolutely nothing, Mrs. Weasley called them down for Christmas dinner.

They hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There, laid out on the kitchen table in front of them, was the best looking meal Harry had seen in months: roast turkey, with thick, rich gravy, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and a tasty-looking Christmas cake.

"Mum, this looks wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, this looks delicious," Hermione said, taking a seat too.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called from down the table as Harry moved to sit next to Ginny.

He smiled at Tonks and then his eyes fell on Lupin, who was looking sickly and tired, the ever-present bags under his eyes were even darker than usual.

Harry stared at him for a second, but, perhaps thankfully, Ginny grabbed him by the sleeve and forced him down before Lupin noticed.

Harry pilled some turkey and potatoes onto his plate and began to eat, determined to keep his emotions in check.

"Where's Kingsley and Mad-Eye?" Ginny asked, looking around the table.

Harry glanced up too and saw Lupin's eyes travel slowly between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, a frown crossing his face.

"I don't know, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley answered. "Did you see them at work, Arthur?"

"Yes, I saw them both at lunch and they both said that they'd be coming," Mr. Weasley answered. "I don't know what could be keeping them."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged and took a sip of wine as everyone fell quiet, eating in silence.

"How have you been, Harry?" Lupin asked, finally breaking the silence.

Harry looked up quickly, nearly spilling his pumpkin juice.

"Fine," he answered shortly, before looking back down at his food.

"Forgive me for not being as available as I've been previously," Lupin said, taking a bite of turkey. "I've been rather busy."

Harry nodded, trying not to let his anger rise.

"If history is any indicator, I probably won't get an answer to this, but where are planning on heading next?" Lupin asked.

Harry quickly looked up at Ron and Hermione, who both looked to be holding their breaths.

"Er… Godric's Hollow," Harry answered, saying the first location that popped into his head. "We're heading back to Godric's Hollow."

He gave Ron and Hermione a quick, knowing glance before turning his attention back to Lupin.

Lupin nodded slowly, taking a sip from his goblet.

_That should throw him off our scent_, Harry thought to himself.

"Have you been able to get any help from the French, Bill?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from their next destination.

"We're still working on it," Bill answered, after swallowing his food. "Thing's are going nicely though. From what I hear, Hagrid's going to be paying Madame Maxime a visit some time soon."

Ron grinned and took a rather large bite of turkey.

Hermione looked on in disgust.

"I, er, I heard that Viktor Krum's working for the Order now," she asked, still trying to keep the conversation in safe waters.

"Yes, he is," Lupin answered, as Harry tried hard not to look at him. "He's stationed at Hogwarts now."

"And you trust him?" Ron asked a little too accusatory.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and Lupin frowned slightly.

"Yes, I trust him," Lupin answered shortly. "He told us that ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding he's been interested in joining the Order."

"Yeah, ever since he saw Hermione in that dress," Ron mumbled to Harry.

Despite how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment, Harry let a small smile creep across his face.

All of a sudden, a loud bang, like a gun-shot, sounded from somewhere outside.

There was another loud bang and muffled screaming.

Within seconds, everyone had their wands drawn, with Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George rushing out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed, despite the pleas to stay put from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry reached the foyer when the front door burst open in a flurry of snow.

Percy Weasley crossed the threshold, battered and bloodied, carrying the limp form of Hestia Jones.

Mrs. Weasley, standing in the kitchen doorway let out a shriek.

"It's over," Percy said, panting heavily and clutching his side. "He attacked the Ministry. We tried to stop them, but, there were… there were too many."

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley asked clearly. "What's happened?"

"You-Know-Who attacked. He attacked the Ministry – it's over."


End file.
